Encounter with Fate
by RocknRoll 0408
Summary: Burnner is gone, Melinda is in America, Tammie has been banned from the Malfoy Manor, and the twin have opened their shop. 6th year is starting now that summer is ending and it's time to hear the harsh reality from Fate. About everything. UPDATED: Finally Matt's secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**

**Note: Alright, here is year 6. This one is filled with a lot more emotionally charged things and some stuff about the Fates and at least, the truth about Matt and Courtney. Hope everyone checks this out. I love mentioning those who do! Happy reading and be sure to share your thoughts! =)**

_The Trip Back_

"I said stop touching stuff" I told Fred smacking his hand away from the radio dial. "George, where's the bag—George!" I looked back in time to see George fiddling with the handle of the seat, causing it to fold up and then quickly straight up.

"You know, we'd just use our wands for simple things like this. I can't believe you have to actually press something. Even though it says automatic, doesn't automatic mean it does it by itself?" he asked flipping the button again. I grunted in annoyance as I once again got out of my car.

"Tell me again why we have to use your car? Dad could've just flown his in, or, you know, we have taken the train or something a little more…" George trailed off upon seeing my expression.

"I honestly loved the plane ride. It's a bit like being on a broom. Only without the wind in your face or the fresh air smell, and it seemed quite cramped in there" Fred commented as he started looking around in the glove compartment.

"I thought that women was going to have a heart attack when you asked about opening the door for a breeze" George commented finally letting go of the switch, now moving to inside the car to explore the pockets.

"That's because you're not supposed to open the doors. You'd think you were little children the way you carried on" I commented.

"Just promise me on the way back if there's a crying baby I can mute it, okay?" Fred asked finally climbing out of the car. I shook my head; wondering if I should have gone alone on this trip.

"If you want to go back now I don't have a problem with it" I said with a deep sigh, trying to regain any energy I could.

"We wanted to stay at your house, meet your parents, your siblings, but you won't let us…" George joked pulling out an umbrella.

"Please put that back before you poke someone's eye out" I told him but as I expected, he ignored me. "Alright, listen to me. I'm going inside to use the bathroom and talk to Amber for a moment before you wipe out her memory; please don't move and don't destroy my car…" I begged. Fred gave me a kiss, which didn't reassure me at all, and George merely nodded as if he understand and would obey. Sighing I gave up and started for the house.

I glanced back at my scarlet Yaris which I had recently bought. Well, technically it was an early birthday present from the Malfoys; even though Draco banned me from the house—much to his parents surprise—they still kept in touch and a couple of weeks into break I received a letter asking what I wanted for my birthday at the end of August. At first I imagined telling them they should donate any amount they were willing to spend on me to some worthy wizarding cause, but then once we started to settle on the plane to get Melinda I decided on asking for the amount of money that would be equivalent or just over the amount of an American car. It would've taken forever had I not had Bill to personally assist me. At first he was hesitate and greatly suspicious of my actions, especially since it involved the twins but he came around when I explained the whole situation, and how it was mainly to bring Melinda back.

Even though we started planning the events late June, it took practically all July to get the events to work out. The car was the main issue; the main point of that was to not alert my parents that I was up to not good and the best way to do that was to have my own car. First, I traveled home, took the permit test, practiced for a few weeks and then eventually convince my parents to let me take my road test. Granted most of the convincing involved I had to showing them my scores, retelling my experience with the wizarding world—of course leaving out the near death experiences—and talking about my social interactions. They were overjoyed to hear I had a boyfriend, but a little less overjoyed that he was eighteen. Thankfully—much to Fred's dislike—I didn't give them the chance to meet.

Purchasing the car was another matter completely. My mum found the amount of money quite ridiculous—I didn't even mention the other times—and at first told me to send it all back, but eventually she changed her mind to thinking it could be a small contribution toward college, if not for me, for one of my siblings, nonetheless they wanted to have no part in me buying a car. George was nearly falling apart when I took his wand after mentioning my parents wanted me to give the money away to my siblings for _their _education, but not mine. When I asked how buying a car had anything to do with education he explained that if Melinda wasn't there, there was a chance we'd all decrease our enthusiasm about classes, therefore grades would suffer. I didn't confiscate Fred's wand until I realized one day he was trying to follow my directions to get to my house. Not that he would never meet them, this round just wasn't the right time.

I was more than thankful my friend Amber allowed me to stay with her at her grandmother's house, and even more thankful when they swore to keep their mouths, though, aside I did tell the twins they could erase their memories before we left for good. I felt slightly bad about it, Amber was a good friend, but this was something that I didn't need her spreading around—muggles weren't technically supposed to know about wizards and witches until after marriage or something like that anyway but mostly I didn't need Amber knowing—remembering.

I had ordered the car a week before we left London and had it delivered to Amber's house, Fred signed the appropriate forms since he was eighteen. Surprisingly there weren't too many questions, though the lady who was there directing us seemed a bit taken back when Fred mentioned this would be our first American possession as a couple. We had to go back and fill out more forms after I got my license, which thankfully I managed on the first try. I was tempted to have Fred get his too but I figured that would be too much for him to take in, besides, we had to get back to his shop by the tenth of August, they Ministry wouldn't extend their vacation any longer than that unless they had more details and we knew giving them more information was worse than giving them less.

By time all arrangements were finally made it was August 6th, we had four days to convince Melinda to come back, board another plane, figure out what to do about my car and get back to London. Everything had gone smoothly up until the point of actually getting the car and leaving. I'd never seen the twins so intrigued with something so simple in my entire life. Their father had a car, but I supposed since he adjusted it a bit it was more of a wizardry car than a regular muggle car. George wanted to make a few adjustments, he even tried complaining about the height but eventually I told him we'd leave America all together and forget Melinda if he didn't shut up. To my surprise he hadn't complained since.

Mrs. Weasley knew very little about the trip. She seemed more than accepting about letting me stay the summer, as were the other Weasleys, even Bill to my great surprise. It was a bit frightening what they were thinking and what exactly the assumed the future would hold for me and Fred. Of course it didn't help when Fred's excuse to come with me was to meet my parents in America. I'd never see Mrs. Weasley look so happy, only when I mentioned George would be coming too did she seem to settle down. She didn't ask if we'd be seeing Melinda, but Ginny explained it was because Mrs. Weasley assumed we'd be too depressed to bring her up. I started to comment that I was fine but I figured that could get misconstrued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: This next few chapters are going to be going on in a batch so I won't include notes. But to sum it up... twins=America. lol. Enjoy! **

_Saying Goodbye to a Friend_

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks" I said as I emerged from the bathroom. Amber nodded as she glanced out the window.

"So, how come you guys didn't just come back like you went the first time?" she asked. I looked out the window too, watching my blinkers flash.

"It would have to go through the Ministry and we're trying to do this all under the radar. It's not something we're supposed to doing" I commented.

"But Melinda comes back every summer" she reminded me.

"Yeah, but she has permission and that's all arranged. None of this is planned…" I told her as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Oh, well, I hope you make it there safely, those two don't seem to be of any help" Amber said with a laugh as the lights continued to flash. "So, what one are you dating?" she asked with a sly smile. I looked at her surprise; I hadn't told her I was dating either twin. I also assumed something about her would change, perhaps she'd become a little more attentive. But she looked and acted the same. She was still the chubby, outspoken dirty blonde haired girl I knew before Hogwarts.

"The one they call Fred" I told her. "Oh, here" I said pulling out my money bag. In addition to having the gallons converted, twice, I added a hefty amount to my American savings and also for Amber as a thanks. She took the money but didn't say anything, like the twins she needed it more than I did. The other amount I had tucked away in the car for Melinda, in case I had to bribe her. "I should get going. Thanks, again, I owe you" I told her as I started for the door.

"Just to let you know, she really likes the Houston guy, they've been together since she got back. And she seems really happy here…don't push her…" I was amazed to hear Amber sound so firm and sure; especially something like this with someone like Melinda. Generally, she didn't care or managed to turn the situation around so the focus was back on her.

"Yeah, well, we miss her too, I know it's gonna take a lot to convince her, but, I think she'll come around" I said though I didn't sound nearly as firm as Amber. She raised an eyebrow, as if catching my uncertainty.

"I don't know how willing she's gonna be to part with Houston though, she really likes him Tam." I shifted on my feet. I never liked when Amber sounded serious but was still grinning. I knew she missed Melinda more than me, and if she could find any way to get Melinda to stay she'd shove it in my face.

"It's always worth a shot" I said as I looked back at the window, thankfully my car was still. Almost _too_ still. "I'll be right back…" I said running out the door. I started to panic and call for the twins but I spotted them a few feet away from my car playing with a little boy who had a little green can of bubbles. Much to the little boy's surprise he was showing the twins how to blow bubbles.

"Hello" I said to the little boy. He looked about six or seven. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to get going, and my friends here" I paused to motion at the twins. "Have to come with me, but it was really nice of you to keep them company" I told the boy as I dug into my bag for candy. "Here you are, it's called a licorice wand, it's really good" I told him, handing him a replica of a wand, which of course was made out of licorice.

"Thanks!" he said excitedly as he started to venture off but then stopped, running back over, nearly smacking into Fred. "Here, you can keep this, I like you" he said handing Fred the bottle of bubbles.

"What about me mate?" George asked, looking extremely disappointed that he didn't get anything. The kid thought for a moment and then looked down in his small bag. Finally, he smiled and reached inside, pulling up a windup toy.

"You'll like this" he told George as he wound it up and set on the ground. Indeed George did like it. I shook my head as I watched the three boys play for another few minutes and then reminded them we had to get going.

"Alright, thank you" I said nodding at the twins who reluctantly got up and followed me back to the car. "Honestly, you're both eighteen years old and you're playing with bubbles…" I said glancing over my shoulder at Fred was reading the labels on the can of bubbles.

"That kid says the stick thing is called a wand" George said looking at the bottle too. I laughed at their expressions, still in complete shock that anything that tiny could produce any type of magic.

"It's sort of like magic though…" I said as I walked over, unscrewed the cap, dipped the wand a few times and blew some bubbles in Fred's face. He attempted to catch the last few in his mouth. "Don't do that, it's basically soap" I told him, slapping the bubbles away.

"C'mon, before he gets the idea to drink them and produce bubbles other ways" George said with a smirk. Fred didn't seem to have that kind of idea at all until George mentioned it, and he was looking at the bottle with a little more curiosity. I shook my head and snatched the bottle as I lead them back into Amber's house. Both the twins had made every attempt to talk with Amber the first few weeks, they thought she was wickedly funny and hadn't known why I didn't mention her more often. A few weeks ago they made every attempt to avoid her. She may have been right up their ally in terms of crude humor and inappropriate jokes but George was the first to become annoyed by her persistent conversations about various guys. Fred gave up the moment I told him when we were leaving and since then they spent most of their time outside or in the makeshift guest room with the door locked where they talked to their best mate Lee Jordan about the shop.

Either Amber didn't mind or didn't care because when we came in she acted just as happy to see them as she did the moment they stepped foot into her house. "Oh, Tammie, did I tell you what John said to me yesterday" Amber started as she set down her cell phone. I glanced over at the twins; George seemed to become set on making the most of his toy while Fred continued to sit on the arm of the couch closes to me while his eyes simply glazed over.

"Too bad you wouldn't let us bring Ginny, she would've loved all this gossip" George said as he wound his toy up again. Amber paused to look at him, I looked at him too, but my look was one of pleading to get him to stop talking.

"Who's Ginny" Amber asked, her tone a bit sharp, as if feeling betrayed that George didn't mention he had a girlfriend.

"Ginny's our younger sister; she doesn't get a lot of girly gossip around the house with six brothers" I held back a sigh as I looked at Amber who seemed delighted to hear this news.

"Six?" she asked, her eyes getting a bit bigger, her tone more sweet and her general expression one of complete attentiveness and interest.

"Well, I mean, Bill is really old and Charlie works with D—disturbed individuals who need a lot of attention and care, though, honestly, most of 'em are just in sore moods." I looked over at George; I never knew he paid attention to anything his siblings did. "And then Percy, he's kinda high-strung and a pain in the ass and he talks way too much about politics."

"Then there's us, he's Fred, I'm George" Fred said nudging me as he pointed over George who gave Amber a more than friendly smile.

"Actually—" I started, but Fred just nudged me again.

"And then there's Ron, he's the youngest and he's oblivious to everything and everyone so no one really pays any attention to him either" George said. "And…" he counted off on his fingers. "That's all of them" he said smiling again at Amber who blushed just a bit.

"Guys, we need to go" I said pulling Fred to his knees. "Amber, I can't thank you enough, we really do appreciate it. And I'm sorry you won't remember any of this" I said pulling George's wand out of my bag and handing it to him.

"Wait, what?" Amber asked taking a step back.

"It won't hurt, promise" George said pointing his wand at Amber. He didn't even mumble as I watched Amber's face disappear of all recent knowledge of events, for a moment she just stared as if she was daydreaming. George stepped back, handed me his wand and pretended to wipe his hands. "I'll wait in the car; I think it will be too much if both of us stayed" he whispered.

"Actually, both of you go ahead, I'll be right there" I told him as I walked over to Amber. Just as the door shut she seemed to be coming to attention, she blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, as if seeing me for the first time in ages. I smiled with relief; George had only adjusted her memory, though I doubted any part from the last month would come back to her anytime soon.

"Your grandma let me in, she just went to the store for a bit. You feel asleep but I guess you woke up" I said, as if it were an actual true story.

"God, I swear I don't get enough sleep. Hey, did I tell you what John said yesterday?" she asked, this time I laughed for real. She went over to her phone and fiddled through the messages as I patiently waited thinking how much I was going to miss her. At that moment I heard the door, but then heard a few voices and then a few seconds later the door opened, Amber's grandmother came in. "Grandma what are you doing?" she asked as her grandmother set a bag of groceries on the floor and took out her car keys.

"I don't know…" she said as she looked at her keys and then bag.

"Alright, I should get going, thank you again Amber" I said giving her a warm smile before running out, looking back at the house once again before heading to the car where the twins were waiting. I was glad neither of them had started playing around, I suddenly wasn't in any mood to have them annoy me.

"I'll have to write her" I said as I started up the car, sniffing hard to avoid any potential tears. Fred climbed into the passenger's seat while George climbed in back; both of them fell silent as I took a moment to gather myself together. "I'm okay, at least I got to see her" I said with a smile as I pulled out of the driveway. This was the one part about coming back I didn't like. Knowing I had to leave again. Only this time it wasn't a mysterious absence that Mr. Barrass and parents could explain away, it wasn't sudden or unexpected. This time I knew exactly what I was doing. But as much as I was going to miss everything about my friends, family and the American life there was no real possibility I was going to come back to live.

My main reason being the person who had suddenly fallen asleep next to me. I smiled as I quickly turned to look back George who was sleep too. None of us had managed to get much sleep while staying the guest room. We took turns sharing the bed and air mattress, though I was more than reluctant to listen to the twins joke about me sleeping with George or them sleeping together. I hardly slept with Fred, it was too hot when he tried to hold me and the house didn't have air condition, needless to say, we all sleep pretty lousy. I was certainly going to let Melinda drive back to the airport so I could get some sleep too. Then again, it was a new car, and I wasn't really going to get the chance to drive again once I went back so I'd probably drive to the airport.

The half an hour drive to Melinda's house seemed to take longer than usual. Though I did decide to stop a store for a few things. It took the twins forever to get back and I kept yelling at them as if they were little kids. It certainly looked weird, but personally I don't think any of us would've wanted it any other way. "Oy, don't be so angry, you're going to run over something" Fred said as I rolled my eye as I backed out of the space. I looked out my side mirror, a cat some distance behind. Another stray, this one grey, perfectly perched between the parking spaces, I thought as I glanced back at it, noticing how still it looked, watching me with full interest. No, I shook my head, cats didn't watch people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Hello Melinda!_

Finally, after what seemed like three hours I made a sharp right turn onto Melinda's road. "We're here..." I sang with a smile as I pulled in the driveway beside a blue Honda care. Ever since she found out her heritage information and wills and awards her family received—all of which were handed down to her she must have gotten a new car. Double converted her money like I did, but I doubted she had to ask Bill, she was talented in that area all on her own.

"This is where she lives?" George asked as I nodded as I looked around for signs of neighbors. Not that there was anything strange with our appearance; although I had to practically force both twins into something simple like Ron wore rather than jackets and ties like they usually wore.

"Yeah" I said as I hurried up the few small steps. "It's really nice" I said as I knocked twice.

"Ready" Fred asked with a wink as he took a step back. I looked on my other side; George was smirking as he too stood behind me. I listened as I heard footsteps walking toward the door. As quickly as the door opened it closed. I looked over at Fred who shrugged and then George who tilted his head slightly but looked more amused than surprised.

I knocked again but it was another minute before the door opened again. This time more slowly, Melinda peeked her head out.

"Surprise" George shouted as Fred nearly bombarded his way inside. "Wow! A real life muggle home!" he said from inside. "George, come look at this!" George ran in, Melinda only stepping aside out of shock.

"Hey" I said to her as casually as I could as I listened to the twins in the background running around and commenting on various items.

"Hi" Melinda said just as casual.

"Can I come in?" I asked, even though the twins were already inside.

"Sure, c'mon" she replied moving aside to let me in. Once inside I looked back at Melinda who was closing the door, not really looking fazed by the sudden intrusion of the twins or their loud voices.

"You know we're not a hallucination, right?" I whispered with a smile.

"Oh thank God…" she said nearly falling on the couch. "I thought maybe I had been gone too long or maybe they somehow used magic or maybe you were using magic." I shook my head. "Or something with Margret…"

"No, it's really them, us" I said with another smile as I watched her finally relax and smile back. "It's good to see you again" I added.

"Yeah, you too. I was going to write, but, I wouldn't know how to get the letter there, and well, I wouldn't know what to say anyway. I mean, I never meant to end on bad terms—" I held my hand up.

"It's fine. You had every right to be mad. I only wish you stuck around to hear me get banned from the Manor" I said with a smirk as her eyes widened.

"No…" she said in shock. I nodded.

"Yep, he was mad that I told him he was a dick" I explained.

"For the whole summer?" she asked again I nodded.

"I've been at the Weasleys—who seemed too excited to have me there—but then I came back here so I could get some_ business_ done" I said with a wide grin.

"And you came to do _business_ with those two—hang on—" she paused and looked around. "It's too quiet…" she said.

"I hope you didn't leave any clothes you don't want George seeing scattered around your room" I joked but Melinda's eyes only got bigger as she started for the stairs. I shook my head as I hurried after her.

As expected the twins had found their way into Melinda's room, the television was still on, it looked like some sort of anime show. I didn't stare for too long because I noticed Fred was attempting to type on a black screen while George was shuffling through the various bottles of perfume on Melinda's dresser. "Fred, stop that, it's not even on! And George, put those down before you hurt yourself" she said walking over to George who only seemed more interested in the bottles.

"Melinda, how can I possibly hurt myself with this little thing?" he asked, as he brought one up to his face, the little nozzle at eye level. Just seconds after he said it he pushed the top and perfume sprayed into his eye. _Dumbass _I thought to myself as I smirked at him.

"That's how" Melinda replied while shaking her head. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as George stumbled back, half falling, half sitting on Melinda's bed. But he instantly recovered once he realized he was on Melinda's bed. "Nice bed you got here" he said as he rubbed his eye smiling up at Melinda.

"Thanks, now get up so I can fix the covers and pillows" she said as she moved closer but George didn't budge, only smiled wider.

"Been laying in here recently?" he asked, his grin wider. I looked at Fred who seemed only half interested in George's attempt at flirting.

"Okay, ignoring you, why are you here?" she asked, but then turned to me. I sighed and leaned against the arm of the chair Fred was sitting in.

"We've missed you and wanted to pop in say good afternoon" I joked.

"Right, and you just happen to get a new car for the occasion?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, her tone light.

"Yep" I said still not letting off my joke. We continued to look at each other, I was trying to figure out the best way to tell her she belonged in the wizarding world while she was probably trying to make up every reason to stay in the muggle world. A few more seconds passed before George spoke up.

"This is worse than History of Magic. Liny, we want you back—"

"Don't call me that anymore" she said quickly. For a moment you could see the visible look of hurt clear on George's face, but it quickly disappeared as he went back to rubbing his eye, still talking.

"We want you to come back, you don't exactly fit in here anymore, you used to but you've changed. You belong with the wizards now" he said proudly.

"No, I used to belong there, but this is my home now" she said firmly.

"This was always your home Melinda, if you forgot that do you really think you ought to stay?" Fred asked his voice gentle.

"Did Draco put you up to this?" she asked; I shook my head.

"Yes, because he's talking to us" George said sarcastically as he put the bottle of perfume back up on the dresser, but away from the other bottles.

"I can't go back guys, I'm sorry" she said turning awa slightly.

"We'll kidnap you if it comes to it" George mumbled.

"What?" she asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"You heard me" George said, a little louder this time.

"I don't want to go back, okay?" Melinda said but George just shook his head, rubbing his eye quick before speaking.

"No, it's not okay, damnit Liny, we've missed you. _I've_ missed you. You're too smart for all of this. You can't tell me you're truly happy here, without magic, without your friends?" he asked, but Melinda just turned away.

"If this is about Margret, you got her letter, she knows where you are, she's not going to stop, at least back there you can be protected and you can protect yourself. I know it's not a big deal that you can't use magic here, and I know you have friends here but…" I trialed off, I still hadn't quite formulated my plan to get her to come back. "Just, please, we have this year and then next year, and then you can come back here and never see us again" I finally said.

"You could stay too" she said with a smile. I shook my head.

"I don't want to stay. Mainly because Fred would never agree—or he'd drive me insane—but I can't keep him from his family, I can't keep him away from the only life he knows. And I can't come back here either. I like it there, I'm proud to be a witch and I want to be ready for when Margret comes for me" I said, the new thought just coming to me. I hadn't given Margret much though, Fred kept my mind quiet busy when he wasn't working and when he was I'd often find myself venturing off with Matt who seemed more than accepting of my company whenever I sent an owl his way.

"Is Mrs. Weasley going to be disappointed if I don't come back?" Melinda asked sarcastically giving the twins annoyed looks.

"Actually, she doesn't know, no one does, well, no adults" I corrected as I thought about the people who did know. Besides the twins, Bill, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Matt were the only people we decided on telling. The twins only agreed on telling Matt because he was a Seer and that way he'd know exactly where we were if any troubles did arise. In fact it was Matt's idea how exactly we should get to America; I even asked if he wanted to go but he made the comment that if Melinda saw him too that might be too much for her to handle. Seeing her now I could see that he was right. I wondered if he had a vision of how this happened. I gave him my emergency cell phone number, and for a wizard he seemed quite adjusted to using muggle devices. "Our usual lot knows" I told her.

"Why did you two decide to come with her?" Melinda asked looking from one twin to the other. I knew their presence got to her more, being there reminded her of the adventures and magic she had started and she could continue.

"We had nothing better to do…" Fred said with a mischievous grin. Melinda shifted on her, unsure as to how to reply, and the rest of us fell silent, the sound of the television seemed to grow. I absently stared at the screen as the blonde haired boy character spoke. "Twins with too much time on their hands are the devil" the animated character said.

"Right you are old chap!" George cheered, now looking at the television, waiting for the boy to say something else.

"You do know he wasn't responding to what Fred said, right?" Melinda asked walking over to the television to mute it.

"Is that the picture thing you were talking about?" Fred asked with a frown.

"It's called a television, it's just pictures, like the moving photos we've taken, only, longer and they talk more, as if they were acting out a play, not as if they're trying to have a conversation with you" I explained for the fifth time.

"Liny, where's your bathroom?" George asked standing up, obviously now bored with the idle discussion. "You know; the 'one where it all started'?" he asked raising and lowering his eyebrows as he grinned at her.

"Oh go on," she said pushing him out of the room. "And stop calling me that!" she added now turning to Fred. "And you, out too" she said shooing him out the door. Unlike George he happily strolled off and down the stairs, I could only imagine what sort of thing he'd get into next.

"I won't force to come back, I just want to remind you what you're giving up, we really do miss you. Forget about Margret and Draco—"

"I can't!" she said annoyed.

"For a minute, just forgot about them. I have, c'mon, there has to be reason you'd want to go back" I said but she just sat on her bed. "Melinda," I started pulling my chair closer. "Remember when we were thirteen and all of this was impossible? Remember everything we've been through since we touched that faucet?" Even though she wasn't making eye contact I knew she was listening and remembering. "Well, we'll living out the biggest fantasy I know, and though every event that has happened has been completely unpredictable I'm just waiting for the next one. You know nothing is impossible now, but if you stay here you're just proving to everyone you don't believe any of it."

"But I do!" she exclaimed, her eyes a little watery.

"Then why are you staying here? You're from a long line of Ravenclaw legends. Whether it ends here or keeps going is up to you" I said finally standing up. "Like I said, I'm not here to force you to come back, but I will guilt trip you as much as possible" I said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry…" she said again in a low voice not looking at me. I half smiled before heading down the steps. Fred was playing the water cooler while George was opening and shutting the microwave.

"So you decided—where is she?" George asked when he turned around to see me standing there by myself. I looked up at the ceiling, almost certain I could hear feet moving around hastily.

"Is that suitcase still in my car?" I asked Fred as I ignored George's glare. Fred nodded and started to make for the door but we all turned at the sound of Melinda's approach, a suitcase in each arm, her eyes still glossy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Staying or Going?_

"You haven't changed haven't you?" she asked me half joking, half annoyed as she moved closer to the table, setting her suitcases down.

"Neither have you" I replied with a smile as I strolled to the bathroom. When I emerged George was helping Melinda pack. The only bit of magic I had agreed to was the suitcase, since we'd all be away for a month and Melinda had to take as many clothes as possible until her mother sent the rest it was essential we had plenty of room but the bags weren't too heavy.

"I wrote my mum a really long letter and I gave her your cell phone number" she said nodding at me. "She obviously knows mine but I barely have power left and I doubt the Weasley's have outlets –"

"What are outlets" George asked folding another jacket and placing it with the rest. "If it's those things Tammie was shoving a cord in then no, we don't have any. But it's not like we're wizards or witches who can use wands to zap power to phones" George joked as he put in a pair of sneakers. Melinda ignored him and continued folding. "Hey Liny—"

"I said stop calling me that!" Melinda shouted just as there was a clear knock on the door. I looked at Melinda who looked just as surprised. She cautiously walked over to the door; I looked around, my wand just out of sight as I thought of the worst case scenario which involved Margret. And then the best case scenario which involved Matt, someone I felt could honestly convince her to come back, without making her feel guilty.

"Hey Liny! I decided to come over and surprise you today, whose car is that outside, it's a pretty cool color." I didn't dare look at George as Melinda moved aside to let an average height, obnoxiously skinny, dirty blonde haired boy into the living room. Based on Melinda's description in her letters I assumed this to be Houston. His eyes looked over at us; I instantly shoved my wand back in my bag as he smiled. "Oh, hi, I'm guessing you're Tammie," he said sticking a hand out but then his eyes shifted to the twins.

"Hi, Houston, right?" I said quickly gipping his hand before he could open his mouth say anything to either twin.

"Yeah, I heard a lot about you guys, it's really cool, you know the magic and all, do you have wands? Can I see a spell?" he asked with full excitement.

"I would love to show you all kinds of spells but Tammie won't let me have access to my wand" George said, his voice unusually flat.

"Aw, that's not fair, why did you do that? What about you, or does Tammie have your wand?" he asked looking at Fred who looked less surprised.

"Anyway, let's not make things awkward" Melinda said moving closer.

"Because I'm sure things can't get anymore awkward than this" I said sarcastically. I almost wished I had a time tuner because at that exact moment the door opened again and in came Melinda's mum. "I lied…" I said as Melinda's mum stopped short upon seeing us all in her living. "Hi Mrs. Hennings" I said waving at her, trying to act as if my appearance was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh Tammie! It's really nice to see you! Melinda, you didn't tell me you were having all these friends over." I looked at Fred in time to see a slow smirk spreading across his face as he raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to look at George who seemed, for once, completely incapable of moving or speaking.

"I wasn't really planning on having _any_ of them here actually, but um, it's actually really good that they're all here, and you and Houston too" Melinda said looking at her mum, who was staring around the room. "But um, maybe you should meet the two people you don't know" Melinda said nodding at that twins.

"Oh course, welcome to our home…" she trailed off as she walked over to extend her hand to the twins.

"This is George Weasley" I said pointing to the twin on my left. "And this is my boyfriend Fred Weasley" I said patting Fred's arm.

"Conscience huh? You and your boyfriend, Melinda and her boyfriend, Houston Hayes here; I think the whole couple thing is cute" Mrs. Hennings said as she pointed over at the lanky boy. "What about you George, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. I looked over George, and the only thing that prevented me from laughing was the sudden painful pressure on my foot. "Are you okay Tammie?" Mrs. Hennings asked as she looked back at me in time to see my eyes water.

"I'm fine…it's just…it is really cute" I said as Fred subtly took his foot off mine. "I'm sorry" I said gripping the table to keep myself from attending to my foot. I blinked a few times and looked at Melinda who looked slightly annoyed that her mother was suddenly so clueless. "Maybe we should sit down" I suggested mainly so I could rub my foot. Mrs. Hennings looked at Melinda who nodded in agreement as her and Houston came to join us. Houston didn't seem to quite notice George's expression as he sat next to Melinda, holding her hand.

"Would anyone like some water?" Mrs. Hennings offered. All our hands went in the air. Fred turned to watch how the water cooler worked with the type of amazement I had only seen in his father's eyes. George was looking at the pictures.

"Mum, there's something I need to tell you." Melinda started as her mum passed around the cups. "I wrote a letter but, since you're here it seems better to tell you in person" Melinda continued in a nervous voice.

"You're going back to Hogwarts" Mrs. Hennings replied, not at all surprised, in fact she was smiling. "I mean, the bag is a dead give-away, and honestly, you wouldn't have this many people here—two of which I've never met—unless there was something they wanted from you" she explained

"I _wasn't_ going to go back though, I just wanted to let you know that" Melinda said, as if admitting her desire to go back was wrong.

"Yes you were Melinda; we all know how much you love it there. You would've been bored out of your mind here if you stayed. You're a Ravenclaw; the challenge is your blood" she said kindly. "I'm going to be sad once you leave of course, but I think I'd be more disappointed if you stayed. Houston would too. He loves you—George are you alright?" she asked in complete concern as he leaned over to chock. I took George's cup from him as Fred leaned over to hit his back a few times, each time George coughed a little less.

"Excuse me" he said calmly when he finished coughing. "I'll be right back" he added, still calm as he rose from the table and headed toward the front door. I looked at Fred who just slightly shook his head but remained looking at the quilt behind Melinda and Houston.

"Pardon me…" I said excusing myself from the table as I hurried after George. I was glad to see him outside pacing rather than inside my car, I didn't think to take the keys, didn't think George was that reckless either. "Hey" I said walking over to him. He only stopped pacing for a moment, but quickly started up again when he realized it was only me.

"A muggle" he said walking back and forth in complete disbelief.

"I know…" I said calmly but he shook his head.

"No, you don't, he's—"

"George, I knew, before. She told me about him last year. I guess they've been in touch" I said as he slowed down.

"Been in touch, no, they've been more than that if they're…" he trailed off as he waved his hand toward the door.

"She's happy though" I reminded him but he just twitched as he started pacing again. "And she's coming back, he wants her back with us too" I added.

"But he's a muggle! I mean, I get going from a Malfoy to a Weasley, but, a muggle?" he exclaimed making dramatic hand gestures toward the door. "That's his car I take it" he said as he suddenly stopped pacing, eyeing a silver car a parked next to my car. "Where's my wand?" he asked quickly motioning for it but I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"George, he makes her happy. He's steady and familiar. She needs that in her life right, especially if we want her to come back" I told him quietly.

"Fine" George said finally still looking rather annoyed. I nodded and we headed back toward the door but he stopped for a moment, taking out his little windup toy and throwing it on the ground. I looked away as he gave himself a moment to stomp on the toy and quietly curse. When I turned back the toy was completely flattened and in pieces. "Shall we go back inside?" he asked casually, his familiar laid back tone coming back.

"Feel better?" I asked as I placed my hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath, looked around thoughtfully and then smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good" he replied with a wide certain smile. I shook my head as we made our way back instead.

Judging from the conversation we didn't seem to have missed much, Mrs. Hennings seemed to be talking about next year summer's plan and explaining everything to Melinda's younger brothers. "They'll understand Melinda, they have before" Mrs. Hennings said as she looked over at her teary eyed daughter. I nodded in agreement as I sat back down next to Fred.

"But what about M…" she trailed off, looking nervously at her mum. My guess was that she hadn't yet told her mum about Margret; I didn't blame her, I hadn't told my family either. I was sure if giving them proper preparation would harm or hurt them. In the past neither method seemed to work so instead I took the new approach as to just ignore it altogether.

"Don't worry Melinda, your family will okay" Fred said reaching out to pat her hand. She nodded, sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Well, if everyone is sure…" she said as she looked at Houston. He started to open his mouth to agree but he was suddenly cut off by a loud crackling nose. I jumped to my feet as I pulled out my wand, Fred grabbed his and George's from my bag, threw George's to him and before I realized it Melinda was standing next to me with her wand out too. I did a double take but she only shrugged, giving me a small smile as we listened for the nose again. Then, just as sudden, there was another crack. The fire turned green and the next thing I knew Mr. Weasley was walking out, behind him out strolled Bill Weasley. "See Dad, I told you she'd be ready" Bill said eyeing Melinda's wand and then the suitcase behind her.

"Wonderful, Molly was a bit worried you wouldn't be back in time after she overheard Ron mention it. She suggested Bill and I check in, perhaps even help with the bags" Mr. Weasley said looking around pleasantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_Through the Fireplace_

"I knew Ron would never be able to keep his big trap shut" Fred said shaking his head as George flung something shiny in his direction.

"Oh; hello! You must be Melinda's mother, it's a pleasure to meet you" Mr. Weasley said running over to shake Mrs. Hennings hand though his eyes were nearly zooming around the room.

"Uh…" Mrs. Hennings started but trailed off, feeling more than confused.

"Hi, Mrs. Hennings, I'm Bill Weasley the eldest, that's my Dad; we thought we'd just drop by and see how things were progressing with Melinda. I'm glad to see she's already packed. If you'd like we could take her back to the house, we hooked up a few Floo Powder Networks." Bill explained.

"Yeah, but don't worry about afterwards, they'll disconnect them right after we leave. Tammie, are your bags here too?" Mr. Weasley asked turning slightly.

"No, they're in my car. I can go—"

"No, no, Fred, go get Tammie's bag. Um, George go yours and Fred's, Bill, help me with Melinda's things" Mr. Weasley said looking back over at Mrs. Hennings who seemed to be coming around. "This is a very interesting home you have here" Mr. Weasley complimented as he looked around again. "All these gadgets and so on. And…this…" he was now facing the fish tank. "They stay in there, don't they?" he asked glancing over at Mrs. Hennings.

"Yeah," Melinda replied looking at me for help. I shrugged and looked at Bill who seemed between amused and amazed; regardless he seemed to be the only Weasley so far who wasn't overacting to the sight of muggle things.

"Dad, the bags" he said pulling his dad over to Melinda's bag. "Oh, look, the twins must have used the extendable charm, everything already fits and I bet it's light as a feather" Bill said, much more impressed by his brothers's ability to do something helpful. "Yep, doesn't weight a thing" he said picking up the bag. "Are the other ones like this too?" he asked looking at me.

"Mmhmm, I figured it was the easiest" I explained as the twins shuffled back inside, both effortlessly carrying two suitcases each.

"What about Tammie's car? She's not bringing it home, they'll sell it" Fred told his dad as he set the bag down beside me.

"That's your car?" Mrs. Hennings asked in shock.

"Well, actually it's our car…" Fred corrected with a grin as he started to put his arm around me but I pushed it away.

"If you want, we could probably keep it here; somewhere…" she looked toward the window as if thinking of a good spot. "And if you need to make any payments I'm sure Professor Snapes could help you out," I watched Fred raise his eyebrow as he smirked in Melinda's direction. Melinda had told us about her mother's inability to correctly say Professor Snape's name several times and how it truly irritated her. She used to complain about Malfoy's name too but I assumed since Melinda had written and talked about him more often than Snape, Mrs. Hennings would figure out how to say his name.

"I'm sure the Headmaster, Dumbledore, won't have a problem with it" Bill said casually, pretending he didn't even notice her slip.

"It's fine, all the payments are good for at least a year" I explained turning to put my wand in one of the smaller pockets.

"Holy Merlin, the Malfoys gave you all that but still banned you from the house?" George asked.

"They want me to feel bad since I didn't try hard enough to come back. You know, see what I was missing" I replied zipping up the pocket.

"Quite an expensive guilt trip" George joked.

"Wouldn't expect less" I said as I smiled at the others. "We should really get going though, if Mrs. Weasley knows we're here I'm guessing she's not quite happy about this" I said looking at Bill and Mr. Weasley.

"She's not terribly angry about it…which is a bit strange, but, I'm not complaining" Bill told me then turned to look at Melinda, Mr. Hennings and suddenly noticing Houston. Just as he began to make a move to introduce himself Mr. Weasley stepped out first.

"Oh, hello, you must be Melinda's brother. Micky or Trevor?" I looked away so I wouldn't even be tempted to grin.

"Dad…" Bill started as he watched Houston's face turn bright red and George's drain of color.

"They do look similar you know, blue eyes, the both of you" Mr. Weasley continued ignoring his son. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope you don't mind our sudden appearance in your home, I know it's a bit scary, it always is at first. But don't worry; we'll take care of your sister. In fact, George there—I'm sure you already know this—but they used to be somewhat of an item" Mr. Weasley said nodding at George who still looked as pale as a ghost.

"Is he talking to Houston?" Mrs. Hennings asked, completely lost again.

"Who's Houston?" Mr. Weasley started, but then, as if a light bulb went off his whole expression changed to complete embarrassment and then back to happy.

"Houston, right," he looked at Mrs. Hennings for help, he still seem to have no clue who Houston was, just that he wasn't Melinda's brother.

"Her _boyfriend_ dad…" Bill said quietly.

"Ah! Of course! I'm so sorry. I should've recognized it. Terribly impolite of me. I hope I didn't embarrass you too much" he said, paused and looked at Melinda. "Either of you" he said kindly. Melinda, who had her mouth clapped tight and her nails practically digging in her suitcase shook her head.

"It was nice to meet you Houston" I quickly said before the awkward silence could get a chance to come over us. "I hope to see you around" I added, ignoring the heat from George's glare to the back of my head.

"Yeah, you too" Houston said happily as we shook hands. I moved over to Mrs. Hennings, handing her the keys.

"Thank you, a lot" I said giving her a friendly hug.

"We hope to see you again Tammie, good luck this school year" she said with a quick wave. "And just keep an eye on Melinda" she added.

"Of course" I replied automatically stepping back to help Fred drag my suitcase into the fire.

"Thanks for everything" Fred shouted at Houston and Mrs. Hennings before taking a handful of floo powder and throwing in beneath us and shouted "The Burrow." I looked out to see George moving toward the fireplace next but didn't have a chance to see anything else because we were whirling around so quickly.

I was more than happy when we finally tumbled out, my stomach was seconds away from relieving itself on Fred's shoes, but the feeling went away once we stopped. "I hate magic…" I mumbled as I pushed the suitcase off me.

"Oh, good you're back! Is Melinda…did she…" Mrs. Weasley started as she helped me to my feet as Fred stepped aside.

"Yeah, she should be here soon" I said glancing back at the fireplace, which had turned green again before spitting out George. Mrs. Weasley went over to hug her son, but gave him a tap on the arm.

"Next time, just tell me where you're going. I want to see Melinda back here as much as you lot do" she said calmly. "Tammie, don't worry about your bags, I'll take care of them" she added before shooing me away from them.

"I miss her…" Fred said sadly with a sigh. Both Mrs. Weasley and I looked at him in surprise. "Scarlet mum, she was the one…" he continued, now dabbing his eyes as he pretended to cry. I rolled my eyes as George walked over to pat his brother on the back, pretending to be just as upset.

"Who's Scarlet?" Mrs. Weasley asked, slightly angry.

"No one, it's a car. It's his car…" I explained.

"It's _our_ car, our baby, our first proof of—"

"Shut up" I exclaimed at him as I punched him in the arm. Mrs. Weasley waved her arms as she left out a huff. The twins stopped their pretend crying and nudged each other playfully. I rolled my eyes and turned back toward the fire to see Melinda and Bill stepping out, each had a suitcase in their hand, but when they got out, Bill took Melinda's for her. "I'm taking these to Ginny's room, right?" he asked, picking up my suitcase. Mrs. Weasley nodded and started after Bill but Mr. Weasley had just emerged, happy as ever so she went back to him as he started rambling about his experience.

"So, Houston seems like a nice fellow" Fred said following the long silence after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Yeah, he's…he's nice" Melinda replied with a nod.

"It was nice that your mum came home in time to see you leave" George said fiddling with something in his pocket.

"That was pretty nice timing" she said glancing at George. "What's in your pocket?" she asked, noticing George's hands were attempting to hide whatever he had and wasn't just fiddling with it.

"Nothing" he said with a smirk as he moved back.

"Fred, did you take anything from my house that parents might want back?" she asked looking slightly tired.

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure I saw Dad with something like looked this…" he said holding up two fingers and wiggling them side to side. "They were by the television in the living room" he added still wiggling his fingers.

"He took your antenna" I said with a laugh.

"I'll have to write Mum and tell her, but maybe he asked. I can't really see Mr. Weasley stealing antennas, what purpose would he need with—George, what do you have?" Melinda asked unable to take her eyes off George's hidden hands.

"It's nothing" he said in an oddly pitched voice.

"If you tell me you can keep it," she informed him. This seemed to do some good because he slowly pulled out whatever he had and held out his hand, still closed. Reluctantly he opened it; I wasn't completely surprised to see one of Melinda's small bottles of perfume.

"I don't want to keep it, I only want to see if we can manipulate the effects to something a little more…producible" George said quickly shoving it back into his pockets. Even Fred looked a little unsure as to what his brother was talking about. "Most of our jokes and pranks are suited for more than a good laugh; more often than not the ladies aren't factored in. We think it might be nice—and of course more profitable—if we include a section that draws in the fair ladies of our community" he explained.

"We do?" Fred asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, yes you do" I said. "Not to mention that stuff will probably be a little safer and I wouldn't mind being a tester to it." I only had to look at Fred and George's face to reconsider my comment. "Some of it, I won't mind being a tester to _some_ of it" I corrected as I watched their faces slightly frown.

"Melinda!" I looked to see Hermione rush in; her bushy hair flying behind her as she ran to hug Melinda. Ron and Harry in the door frame.

"About time you got here mate" Ron shouted with a wide grin.

"Hope you appreciate the effort we put into bringing you back" Harry joked as Melinda went over to hug them both.

"It's good to see all three of you" Melinda replied still hugging them as she nodded at Hermione who was suddenly turned to me.

"You'll have to write back, he'll be eager to know. Victini and Psionic have been back and forth several times, you have a small pile on Ginny's dresser." I frowned at the mention of letters. I didn't remember telling Victini to deliver anything to Matt, the few times I had talked to him it had been in person.

"Who's Psionic?" Melinda asked brining me back to attention.

"Matt's owl, he's quite handsome" Hermione told her looking out the window at nothing in particular. I glanced out too, even though I didn't' expect to find any owls out there.

"Oh, okay" Melinda replied pleasantly. "He's okay, though, Matt?" she looked half concerned. To my knowledge neither of them had spoken since the end of the school year where Matt lied about letting Margret—our psycho murderer—free instead of letting Draco take responsibility for his actions.

"Yeah, he'll be back on the first" I told her. I bit my lip, there was still so much I had to tell her. Most of which involved how insane the last month had been in terms of making plans to bring her back. The other things I wanted to tell her were things I had only shared with Fred. They included the frequent nightmares which most always centered around Abby; Margret attempting to murder me; visions I couldn't interpret and the constant feeling of being watched. Twice before I left I could've sworn an average sized hooded figure was following me down the street to meet Fred for lunch but every time I looked back there was no one there. Since Matt's warning about the Fates I forced myself not to think about them. It didn't' turn out to be half as easy as I thought.

"At least he's not in trouble…what about…" Melinda started but then, as if catching herself in a lie she clamped her mouth shut, took a deep breath and started talking again. "How's the shop doing anyway?" she asked.

"Good, you can see it tomorrow. Tam was there for opening day, but she doesn't really come by anymore" Fred joked.

"I peek in a lot, but it's always so crowded, you know I like it when we're private" I boldly joked back, giving him a little nudge.

"I'll make sure she's there tomorrow" Melinda said cheerfully.

"So, what made you come back?" Ron asked as we followed him into the living room. Fred and I taking the couch, while Melinda sat on the other end, George on the floor next to Harry and Ron and Hermione in the seats.

"I haven't changed, and regardless how much I think being home will help I want to be here. It's one of those places I don't have to give up, I didn't _have _to come back, I had a choice. And I think that's what convinced me, being able to choose whether or not to return" she explained; then relaxed her posture. "Of course I also came back because I couldn't very well give up my title as prefect. They don't really have anything like this in eleventh grade…and honestly, there's something about being a Ravenclaws that I just don't think anyone back home would truly get" she said with a grin.

"Unless they think it's some kind of cult for Edgar Allen Poe" I added with a laugh. Melinda laughed and nodded.

"Who?" Ron asked but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"He's an author, he wrote a poem called The Raven, though, it's nothing like the Ravenclaws house. In fact, I'm surprised you had to read it" she said.

"It's no worse than the Warlock's Hairy Heart" I reminded her but she didn't seem to lighten up on looking disappointed.

"So mum, what's for dinner" George asked cutting between me and Hermione as Mrs. Weasley followed Bill down the stairs.

"I was thinking we'd have ham. Something easy, do you have any preferences what you'd like with the ham Melinda?" we turned and looked her; she looked back at Mrs. Weasley with slight embarrassment.

"Whatever you decide to put with it is fine" she said after a moment.

"Alright," she said as Bill came back into the living room, sitting beside his brother on the floor. "Oh," Mrs. Weasley started peeking her head back into the living room. "Tammie, you still need to decide what you'd like to eat for your birthday" she said before turning out.

"A birthday dinner?" Melinda asked, though she didn't sound surprised about it at all. Fourth year she secretly went behind my back and asked Mrs. Weasley if she'd cook something special to my liking. Mainly because we always planned something nice for Melinda's birthday and mainly because I didn't have to spend my complete summer with the Malfoys. This year was another year I wouldn't have to be around them which was cause for celebration itself. But even though Melinda told Mrs. Weasley something small and special we ended up being served quite a large range of food. The previous year Fred had gotten her a muggle cookbook—American—and even though I wasn't there that Christmas to enjoy the food Ron commented that it was in fact quite delicious.

"I'll be right back" I told them as I jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Back with the Family_

"I was wondering if you could possibly make Spaghetti Carbonara, and um, maybe salmon and of course chicken, mashed potatoes and some kind of vegetable; but that's it. Only those items" I said, trying to sound firm but she just laughed as she moved around to make tea.

"How about you go see if Matt would like to join?" she said sweetly. I already knew the answer to that, of course Matt would love to join but he couldn't. It was nice that Mrs. Weasley appreciated Matt much more than last Christmas when he sent us mysterious boxes with mysterious coins that only the receiver could read. After summer started I didn't think I'd have to mention him anymore, but Ron started having nightmares that would wake the house—none of the nightmares having anything to do with spiders—and eventually Mrs. Weasley had to get the truth from Hermione. Which meant having to explain almost everything from the beginning and the events that followed after. We took turns explaining our own nightmares that Margret projected on to us.

Of course we all left out some small parts; Fred left out the exact people he feared me going off with and I left out my tendency to misread situations, Ron didn't mention that the woods were colored as if a child drew them, Harry didn't mention how he tried to kill us, George didn't mention how exactly Fred kept dying and Hermione didn't mention that she almost caved to the insanity. We explained Melinda's fear, leaving out the part where the Dementor grew ten sizes larger and Matt's, where Fred readily explained what Matt said. I thought she was going to be mad, considering everything and all the chaos his sister caused, but she was more than delighted to know Matt had saved not one but three of her sons.

Regardless of Matt's heroic actions and Mrs. Weasley's complete understanding and acceptance of him Fred was no so much in the friendly mood. I invited Matt to the opening of the twins' shop but when we got there Matt had simply disappeared. Later he explained he felt uneasy around that many people in such close quarters. The few other times we went down to look around Fred seemed more than reluctant to let him in; even though Fred never denied he could look around he never welcomed him, which seemed to greatly upset Matt so instead he suggested we'd meet up later.

George was a bit more forthcoming, at least he told Matt it would best if he took a look some other time when Fred wasn't around. The trouble was, Fred was always around. I reckoned George knew that, and it was possibly more of a hint that Matt would never be welcomed. And I didn't ask or bring it up, I vowed upon exiting the train I wouldn't let anything come between my relationship with Fred, and even more, we'd never break up again.

"For Fred's sake I think we ought to skip on inviting Matt over" I said looking back at Mrs. Weasley who was now adjusting the tea cups on a tray.

"He's still in a foul mood about him?" she asked curiously. I nodded. "Well, did anything happen with those two in that nightmare?" I paused.

"Something like that, but I don't think I should be the one to tell you" I finally decided on saying. "But, Mrs. Weasley, I love your son, whatever he may think is going on with Matt he's just being paranoid" I said with a small smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled back as she raised the tray to float above her.

"Not paranoid dearie, just in love" she smiled as she headed out of the kitchen and into the living room. "George, move that bag, I told you I don't want any of these treats in the living room or where any_ real_ food goes" I heard her exclaim. I laughed and started to follow her in but heard a pecking sound behind me. I turned around to see an owl, Draco's owl. I sighed and walked over, opening the window only enough to take the envelope. "Shoo!" I hissed to the owl waving it away. I hurried and closed the window, glancing back at the door to make sure no one was peeking in.

Draco had sent a few letters before I left for America. At first I was determined to not tell him anything; after all, he didn't deserve to know, he banned me from my own summer home. Over time though, as his letters started piling up in a quick manner I decided I'd given him enough time to suffer, though I only wrote to let him know I was alive, no thanks to him, and I was extremely busy enjoying mornings having cheerful conversations, afternoons in Diagon Alley and in the Weasley's backyard and the nights—well I never really told him—but I assured him I was quite busy and I'd write when I got another chance.

The day before we left for America I wrote him to tell him I was perfectly safe and I was sorry. Then I wrote a letter to Mrs. Malfoy explaining Draco's involvement with Melinda and his drastic attempts to win her over; I even throw in a bit about how he passed up a vicious Slytherin for Melinda. I was more than certain he'd get grounded for at least a month and then he'd instantly send me a letter a few days after I got back.

I turned my attention back to the envelope, ripping it open and shredding the envelope as I folded the letter into quarters and then stuffed it in my pocket. I had just started to head back when I heard another peck. "For the love of Quidditch…" I mumbled as I turned to look back. My mood instantly changed, a wide smile across my face as I looked at the owl pecking at the window. "Melinda!" I shouted excitedly. There was a rush of footsteps, Melinda first, then Fred.

"What is—" she stopped when she spotted her owl. "Altaria!" she shouted as she ran over to the window, nearly pulling it off as she let the owl in. The owl hooted happily as she flew around her head, and then landed on her arm, rubbing against her cheek as she continued to hoot happily.

"Just think, you wouldn't have her anymore if you stayed home" Fred said as he smiled at the scene. I rolled my eyes as I dragged Fred out of the room.

"C'mon, give them some privacy" I joked as we went back to the couch.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked glancing at the door.

"Yeah, Melinda's owl came back, that's all" he told her.

"Where has she been all summer?" Ron asked chugging down his tea.

"The school. A lot of owls stay there if their owners can't keep them around, though you have to watch out, they may not recognize the owner when he or she comes back after a really long time" Hermione said as if reciting a book.

"Well Altaria seems fine" I commented as I glanced at the tea. Even though I loved tea I felt like I had it too often and I didn't need to get in a habit of staying awake all night, especially since school was starting in no less than a month.

For the rest of the evening we talked about school, how good it was to have Melinda back and the general excitement about Quidditch.

"Harry, you're captain this year, aren't you?" George asked as Harry nodded. "Well, you better do us proud and pick some damn good Beaters."

"Yeah, do us justice, we don't want to have to go back and show them how it's done" Fred joked.

"And you need to find another Chaser. I'm trying out and I'm Tammie is staying on the team" she said as I nodded. All of looked at each in and shifted uncomfortable as Bill looked around at us.

"Does it have to do with those nightmares?" He asked as I half nodded but it was Melinda—who came back in—that explained everything for us. Mainly the parts about who Charity was, the fact that she was annoying and her involved which lead to the death of Abby.

"So you said she liked someone, who was the handsome prince?" Bill asked in an amused tone.

"Fred" seven voices answers, none of which were Fred's.

"It's nice to hear that you actually competition for once" Bill joked smiling at me. I glared back he only laughed.

"Trust me, after those nightmares I don't need competition. I'm my own competition" I told him with a shake of my head.

"None of you are going to tell me what exactly happened in those nightmares, are you?" Bill asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Mrs. Weasley was truly out of the room. We shook our heads and moved on to the subject of professors, where I was overjoyed to hear Professor Lupin would be teaching.

"You'll have to ask Percy about it, but he basically got a bunch of papers and permission to work at the school. Course a large part of that is because Dumbledore is still there, not that I don't thank him for it" Bill was saying.

I rubbed my eyes, suddenly overtired, but I knew I wouldn't be sleeping until later, not sleeping was the only way to prevent the nightmares and keep an eye out for anyone watching. "I'm going to get ready for bed and then go lay down or something" I said standing up and kissing Fred's head. The others said good night as I quickly made my way into the bathroom.

Half an hour later I emerged, I peeked down the hall, listening to make sure all the voices were still down there and then quickly went into Ginny's room. I shouldn't have hid the letter from them, I didn't have to, they probably expected I'd hear from the Malfoys, but everyone was angry enough with them for kicking me out that they looked disappointed when I smiled upon seeing an envelope with their signature. I pulled out the letter and sat down on the spare mattress and smoothed the letter on my knees before reading it.

_Tammie, _

_First of all, thanks. Mum confiscated my owl. Do you know I missed a whole month's subscription because of you? I know that doesn't matter to you, but I need something to do to keep from going crazy. I'm sorry I was so mean to you, and honestly I wish I didn't ban you; it's more boring here than History of Magic. I hope that at least made you smile. Anyway, have you heard from Melinda? I know I have absolutely no right to ask about her, but, I need to know. For a peace of mind I need to know she's safe. If you write back, at least tell me you're still safe. I'm not stupid; I know you telling on me was a distraction. And, well, even if you don't know how Melinda is, tell me that too. It's better than nothing. Hear from you soon. _

_Draco_

I read the letter over several times to make sure I read it correctly. Each time I read it it sounded the same, not one snide comment or rude joke. He remained concerned throughout the whole letter. If I hadn't known I'd say he'd been given lessons on how to talk from Matt. I jumped at the sound of his name in my own head, almost completely forgetting his letters on the dresser. I shuffled through them; they all had been dated. The first one was labeled from the day after we left. I took the letters and walked back over to the mattress to read them.

_First off, congratulations on getting Melinda back. I would've told you, but all I had was a cell phone number and I'm not exactly sure how to work a phone, it's been a while since I've touched one. How's George's eye? Does Fred miss Scarlet already?_

I laughed as I read over it over again. Matt's visions were more powerful than mine; it amazed how well he was handling them. I still freaked out when I saw seconds of mine. Even though I had allowed myself to willing accept an incoming visions I was still wildly unprepared about getting them. I still lost my balance and I still made it seem like I got dizzy and passed out—even though the whole Weasley family knew—regardless where I was. During our walks in Diagon Alley Matt excitedly gave me pointer and explained his experiences and various other things about his past that I didn't know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_The Twins and Their Shop_

I continued to absently read through his letters, each time wondering how many friends he actually had. I alone thought he was extremely attractive, but to others he was even more attractive. But that was because he was Alternate Seer, he had the ability to change his appearance to suite a person's likings. He could get practically anyone to like him, a lot students, especially girls, already did; some even saw him as a hero. But yet he didn't seem to branch out in socializing. Even as we walked around Diagon Alley he seemed almost apprehensive when someone stared at him with a dazed smile or said hello. Even though neither of the twins liked him he continued to treat them with complete respect. He was a gentlemen and I was glad to call him my friend.

I finally got to the last two, one of them where talked excitedly about Melinda's return and the possibly of meeting up in Diagon Alley. Even while she was away enjoying her old life Matt still made every attempt to show he cared. I put that letter aside so she could read it; she'd be thrilled to know how anxious Matt was to see her. His last letter, which was addressed two days ago was a bit strange.

_Ran into Draco today, he seemed really bummed that he hasn't heard from you. We had tea a few days ago. He still feels quite guilty about kicking you out, but misses you. He misses Melinda too. Since you didn't tell you were leaving I didn't think it was right to tell him you came back with Melinda. But you know how I feel about that kind of thing. You know that's not fair, I don't care how much you think he deserves it, don't put him through hell by ignoring him. _

I frowned as I read it once more, clearing sensing Matt's annoyance. It was bad enough he didn't want to Draco to admit what he had done, but to make me feel guilty about it was another. I resisted the urge to ball up the letter. Technically Draco knew I was fine and there was no reason to worry, if he was going through anything it was because of his own guilty mind and the things he said to me and Melinda before school ended. It wasn't fair what Matt said either, if he was so against me not telling Draco the situation when he could've told, but he didn't, he could quickly mentioned that I was going home, that I was going to bring back Melinda. But no, he didn't mention any of that.

I shook my head as I let the anger slip away. Just in time too because Melinda had just opened the door. "Hey" I said to her as she walked in, not bothering to close the door.

"Fred wants to say good night" she said nodding toward the door. I smiled as I stood up, grabbing Matt's other letter.

"Read this, I'll be right back" I said as I hurried out.

As expected, Melinda had read it over a few times by time I came back. "I guess I seriously doubted him…" she said looking over the letter. "I just—it's weird to see someone—a guy—that devoted to people. I mean, I dunno, maybe I'm just used to Draco. But, honestly since dating Houston I've reconsidered my opinion of Matt" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm glad Houston changed your mind. It's nice that nothing Matt did last year convinced you he was alright including saving your life" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, he covered for Draco, I'm still angry with him about that" she said folding the letter back up and setting it on the dresser. I was almost surprised when she didn't follow by asking how Draco was, but then I remembered she was probably thinking about Houston.

"So, not to depress our moods or anything, but I couldn't help but notice how well you adjusted back into your life as a muggle" I started as I sat back on the mattress, Melinda sitting on the one across from me.

"I know you don't want to hear it but it was easy to cut that stuff out of my life. To me, it was like closing a book to some big fairy tale. It had been so impossible before that it seemed so unrealistic after" she explained. I nodded in agreement, as if I understood. In some ways I guess I did but at the same time I wanted to believe she truly didn't think that.

"You do realize we went a month without talking to each other" I reminded her with a little grin.

"Yeah, how was that?" she asked jokingly.

"Bloody boring" I told her. "What about you, have you missed me a little" I joked back as she shook her head.

"Nah" she joked giving me a nudge. "Thanks though, none of you gave up on me" she said standing up to go out and change.

"Have you learned nothing from that bitch who tried to kill us?" I asked as I walked over the dresser to fold up the other letters.

Hermione and Ginny came up shortly after, they both looked overtired but I knew they were just as relieved and excited that everything was back in place. I smiled back at them as I hurried under the covers, pulling them tight around my neck even though it was relatively warm. It was nice to have my friends all in one place and even things were back to normal with Draco it was still nice that he bothered to stay in touch.

The next morning we got our school lists and convinced Mrs. Weasley to let us go with her to help with the shopping. The twins, Bill and Mr. Weasley were all gone by time we got dressed and even thought Melinda was back and could prevent me death due to boredom I knew how badly she wanted to see the shop. After all, she was the Financial Co-Manager or whatever the twins had made her the previous year as a Christmas present.

As we spread out Melinda and I took the most indirect route to the shop, weaving in and out of the lesser known shops, the ones we knew the Malfoys would never shop at. Finally, we made our way to large, colorful, crowded shop. On top was an oversized version of the twins's head in which it would lift a top hat every few seconds, a new object appearing underneath. I felt my smile grow wider as I stared on in amazement. "Wow…" Melinda said surveying the outside. "I still can't believe how serious they were about this" she nearly whispered.

"They'll be happy to see you here" I told her as we started to make our way inside. "Are you going to let George actually use the perfume?" I asked as we waited for a group of younger boys to move toward the items on the other side. I didn't look too long at the items; I knew I would be tempted to buy something. Fred commented I could buy anything I wanted without charge but George disagreed and said every time I bought something I'd have publically announce I was in love with the owner, Fred, or find a unsuspecting victim and show them what the Wailing Wizard painting really sounded like. At this point people clapped at my announcement, most of them probably thought I was under some kind of potion influence the twins made. In fact, I was quite certain that was where George had gotten the idea. I laughed as I thought about it, my eye catching an empty top row that had a 'coming soon' sign. "Elated Ecstasy" I said with a frown.

"We'll probably change it to Elixir or something, I want it to sound pleasing, not like a drug" Fred explained appearing from somewhere in the crowd. "Hey Melinda" he said happily as Melinda made her way over to us.

"What's that going to be?" she asked pointing at the 'coming soon' sign. "Because I don't like the name, it doesn't sound appropriate, parents aren't going to want to buy it for their kids" Melinda explained.

"Good it's not for kids, we're even putting a warning on it" George said stepping to Melinda's other side.

"Well what is it?" she asked again.

"Not quite sure. I mean, we have the general idea for it. We just need a few more ingredients and tests to make sure it's near perfection" George said.

"Obviously the goal is to manipulate one's mood by getting them to remember happy thoughts—sort of like the opposite of what Burnner did, a happy daydream, but, less dreamlike, a mood enhancer" Fred explained.

"So, who's testing it? I mean, I can't see you two getting happier than you normally are, and I reckon your other siblings know better, and it wouldn't work on her because she generally acts happier than usual upon seeing you" Melinda said poking at Fred who went slightly pink.

"Let's just say mum's morning tea makes everyone's day better" George said with a wink. I shook my head as I looked at Melinda. Though, it did explain how excited she had been the entire summer. Even her bit about inviting Matt over was strange. "Don't worry, no long term effects, it's just the smallest drop" George added when Melinda gave him a disapproving snort.

"And I'm guessing you haven't told her either, have you?" Melinda asked shaking her head as she walked off. George pretended to sound highly annoyed about Melinda's response but followed her off anyway.

"Hey" Fred said nodding toward the door. I looked out; spotting Matt daze off down the street as a few giggling girls passed him, all of them taking a long look at him. "Better go say hi so he doesn't stand around here" Fred said kissing my forehead before walking off.

"Tell Melinda I'm out here" I told him as I made my way out.

"Matt!" I shouted as I stepped out, just as Matt started pacing. He looked up and gave me one of his best lazy smiles. His blue eyes made me trip as I made my way over to hug him.

"Hey" he said wrapping his arms around me. "Glad you're back, I've missed you" he said pulling away. I nodded in agreement, unable to respond. Regardless of what Matt thought about himself I was still amazed that he picked me and my misfit friends as his friends. At first one could say it was because we were both Seers, we both had a connection stronger and powerful than two beings should be allowed to have. But during last year I realized that wasn't why he chose to stick to us at all. He believed in helping those who still had a chance, he believed in protecting people who deserved it and believed that if you care for a person enough nothing can come between you and them. "I know now isn't really the time but…I can't find a better time to tell you before school starts—"

"Courtney's allowed back at school; Dumbledore stuck up for her and the Ministry couldn't find enough evidence to convict her with anything…" I finished as I recalled a past vision of Courtney. He nodded as he looked at me but I shook my head as I looked away.

"You should've told someone Tam, you don't have to keep these visions a secret. It's okay, people here will understand" Matt said reassuringly as he patted me on the shoulder. I nodded in agreement as I sighed and shook the thought away.

"How's your family handling it?" I asked. For a moment he didn't respond, just looked away. I didn't blame him, during his nightmare he confessed to me and Melinda that his mother kept him and his sister locked away in the basement—also known as their bedroom—for fear of rejection or whatever else. "She didn't get locked in the basement, did she?" I asked, but I really wanted to know if he still got locked down there.

"No, we have real rooms now, not that I need it, I don't sleep much anymore" he replied. I wanted to ask if it was because of the nightmares but he wasn't done talking. "Courtney is free to come and go as she pleases" he said. I frowned, that certainly wasn't what I expected. "You wouldn't understand so please don't worry yourself about it" he said giving me his famous warm smile.

"Hey Matt!" we turned to see Melinda coming toward us. I wasn't even aware we had started walking.

"Melinda" he said catching her in a tight hug, swopping her side to side. "I save your life and you leave me, what kind of relationship do we have exactly?" he joked finally putting her down. Melinda, who was ever conscious and careful about her reactions to Matt seemed to forget everyone existed as her face turned bright red and her smile widened from ear to ear as she tried to casually brush her hair off her face as she forced herself to look away from Matt's crystal blue eyes. I laughed at the sight; it was rare that Matt caught Melinda off guard.

"How are you? How has your summer been?" she asked, trying to bring herself back to the present moment.

"You're still upset with Draco, right?" Matt asked. I gave Matt a look but he ignored it as he looked back at Melinda.

"Yes…" she said slowly, as if it was well known fact.

"Then I suggest you better get going. I just saw his mum, she glanced back to call after him." Melinda looked over her shoulder but I continued to look at Matt.

"Just now or in your mind?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"You have about three minutes" he said. I started to ask another question but Melinda was already pulling me away. "Tell him I'm home, I'll tell him the rest" I said as Melinda dragged me off, giving a quick wave to Matt before we found our way to the Ice Cream Parlor where Ginny was waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_The New Look_

I never did get the chance to write Draco; Melinda seemed set on keeping my attention confined to the Weasley house. The following weeks we spent playing with whoever was in the house, usually it involved Quidditch. Eventually I became bored but to Melinda's relief, and excitement I decided on breaking open a few of my textbooks. The most interesting being the Transfiguration one. I wrote Matt a short letter asking what classes he was planning on taking and he quickly responded one night during dinner by saying he was taking most of the same classes the rest of us were taking. I asked Melinda if she knew how he did on his O. but it was Hermione who told me that he got three O's (Transfiguration, Herbiology, and Charms) and only got two E's, in Divinations and the other in Potions, I wasn't exactly surprised, I knew he was smatter than he let me believe but would never admit it.

My last attempt to write Draco was during my birthday but when Fred barged into Ginny's room where I had been writing I had no choice but to allow myself to be carried out by him. Mrs. Weasley, as promised had made all the dishes I requested and for the birthday cake she floated out a large than normal sized cake in the shape of The Burrow. It took me a few minutes to pull myself together before thanking her.

The night before we were supposed to head out we spent an extra hour staying up talking. Hermione kept Melinda engrossed in stories about what she heard about Arithmancy, Ginny and Harry chatted quietly in the corner while George and Ron played chess. Like previous nights I sat with Fred as he went over his inventory and what exactly each produce did.

"Is everyone ready for tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking into the room with a folded up quilt.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley," Melinda started getting up from the nearby chair. "I was wondering if you could give me a haircut?"

I sat with Melinda in the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley pulled out a pair of scissors and her wand. "Do you have an idea how short you want it?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Fred wandered in to sit in the chair a few feet from me.

"Just to my shoulders, and perhaps a darker brown. Not like Tammie's, but just a shade darker than my own" Melinda replied. "Oh, and if you can, maybe some blue, a dark blue, like navy" Melinda requested. I wrinkled my nose in confusion, for as long as I had known Melinda she always had amazing long, curly brown hair, and now she was going to cut it off; not only that but she was adding a color. I thought for another moment and then smiled. She was adding blue, the main color of Ravenclaw. I adjusted the chair next to Fred and sat down.

"Tammie, will you be a dear and just call for Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she started snipping away at Melinda's hair.

"Sure thing" I replied standing up and going back into the living room. I didn't even bother tuning into what Ron and Hermione were arguing about but did smile when I noticed Harry rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the site.

"What's Melinda doing?" George asked, though he didn't bother getting up.

"You'll see" I replied as Ginny followed me back into the kitchen.

"Do you still have those color potions from last Halloween?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter who nodded.

"What color?" Ginny asked.

"Dark blue, almost like a navy" Melinda replied, not bothering to look at the long pieces of hair that fell to the ground.

"Alright," she said running off. She returned seconds later carrying two potions, both were blue, but one was several shades darker than the other. Melinda pointed to the less dark blue and Ginny stood back to watch for a moment. "You know, I have this really lovely robe that would great with that color" she offered.

"Oh no you don't…" Fred said standing up and pushing Ginny out. "They're going to school, not some Christmas party, they have to look _average_" Fred said as he closed the door behind her.

"I thought you liked those robes?" I asked with a smirk.

"So did Jonathan" Fred replied bitterly. I patted his hand to reassure him he had nothing to worry about. "Besides Matt will be there" he added, not letting up on his bitter tone. "No one needs to see you in those robes except me and family. Except Draco." I laughed; thankful he smiled at the last bit. Now that our relationship was on good terms we often joked about his nightmare in which I married Draco. By "we" of course I mean Fred and George. I tried to avoid the subject as much as I could; the idea still left a sour taste in my mouth.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I smiled at Fred, but he just shrugged.

"We weren't whispering, you just can't hear" he told her. I hid my chuckle as Mrs. Weasley shot a look at Fred.

"It's nothing Mrs. Weasley, just talking about clothes Ginny got me last Christmas" I explained.

"Oh yes, I told her you might want a nice set of dress robes, black of course, told her she could probably find something affordable at that new shop: Robes for the Classic Events." I couldn't hide my laugh this time as I looked at Fred's face.

"You told her _what?_" he exclaimed, now turning a bit pale.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see them, they got wrapped before I remembered you had them" Mrs. Weasley continued, ignoring her son. "Did you like them though? They fit didn't they? And Melinda, you got a nice pair too I hear." I watched as Melinda nod; her face red as she tried her hardest to hold back a laugh. Mrs. Weasley remained completely absorbed to notice.

"It's alright, they were lovely" I said, speaking for both of us.

"So, Tammie, how does it feel knowing you won't have those two troublemakers to pester you anymore?" Mrs. Weasley joked nodding over at Fred. I looked at him, wondering if he had slipped anymore of his potion in the cup of tea sitting on the counter close to Mrs. Weasley.

"Weird, especially since I spent the whole summer with them, but, I'll come back for Christmas and I have a few other friends to hang around" I said nudging Fred who nudged me back.

"Now, I know it's a sore subject, but have you heard from the Malfoys? Do you know what you're doing next summer? Or if you have to go back for Christmas this year?" she asked, happily trimming up the last bit.

"I don't know yet, I'm sure they'll write when it gets closer to Christmas, and I'll see Draco on the train and I'll try and mention then. I haven't really heard from them much this summer" I told her. She gave me a weird look, which meant she was caught between telling me what was on her mind and making me feel better.

"So," she said, starting on a new subject. "Melinda, who is this Houston boy I've heard so much about?" I looked at Fred again.

"See, the different ingredients need to be adjusted…" he said nodding at his mum to show that the Elixir he and George were attempting to make still needed work. I shook my head and let out a low sigh.

"He's um…he's this kid I met last summer at my friend's birthday party" Melinda started as Mrs. Weasley paused with the cutting for a moment.

"And you talked throughout the year?" she asked, her voice a little less cheerful. I bit my lip, wondering if I should jump in.

"Well, kind of, but not a lot. Not until after Burnner left. And then when I went home we hung out practically every day and he just kind of seemed alright with everything and hoped for the best" Melinda explained.

"Well, that was nice of him to be there for you when you most needed it" Mrs. Weasley replied, her voice still losing its lightness.

"All my friends are" Melinda quickly replied. I wanted to give her a high five, she certainly knew how to recovery and avoid Mrs. Weasley's mother-hawk instincts when she needed to.

"Now I just need to put the color in. How do you want this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, quickly moving off the topic since Melinda said nothing harmful.

"I was thinking just the tips, but then, a few strains could be completely highlighted" Melinda explained, showing her the amount of hair she wanted.

"Let me just see how this works...ah yes…alright, are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked holding the little bottle of potion over Melinda's head. Melinda nodded and closed her eyes and mouth, though we were both unsure as to how this process actually worked. "Just the tips and a finger width of a strain approximately seven each apart" Mrs. Weasley said, her mouth close to the potion's opening. She tipped the potion a little more and slowly the blue liquid poured out.

At first I thought Mrs. Weasley had said something wrong because the liquid just landed on the top of her head in a big puddle. Then, slowly, the liquid ran down her hair exactly the way Mrs. Weasley had described. As it spread out running down it gathered back together at the tips, leaving no mess and Melinda looked like she sat in a professional chair for hours to get the perfect dye job. "Wicked…" I said as Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at a nearby mirror which zoomed over and fell into Melinda's lap.

"I love magic" she stated as she held the mirror up to admire Mrs. Weasley's work. She turned and looked at me and Fred. "Does it look alright?" she asked, turning from side to side.

"It looks great" I replied with a wide grin.

"Eh," Fred joked with shrug. "Too Ravenclaw for me" he added with a wink. Melinda smiled back as she put the mirror down and jumped out of the seat.

"Perfect" she said looking down at the hair on the floor. "Wow, I had a lot of hair…" she said, frowning for a moment.

"But you look just as lovely without all of it" Mrs. Weasley said now waving her wand toward a broom and dustpan. "Fred; would you like a haircut?" she asked looking over Fred waving her wand.

"No, no he would not, he looks very attractive with his hair the way it is" I said patting Fred's leg. Fred looked at me with amusement.

"Whatever the lady wants the lady gets" he told his mum. She looked at Fred's long straight hair with, now only several inches shorter than Melinda, with the bangs hanging to the right before giving a sigh of defeat. I felt somewhat bad about claiming the rights over what Fred did with his hair, but he knew it made me happy so he never bothered arguing. "Alright then off to bed, all of you. Long day tomorrow" she said cheerfully. I stood up to follow Melinda and Fred out.

"Who's the witch with the blue hair?" George joked as soon as he saw Melinda. She stuck her tongue out but still smiled.

"It came out really good" Ginny said leaning back in her chair to get a better look. "Better than the green I tried that one day" she added with a laugh. I looked at her questionably but she just shook her head.

"I said off to bed with all of you" Mrs. Weasley told us as she came into the living room. "Come on, up, up" she added as we reluctantly started moving toward the stairs. "Good night all of you; sleep well" she shouted. I paused at the twins's room, giving Fred a kiss and George a hug. Then continued to pause at Ron's room to give him and Harry hugs. Bill was standing in Ginny's door giving Hermione a hug when I finally made my way up there.

"Good night Bill, and thank you" I said as he gave me a warm hug, one I wasn't used to from him.

"Anytime" he said letting go to turn to Melinda.

I didn't bother to wait around and listen to the conversation, instead I made my way into the room, setting my wand down on the dresser and then walking over to my suitcase. For the fifth time since we got back I checked the contents again, now making sure all my books were safely inside. Just as I finished checking Melinda came in. Hermione complimented her hair again as we all sat down and to talk until Mrs. Weasley came up to yell at us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: One more batch coming in a few hours. This chapter is particularly funny. Hope everyone enjoys reading! **

_Idiot on a Train_

Due to the tight schedule Fred and George couldn't travel all the way by car to King's Cross Station, nor would they have time for a full conversation and making their way through the crowds. Instead we agreed—much to my disliking—to Apparate. Melinda declined to go this time and George seemed to completely understand. Even when we got there he didn't make any comment about it. He was like Fred used to be, he pushed things that bothered him aside and enjoyed the laughs that came in life. I wasn't sure whether I idolized him because of it or wanted to remind him Houston and Melinda were still happening.

"There's Matt" George said watching Matt talk to someone who had their back toward us. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman, their black cloak looked to be rather large and they were wearing an oversized hat which was tilted at an odd angle. I started to call over but then noticed the blonde girl standing to next him and instantly recoiled.

"Damnit, I forgot about her…" I whispered to Fred as I stared over at Courtney, Matt's younger sister. She must have sensed my staring because she turned to look in my direction but thankfully didn't look too hard. Even though she was responsible for the murder of one of my new friend and Gryffindor first year Abby Clearwater and she did involve herself with Margret Burnner I couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her eyes looked greener, her hair seemed to shine, even when she smiled she looked like an innocent child.

I twitched at the thought. There was nothing innocent about her; she murdered someone, or at least helped. She willing let Margret get inside her head and control her; she wanted me and friends—and her own brother—to suffer, or worst. I looked back at Matt who was wearing an expression I couldn't quite read; but the way he stood looked like he didn't completely belong to his family. No, that wasn't right, he did _belong_, his sister and the older person looked like completely accepting of him, the tall figure even patted his shoulder. But Matt, Matt looked like he didn't want to belong. I watched as the figure pushed away hair from his face but I had to turn away as my stomach gave me a weird sensation.

"You okay?" Fred asked as he noticed me shake myself from thought.

"It's alright, not everyone can stomach the classic romantic gestures" George joked as he glanced back over at Matt and his mysterious girlfriend. I rolled my eyes at George's comment. I was quick to learn the twins skipped over the typical romantic gestures but they remained the most loyal to whoever they were with. No matter what; even now that George knew Melinda was with someone else he'd help her in any way he could.

"C'mon, c'mon, we have to go in five minutes" Fred said pulling on my arm. I looked back over at; Matt seemed fully engaged in his conversation with Courtney and the girlfriend so I merely shrugged and headed toward the train. George grabbed one of my suitcases while Fred pulled along the other, both of them running up the steps before me.

"Tammie!" I looked back, impulsively thinking Matt had suddenly noticed me, but to my surprise I saw Draco coming toward me instead. His parents turned back to look, nodding at me as I waved at them, and then continued out.

"Hey Draco…" I said, realizing I hadn't written him at all.

"Listen, I'm sorry—"

"It's okay, I deserved it, Matt told me you were alright" he said. I nodded, already knowing Matt didn't tell him much else.

"Yep" I told him. He nodded and then looked down at his feet, whatever was going through his mind he was clearly having difficulty verbalizing.

"Is she….you know?" he asked quietly. I dropped my shoulders.

"Yeah, listen Draco, about that…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just, I figured if I went you'd try coming too and we both know that would've just made things really chaotic" I explained. "And you know how she, but I think she felt bad about leaving like that" I added even though I doubted it was true.

"It's fine, I mean, whatever, I don't really care" he said, his voice back to its normal tone as he tensed his body.

"Oh Draco, just stop, I'm sure she—"

"I don't' care, it's fine" he interrupted before stalking off onto the train. I looked back, hoping to say something but he was already gone.

"Hello again" Matt said as he stood in front of me. I sighed and returned his smile as best as I could. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Draco, he's upset" I explained, sighing again.

"Why?" Matt asked wrinkling his nose. "Didn't you tell him Melinda decided to come? Or did you add something about Houston?" he asked with a smile. I gave him a weird look.

"No, why? What did you tell him?"

"To ask you if Melinda was staying…" Matt said slowly, scanning my face he spoke. I closed my eyes rubbed the brim of my nose.

"Should we tell him?" Matt asked glancing up at the train. I shook my head.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out" I answered. "So," I said desperately in need to change the topic. "Who's your girlfriend?" Matt wrinkled his nose again.

"What girlfriend?" he asked not even glancing around.

"That woman, with you and Courtney" I said, trying not to chock on Courtney's name. Matt looked over his shoulder and then back at me.

"She's a he and he's my uncle" he said with a loud laugh.

"But she—he was pushing hair off your forehead…" I exclaimed.

"Couples still do that?" he joked just as Fred and George emerged from the train. Fred opened his mouth to say something but abruptly closed it upon seeing Matt. George at least gave a half smile and half wave.

"We should be off love" Fred said touching my shoulder. I glanced at up, noticing a few strains of hair hanging down on his sweat covered forehead. He noticed me looking and reached up to wipe it away but I pushed the hair aside first, giving him a kiss on the nose. Matt laughed as we watched Fred's ears turn dark red.

"And look at that, Fred Weasley can stomach a romantic gesture" George joked, nudging his brother.

"Anyway…" Fred said trying to resume the color in his face. "We really need to get going" he said pulling me closer as I felt myself giggle. "Oh for heaven's sake…" he teased before kissing me. "Stop laughing" he said after pulling away as I tried twisting my face into one of seriousness.

"Have fun at work" I told him with one last kissing before moving over to hug George. "Both of you" I said as he gave me a tight squeeze.

"Enjoy the train ride; the others should be here soon," Fred said stepping closer to Matt. "Um, take care" he said with great uneasiness.

"And just watch out for all our friends, not just the pretty ones" George added patting Matt on the shoulder before walking away.

"Love you" Fred shouted before running after his brother. I started to shout it back but they had already apparated with a small _pop_.

"I'm sure he'll write" Matt said as we turned to head up the stairs.

"No he won't" I replied with a smile. We hurried to our compartment; I helped Matt put his bags up top and by time we finished the others were joining us. Several students commented on the 'new girl's hair.' One Ravenclaw even asked if she would consider letting her borrow the potion.

"Nice hair" Matt said walking over to give Melinda another warm hug. She pulled back and smiled brighter, already happy everyone seemed to like the job.

We helped the others put their things inside the compartment and then squeezed together, even though Matt suggested he could find another compartment. Luna stopped by to pass out Quibblers, smiling at Melinda. "It looks very _you_ Melinda" she said handing Melinda Quibbler before walking back out.

We spent the two hours reading over sections from the Quibbler and sharing our opinions. Halfway through our discussion on whether the guy who claimed Squids could play musical instruments we heard the sound of the trolley. I was most thankful because it meant we were halfway there already and also because I could gorge myself in sweets.

Like previous years I helped myself to an abnormal amount of candy, which of course I made one of my friends hold on to for me. I started to ask Melinda where she was going but she motioned toward the rest room. Matt stood up to take a look at the treats. He started to ask where the chocolate frogs were but Draco had strolled over and was picking one up. "Have you gotten anything?" he asked me, trying to sound rude but I could tell there was somewhat of an offer in his question.

"I'm all set" I replied nodding back at the others still in the compartment. "Hey Draco, listen…" I started but Crabbed was patting Draco's shoulder.

"What?" Draco asked turning to face him. Crabbe's lips moved but I swore all I could hear was mumbling. "What?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed leaning closer to him. Just then Melinda walked back. I squeezed Matt's arm in anticipation.

"Forgot my robes" Melinda explained slipping into the compartment as Draco turned back around to look at me.

"Did you say something about robes?" he asked still looking a little annoyed that he couldn't understand Crabbe. "Crabbe," he turned back around to face the pudgy faced boy. "What are you saying? It's not that hard to tell that sleeping first year to wake up and move" As he spoke I watched as Melinda slide back out of the compartment, not even glancing in Draco's direction as she headed back toward the bathroom. "Fine, fine, just go" Draco said to Crabbe shooing him away. "What about robes?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I just said that I liked how…black yours is" Matt lied. Draco looked at him questionable but shrugged as he scanned the cart of sweets again. "I'll just take two of these" he said picking up another chocolate frog before handing over his money and started off. He walked a few feet just as Melinda came back, but she was adjusting her perfect pin as she came toward us so she didn't look up as she walked into the compartment. "And Tammie…" Draco said turning back around. "I'm fine, so, just drop it, okay?" he said before walking off again.

"What just happened…?" I asked Matt as I leaned against the door to keep my head from spinning. Matt shook head, trying not to even grin.

"Like you said, he'll figure it out eventually" Matt reminded me as he walked back in to join the others. I stood there for another moment before returning to my seat, careful not to mention anything about Draco.

"Harry c'mon, we have to go the Prefect compartment" Hermione reminded him. Melinda seemed to just remember this too and quickly got up.

"See you in the castle" Melinda said with a wave before exiting. I watched her as she followed the others left out of the compartment. There was only a minute of silence before the compartment door slide open, Draco leaning against the frame. I braced myself for his yelling but he only huffed as he glared at Ron.

"Blue hair, c'mon, really?" he said shaking his head.

"What?" Ron asked. Draco shot him another look, speaking to me and Matt.

"Someone just passed your compartment with black and blue hair. It looks quite ridiculous" he said with a shrug. "Whatever, they just better not be in my house. That mu—Granger girl and Potter were showing her around" he continued. For a moment I felt unable to hold back the names I wanted to call him but then regained control of my thoughts as I smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of the Prefects?" Ron asked.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business" Draco snapped back.

"What do you want Draco, you're in _our_ compartment" I asked but he was still glaring at Ron. "Oh, you are just impossible" I said getting up and pushing back into the hallway. "You'd think after last year—"

"He didn't do anything for me last year; Fred…I can acknowledge his existence—but not all the Weasley, you know that" he told me as he reached into the pocket of his left robe.

"Well maybe if you didn't stick your nose up all the time you'd notice other people's existence…" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked not exactly paying attention as he pulled out his pocket watch—the one I got him for Christmas—lose money and a folded up letter. "Here, I wrote that to her during the summer…" he said shifting on his feet as he dropped his voice, but not one of trying to sound secretive.

"Why are giving this to me?" I asked as I turned it over in my hands.

"Because I figure if she can't read it you might as well read it; maybe she'll at least hear from you" he said. I looked at him, his face twisted between sadness and hopelessness, but it quickly vanished as soon as I put my hand on his arm. "It's not a big deal, there are other girls" he said firmly, as if reciting something one or both of his parents had told him during the summer.

"Like the witch with the blue hair?" I suggested with a smile.

"No" he replied quickly, but something in his face didn't look so sure.

"It's only blue hair Draco" I told him. "Besides, you want to know the person inside, not just their appearance" I reminded him but he just shook his head and started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked, suddenly fearful that he'd walk into the Prefect compartment to see Melinda was the one with blue hair. "Prefects compartment?" I asked, trying to sound curious and not anxious.

"No, the bathroom and then I'm going to get my stuff and talk to Goyle about room assignment" he responded giving me a quick wave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Sooooooo happy to see some reviews from the awesome SiobanPhelps. Huge smiles! George and Melinda are not going to happen. They might at some point have some fun, but any possibility is gone. George has accepted this. **

_Some Pointers From Matt_

I decided on not reading the letter, nor telling Matt but I figured he knew. Ron started to complain of boredom but Matt pulled out a travelable sized chest table and chest pieces and they spent quite some time playing. After their third game, Ron accepted defeat and decided on taking a nap. Matt waited until he was asleep before turning to me. "I always forget he doesn't like losing at things he's good at" he whispered.

"That's because he's not good very many things, you should've let him win" I suggested, not quite whispering back as I continued flipping through one of Ginny's old issues Witch Weekly. Matt sighed and moved back over to sitting next to me. "I meant to ask…" I started closing the magazine. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked taking the copy from me.

"Know what's going to happen. You can't have visions all the time" I exclaimed as she flipped through the first few pages.

"I don't, some of it is just seeing minutes before everyone else. My senses are just really sensitive" he explained. "It runs in the family…" he added, though he didn't sound like he liked that part.

"So, how is knowing a month ago what was going to happen with Melinda different than knowing when Draco and his mum were coming and the chess game just now?" I asked feeling slightly confused.

"A month ago was a vision. Anything you can see or feel a week in advance is a vision; you can't stop those, they just happen, they control you" he explained. "Anything that you can predict—"

"Hang on, so what's the difference between a prediction and a vision?"

"A prediction is just that, an education guess at something based on what you already know; it's drawn from facts; visions you draw facts from." I nodded, some of my other questions fading away.

"Are the facts you draw always true?" I asked.

"Mostly" he replied stopping on a page that had an advertisement for the twin's shop. "But sometimes they change" he said as he absently stared at the picture of the giant head and the top head.

"You mean with Melinda and Draco?" I asked not really paying attention to pause as I skipped the picture for any trace of the twins.

"Yeah, sure," he replied finally turning the page. "Remember when you asked me why we have this gift?" I nodded. "At the time I couldn't answer, I don't know if I still can, but, I partly think it's so we can guide people to their path. I mean, we're in the category with the Fates; that's pretty amazing."

"So that's why you wanted Melinda and Draco together, so Fate wouldn't be disappointed and kill us all?" I asked with a smirk. He shook his head but smiled.

"Fate is strange" he commented, his voice a bit flat. "Are you tired?" he asked. I looked out the window; we still had almost three hours to go. I had gotten plenty of sleep the night before but if I stayed awake I'd let myself think about Fred and then become slightly depressed over how much I missed him.

"A little" I finally replied. "Why, are you?" I asked turning to him. He did look tired, but that could've just been from the stress he was getting being home.

"Not anymore" he answered. "So," he started with a sigh. "How about since neither of us are tired I read to you?" I laughed at the thought, though in the back of my mind I couldn't get rid of the sudden nagging in the back of my head.

"Um…" I started as the nagging grew stronger again. I closed my eyes for a moment, realizing the nagging wasn't a nagging at all, but the typical sensation of an upcoming vision, more painful than usual, though I figured it was because I was so reluctant. I blinked hard, trying to push it away, my mind fogging up.

"Hey" Matt said turning me around so we were eye to eye. "Look at me" he said, his voice sounding a little far off. "Listen to my voice." I blinked again, my eyes were getting cloudy. "Tammie, pay attention, you'll be okay, just listen to my voice. Nod if you can hear me." I nodded, feeling as though the nod was coming from a different person. "Good, now listen to me…hey…once upon a time there was a little girl who was traveling through the woods…" My mind lost focus; I could tell he was still talking, I heard the words, but I couldn't comprehend them. So I turned my attention to the other side of my mind. For a moment I thought I had woken up, I was in the Great Hall, Harry was on one side of me, Hermione on the other and Ron on the left side of Harry. 'Can I have another biscuit?' Harry asked his voice clear as day, no echoes. Ron said something and then passed the tray down. Hermione shook her head as Harry offered her one. There was a string of owls floating in, two of the dropping things in front of Hermione and Ron.

'Mum wrote me, but why?' Ron asked with an unpleasant look. I laughed as Hermione and I exchanged looks. I started to ask Hermione if I could read her copy of the paper but noticed Ron's pale expression.

'Can't be that bad if it's not a Howler' Matt said. _Matt!_ I looked back over at him just as he smirked at me. His eyes, his eyes were different. Behind the crystal blue part there as something there. I blinked. I looked back at Matt again. He was talking. I forced myself to look at his mouth instead of his eyes, his voice flooding my ears as I stared. "…'Someone's been eating my porridge' said the father bear as he looked—Tammie!" he said as I blinked a few more times now trying to regain myself. "Are you okay?" he asked as he leaned me back in the seat.

"I—what—Matt—" he hushed me up as he shuffled around for a water bottle. As he handed it to me I noticed his face. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because I'm proud of you" he whispered, glancing over at Ron who seemed to be completely knocked out.

"Proud of what?" I asked taking a long drink.

"You had a vision and you didn't pass out. You zooned out and then you zooned back in and it only took about thirty seconds" he said glancing at his watch.

"Thirty seconds?" was all I could think of saying.

"Yeah, they're never long; fighting against it is what takes the longest and it hurts more" he explained sitting back down as I leaned against him.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" I asked, suddenly remembering he wanted to tell me a story seconds before.

"Sort of. I can sense when you're getting a vision. I didn't know I could until we had the same one with Draco in it. But, I did some research on it; that's not something we're supposed to be able to do." I froze at his words.

"Does that mean you damaged my mind or something?" I asked anxiously.

"No, I guess what I meant is it's rare. It's common that Seers can sense another Seers presence but not so much that they can sense the other's vision. And no, it's not a bad thing, it's just, uncommon…" he said not looking at me. I knew he had to say more to say on that but I wasn't going to push it.

"I can't sense when you're going to have one" I said instead.

"That's because it's so natural for you. You don't give yourself enough credit on your impulses. But c'mon, take a nap, you look exhausted." He moved down a little more to give me room to my feet up. At first I felt completely opposed to sleeping but the more comfortable I got the easier I saw how easy it was for Ron to still be asleep.

When I woke up Matt was looking out the door. "What are you doing?" I asked still feeling drowsy.

"Thinking" he replied still looking out. It took me a few more seconds to realize people were moving. "Are we here?" I asked quickly sitting up, realizing I wasn't even changed. "Where's Ron?" I asked as I looked back at Matt who wasn't changed either.

"Changing, I'm about to change too, I'll be back in a few minutes" he said standing up and walking out. I nodded as I watched him close to the door. I waited another few seconds to make sure Ron didn't barge back in before quickly changing. As I was putting on my tie Matt came back in.

"Wanna help me?" I asked fiddling with the tie. He laughed and walked over, straightening his tie so that it stayed in the middle. As he fixed my tie I tried my best to avoid his eyes. I couldn't remember if I had even stood this close to him before. I swore it was my imagination but I thought I felt the back of his hand brush against my cheek, but it couldn't have been his hand, it was much too cold. "There…" he whispered dropping his hands but not moving.

"Thanks" I replied as I accidently made eye contact with him, I tried to look away but it was too late, our eyes were locked; as I stared I looked for the hidden bit like in the vision, but nothing was there. His eyes were just a sea of crystal blue.

"I just wanted to make sure you—" I stumbled back as Draco's voice filled the practically empty compartment. "What are doing to my cousin…?" Draco asked cautiously but Matt just shook his head and regained his normal composure.

"Nothing; so, have you seen the blue-haired girl around anymore?" Matt asked smirking at me.

"No, but I wouldn't care to either" Draco replied as he walked over where the suitcases were stored.

"Oh, Draco, be careful—"I started but it was too late; as soon he opened the door to suitcases compartment all the suitcases fell out. I rushed over to help but he merely kicked around until he found the black suitcases with my initials written in gold. He pushed the other suitcases aside as he stood back up.

"Hmph, I wish you kept better company" he said handing me one of my suitcases and carrying out the other one. "See you in the castle" he added before walking off and out of sight. I shook my head as I sat back on the seat.

"Tell me he didn't notice her suitcase…" Matt said in disbelief as I shook my head trying to refrain from laughing or crying.

"Oh, thanks!" Melinda said as she came in, surprised and happy to see me holding her suitcase. "Hey, have you seen Draco?" she asked, half truly interested half to make conversation.

"I don't want to talk about him" I said flatly as Matt chuckled. "Ignore him" I added with a glare in Matt's direction.

"Alright…" Melinda replied turning back around and heading out. "Um, I'll see you inside, I just wanted to say hi again" Melinda said with a smile. "Since I just seemed to remember how much I love it here and I have you to thank for that" she added before walking away, an excited Ravenclaw catching up to ask about her about her hair. I didn't look at Matt, I knew he'd be smiling and it was hard to return the smile when Draco's letter was practically burning a hole in my pocket.

I stayed close with Matt as we got off the train and even rode in the same carriage as him, Ginny and Ron. Since the end of the school year Ginny had taken a much obvious approach and liking to Matt. I knew she thought he was cute; it was impossible not to think he was cute, but I figured she didn't want to seem supportive of my non-existent relationship with him so she spent her time avoiding him while we were in the common room. Now that her mother approved she seemed all for gawking at him like so many of us girls did.

"Good evening Ginny" Matt said politely catching Ginny subtle attempt to watch him get in the carriage.

"Oh, hey Matt" she said, startled at first but then shrugging it off. "How was your summer; I didn't see much of you, where you at opening day?" she asked, making conversation much easier than most of the other girls.

"I was there for a few seconds but I had to" he explained.

"You should've came back, they had these wicked stones, you'd hold one up and it would flash with a word like 'believe' or 'trust' but then, a few seconds later it crumbles or blows up in your face" Ginny said with a laugh as she glanced at Ron who even in the evening light still turned a visible red.

"They were stupid anyway" Ron stated crossing his arms over his chest. I ignored his comment; I also forgot to tell Matt about it. I knew the secret of the stones, unless you truly believed in the stone you were holding it would simply be gone; unlike most of their other tricks, the stones weren't something that could be magically reconstructed; you had to buy another one. And they weren't cheap. At first I assumed they wouldn't sell; the words on them weren't funny and had very little explanation behind it. But then it did sell, fast, and I realized the reason it sold fast was because of the mystery behind it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my characters.**

**Note: Few more chapters. **

_Some Lasting Impacts_

A few other kids had come in, they all wanted the stone with believe on it, but to their surprise and much to mine when they open the small box the stone came in they found it empty. It took me a few minutes to realize that if they 'didn't believe in the magic of the stone there was no stone.' Fred gave me the 'love' one; I told him he was stupid on relying on a stone to be sure I actually care but nonetheless was happy when nothing happened. I reached in my pocket to feel the smooth surface of the stone as I thought of Fred.

"What stones?" Matt asked bringing me from my daydream.

"Oh, just some stones that were inspired by your coins from last Christmas" I explained shaking my wrist to reveal Matt's Christmas present.

"So the twins don't hate me completely?" he asked with a smile.

"Nah, they just like giving everyone a hard time" I told him as both Ron and Ginny nodded in complete agreement.

It seemed almost too soon that were stepping out of carriages, far ahead I could see the Prefects directing people where to go. Even though I clearly heard Hermione tell us to stay in a straight line wherever we were I zigzagged my way closer to Neville, Dean and Seamus; Matt, Ron and Ginny behind. "Ron! Move," Hermione shouted at him as he stood in the way of a few younger Hufflepuffs. I waved as they passed; only knowing one from Quidditch last year. A few Ravenclaws passed, they looked much younger, I guessed them to be second years, since first years had yet to be sorted.

I moved over into the crooked line the Gryffindors had formed as I listened to the light buzzing around me. Several Gryffindor girls were googling at Matt while the Hufflepuffs were trying to remain quiet and look ahead; the Slytherins were all talking and surveying the other houses while the Ravenclaws made idle chitchat. My ears tuned in on the second year boys next to me, one dark skinned boy who kept looking at curiously at me and Dean—probably wondering why we weren't in his house—and the other boy who looked strangely familiar, even though he was so young. "My mum said I should be able to become a Prefect no problem" the boy who glasses said to the dark-skinned boy.

"You don't know that, we're in Ravenclaw after all…" he said smiling as his own rhyme. "I could be Prefect" he added glancing over at me as if waiting for my approval. I gave him thumbs up, but couldn't bring myself to say anything encouraging. Abby was going to be a second year. Abby's sister was a Prefect. Abby didn't want to follow in her footsteps. She was supposed to visit the shop every day during the summer. We were supposed to gorge ourselves in ice cream. But now. I sucked in air as I shook away the sadness.

"Well you don't have connections like I do. My brother is a Prefect" glasses boy said. I gripped my stomach, feeling as if someone had kicked me, my thoughts going in two separate directions. Abby wanted to be a Prefect too; she wanted to take after her older sister. Secondly, I did know the glasses boy. He was Phil's—the Ravenclaw Head Boy—younger brother. I only saw him once or twice last year, but I never fully drew the comparison until this year. Phil himself had graduated our third year.

I whirled around to search for Courtney, my anxiety shooting through the roof as the nightmares swirled back into my mind and panic settled in. Didn't Dumbledore think things through? Didn't anyone realize Courtney had helped Burnner? I felt my chest tightened as I spotted Courtney, she was looking at me, an obvious smirk on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Burnner and I killed Abby…" she mouthed as I felt a new feeling rush through me. Anger. I started to pull my wand out and go for her, but Matt caught me around my waist mid launch and pushed me further up the line. "Hermione, we need to go inside, I think Tammie is having an anxiety attack" I heard him say. Or thought he said, I wasn't sure, I didn't care, I just wanted at his sister. I wanted to _at least_ slap her.

"Be careful" I heard Hermione shout as I watched myself being carried further and further away from Courtney, and away from the other group of students. Once inside I thought Matt might put me down but he only continued up the stairs with me over his shoulder all the way to the hospital wing. "Oh dear, what happened—Allen, already?" I heard Madame Pomfrey ask as Matt sat me down in the closest bed.

"Either panic or anxiety attack" Matt explained. I tried taking a deep breath but suddenly imagine of Abby and her happy-go-lucky attitude flooded my mind, along with a recent dream of her in the hospital. Of her talking to Margret, not having any idea she was about to—I wheezed as I put my head in between my knees and Matt sat next to me to rub my back. I relaxed a little, and then a little more, finally enough to sit up. I closed my eyes for a long minute and when I opened I saw someone down on the far end, by the last bed. An average sized hood figure. "Water" I shouted as I rapidly blinked, trying to make the figure go away but she was still there.

As Madame Pomfrey handed me the glass I realized the hood figured was gone. I took a long drank as Matt now stroked my back. I tensed to his touch. "I'm sorry, I just miss Fred…" I mumbled, as Madame Pomfrey handed me another cup with some sort of pink liquid. I felt the millisecond pause in Matt's next stroke but ignored it and ignored looking at him. It was true though, I missed Fred. I spent the whole summer with him as he comforted me and talked to me and made me laugh and now I had to deal with Courtney and what happened to Margret and Abby without him. He was physically there for this and now he wasn't. I knew I had Matt to help me through, but Matt wasn't Fred, he knew that.

"Go eat Matthew, I'll look after her" Madame Pomfrey said. Matt hesitated but then stood up, swung my feet on the bed, gave me a hug and disappeared out. I sighed as I quickly downed the liquid, instantly feeling better. I slide down into the bed and put my head back, I was only going to close my eyes for a little bit and then return for the feast.

When I woke—much to my surprise—Draco was sitting in the chair next to me. He looked amused to see me laying there. He had also drawn the curtains to give me privacy. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said getting up. "But, I'm a bit hungry so I'm going to go back. I'll see you at breakfast?" he asked, still friendlier than unusual.

"Yeah" I replied as he set down a box of Bertie's Bott's beans.

"You're away from Fred for like eight hours and have a break down" I heard Melinda's voice say, but slightly higher, as if trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me dear, you just need to sign in" Madame Pomfrey said. I listened to Melinda's footsteps go toward the desk. Draco rolled his eyes, annoyed that someone had interrupted his time—even though he was leaving—and irritated that to his knowledge it was probably a Gryffindor.

"Alright then, see you," he said pushing apart the curtains and walking out.

"Hi Draco," I heard Melinda said.

"Hmph" Draco replied not even pausing as I heard the door close. When Melinda pulled back the curtain I was rubbing my temples but I could see her double over in laughter as her face turned bright red.

"What's wrong with your cousin?" Melinda asked as she finally regained herself enough to sit and the chair.

"I thought you were concerned about me?" I asked fully awake as I sat up in the bed. She stopped laughing long enough to nod.

"Yeah, I was, but you look fine. I didn't come up sooner because I was already eating. You missed the sorting, A lot of Slytherins; but we seemed to get a fair amount of a Ravenclaws this year," she said sounding pleased.

"What about the other houses?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"There's a few of 'em scattered around" she joked. "So, what happened?" I shrugged, now that I was feeling better I was felt quite silly with the fact that I overreacted in the first place.

"Nothing, my mind just got carried away" I told her still feeling a bit embarrassed as I looked away.

"Well, as long as you're okay now. I thought maybe you had a vision or something" she said. I looked back at her, thinking back to the train.

"Actually, I did have one, on the way here. We were having breakfast; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Matt were there. We were just joking around and we got the morning paper, Ron's mom had attached a letter to the copy for him, but I came out of it before I could see what the paper said." Melinda looked surprised.

"You sound like you really got a hold of this one," she said.

"Yeah, Matt taught me to just keep calm and let it happen, he was talking to me the whole time. I didn't even pass out," I told her still surprised at myself. Melinda remained silent for a few seconds as she scanned my face.

"While I'm glad Matt was there to prevent you from passing out and stopped you from attacking his sister just…you know, be careful" she suggested.

"You don't want Courtney attacked?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do, just not by you or any of us. You know she's dangerous; not to mention there were people around, a lot of people. Do you know how long you could get detention for?" she said, a little worry in her voice.

"I was thinking of Abby, I'm sorry, it won't happen again" I replied.

"Just ignore her, if she talks to you, I dunno, be friendly but don't engage in a conversation" she suggested.

"Like you're doing with Draco?" I said with a smile.

"It's not my fault your cousin is a dumbass" she said shaking her head.

"He'll get eventually" I told her, still believing that though Melinda's expression showed she didn't.

"If not, let him suffer. He knows what he did was wrong" she replied, her voice suddenly annoyed. I started to say something but she continued talking. "I know what you're going to say, but Tam, he_ let_ Margret _free_. It's not something I can just get over. He knows what she was, everything she did, he heard about our nightmares. But yet he still let her go" she explained.

"I know, but Melinda…" I trailed off as she gave me a look of disappointment. "He's trying ok? He even wrote me a letter, well, you," I said, patting my pocket. For a moment I thought Melinda was going to ask about it, she opened her mouth as if to speak but then closed it and leaned back, looking off to the side as if she was trying to push something out of her mind.

"Draco _was_ my boyfriend, he did something unforgettable, I couldn't get over it, so I went home," she paused, taking a deep breath as she spoke in a level tone. "I met Houston, we fell in love, I don't want to go back to Draco anymore" she finished looking back at me.

"Okay" I said quietly. We looked at each for another moment. She knew I wasn't going to drop it and I knew, deep down, she wasn't ready to let go. She couldn't, especially now that Draco did actually care. He did what he thought would save her. I bit my lip as I thought back to our second almost fatal encounter with Margret. Melinda and Matt made a plan to lead Margret off trail; he took me away so I wouldn't be involved, under Melinda's orders,—I still hated her for—and she let Margret blow up the ditch. Luckily Matt had sent a charm aimed to protect Melinda at the exact same time. As far as Margret was concerned at that moment one or both of us were dead and she could let the others go.

She was just about to escape, or make sure we were dead, or whatever she was going to do, but Draco called out to her. I didn't know what exactly he said, but I had never heard his voice sound so crushed, so pleading, so hurt. It was the first moment I'd ever heard that tone of sadness and despair. Nor did I ever want to hear it again. That was one of the subtle reasons_ I_ wanted to stay. I never wanted to put Draco in that kind of pain again. Leaving the magical world and staying in the muggle world was the same—to his family—as dying. Not that they were always that way, I just think that Draco's parents had more of an issue with it than anyone else. Still, I couldn't leave Draco. I could be annoyed and disappointed and mad at him, but I couldn't just abandon him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_First Night at the Best School (Again)_

"I think I'm well enough to leave, I don't really want to stay up here anymore" I said pulling myself from my thoughts.

"Alright, let's get out of here" Melinda replied standing up and parting the curtain. I started to pick up the glass but Madame Pomfrey was over and taking it from me. "Do I need to sign out?" Melinda asked.

"No, no, it's alright" she said hurrying back over to her desk. I thanked her and followed Melinda out.

"What's with the new sign in policy?" I asked.

"Dumbledore ordered everyone sign when visiting the hospital wing. They don't want another case of Abby" she explained. I sucked in air through my clenched teeth as I thought of Courtney.

"There wouldn't be that problem if they kept her out of school" I said.

"Yeah…well, Dumbledore said what happened last year was tragic and no one could've anticipated it, but with careful attention and care he believed the problem could be corrected" Melinda explained as I shook my head.

"The man is a genius but a bit naïve" I said, still upset.

"But he's right, kind of. I mean, there's no one to control Courtney, Margret is gone, Matt is watching over his sister…" Melinda started but her voice didn't sound as confident as I would've liked. "Charity is gone, can't we just take that as a win?" she asked with a tiny hint of a smile. It was a half win, especially since Charity's last plea was the fact that she wanted to see Fred, that she openly admitted she loved him. I was only too glad Fred listened and didn't go see her behind my back. Not that it mattered two weeks ago, she had forgotten all of the events of last year and she was being trained in some other school.

"Who's to say Margret didn't implant anything in her mind, who's to say she doesn't know about the—"I cut myself off; I hated bringing up the nightmares.

"It's okay, I still have them too" she said. "I—I thought they might stop when I got home, but, I still get them. Not often, but they're there. Sometimes, when I think no one is paying attention I'll take out my wand. I don't use it, obviously, but I look at it, just to make sure it's real" I nodded as I listened to Melinda who gave a little smile before shrugging.

"Have you seen _them_?" I asked, lowering my voice as a few students passed. Melinda looked at me questionably but quickly caught on, knowing I was talking about the Fates.

"Have you?" she asked instead.

"Yeah, today actually, after Matt brought me up" I explained, glancing over my shoulder. "But, we don't have to talk about them" I quickly added upon seeing Melinda's twisted expression.

"It's not that, I just—I read some stuff about them. There was this book I saw when we were in Diagon Alley; some girl was reading it. I only caught the title: Luck, Fate and Chance" she said.

"Maybe it was a children's book?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No, I don't know how I know, but, it just wasn't. I was thinking we could look in the library for it tomorrow after classes, you know, before they get into full swing" she suggested as we passed a group of excited first years.

"Excuse me" one of them said, I did a double take, it was the boy from the shop. The one who had the stone that read 'Peace.'

"Oh, hi!" I said excitedly even though he had no clue who I was.

"One of my luggage bags didn't have my name on, will they still be able to figure out who it belongs to?" he asked. I looked at Melinda; she was the Prefect, not me. She smiled at the boy and shook her head.

"Unfortunately no, but all the unclaimed luggage should be finished arriving in the Great Hall. You can check there, but remember you have to be in your common room by nine" Melinda told him looking at her watch. "It's eight o'clock so you have quite a bit of time" she informed him.

"Alright, thank you!" he said nodding at me, even though I did nothing to help him—and then at Melinda before taking off down the hall. "Clyde, can you come with me?" he said to another boy who looked a year or so older. I looked closer to realize both the boys were wearing Hufflepuff crest on their robes.

"Go figure." I said shaking my head and smiling.

"What?" Melinda asked glancing back over at the kid.

"Nothing, I saw that kid at boys's shop. He was the only one who managed to keep the stone in one piece, I forgot the name of them but they're really cool. I have one;" I pulled out the stone in my pocket. It was like any normal stone, but smooth and shiny, and the letters were written in gold cursive.

"Oh! Those, I have one too, but," she started, pulling out hers from her pocket. She opened her hand to show me her stone, it too said 'love' but unlike mine it was cracked. "It's goes through the middle and all the way around" Melinda explained, turning the stone over.

"What did you do to it?" I asked but she just shook her head.

"Nothing, it was fine since I got it, and even fine this morning, but, when I went to look at it after dinner—I was showing Andrew—it was cracked. I know the secret behind it, and well, it's not broken, so maybe it's just a defective stone?" I looked at her, I wanted to agree, but I know I couldn't. I half wondered if she really thought that or if she was just in complete and utter denial.

Luckily I didn't have to ask because Matt was heading our way. "Hey," he said nodding at Melinda and then looking at her stone. "You have one too?" he asked. I looked at him curiously. He hadn't been in the store. "I gave George a handful of Gallons and asked if he'd buy me stuff; he got me two of those," Matt explained pulling out his two stones, one was still wrapped.

"Oy, open that one!" I said pointing to the wrapped one, not even bothering to look at the other one.

"What does that one say?" Melinda asked pointing at the stone, but not daring to touch it. We weren't exactly sure why, but it seemed that if one stone was touched by two different handlers they gave you a nasty rash that took weeks to get rid of. No one realized this until the first week of their sales but since they were one of the main features the twins added a disclaimer but never pulled them from shelves.

"Hope" Matt replied rolling it over to show her. "And this one…" he said tearing the small package apart. "Says…" he said pouring the stone out in his hand. "Love." Melinda and I both looked at the stone, but not too closely, unsure as to what would happen if the handler wasn't compatible. But nothing happened, the stone remained just as intact as his other one.

"Aw, Matt likes someone" I teased as Matt smiled his eyes a little brighter.

"He_ loves_ someone" Melinda joined in, giving Matt a wink.

"I love my friends" he said shaking his head. "I always have, you guys didn't give up on me" he continued, still smiling.

"Well, I did, but, only for a minute," Melinda confessed.

"No, if you gave up, you wouldn't be talking to me right now. You would wholeheartedly make every effort and successfully attempt to cut our ties. And you haven't done that," I looked from Matt to Melinda, wondering if she knew Matt's words had double meaning.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Melinda said with a shrug. "But sometimes even when you give up you can still be friendly." I looked at her for a second longer; she knew exactly what, rather who, Matt was talking about.

"Why, if there's no benefit or gain?" Matt asked, but not in a rude tone, but a tone that sound more curious.

"Because no one deserves to be completely ignored or alone" she replied looking down at her stone. "By the way, that sounded like a total Slytherin thing to say" she joked looking at Matt.

"Sorry, I've been around Courtney too much," he joked back.

"Well, good thing you're back here then," Melinda replied. I nodded in agreement as I patted Matt's back. "But, we've been standing here talking for quite a bit, and I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to learning about the new Prefect duties…oops…" Melinda said looking down at her watch. "Yep, we just had a meeting," she said with a shake of the head.

"Too bad you don't have a time turner" I joked. "Well, go find Andrew; I'm sure he's more than willing to fill you in. Thanks for checking up on me" I said with a smile as I started off with Matt and Melinda started toward the Ravenclaw common room.

"That was exciting" Matt commented as we quickly climbed the stairs.

"This year will be exciting…" I said sarcastically. Matt looked at me as he wrinkled his nose but I shook my head as I told him about the hospital wing experience. When I finished Matt was just shaking his head.

"Maybe…he just—"

"No, there is no maybe, he's dumb" I replied shaking my head as we finally approached the fat lady. "But this is a Draco free zone so we're done talking about it" I said as we found Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were playing a game of Exploding Snap; and quickly asked us to join.

We played for another hour and a half before deciding it was time to get some rest. We certainly would be having a long day tomorrow. I stayed up a bit longer to talk to Matt in private. Though I didn't like talking about the nightmares to anyone somehow I felt the safest talking to Matt about them. He seemed to understand and to be the most open to listening to my stupid questions; especially the ones where I asked what if Courtney tried it; what if it randomly happened again; what if one of my other friends couldn't deal with it; the what if questions never seemed to end. But unlike Fred, Matt didn't hush me or tell me not to worry. He reminded me that even though we were safe it was best to always keep alert. And he didn't say it with worry or fear, just informative and care. I thanked him again as we hugged good night and I headed off to bed.

"Good morning Miss. Allen" Professor McGonagall said as she passed our table. "Are you still keeping the twins out of trouble?" she asked. I smiled and nodded, my thoughts too distracted by my tampered envelope which held my schedule. She said something that sounded like bye and walked off, I absently waved as I slowly sat down, and looked it over. I would've asked Hermione but she looked too involved with helping the first years down the row. Harry was talking with the boys and Ron, well, Ron had yet to wake up. "We meet again…" Matt said with a smile as he sat down, ripping his own envelope open. "Melinda probably made a schedule for you already," Matt suggested glancing at the ripped seal. I smiled; I had completely forgotten she always made a point of redoing my schedule so I'd understand it better. "Imagine if she wasn't here, you'd have to figure where you were going for what all by yourself" Matt teased with a wink.

"Shut up" I replied as I pulled out the folded up letter. "We have the same classes, right?" I asked.

"Not really…I tried to get out of Divinations but Professor Trelawney keeps denying my request…" Matt said looking down at his paper. I looked at mine own schedule; _this isn't Melinda's handwriting_, I thought to myself as I looked over it again. In fact it looked the same as whoever wrote the schedule, it just looked rearranged but in the way I was familiar with Melinda doing it.

"Hey, I was just about to come over and take your schedule." I jumped as I heard Melinda's voice behind me.

"You didn't already?" I asked looking back at the paper.

"Nope, just finished looking over mine. What do you have first?" she asked looking over my schedule. "Oh look, they already make yours easier for you to read," she teased pointing to the letter.

"I don't think they did that…" I said glancing at Matt who had a telling smile on his face. "Did you do this?" I asked but he shook his head.

"I would if Melinda didn't want to, but, let's put it this way, I don't think it was someone from the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor house," he said letting out a laugh at my expression and then laughing harder as he looked at Melinda.

"Did you tell him to do that?" Melinda asked but again, Matt shook his head.

"No, I didn't_ do_ anything, I'm just saying, sometimes it's obvious" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the time being. Enjoy! =)**

_Stressed During Class Is Bad_

I looked back at Melinda who was looking over at the Slytherin table. I looked too, but didn't see any signs of Draco. Only Courtney; who was looking at us. I quickly turned away, all I had to do was ignore her, I reminded myself.

"So what do you have first?" Melinda asked sitting down beside me, her voice a little loud knowing I could focus on her instead of glaring at Courtney.

"Well, today is Monday, so…" I paused to look back at my schedule. "Double Charms, and then Double Potions, Muggle Studies and then Double Charms again," I told her looking back at my schedule. "What about you?"

"We have the first Charms together and then I'll see you for Muggle Studies" she explained as she looked over my schedule again. "We don't have a lot of classes together this year" she said putting her paper next to mine. It was true, while we both spent previous years somehow in mostly all the same classes this year we focused on different things. Most of her paper was loaded with Arithmancy and Charms while I loaded mine with Transfiguration ad some Charms—but only because I had to—and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you quite often. Besides, who else is going to help me with Charms?" I joked.

"You mean besides Hermione and Matt?" she joked back.

"What about you Matt, what are taking?" I asked pulling his paper from him. I wrinkled my nose; the only extra curriculum was Divinations. However his schedule seemed to be filled with Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some were doubled while others weren't. He did manage to squeeze in a History of Magic, Charms, and Herbology at the same time as Melinda while he had Transfiguration, Potions, one Charm and Care of Magical Creatures with me.

"I'll see you in class; I have to do a few things first," Melinda said picking up her schedule, folding it up and walking off. I looked after her, but it didn't take long to see Draco had strolled into the Hall; though he seemed more involved with making fun of a nearby Hufflepuff than paying attention to his surroundings.

"You should thank him," Matt said glancing over too.

"I will, in class, I have Potions with him" I said pointing at my schedule. "For two hours…" I with a sigh as I helped myself to fruit. "Hey, you need to eat something" I told Matt, pointing at the apples.

"Not hungry," he replied but picked one up anyway.

"At least humor me and pretend to eat" I replied.

"I can do that," he said with a smirk as he bit into it but only held the piece in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned to look around the Great Hall as I ate my own food.

When I felt satisfied we got up and made our way out of the Hall. It was quarter of when I glanced at Matt's pocket watch, which meant we had loads of time to get to class. I looked over my shoulder for Harry, Hermione or Ron, but if Ron had just woken up he wouldn't pass on breakfast and Harry wouldn't leave. And knowing Hermione she was probably already in class. I sighed and continued up the steps with Matt, wondering what task Melinda had to complete.

"Heading to Charms, are you?" I only glanced back for a second to see Draco walk toward us, but keeping his distance since he was in company with Crabbe, and Pansy. I looked at them but they only sneered back; though Pansy did stop sneering long enough to notice Matt, which caused her to momentarily forget how to walk up stairs. I stifled my laugh at I watched her trip on the stair, fall, and instantly jump up. I was glad she was too embarrassed to look at me; if she did she would have pushed me down the stairs just seeing my expression.

"Yes I am actually, how about you?" I asked as he pretended to glare at Matt before nodding. "I'll see you in there then," I said wishing I could ask if he wanted to walk with us; he still looked upset.

"I guess," he said as if the thought was repulsive.

"Okay, well…" I trailed off as Pansy locked arms with him and dragged him up the stairs, glancing back over her shoulder to get one last look at Matt.

"Are appearances really that important?" Matt asked shaking his head as we continued our slow pace up the stairs.

"You already know they are," I told him.

"Well, it's dumb," he commented as we started up the last flight of stairs before reaching our class. As I expected, Hermione was already there, talking to Melinda, her back toward us. I looked around, Draco was joking and pointing at various students, I knew he was making the typical insults. I pulled Matt along just as the doors opened and were allowed to go in.

Melinda, Matt, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I all sat in the same row, which was on the opposite side of the Slytherins who were a few seats higher. Even if Draco did take a moment to stop teasing the Hufflepuffs scattered below him he wouldn't have had a good view of Melinda because of the amount of students. Since this year we were able to pick what exactly we wanted and the average amount of time we'd like those particular subjects.

Which meant there were a lot more students than normal. Most of the class was filled with Ravenclaws and, to my surprise, Gryffindors. Any signs of green were huddled in the top corner of the room while the yellow was scattered throughout the room as were the Gryffindors, at least to the middle of the room; to my understanding they didn't want to be too close to the Slytherins.

"Alright, since this is a rather large class this year…" Professor Flitwick said as he stood on a pile of books. "We're going to divide up into groups and start working on…" he paused to apparently count off the number of students. "Six different spells, when a group has mastered the spell they'll switch off with another group. Now, we'll do six people a group since we have thirty-six students. Yes, that will work out nicely" he said looking around again. "So, let's hurry up, get into your groups!" he said excited.

I looked down the row at my friends, none of us willing to move so we nodded in an unspoken agreement that we'd all work together.

"Group one…" Professor Flitwick said waving his wands as a large glittering one appeared above a group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. "Group two" he moved toward the Slytherins, which seemed to amount just right, a smoked two appearing over their head. "Three" he said as a shiny three appeared over the group closest to us. "Four" to the group below us, a sharp sliver outline of the number four. A bubbly number five appeared to the group to our left which included Luna, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Andrew—who looked extremely put out—and a Hufflepuff. "Which means you lot six" he said, still excited as a multicolored six floated above us. I smiled as I looked at my friends. Matt was looking at his paper, I looked down at my paper too, the multicolored six now appeared on paper next to the word 'Muffled Charm.'

It was no surprise we had wait an extra ten minutes before Flitwick would let us demonstrate. With Hermione alone we could've been done about five minutes early, but with the inclusion of Melinda we got another five minutes. Although, we would've been even sooner if Melinda didn't make us all go through the spell individually. I was glad she did though, unlike Ron who complained at first, because when Flitwick came around he asked _each_ of to demonstrate how the charm.

For some reason Matt seemed more surprised than he should've at mastering his charm on the first attempt. It took me three tries to actually get it completely right. The first time I managed to somehow completely remove the Professor's hearing in his left ear, the second time he said his hearing sounded louder than it was supposed to but the third he smiled and said we all sounded like he was underwater and we were above. Harry got it correct the fourth time, Ron the sixth, both Melinda and Hermione on the first try.

The rest of our charms included the Confundus Charm, Leak Proof Charm, Wand Detector (which not only identified any place a wand was hidden but even if the wand was transfigured into something else), a Charm that located short lasting, harmful dark magic, and a Charm that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to master. "Just concentrate harder" Hermione said as I tried once more to set the yellow glow of light to hover above Melinda's head. The charm was supposed to—for five minutes—protect whoever was underneath it, in this case Melinda. Though, the protection was merely from simple first and second year jinxes.

As we filed out of class Matt patted my shoulder, knowing the reason why I couldn't produce the charm. "It's not your fault; and even if you had been there for Abby you know that charm wouldn't have protected her," he reminded me.

"How do you know?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, they said in the papers how she died…" he started.

"But what if the papers were wrong and someone just used that potion as a cover? Who knows, they could've used a simple spell to put her to sleep and then, I don't know, suffocated her with a pillow. The point is I wasn't there to protect her. I didn't even warn her. she was just so kind…" I trailed off so I wouldn't get myself worked up again. Matt sighed and patted my shoulder.

"There's no spell to protect what happened to her" he said after a moment.

"Okay" I said giving up with a sigh. Various times during the beginning of summer I attempted to get out of him what really happened to Abby, because he knew, I knew that he knew; I could see it in his face, hear it in his voice. He wanted to tell me, his eyes showed it, but he never would. Instead he'd say something that would close all discussion on it. I only tried once or twice to pursue the topic after he attempted to end it but he never responded and even looked annoyed that I continued to ask.

"Matt…" I said as we stopped outside of Professor Snape's Potion class. "Are you sure everything is okay?" I asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. He smiled and nodded but didn't reply, which meant I could keep asking. Along with his excellent ability to ignore the continuance of a discussion he also had sudden moments where he looked caught between laughing and crying. This was one of the moments.

At first I wasn't sure if he knew he did it, but since he looked down or away I reckoned he did. The second time he merely asked me let him be alone. The fourth time though, I objected and sat with him until he pulled himself together. Before I left he finally confessed the nightmares had been haunting him in a different way. He didn't explain it, but did say it was terrible and he only laughed because that was the only way he could break from it. He'd think of something he liked or his friends and then he'd smile or laugh and he was okay.

"You don't have to hide anything me, I'm your friend. You know that, right?" I said gently as I rubbed the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I know," he replied quietly looking down at our hands. I pulled my hand away—not because Matt had started rubbing my pinky—but because Crabbe had made a big production about a Gryffindor first year walking into him.

"You stupid wizard! If you can't control your own feet, perhaps I ought to control them for you! Perhaps ending up in the hospital wing like Abby will teach you!" Crabbe shouted, pushing the boy away from him as he pulled out his wand. I didn't think, just pointed my wand at Crabbe, light red sparks shooting out the end of my wand. Another light from my left shot toward Crabbe, this one a darker red. There was also a blast of yellow, but I couldn't tell where it came from; but instantly saw the effect as Crabbe he went flying backwards, his wand flying from his hand and his front teeth growing, practically out his mouth even as he hit the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: To answer your question SiobanPhelps- yes, but that's later. =) Thanks to anyone checking out this story!**

_A Chat With Lupin_

"What in the devil is going on out here!" Professor Snape shouted as he ran out. I quickly lowered my wand, but the Slytherins who had been standing with Crabbe were already pointing at me and Matt. "Get inside. All of you. Now." Professor Snape said in a low harsh voice. None of us hesitated as he went over to tend to Crabbe who was unconscious though his teeth were still growing as they hit his knees. I tried looking back again, but Matt was pushing me inside.

"Did you give him large teeth to match his large belly?" I asked with a smirk but Matt shook as we took our seats in the back.

"No, I disarmed him," he said. "Why did you stupefy him?"

"Because I rather him be unconscious than make any attempt to hurt a student like that. If I disarmed him he could've grabbed someone else wand," I explained.

"I had the situation handled," said Draco as he slid into the desk in front me of us, not even looking back. I looked at Matt to see if he guessed that Draco was talking to us. Sure enough, Matt smiled.

"You gave him buck teeth?" I hissed excitedly leaning forward.

"I was hoping he'd bite his own tongue as he said the spell but no thanks to you two…" Draco said turning his head just a bit.

"It was automatic!" I hissed again.

"Just because one student got hurt last year—"

"She died Draco, Margret had people kill her, I'm not going to—"

"That was Margret, you do you think Crabbe even remembers what he ate for breakfast; let alone a spell—"

"If the spell causes pain I'm sure he'll remember it!"

"Stop it" Matt interjected his voice hard and unfamiliar. Draco turned to look at him as I did too; he didn't look angry, on the contrary he looked sad and slightly depressed. "Draco, leave Tammie alone. Tammie, you can't go stunning everyone because they mention Abby in such a negative way." I twitched at the callousness in his voice, wondering if he really meant to sound that mean. Regardless, I packed up my things and sat on the other side of the room next to Harry. I remained there for the rest of class, though it seemed extremely uneventful though I was happy Snape forgot to take away points from Gryffindor.

Around lunch I decided I would attempt to talk to Draco again, but Lupin made his way over to our table, pulling me aside. "Do you mind we chat for a bit in my office?" he asked. I sighed but nodded, I wasn't really hungry anyway. As we walked out he tapped Melinda's shoulder; she was more than willing to follow us out.

As we sat down Lupin pulled out a bowl of fruit and a few crackers, I took a few grapes as Melinda went for the crackers. "First, I must say how good it is to you see both back" he said holding his gaze on Melinda. "Secondly, have either of you gotten any acceptable amount of sleep since Margret left?" We both shook our heads as he went over and sat at the desk. "When I first got bitten, I was absolutely terrified of sleeping. I don't know when I started sleeping again. I never fully did sleep all through the night. I still don't." I wrinkled my nose.

"I thought you were supposed to tell us it's okay and eventually we'll be able to sleep?" I said.

"I would, if it were true. Margret did a terrible thing to you guys; no one should ever have to go through what you did. And it will take time to adjust. I'll be honest, you won't recover; those nightmares will probably haunt you in some way at some point throughout your life. Now, the only way I can help is by talking to you, or, better, letting you talk to me" he paused to adjust the small stack of papers on his desk. "Dumbledore didn't explain what exactly happened; he only gave me the basics and told me what he believed I needed to know. Now, it's none of my business, but, would either of you care to explain what happened?" Before I could look back at Melinda or stop myself I was blurting out my entire experience, not even shying from the embarrassing parts.

When I finished Lupin turned toward Melinda. At first she seemed reluctant about telling him, but then slowly she explained, at first casually, as if remembering a line from a book and then, gradually she got more into it, more detailed and when she explained her encounter with the dementor her voice shook. "Normally, any witch or wizard would feel sad when they see those creatures. But, I dunno, I could hear all the things that made me sad. I heard Dumbledore expelling me, I heard Draco never wanting me, I heard my friends snickering about me, I heard Abby reminding me I let her die."

She didn't' look at me as she spoke, I didn't blame her, though I thought she knew better than to think I would snicker behind her back. Since fourth year I got in the habit of telling her what I thought to her face. It seemed to work better for both us, until recently, when Draco messed up and she found someone else. And until the visions. I looked back at Lupin who nodded politely as Melinda finished. Should I tell him about the visions, does he already know? I wondered.

"Tammie, I believe you're still together with Mr. Weasley, correct?" I felt myself blush as he said it; it was still odd knowing the professors knew about students relationships. Granted they probably only took special notice of me and Fred and Melinda and Draco because of the circumstances. Me and Melinda randomly showed up one year and managed to pull two boys completely out of their element and into an opposite one.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then, why are you still thinking about the doubts from the nightmare? He has the shop now, and surely when he's not busy there he makes time for you, no?" I couldn't help but admire Lupin a bit more. He always managed to take interest in his students. I wondered if was because he was a werewolf. Would he still care as much if he wasn't? I wondered.

"Well, I know that, but I'm back at school now, I can't see him, I won't know what he's doing" I shrugged, I didn't even believe what I just said, how was Lupin supposed to.

"I know you know he won't be sneaking around. There are plenty people watching him if he even tried" Lupin said. "Besides, you're the one who's away from him and around boys your own age, don't you think it's more realistic that he should be concerned with you rather you for him?" Lupin asked with a smile.

"No, because he knows I love him and I wouldn't leave him," I said.

"Exactly." I blinked a view times as I realized what Lupin just did.

"Now, Melinda, you accepted your request back to Hogwarts much past the due date, did you not?" he asked, not at all sounding angry. Melinda nodded. "And, well, you're sitting in front me, clear as day, after having completed a full morning of courses and still wearing your Prefect badge." Melinda looked down at her own robe before nodding again. "All this of course after three of your friends travelled to America while the other…well, for counting's sake, fifteen of them waited anxiously for your arrival." Again Melinda nodded. "There is no possibility of your nightmare ever happening if any part hasn't happened already; because…" he paused to give her a light smile. "If you were any other student, it would be impossible to even be sitting here right now." I smiled as I looked at Melinda; feeling somehow like I should say something sarcastic, but nothing came to mind.

Melinda smiled back but dropped her eyes back to lap, showing that something was still bothering her. "What about Margret…?" she finally asked. "I'm terrified of her coming back, there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise or that it's a silly fear—"

"That's because it's not a silly fear. It's a very terrifying reality. As you both know we're making all efforts to find her, they're searching the grounds where she last took you. We're tracing back her history as best as we can—"

"What does that mean?" I interrupted, suddenly feeling weird.

"Margret didn't leave us much to go on. A lot of the personal items she left behind didn't lead anywhere, they were like trinkets. And a lot of her records, well, they did link to her—"

"How could they not have been linked?" Melinda exclaimed.

"All the records we looked at when hiring her were legitimate and checked out and our sources verified them, they just, weren't Margret's; they appeared to have been made up. We couldn't find who they belonged to." Lupin explained.

"That doesn't make sense" I added, my voice rising too. Lupin sighed.

"When we hire someone, we check to makes sure everything they say is true and can be verified or proven…" Lupin started. "But we don't necessarily go back and make sure the person links with their information" he said.

"So, you could hire a goblin who has expert knowledge of treasures hidden in secret locations and curses that have been used to protect wizarding banks in Rome, Peru, America and Spain and all you do is make sure all those things actually exist?" I asked, slightly disgusted.

"And you don't check to make sure the person has actually gone and done those things themselves?" Melinda asked, her expression _completely_ disgusted.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Glidory Lockheart?" he asked leaning back in his chair a little. Melinda and I both nodded. It was the breaking news and top story during the middle of our fourth year. The great wizard who made a living—or supposed one—from dealing with every type of creature out there turned out to be nothing more than an arrogant fraud. Mrs. Weasley seemed most distraught over the news. She had read a number of his books—as had most of the girls—and was amazed how well he was able to cover his tracks.

"Do you know how they found him out?" Lupin asked, bringing my attention back. We both shook our heads, the papers didn't release any detail in case some other crackpot tried doing the same thing. "He went to a signing at Gringotts, and mentioned something about a shield hanging as a decoration. Made the stupid mistake of claiming to have found its brother weeks ago. Of course the goblins instantly knew the shield didn't have a brother, it only had the cloths that coated it, the suit, the sword and various jewels to cover it. Obviously all goblin made. So when they heard this, they 'accidentally' locked him in a vault. When the Ministry found out he couldn't get himself free they brought him in for questioning" Lupin explained.

"So, what you're saying is, we need to find a group of goblins and have them lock Margret in a vault?" I said, trying to lighten the uneasiness that continued to build in my chest. "Melinda, do you think you could just send an owl—" I broke off as I looked at Melinda who was glaring at me. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the tension" I told her.

"My point is," Lupin said, ignoring me. "Margret's records weren't hers," he said. I bit my lip as I made myself stop thinking of more jokes. "Which means we don't think Margret was real either…" Lupin said.

"Well, she wasn't a figment of our imagination" Melinda said with a snort.

"I said we don't think, but we haven't found Margret's body either, so, it is quite possible she didn't die that night" Lupin told us.

"But she had to! We saw her fall, we saw the flames!" I shouted.

"Someone had to find something by now, it's been three years!" Melinda added with a small cry.

"We did find something…" Lupin said quietly, instantly making us shut up. I looked at Lupin, waiting on the edge of the seat for him to talk again. "Understand that it's not proof, but, remember the locket Professor Barrass had given her that Christmas?" I nodded as did Melinda. "Well…" he opened the desk draw and pulled out a long chain. Attached was a small locket. For one thing I remembered it was a locket that closed, but due to the intense of amount of heat it probably encountered one side was completely burnt off. Lupin moved it closer so we could, though neither of us seemed willing to actually touch it.

"Is that…is that a picture of her?" I asked frowning at the picture of Margret staring back at me; though it was badly burnt I knew without a doubt it was her.

"Conceded little witch, isn't she?" Melinda asked sarcastically as she leaned back, away from the necklace.

"I'm not supposed to show you, either of you. But Bill thought it would important to show you. We don't know how she escaped from the fires, but obviously she wasn't dumb enough to go back in them to retrieve this" he said nodding at the necklace. I nodded in agreement as did Melinda.

"Professor…" I said suddenly, the thought just coming upon me. "What do you know about the Fates?" I asked. He looked at me thoughtfully as he put the locket back in the drawer.

"I know they're a powerful force and you don't want to be causing trouble with them" he answered. I knew Melinda was trying as hard as I was to not look at me as she blinked at Lupin. "Why?" he asked.

"I was reading a book about them" I said. Lupin smiled and shook his head.

"It would be nice if neither of you felt like you had to lie to me" he said. I looked at him questionable. "I know you didn't go to the Manor this summer, and I don't think Molly or Arthur would be the type to keep books like that in their house; and well, I hardly think you managed time to shop around the Valatie libraries while with the twins." I felt my mouth drop open.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Onward! Happy reading!**

_Always Watching_

"How did you—"

"I told you, fifteen people was for the sake of counting…" he said with a smile. I looked back over Melinda, wondering if she had any clue what he was talking about but she looked just as surprised. "As much credit as I give the twins and yourself Tammie, I must say there was a reason you managed to carry on so well in America. Kinsley was renting the house about three minutes down the road from your friend Amber, while Tonks kept her sites on you from the abandoned house next to your family" he said nodding at me. "Dumbledore even made a trip over, he introduced himself as Bill's grandfather, he said he much enjoyed the role. And obviously Bill kept watch from his summer school position at the schools in Valatie and Hudson; though he was disappointed none of you stopped by." Lupin was still smiling as he finished speaking.

"You never once noticed anyone?" Melinda asked looking at me but all I could do was shake my head.

"We were very inconspicuous; though some of us had difficulty." Lupin said as he gave us a small smile.

"But we never even mentioned magic, except that one time—" I let my words hang in the air as I thought back to the short stop at the store, with the cat that kept staring at us, looking so intent and serious. "McGonagall was watching us…" I finally said blinking a few times.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"Professor McGonagall, she was at the store, I thought it was just weird stray who had some issues…" I shook head as I looked at Lupin who nodded. Suddenly something else dawned on me. "When we were at your house, you kept looking out your window…" I told her.

"Yeah, because I was looking at your car, and then I noticed a cat walking toward it with full purpose, as if it knew—oh my god!" Melinda said with a laugh.

"That explains why Professor McGonagall asked if I was still keeping the twins in line" I said. I wanted to start laughing again, but a hooded figure in the door caught my attention. She looked tall. I grabbed Melinda's arm and pointed, Melinda's eyes grew bigger as her face drained of color. "Lupin. What are the Fates?" I asked looking back at him as I tried to control my breathing.

"Oh no…" he said as he looked at us, the smile had completely vanished and his face was paler than usual.

"She's gone" I said as I took a deep breath out. I looked back out the door but I knew she wouldn't appear again.

"That's not the first time we've seen them" Melinda said looking nervously at the door. I nodded in agreement.

"What do you know?" Lupin asked, looking from me to Melinda, his voice the most seriously I've heard it.

"They show up at seemingly inconvenient times" Melinda said, clearly annoyed. I nodded in agreement but Lupin shook his head.

"It's not inconvenient Melinda—"

"I know, I mean, I know why they show up, they showed up last year during the tea shop thing" Melinda explained.

"She only meant that it seems inconvenient" I added.

"Well, they prevented you from hurting someone, didn't they?" Lupin asked. I looked at Melinda in confusion but her expression wasn't showing any signs she disagreed with what Lupin said. I looked back at Lupin, still unsure what he was talking about. Then it clicked; after we went into the tea shop last year Draco and Courtney had come sometime after we arrived, they took their seats off to the side. The next thing I remembered was Courtney kissing Draco and Melinda mentally losing complete sense. Moments after that, Fred, George and Matt showed up, again, something neither of us predicted. Then, completely unexpected the whole place practically blew up, just before Melinda made any final decisions to attack the unlikely couple.

At first there was some doubt as to whether Melinda did or didn't do it, but after realizing the obvious we knew it had to be someone other than Melinda. Naturally we all assumed Margret, rather, Professor Madison—as she was going by at the time—but it wasn't her either. We knew it wasn't Courtney, she was with us, and it wasn't Matt either. Eventually Melinda confessed it had been the Fates. The Fates showed up and exploded the place. I didn't know why of course, but then Melinda later told me it was because in drastic circumstances they performed drastic measures to ensure the order of things.

"Besides, the tea shop…" Lupin said, bringing my attention back to him and Melinda. I looked over at Melinda but she didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"Well…" I started; looking at her once again to make sure it was okay to mention it. "Last Christmas vacation we went to the Weasleys, like usual, and, well, we were doing fine, there were a few incidents between Melinda and George, but that kinda died out. Christmas morning I was going to ask Melinda about the Fates but then George lost his temper—"

"George Weasley?" Lupin asked looking indeed surprised at my words. I nodded but his look of surprise didn't fade. I wondered how much Dumbledore filled the others in on our experience with Margret.

"Margret had been pushing Fred and George for weeks," Melinda added, realizing that Lupin had very little idea as to what we were talking about.

"Hold on, she was pushing other students besides Charity?" Lupin whispered. Melinda and I exchanged looked, it was a little unusual that Lupin hadn't already heard this from Dumbledore. "You have to understand, Dumbledore told me what he called were the essentials and we were more concerned about Margret still being alive. Barrass already make a loud deal about Courtney being expelled." I wrinkled my nose, Courtney wasn't expelled. "What I mean is, everyone knew I was coming back to teach, and although I had some information about what happened Dumbledore didn't want me to judge Courtney based on something she had no control over." I shook my head, Courtney had every bit of control, she knew exactly what she was doing. I caught Melinda looking just as angry.

"So you don't know that she killed Abby?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Margret was in control of her—"

"Willing!" Melinda shouted.

"Nonetheless, someone else was still in control—"

"So we shouldn't blame her for what happened?" I said with a snort.

"That's not what I'm saying you two. I'm saying, Dumbledore didn't want me to discriminate against Courtney like Barrass does because it might just push her to go out and find Margret or even continue to destroy you lot. So, he didn't tell me any details." Lupin looked between disappointed and regretful.

"That's not fair…" I said leaning back in the chair with my arms crossed.

"Nor is it fair how much effort it took me to get back here because of what I am" Lupin countered. I shot him a look; I could feel Melinda doing the same. Lupin being a werewolf was completely different Margret being whatever she was.

"But you don't enjoy the power and control…" Melinda said quietly, her voice surprisingly more calm than mine.

"So, after George lost his temper?" Lupin said, folding his hands on the desk. I sighed; I was certainly ready to continue arguing.

"Bill had to separate us, and then Mrs. Weasley told us to leave. We end up at the Malfoys" I explained. Lupin nodded. "But George lost his temper because he thought I did something to Melinda. She was sitting on the bed staring out the window, the Fates were there" I finished. Melinda nodded.

"You believed they caused George's overreaction?" Lupin asked. I shook my head but it was Melinda who spoke up.

"No, they knew he was acting weird, they knew he was going to hurt someone so they caused it to be more dramatic than it had to be. They caused us to get kicked out before anyone could do more harm" she said.

"That makes sense, however much possessed George was they knew he was planning on doing serious damage. Was that the only incident with him?" he asked but Melinda shook her head.

"He blew up my suitcase. I mean, I knew he'd react poorly to the news I told him, but, I didn't expect him to blow anything up" Melinda explained.

"And then I went out to find him," I said looking at Melinda, who nodded for me to continue. "But when I got there one of the Fates were there, she was short" I told him. Lupin looked forward in complete interest.

"Do you remember what she said?" he asked.

"Not much, just asked if I'd help her find something and then I had to bring a ring up to the front—someone lost it—but she came back in and I gave it back" I finished with a shrug.

"She was short?" he asked. I nodded again and then he looked at Melinda. "Have you seen any of them separately?" he asked her.

"Once, but, it wasn't out of the ordinary, she was standing around the store when Tam and I went to get gifts for the Malfoys…" she trailed off, as if thinking for a moment. "She was tall" she added.

"So neither of you have seen the other one?" he asked.

"Last night, after I got brought up to the hospital wing, she was standing at the far end. I thought—" I cut myself off as the knock on the door caught my attention. "Yes?" Lupin called out, leaning comfortably back in his chair as the door opened. It was Professor Snape.

"I think it's rather important for the students to be on time for their lessons, don't you agree?" he asked, his sneer clear. I started to protest, why did Snape care if we were late for our next class, it wasn't even his class.

"Thank you Professor," Lupin said casually, standing up as we slowly did the same. I was in no hurry to leave, but I could understand Lupin not wanting to make matters worse by getting himself in trouble; after all, he was overjoyed to be allowed to come back. I nodded at him and grumbled a goodbye as I followed Melinda and Snape out the door.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything too important" Snape said with a smug smile. I exchanged looks with Melinda but didn't say anything as we continued following Snape; he seemed to be personally escorting us to class. "You do have Muggle Studies, right?" I whispered to Melinda who nodded. I started to open my mouth again to ask another question but Snape had stopped.

"The Headmaster would like to see neither of you get in any trouble this year, he's had a rather large complaint list, and you only make matters worse by continuing to prance around. I suggest you do not take your standings lightly." Snape seemed to glare at us as he finished talking. I looked at Melinda, wondering if she had any idea what the man was talking about, but her face remained in slight confusion. "I believe your class is there… I wouldn't waste time standing about if I were either of you…" he said pointing to the door which slowly opened. I stood for a moment, seeing if he would leave, but he remained there; Melinda pulled on my sleeve to get me to move. I started to turn back to make a face but we were already in the classroom.

As I assumed, very few students were inside, and only seconds after we sat down did the bell signal for lunch being over. "What's his deal?" I asked Melinda, referring to Snape.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but it sounds like there was somewhat of a stir at the Ministry about us coming back. Did Mr. Weasley mention anything while you were there the whole summer?" I shook my head, but then recalled a single fading conversation I had overheard.

"One time, Mr. Weasley came home, he looked more tired than usual and sweaty; he said he had been arguing with a man named Glitch. I don't know who is he, but apparently they were arguing about Hogwarts and students. Something about Dumbledore losing his mind; they know about the Seers and Professor Madison and then, you know, letting Lupin return. That was too much for some people, I'm assuming some parents; probably mostly Slytherin families" I explained. Melinda looked off thoughtfully as Hermione and Harry joined.

"Ron's not taking this class, is he?" Hermione asked, though judging by her smile this was something she already knew.

"That's the only conversation I remember though," I continued talking about the conversation I had been having with Melinda.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as more students filled in. I looked at Melinda who ran through Snape's coded message and Lupin explaining we were never alone in America.

"But they're always watching us, that's their job," Harry concluded, his voice above the whisper we had been talking in.

"Maybe for you Harry, but by all laws, it's the Ministry's job to oversee it. According to them Dumbledore shouldn't have any involvement in student's lives after they leave for summer vacation or finish schooling," Hermione told us. "The Ministry sees it as Dumbledore ignoring their laws and, well, if he can do what's to stop others, and the others may not have good intentions" she continued.

"But that's stupid Hermione, Dumbledore isn't undermining anyone, he's just looking out for our safety," I countered.

"I know, but the Ministry doesn't see it that way. They have a bigger agenda to look at. To them, it's all political" Hermione said with a loud sigh.

"That still doesn't explain what Snape was talking about or why he was escorting us to class" Melinda started. Hermione watched the last few students file in and the Professor move to the front.

"It means it took a lot of convincing to get you four back into Hogwarts and one slip up could mean you four are out, for good…" Hermione whispered turning around to face the front. I stared at the back of her head for a moment and then leaned closer to Melinda.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.**

_If You Can't be Sane, Be Helpful_

"Four?" I asked, thinking Lupin would be the only one and then probably Courtney. Melinda watched the Professor walk down our aisle and then back before she replied. "You, me, Courtney and Matt" she whispered into her paper.

"But what's Matt go to do with any of this? And you? And honestly, I don't understand how I'm involved either—"

"Allen, do you any questions?" the Professor asked. I thought I had been speaking quietly but probably moved too much, drawing attention to myself. I shook my head as she nodded and then waved her wand at the board before talking. I waited five minutes, and then five more minutes, but gave up trying to speak to my friends again until class was over.

I packed up and followed my friends out of class, curing the foot long worth of homework we had to write about ten muggle items and their uses. "It should be easy" Hermione said with a smile. "I think I'm going to enjoy it, after all, we already know at least one hundred muggle items" she said still smiling. I shook my head as I looked at Melinda who was smiling too.

"But that's why I don't want to do it; I already know this stuff…" I complained but Melinda just rolled her and eyes and shook her head.

"Don't start that, it's only the first day" she reminded me. I groaned, it was _only_ the first day. "I'll see you later" she said waving at and turning around to head off, but then stopped and turned back around. "The Ministry probably thinks I went home for some unknown secret reason; I mean, I was completely willing and quick to return once you asked" she explained. I raised an eyebrow, _that wasn't how I remembered it_. She caught my smirk and waved it off. "You know what I mean! Anyway, Courtney was sick a lot, around the same time as Margret, I'm sure there are a few speculations as to her involvement with Margret." I started to speak up again, there should have been more than a few, and at this point they shouldn't be speculations; but Melinda rushed on. "And you and Matt, you're both Seers, like Margret, I bet they think you both had some kind of involvement in what happened—"

"But you know we didn't!" I shouted.

"I know that! I'm just saying what the Ministry probably thinks. Besides, I'm sure they know—somehow—that Matt confessed and then—_he_ confessed. Dumbledore let us all come back knowing this, he's under fire, the best he can do is make sure we stick to our courses and stay out of trouble," she finished.

"Well, the twins are gone, that's half the battle" I said sarcastically.

"It's not just stay you four, if word gets out that we're all friends, they're going to start pointing at us too" Hermione chipped it. Harry nodded in agreement, but before any of us could say another word on it, the Muggle Studies professor was standing in the doorway, watching us. I said goodbye to Hermione and Melinda as they headed off for Arithmancy while Harry and I made our ways to double Charms.

Matt and Ron were already saving us seats. Harry sat himself next to Ron while I took a seat next to Matt. "I'm sorry" Matt said giving me an apologetic smile. I started to ask what for but then remembered I hadn't talked to him since that morning when he made his comment during Potions. It felt that had been ages ago. I shrugged, I wasn't quite willing to forgive him, but there were so many things I did have to tell him.

"Have any Professors escorted you to class?" I asked after a few seconds of silence between us. He shook his head and then thought for a moment.

"I'm either early or with you," he said. "But, it did seem odd that Professor Snape didn't take away points, didn't it?" I nodded in agreement; at the time I was thankful for his act of kindness—or forgetfulness—but now, looking back, especially with the information I had been told, he may have simply skipped over it as to not draw attention to the Gryffindors. Again, this was odd behavior from Snape considering he relished in drawing attention to the Gryffindors wrongdoings.

"They blame us you know," I told him after Professor Flitwick passed out papers. Matt didn't respond for a moment and then finally nodded.

"I thought it would be different" he said with a defeated sigh. "I mean, I should've figured. Mum and Dad should've known…" he trailed off, now talking to himself. "Granted no one knew how bad it would—" he stopped to look at me, I was still raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Sorry," he said blushing a bit, something I rarely saw from him. I waited a while longer before bringing up the Fates.

"Lupin was explaining them to us, well, we were sort of explaining them to him and our experiences with them" I started as Professor Flitwick went back to the front and started to wave his wand, notes appearing on the chalkboard.

"What experiences?" Matt asked. For a moment I thought maybe I had neglected in telling him but I knew I had.

"The experiences Melinda and I have had with them…" I started trying to jog his memory.

"Right" he said though he seemed become oddly silent.

"They're really that bad, aren't they? I asked as he shook his head. I started to say something else, but Matt was now smirking at something else. I followed his gaze to see Draco down near the front; he seemed to be more attentive than usual.

"He still hasn't realized Melinda's back," Matt explained still smirking in Draco's direction. I squinted as I looked over at Draco again. It seemed almost impossible that he had gone almost an entire day without noticing her.

"Well, we have to break the news after dinner. If he's in the library or Great Hall he's bound to see her" I told him. Matt only shrugged, but didn't look convinced. I was starting to doubt Draco too.

"Don't worry about it" Matt said as we focused our attention back to class.

By time we finished the lesson I had finished my letter to Fred telling him that the Malfoy's lacked a serious amount of attention to the obvious things, and also if he could 'accidently' overhear any conversations between his parents about the Ministry I would greatly appreciate it and his efforts would be rewarded. I parted with Matt as we left class, waving as I started for the Owlery.

I felt the presence of someone behind me. I started to smile and prepare myself for Melinda's question but when I turned around I was surprised to see Luna. "Oh hey Luna" I said casually, even though I was surprised to see her, I was glad too. Sure she was a bit, odd, but she had personality and she never had a dull thing to say. She was someone I could listen to talk and no matter how much I dazed off she'd still continue with her happy story.

"Are you sending a letter too?" she asked waving her letter in her hand.

"Yeah" I said as I waited for her so we could we walk up the rest of the steps together. "Who are you sending yours to?" I asked, merely for conversation.

"My father, he says he found a patch in the garden were some Niffs have buried themselves, I'm writing back telling him that I saw a few Gallowards on the train," she explained. I nodded, not only did I have no idea what either of those creatures were but I was certain they didn't exist.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you," I told her with a smile.

"Are you writing to Fred?" she asked curiously, titling her head a bit. "I went to their shop over the summer; I got a telescope" she said cheerfully.

"Be careful with those, make sure you hold them out, away from you, otherwise you'll get a black eye" I said, but she just laughed and touched her eye.

"I know, I've gotten three already, it's a wonderful invention, isn't?" she asked, still cheerful. I looked at her for a split second longer; at least she wasn't afraid of a little pain.

"Sure Luna" I said gently as we finally made it to the top floor. "Watch out for the owl dropping" I reminded her as I started toward Victini's typical spot.

"Oh, it's okay, it's lucky, but only if it's two drops on your right shoulder while you're left foot is front" she told me walking off in the opposite direction. I stared after her for a moment, I wondered if she believed everything her father told her, or even everything she told herself or if at some point she stopped to question it, or at least, her sanity.

"Hey you," I said to Victini who was sitting happily on the window sill hooting at my voice. "How's it going?" I asked him petting his head as he hooted again, probably wondering if I had any food. "Sorry Victini, I had lunch a while ago, but next time I'll be sure to bring something," I told him as I tied the letter to his leg. "Fred, ok?" I told him. He looked at me for a moment, seemingly disappointed that I didn't have anything rather than hurrying off. "Next time, promise" I reminded him before shooing him off. I watched him fly off before making my way over to Luna who was staring off into the sky.

"Are you heading back?" she asked me. I nodded as she continued staring out. I moved closer to join her, now both of us staring at out into the sky, the only noise the countless owls behind us. "You ready?" she asked after a few more minutes of standing there. I nodded and we finally made our way back inside. "How come it's such a big deal that Courtney is here?" Luna asked as we made our way toward the castle.

"Because she's not a very nice person" I said as I tried to keep my tone even.

"Neither are a lot of people, but they're all still here," she said plainly, her voice not even hinting at annoyance.

"Well, I mean, she's a different kind of mean, she tried to hurt us, and I think she had something to do with Abby" I said. Technically it wasn't something I was supposed to reveal, it wasn't something the rest of the school knew they only knew that Abby died and Charity had something to do with it. Not that I minded everyone knowing Charity was evil. But no one said we couldn't tell.

"That's a pretty big accusation" she said and then stopped. "Not that I don't believe you, I believe anything is possible. I just think that sometimes admitting aloud what really happened can do more harm than good" she said. I wanted to agree; more often than not it was true. But if it people became aware of how dangerous Courtney was, they'd be more cautious. "What about Professor Madison?" she asked then paused to watch something fly by that I didn't see. "She's the real mean person if you ask me" she said looking back at me.

"We think she was controlling Courtney like she did Charity. She's the one who really hurt us" I explained. Luna nodded then opened one of the wide doors. It seemed quieter than usual but I figured that was just because everyone was getting ready for dinner or in various locations hanging out.

"Did all those things really happen?" Luna asked as we started toward the Great Hall. I looked at her questionably, to my knowledge what happened in the Forbidden Forrest was only shared between nine people and seven Professors. I didn't think Ron would run his mouth off; his fear of spiders was, in other people's mind, quite ridiculous. And I was certain the others hadn't talked either.

"Melinda told you?" I asked, figuring that was the only conclusion I could make. Had everyone else knew I would've heard about it non-stop all morning.

"Some of it, she only shared the parts involving her. A little with the others, like Draco's and George's." I gave a half smile, I should've figured as much.

"Why did she tell you? Not that I'm mad or anything…" I said trailing off.

"Oh, I know you're not mad. I can see it on your forehead, if you were mad you'd have more of a shine" Luna replied. I self-consciously rubbed my forehead, even though I knew nothing was on it. "She was upset, it was the last night and you know how we all get sentimental on the last night. She wanted to be alone. I heard talking to herself in her room, at first I thought she was talking to one of the Cherry Grays—they only come out at night you know—anyway, she was talking to herself so I asked if I could come in and asked her what happened" she said. I nodded, not because I understood anything she said about Cherry Grays but for the fact that Melinda had someone to talk to.

"Glad you're in the same house as her" I said as we finally started toward the Great Hall. "Keep an eye on her in there okay?" I asked as we opened the doors. She nodded, gave me one last smile and then hurried off to join a few of her friends. I nodded approvingly before heading over to Matt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Thank you to all those who have even glanced at this story! SiobhanPhelps-your comments are fantastic! Sorry for the delay chapter, internet issues.**

_Rock the Boat_

"What was that about?" he asked when I sat down.

"Oh you know, Luna talking about Cherry Grays" I told him with a smile. "How are you?" I asked, half curious, half for something to talk about.

"Tired," he said with a sigh. I looked at him more closely, he looked tired, more tired than I seen him look since last year.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down at the table. "Do you want to go to the library with me?" I asked so we wouldn't sit in awkward silence.

"Yeah, we have a load of time before dinner," he replied getting up. We started to the library, at first it seemed like nothing had changed, Matt was still getting looks of admiration. "You know, I thought since you confessed you'd be looked down on or glared at, not…"

"Admired?" he finished with a smile. "I guess they see me as the tragic hero or something like that," he said with no interest. We passed a group of Hufflepuffs, both the girls grunted at me but quickly showed their best smiles to Matt.

"Meanwhile…" I said with a sigh as we reached the last staircase.

"You mainly get those looks because we're together," he said without looking at me. I gave him a glare but he only smiled as we walked into the library. I wouldn't have spotted Melinda if Matt hadn't first. "Hey," we said in unison.

"What's up?" she asked. I shrugged; my mind on other topics.

"How is it feeling like you're under an invisibility cloak?" Matt joked as we joined Melinda at the table. Melinda leaned back in her chair, a little smile creeping up on her face. I got up, I already knew most of what she'd say; I'd let her talk to Matt, it was more important for those two to get along this year, especially if Matt could help us, I didn't need to interfere. I started for the bookshelf, randomly looking through books.

I was all too surprised to see Draco when I went back around the corner, mainly because I assumed he'd be frozen in place when he saw Melinda. I looked back in the direction of the table my friends were at, but Melinda wasn't there. Good grief, I thought to myself. This was going to be impossible. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Draco who looked caught between cautious and annoyed.

"Have you done anything recently to upset anyone?" he asked. I wanted to laugh, according to Matt I had upset a lot of people just by being in his presence.

"Well, Matt's 'heroic' actions and my 'complete devotion' to him and a cousin who was rumored to have let a murderer escape might upset a few students here and there…" I said sarcastically.

"I found this," he whispered, passing me a red and gold cloth. I looked around before opening it.

_Those who don't bare caution will surely find themselves in the most dangerous of predicaments. _

I wanted to shrug it off; it didn't seem like a big deal. "This one too, but I don't know why there's two," Draco said, passing me another one; when I unfolded it, only to see it said the exact same thing, but the colors were blue and silver. Even though lunch was hours ago I could feel it starting to turn in my stomach.

"How did you know to give these to me?" I asked quietly, still looking at them. He waited until a pair of girls walked pass before speaking.

"It was pinned above my bed…yours had a T, the other one had an M. I figured that was to Melinda, but, she's not here, but obviously they don't know that." If my mind wasn't so preoccupied with the cloths I would've smacked him.

"Right, well, thanks" I said trying to give him a thankful smile.

"Also," he started; his tone a little flat. "The initials were written in blood," he added. I had a thousand questions to ask him, but none of them seemed to register in my mind, and then, he was gone. I waited a few seconds before returning to Matt; Melinda was back, she looked ten times cheerful than she had when we arrived, I assumed she caught Draco walking away and noticing nothing.

"Did he say anything?" Matt asked almost instantly. I shook my head.

"Not about you anyway," I said looking at Melinda. "But…" I added, pushing her the cloth and handing mine over to Matt's.

"We can't even make it a day into term without drama," Melinda started. "I bet you ten gallons next year we won't even make it to the train before the drama hits" she continued in a half humorous voice. "Does yours say the same thing?" she asked. I nodded and looked at Matt. He looked all too pale. Though, for some reason he looked even more attractive than before. His eyes no doubt were darker, darker than I have ever seen them, and his jaw, his jaw looked, _larger. _

"Did Malfoy wash these?" he asked; his voice rough as he turned to look at me. I jumped in my chair, even more caught off guard by his appearance than when he was looking away.

"Um, I—he—I don't know…" I stuttered out. He stared back at me for a long minute, his face not changing. I never realized how amazing his eyes were, or how his lips were just as attractive.

"It's time for dinner" Melinda said, her voice cutting through the dense air that somehow accumulated around me and Matt. I relaxed as Matt seemed to focus his attention solely on the cloth. "We need that one too Matthew," she said pointing to the cloth. I looked at her, it wasn't just the fact that she said Matthew, but how cautious she sounded, how careful she was when pointing to the cloth in his hands. I looked back at Matt who was still staring at the cloth; the color was coming back into his face, and eyes. I started to scan the rest of his face but he was standing up in a flash.

"Make sure you wash this," he said, his voice still rough as he grabbed his bag and started out.

"Wash it?" I asked as me and Melinda started to gather our things.

"How did Draco say he found these?" Melinda asked, her voice in her thinking tone. I hesitated for a moment. If I explained it, she'd wander off, telling me nothing, but if I didn't explain it we'd possibly be in more danger.

"Someone pinned them to his wall, above his bed. He said our initials were written above each one," I told her.

"With what?" she asked. I hesitated again.

"Blood," I finally said. Melinda wrinkled her nose and held the cloth away from her, but not too far away.

"Matt must have gotten a waft of it," she said, but quietly, as if figuring something out. "But that could only mean….no…" she trailed off, still speaking to herself. I sighed but didn't bother to ask what she meant; there was generally no point in asking until she had completely figured it out.

"I think the real question is who would have blood just lying about like that?" I asked, trying to get the topic off Matt as we hurried down another flight of stairs.

"Someone in the Slytherin common room," Melinda said morbidly. She already knew this part, probably figured out as soon as I told her it was found in Draco's room. "Okay, but, whose blood?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't reach the same conclusion I had.

"I don't think it's Courtney's, she wouldn't sacrifice her own 'precious' blood to write a mere sentence" I said. Melinda stopped walking to look at me. I could tell we had reached the same conclusion; I was just in deeper denial about than she was. "You know as well I do she's going to use Abby to get to us every chance she can," Melinda explained.

"Why would she even want Abby's blood? Do you think Matt realized it was Abby's blood too? Do you think that's what his look was for?" I asked, my mind splitting in at least five different directions. Melinda's first look was one I had often seen, one of disappointment that someone completely missed something. I ran through the questions and events in my mind, trying to figure out if I could catch what I missed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Melinda asked, searching my face, her look of one of amusement and surprise.

"What am I supposed to be getting?" I asked, slightly irritated but then, Professor Snape seemed to appear out of nowhere, standing on the step just below me. "Evening…." he said in his slow accusing tone.

"We were just going to eat," Melinda told him.

"Better hurry then, don't want your food to get cold…" he said staring at us. I looked at Melinda who looked at Professor Snape. Neither of us seemed to move; something about Professor Snape seemed to challenge my respect to Professors but also he always made me think _he_ was up to something.

"Okay," I finally said, stepping down as he stepped up. We quietly went down the rest of the stairs, looking over our shoulders to see if he was gone, he was just reaching the top step when we got to the door.

"I wonder how much he overheard…" I said.

"I wonder what he plans to do about the parts he_ did_ overhear…" Melinda said as we stopped just inside the hall.

"See you later?" I asked, though not hopeful.

"Hey," I said to Hermione as I sat down. "Thanks," I quickly added in terms of her saving me a seat.

"You're welcome," she said politely.

"I need your help," I whispered to her, looking at Ron and Harry who both leaned in. I didn't hesitate to jump into conversation, and only stopped when I got to the part about Matt, noticing Matt wasn't at the table. "Where's Matt?" I asked, looking around in confusion.

"Nevermind that, finish the rest!" Ron said, as he reached for another helping of chicken. I looked at my own plate; I had taken four bites of my chicken and a spoonful of the potatoes.

"Alright, alright," I said, quickly going on. When I finished Ron was shaking his head, Harry looked a bit puzzled but mostly angry about Courtney's general lack of sympathy. Hermione though, had the same thinking expression Melinda had. "Looking like that you should talk to Melinda," I told her.

"Good idea and I think I may have figured something out, but I need to check…" Hermione said jumping to her feet.

"Where are you going then?" I called after her, but almost instantly I answered my own question, as did Ron and Harry as we all said 'library.'

"It's like a bloody race!" Ron said shaking his head as we watched Melinda run up the stairs to head to the library to join Hermione. I managed to catch Melinda just as she was leaving; I gave her a brief update. She seemed almost too pleased when I told her Hermione was already in the library. "There's gonna come a day that the answer isn't going to be in a book," Ron added as we walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"And chances are you still won't know the answer," I teased dodging a swat.

"What do you think they figured out?" Harry asked as we went inside and sat on the couch.

"I don't know," I said looking for Matt. "It's curious that Matt's still gone for this long," I said pulling out my cloth.

"That's it?" Ron asked looking at the cloth with worry.

"Yep" I replied handing it Harry.

"I should put it somewhere before Matt returns, I don't think he likes the sight or smell of blood," I told the boys.

"Who does?" Harry replied as I nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back," I told them as I hurried up the stairs.

I hummed as I sorted out my drawer, folding the cloth and putting it under everything. I stopped moving when I noticed a figure in the reflection of the window. Slowly I turned around, it was a women just a little taller me; average height, she was in a black cloak, she looked, old, a thousand years old, maybe older. Her cloak was over her eyes, but the rest of her face was showing. She leaned on a cane, her shriveled up wrinkling hands circling around it. I tried not to notice but I had a feeling this was something she was proud of.

"It's about time we talk. I'm one of the Fates" she said cheerfully.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Popping out a few chapters for the night! Enjoy!**

_Fate, Fate, Fate_

I opened and closed my mouth a few times; it wasn't like I could just say 'oh hey.' "Come, come," she said ushering me closer. I didn't move. "Shame, people afraid of us, you're among us, you're among friends" she said almost cheerfully. "I have present for you" she said as she pulled a box of candy from somewhere under cloak. "Chocolates of course dearie" she said as she stretched her hand out. Still, I didn't move. I couldn't. "I'll leave it here" she said pushing it on the dresser. I blinked a few times, wondering if she would still be there after few seconds. She was. "Tammie" she said slowly as if testing my name out. "I have it written in the books, you and that man of yours…" I blinked again, surprised how natural and young and cheerful she sounded. "Are you happy?" I stared at her for a long minute. _Was it a trick question?_ I wondered. Still, the words seemed to fall from my mouth.

"I've been through hell since third year; I'm being psychologically tortured by a bitchy Slytherin, a murderer has escaped and she's still on the hunt for me and my friend, and my man," I let out a dry laugh. "He's running a shop and lounging around at home while I'm stuck here. No, I'm not happy, I'm miserable!" I shouted told her. She tilted her head, swayed a bit and then nodded, a smile spreading across her face. I tried not to flinch as I saw her teeth, besides the fact that they looked crooked and yellow they looked dangerous.

"Glad to hear," she said with such a low bow I wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand back up. Surely enough, she returned to her straight position. "I must go now," she added hobbling off toward the door. I was too rooted to the ground to move after her, even when she closed the door I stared at the empty space.

Finally, as if getting struck my lighting I came to my senses I ran after her, nearly tearing the door off its hinges as I ran down the stairs. "Did you see her?" I exclaimed as I looked around the room, making a few kids nearby jump. Harry and Ron were chatting with Matt who seemed back to his usual self.

"Who?" they asked as I continued to look around. I ran back up the stairs, looked into the room, no one. I ran back down the stairs, looking everywhere, at the windows, the only door, the boys's staircase but nothing. I took several deep breathes before finally walking over to join the others.

"Who?" Ron asked again as I sat down, my eyes glued to the stairs.

"No one," I said still looking. I looked back at them; they looked slightly worried, I felt just as worried. "Fate" I said in a near whisper.

"Did she say anything?" Harry asked at the same time Ron asked what she looked like. I started to reply but Matt's sudden stare once again caught me off guard. He looked a little skeptical, uncertain. "What?" I asked him, feeling myself heat with embarrassment and shyness. He shook his head but continued staring. "She was average," I started, trying to ignore Matt. "She, um, she asked me—_what?_" I asked Matt, unable to go on while he stared.

"Sorry, I'm just really curious. The Fates don't intervene unless they have to, they rarely speak to anyone, I just find that curious. Guess you really are something special, aren't you?" he asked. I moved an inch away as he said it. His tone was different, he really did sound curious, but not like a friend, like someone who truly didn't know me, or like he was mocking me.

"I'll be back," I said, my words rushing as I nearly ran for the door. I breathed in and out as I leaned against the wall. My mind was getting the best of me, I was overacting about everything. "I'm way too dramatic…" I told myself.

"It's okay if it's serious," I heard Melinda say. I didn't even notice her sitting on the step when I bolted out of the common room. She was on the left staircase, top step, staring at the wall in front of her, her eyes looked glossy.

"Draco noticed you, didn't he?" I asked, as I sat down next to her but she shook her head. "Then what's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm happy?" she asked, wiping her face.

"Fate talked to you?" I asked feeling both relieved and surprised. "What did she say?" I asked.

"Something about books, and then she asked 'Are you happy?' I am happy, I said I was; I explained why and then she just looked at me, and then…" she took a deep breath before going on. "And then she reminded me I came back here for a reason I'm still not ready to admit," she said. I looked at her questionably but she merely shook her head and looked away. "It only got the best of me because—" she cut upon hearing footsteps from the right staircase, hiding her face from view.

"I don't know how helpful this will be, but, my mum sent it, it arrived during dinner, I left to thank her." I braced myself to see the look on Draco's face; but just then the picture of the Fat Lady swung open and Matt walked out; at the same time Hermione came up from the front staircase.

"Oh" she said completely surprised at the sight of the boys.

"I was just coming out to apologize" Matt said looking from me to Hermione to Draco.

"Right," I said standing up to take the book from Draco who seemed only too glad to be able to leave, quickly running down the steps he had come up. I didn't have to turn around to look to know it was Melinda who had suddenly started sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"C'mon, up we go," Matt said helping Melinda to her feet. She was still laughing, or crying. Nonetheless she seemed defeated.

"Hermione, help me bring her back to her tower," Matt said looking over at Hermione who looked a second longer at Matt before nodding and holding up Melinda's other arm. "Go inside, if you get caught out here…" Matt started but I he didn't need to hear him finish as I turned and quickly went inside. At least I wasn't the only person having a depressing dramatic breakdown, I thought to myself as I went back to the boys.

"What happened?" Ron asked when I sat down next to him.

"Melinda saw Fate too, we were talking about it and then Draco came up and then…he left" I said.

"He didn't say anything to Melinda?" Harry asked.

"He didn't _notice_ Melinda because Matt and Hermione came around just as he came up to give me this" I explained holding out the book.

"Wait, so, he_ still_ hasn't noticed? It's been an entire day; don't you think that's a little unrealistic, especially for him?" Ron asked.

"No, he's too busy wallowing in his own sorrows and miseries to pay attention to anything around him. I get all my dramatic acts from him." I said, adding the sarcastic part with a smile. "It's an only child thing," I added, looking at Harry who laughed, he out of all people had to know what I was talking about.

"Yeah, when Dudley does so much as scrap his knee the entire world is cut except the bloody scrap" Harry said with another laugh.

"Oh!" I said a thought suddenly coming to me. "I need to see Professor Trelawney" I told them as Harry nodded, Ron merely blinking.

"Why? And now?" he asked as I nodded. "But, why?" he asked again.

"She's a Seer Ron, duh" I told him as he turned a bit red.

"What time do you think we ought to leave?" Harry asked as we all glanced over at the entrance.

"Now; Trelawney is probably already back to her Tower" Ron said. I nodded in agreement and we quickly started out the picture. I looked around for any sight of Professor Snape but saw nothing so we continued on our way.

"We won't really get in trouble for this, will we? I mean, we're just seeing a Professor, we shouldn't have to be this cautious, should we?" Ron was still asking questions when we finally reached the Divinations classroom. I didn't bother knocking; chances were she wouldn't have heard me.

"Professor?" I said stepping in first. Professor Trelawney was sitting crossed legged on the floor, at first she didn't answer, her hands were placed in her lap, palms up and she was sitting as straight as humanely possible and her eyes were shut tight, she wasn't moving, not even humming. I looked back at the boys but they didn't seem to have a clue as to what she was doing either. I held my breath as I slowly approached her. "Professor Trelawney?" I called quietly, stepping an inch closer. Still, no reply. "Um, Professor?" Harry called, now at my side as we looked on. We exchanged looks but found nothing to say. I moved close enough to tap her shoulder but she remained almost rooted to her seat.

"Maybe she's sleep," Harry said in a slightly raised voice.

"Or she died…" Ron mumbled still quite a distance behind us.

"Death!" we all jumped as Professor Trelawney's eyes shot open, her hands moving every which way as she stood up, her hair flying about. "Death is a time not which one—" she stopped talking to look around at the empty classroom then turned to look at us. "Oh," she said, relaxing a bit.

"Hi" I said ignoring Ron's muffled laugh as we realized that Professor Trelawney thought she had fallen asleep during a class.

"How may I help you, you know I am always devoted to helping a fellow Seer regardless of their committed crimes. We lot don't come in many and I think it's best we all stick together. Did you know some even believe Seers are destined to be paired off; after all, we're a dying breed you know" she explained. I stared at her a long minute and then nodded.

"Thanks, but, um, I was actually just wondering if you happened to have a book on Fate…?" I asked. She looked at me curiously, I should've figured she'd have no idea what book I was talking about but almost instantly her curious expression turned into one of complete understanding.

"Ah, I'm sorry Allen, but the book you seek I do not have" she said in a supposedly mysterious tone.

"Did you return it?" I asked but she seemed more preoccupied with another book. "I just want to know—" I cut off as she handed me a piece of scrap with a section and title on it. I nodded and started to move back toward the boys. "Do you really believe all Seers belong together?" I asked. Normally I wouldn't ask her anything, it usually wasn't worth it, but since she herself was a Seer, she might have more insight.

"I think," she said looking up from a random page in the book. "I think everyone has the right to be happy and sometimes two Seers may make a correct pair, but that doesn't mean either or both are happy" she concluded flipping to another page. "But, I do believe all Seers are tied, they're bonded internally, that will never change, that will never come undone. We're connected, we channel each other. We get each other" she said waving her hand around. I doubted that part, no part of her made sense to me.

"Oh okay," I said shutting my mind off to anymore information she was planning on sharing. Surprisingly enough she didn't. I waited a moment longer but she turned away from us and started humming.

"That's it?" Ron asked, I glared at him, he had absolutely no sense of humility toward others or subtleness.

"Like I said…" Professor Trelawney started. "We get each other" she said now fully turning around and smiling down at us.

"Last question, did you return any books on the Fates?" I asked, almost forgetting why I had come up in the first place.

"I must have, but, did I give it to the librarian or put it back? Hmm, oh well, I'm sure you can just ask" she said happily as we headed toward the ladder. "Have a wonderful night" she said now seeming to rush us out.

"What time is it?" I asked Harry but already knew it was close to curfew, Professor Trelawney wouldn't have kicked us out otherwise.

"Cloak?" Ron asked just as Harry pulled it out of his bag. Within seconds we were all under the invisibility cloak. I hated using it, I always felt as if there was that one person who could see through it or a potion you could throw on it and suddenly you were revealed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Lost Book and Lost Boy_

We made it to the library without being seen but that wasn't the least of my worries as we started toward the back. Miss. Norris always had a tendency to notice things even if no one else could. She was a cat after all; her senses were probably ten times of that of a human. "Come on, keep up or one of us is going to get caught without the cloak" Harry said as we walked along.

"Here it is," I hissed stopping in front of the Restricted Section.

"Well, c'mon then" Ron said tugging on my arm as we moved forward.

It seemed almost too easy to get to the right section; I should've predicted the final outcome when it happened. We reached the shelf the book would normally be but it was empty.

"Do you think the old bat lied?" Ron asked as we settled on the couch in the common room. I stared off, disappointed and angry.

"No, she returned it, but I bet someone took it afterwards" I told them still looking off. "I bet it was Courtney" I added. Ron let out a heavy as she started out of the library. When we really no one was really in sight and there were a few students cheerfully walking around we took off the cloak, spotting almost only seconds later. "No luck with the book, we think Courtney got to it first" I explained as she half nodded.

"If it was Courtney you know she'd be showing it off to whoever was in sight, especially to you" she replied.

"Or Courtney is trying to steal it from us, thinking we had it" Harry suggested but I made a small face.

"Even if we _did_ have it, how can she steal it? She doesn't know the password to the Gryffindor common room" Ron retorted.

"And how hard do you think it will be for her to get the answer out of one of us guys?" Harry asked giving Ron a knowing look.

"But, but, people know what she's done, at least in some respect, the Gryffindors especially aren't going to help her. She murdered Abby, she worked alongside Margret to help try and kill five Gryffindors" I hissed.

"I know that, but not everyone is going to believe us, take Seamus" Harry said waving his hand. "He believes only half of this and half of that. Mostly about Melinda, but he mostly just think we're crossed about not getting enough attention." I blinked several times before shaking my head.

"Why would we want attention?" I asked.

"You're a Seer, I'm Potter, Hermione is one of the smartest student, Matt is a Alternate Seer with a 'mysterious past', Ron is from a big family, obviously 'needs' the attention, Draco is from a family who worships dark magic, and Melinda, well, she's trying to be the 'normal muggle in a wizard world.'" I almost burst into laughter at Harry's explanation.

"That's what Seamus said?" I asked as Harry nodded. "Wow," I said.

"Lavender only thinks the same thing about you and Melinda," Hermione quietly added sitting in the chair next to me.

"Well, I understand her, she hates me and Melinda," I said. "But, really, how is Melinda a muggle? I mean, that's like saying Superman is your average everyday hero" I said waving my hand.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Superman, he's a…" I trailed off as I watched Harry shake his head. Attempting to explain it to Ron was pointless. "It's like saying Merlin was nothing more than an average wizard who used simple logic and techniques" I said instead. Ron instantly got this one as he screwed up his face.

"Well, don't listen to Seamus or Lavender anyway, they're both just jealous" Ron said with shrug. "But, what I don't understand is all that stuff about the pairing of Seers" Ron said, completely interested in another topic now.

"What about pairing?" Hermione asked, turning her attention back to us.

"Nothing," I started but Ron was already leaning forward to explain.

"The old bat, Trelawney, said that Seers are paired off a lot of the time, but even if they're not paired they're still connected and channel each other and get each other and all that; but I don't really understand what she means. Wasn't Burnner a Seer?" he asked looking at me. I nodded. "Then, why can't you just channel her, figure out where she is and then tell Dumbledore" he asked. I laughed, if only it were that simple I thought to myself. I wanted to, but I was basically forced to stop channeling Burnner because she could knock me into a coma.

"They have no desire to let the other in," Matt said appearing from the staircase. He walked closer, but not to close as he continued to talk. "If she lets Tammie in she's risking herself to emotions she's probably not even aware exist and she's leaving herself vulnerable to being found—she'll react" he explained giving me a sort of warning look. "If Tammie lets her in she's risking every memory, every existing feeling, every plan Tammie has." He paused again to look at me. "I told you last year Seers can manipulate visions, that's what happens when one person doesn't have good intentions" he explained.

"Then how come she was able to manipulate Fred?" Ron asked.

"Because she's an _Alternate_ Seer" I nearly jumped out off the couch upon seeing Melinda coming out from behind Matt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed looking around frantically.

"I figured it would be best to get her here and explain everything at once. I knew you would jump into the topic as soon as you realized the book wasn't in the library" Matt explained.

"Yeah but—hang out, how did you know the book wasn't going to be there?" Harry asked.

"Because he saw it, but apparently he now keeps his visions from me" I said accusingly.

"I had only just saw it when I got to the Ravenclaw Tower," he said.

"And you didn't think to come find us because…?" I asked sarcastically.

"This was no less than ten minutes ago, you were under an invisibility cloak, what was I supposed to, run around calling out that I had a vision?" he asked, his voice just as annoyed. I glared at him and he glared back.

Hermione had started let out a cough to break the tension but there was a light tap on the window. I looked over; I could just make out Victini. I hurried over to let the owl in. "Thanks" I mumbled to him as he hooted and then quickly flew back off. I closed the window, tore open the letter and quickly read, but sighed when I noticed how short it was. "Fred said he has nothing new to report, but he'll keep his eyes peeled, ears opened and nose dirty; he also said the Malfoys are oblivious and dramatic sort of folk" I said folding up Fred's letter, unwilling letting a smile creep on my face. "Okay, so, you had a vision, you brought Melinda here to tell her, thanks" I said trying to sound more enthusiastic about it, letting my annoyance slip away as I thought how convenient Melinda being actually was.

"He really does bring the best out of you, doesn't he?" Matt asked; his tone playful but his expression anything but.

"So, Alternate Seers, they're able to push what someone sees?" Harry asked, bringing the conversation back to focus.

"No, that's a common misconception," Matt said.

"But that's what we learned last year!" I shouted at him, everyone hushing me up. "Sorry, but, that's what we decided last year" I said in a normal tone.

"Doesn't mean it was right," Matt quickly responded. "Anyway," he started back up. "She manipulates people to see what she wants them to see using what they already see and distorting it. For Fred, he obviously hopes for a future with you, I'm sure he's—imagined how it would go countless times. All Margret had to do was distort that future by replacing Fred with someone he thought would threaten his relationship."

"You," I shot out angrier than I intended.

"We can talk about this tomorrow," Hermione said sensing the rising tension again. "Melinda, you use the cloak to get back, I can go with you" Hermione started but Harry shook his head as he handed over his cloak.

"I trust you enough to know you'll return it during class tomorrow" he said with a smile. Melinda only seemed too grateful. I know she was already worried about getting herself into trouble, but what if she got someone else into trouble too. Surely that would mean getting her badge taken away.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, and we'll find that book" she told me with a firm pat on the shoulder as we got into the Gryffindor common room. I nodded and watched the others quickly hurry off to bed; Matt was staring at the chessboard as Hermione gave me a worried look which I waved off.

"What's gotten into you lately Matt?" I asked once Hermione was gone.

"Nothing, you?" he asked his tone bitter.

"Matt, talk to me, what's wrong?" I asked moving closer.

"A lot is wrong, okay?" he shot back making me stop in place.

"Well, how can I help?" I asked which seemed to throw him off guard, but only for a split second.

"Why would you want to help me?" he asked still staring hard at the board.

"Because you're my friend and because I don't just give up. I feel if I leave you unattended you'll end up like Abby" I told him but he only laughed.

"So, now you feel responsible for me, like I'm your little child?" he asked. I shook my head, it was feeling like an uphill battle talking to him right now.

"You know that's not what I think" I responded.

"That's what you sound like. I mean, honestly, what more do you need me for? You have four amazing friends, a cousin who'd fall into a comatose state if you left and a boyfriend who thinks the world of you and wants nothing more than to be with you forever. What could I possibly be to you besides the helpless child?" he said in a more bitter voice than before. "Then again, I supposed you need someone to replace Abby." I heard the impact of the smack before I realized I had indeed smacked him. For a moment Matt looked just as shocked. Then he seemed to go completely rigid, his whole body tense.

"You're just like your sister…" I whispered my eyes stinging as I tried to hold back the tears. I wiped away a stray tear as I tried to control my breathing, I hadn't realized I moved so close to Matt. It was another moment before Matt seemed to relax; he looked like he was being released from an invisible biding spell. In the next second he was standing in front of me, one hand on my shoulder the other holding my hand. I wanted to pull away but his dark eyes seemed to hold me in some kind of trance, and his grip was unnaturally strong even though I barely felt the pressure.

"I'm sorry," he started but I shook my head. "Listen to me, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well, and I know you want to help, but, please, don't. I never want to hurt you so please don't make me" he voice was practically pleading and he felt too close, the invisible densest seemed to be building up around us again.

"Friends help friends…" I said; my words in a near whisper as I stared at him. "You're becoming just like your sister and I don't want that to happen, I don't wanna lose you Matt, I wanna save you," I was still whispering.

"Some people just weren't born to be saved" he said quietly.

"I don't believe that," I countered unintentionally touching his jaw which looked again to be wider. For a moment I thought he might pull away or do something so drastic as bite me but he only smiled, I knew that smile, rather one like it. I saw it on Draco's face the first time I accidently walked in on him and Melinda talking during break. Appreciation and admiration and—

"Tammie," I dropped my hand as I looked over at Hermione, her voice seemed so distant but again, it was the knife that cut through the dense air. "C'mon, classes tomorrow," she said staring at Matt who didn't even bother to look at her. I nodded, whispered a goodnight to Matt and then hurried over to Hermione who continued to stare over her shoulder at Matt until he was no longer in sight and were upstairs.

"What's that look for?" I hissed as we hurried into our room.

"I just want you to be careful, I know you're a bit reckless at times but you can't go being downright stupid" she hissed back, breathlessly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I hissed back.

"You just shouldn't be gallivanting all over with Matt like you were, what will everyone think?" she asked sitting next to me. Even though her bed was next to mine it was still very possible our voices couldn't be low enough factoring in the space between the beds.

"Yeah, because _everyone_ saw that," I said sarcastically. "Besides, I have Fred, he knows that, I know that, hell, the fates know that. I'm just trying to help Matt. You do want to help him, don't you?" I asked. Hermione didn't respond for a moment. "If we don't keep him around, if we let him distance himself he'll be just like Courtney only, he'd hurt people closer to me than Abby was," I told her.

"He said he's sick, do you believe that?" she asked me.

"I believe he's different than he was; I would love to know why, but I know he's not going to tell me," I said with a sigh. Again, Hermione didn't instantly reply. "I can't just let him fall. He's our friend now, I can pretend he doesn't exist if that's what he wants, but, he's loyal; after last year I can't just watch him destroy himself" I explained.

"I know, I'm grateful for what he did last year, he was truly helpful, so, I feel it's important to return that favor." She started. "But," she quickly said before my smile could get too wide. "It's important to know the facts; so, please, just listen to me and Melinda over Matt when necessary, okay?" she asked. I looked at her questionably but she just gave me a tight hug and went over to her own bed. I hurried off to change and brush my teeth, crawling into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Forced Conversations During Class_

The next day made the previous night seem like a dream. Divinations was first and Professor Trelawney acted like it was her first time seeing me, Ron and Harry the whole term. She was overjoyed Matt continued to take the class, though he sat all the way in the back, purposely waiting until I found a seat. The same thing happened in Transfiguration.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was nicer, since Matt wasn't in my class. Draco wasn't in a talking mood all during class though, the only time he spoke to me was to ask if I had read any part of the book he leant me. I told him I was planning on it, but hadn't gotten around to it. We talked about our schedules, he had Herbiology next—as did I—and then he was off to Potions and then Charms while I would be with Melinda and Matt for Care of Magical Creatures. It seemed like the stars had aligned in Melinda's favor and she truly wouldn't be seeing Draco all day. Even during lunch she quickly finished her food to go off and join a group a Ravenclaws to work on the assignments; she happen to leave as soon as Draco came in.

The following day was exactly the same; the only difference was Care of Magical Creatures. Neville was nearly being suffocated by a large wormlike arm that sprouted out of a small oval shaped pumpkin looking creature Hagrid had brought in. "This is why it's only for show and tell!" Hagrid said as he wrestled the arm away from a nearby girl's shoe but then it launched its arm back at Neville who had just started to recover. Matt, who had been standing quite a distance away moved forward to help. "No, no, Matt, you stay back there" Hagrid was telling him but he seemed to not hear him or just ignore him as he moved closer.

"Hey little guy," I heard Matt say. I peered around the student in front of me unable to believe that was Matt's voice; it was too sweet and sincere. I watched as he talked quietly to the creature, which slowly recoiled it's arm from around Neville's leg; Dean and Seamus helped Neville up and moved to the back. The arm slowly retracted into the body, it looked like it was patting Matt on the shoulder as Matt continued to talk to it. Finally, its arm was back inside its body, and upon closer inspection it looked to have fallen asleep. He pulled out his wand as he took the creature from Hagrid, placing it on the ground and waving his wand. The creature instantly woke up; it appeared angry, flinging several arms out of its body. My first instinct was to run, but the creature seemed unable to get its arms further than a foot in front of itself.

"Hagrid, you know those are dangerous and…an M.O.M above four, right?" Matt whispered. Only a few students were close enough to hear, but most of the ones in front were Hufflepuff so I doubted they had any idea what Matt was really talking about. Melinda however, knew and looked terrified hearing the news. I looked around for Hermione so I could make a sarcastic comment about Matt saving everyone, but she was in the far back, tending to Neville, Harry and Ron were closer to the pumpkin patch. I wondered if either of them remembered the last time we were here, or if Ron remembered his fear; but I only needed to look at his face to know he remembered.

"Oh, they don't mean no harm Matt; you really don't need to be keepin' them in there like that. Poor thin' just looks lonely" Hagrid said looking down at the creature which now had at least ten arms thrashing about. I wondered if Hagrid's vision had always been this distorted.

"It's fine, he's just angry, if you let him out he'll probably just strangle all of us, just wait until it's sleep and then roll him out into the Forbidden Forrest" Matt explained. Hagrid looked down at his little creature with great sadness. I rolled my eyes; maybe Matt should let it free; if it killed all of us at least he'd know Matt was right. "Eight o'clock should be a good time; but Hagrid, don't keep him, I mean it" Matt said, waving his wand again, this one silencing the banging nose the creature had been making. I looked at the small creature again, the invisible box he was in, the soundproof box. Burnner did that to us. Well, my friends; why would Matt do anything she did? How would he know how? Did he know before she did it? Did he know how to reverse it? I looked over at him as the questions continued in my mind, he was looking back at me but slowly looked away.

"I swear he's going to kill us one day" Ron exclaimed as we walked back in from class. Harry and I laughed but Hermione didn't seem to think we were being serious about Ron's comment.

"It's true, half the things he brings in are deadly or a M.O.M of four or higher!" she explained.

"Mom?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Ministry of Magic; I heard Matt tell Hagrid the Ministry gave his 'friend' a rating of at least a class four; which means—"

"It's dangerous" Hermione finished. I nodded in agreement. Hagrid had to have known better, but more often than not he seemed to care too much about what he liked as opposed to other people's safety.

Before settling into our common rooms I checked the library but still no sign of the book. I saw Courtney as I was leaving but I didn't say anything to her, even as she waved as I left. Back in the common room I quietly talked to Harry and Ron in between working on homework and ignoring Hermione's warning looks.

Matt didn't talk to me until Friday during Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had grouped us off in threes, Me, Melinda and Matt together. "What's that saying about three's a crowd?" I joked as Matt moved to the desk closer to us. He didn't respond, nor did Melinda, which I considered to be odd since she generally at least laughed.

"We should get started" Matt finally said pulling out a notebook and reading over his finished assignment from the class before which we were each assigned something we'd like to transfigure. Along with including what object we'd like to transfigure we had to include what we wanted to transfigure it into, why, would it be beneficial, if even possible. As a group we were to discuss the possibility, the core problems and explanations. Most of the objects I had picked at first were ones Melinda reminded me we already did fourth year.

I only tuned in when I realized Melinda was giving Matt a funny look. "What?" I asked looking at him. He stared at me for a moment, as if annoyed that I hadn't been listening but quickly looked back at his paper.

"I said, I would want to transfigure an empty shell, possibly one that's been used, degraded, or worn out into a flower bud; just before at it's peek of blooming" he explained looking up from his paper. I now knew why Melinda was looking at him weird. It certainly wasn't the first thing I would've guessed.

"Well, you'd certainly have to clean the shell out and stuff first" Melinda spoke up when the silence settled.

"No, I want it as is," Matt protested.

"But it seems too dead if you take it right after it's been emptied" I said.

"That's the point," he added. I looked at Melinda for some kind of understanding but she was still looking at Matt. "Emptiness to fullness, death to life, it's like the circle of life," he said when neither of us seemed to get it.

"Well then why not just pick something else? Why be in control of something that's already part of the circle of life?" I asked.

"It's not being in control of it happening, it's when it happens that I want to control. People should be able to pick when they want to transform—transfigure in this case—to the next stage and what that next stage should be" Matt said, speaking in a rushed tone, an excited tone. I looked at Melinda again but she seemed more impressed than surprised with Matt's comment.

"Alright, um," I started smoothing out my paper. "Besides, emptiness and fullness, what elements do you think are going to be the most difficult to transfer?" I asked, trying to get the topic back on track.

"The smell; death and decay verses purity and birth" he said simply, looking back at paper. "The color too, but I think that will be the only easy part, getting the darks to brighten" he paused, sensing our curiosity about what brought on his choice and then quickly started talking again. "What about you Tammie, what would you like to transfigure?" he asked, folding his paper up.

"Well, I had a whole of bunch of things, but they were all simple, so, after thinking about it, I think I'd want to transfigure something ordinary, like a seashell, or pinecone into a two-way mirror or a talking mouthpiece. Something minor, like, merging two things rather than changing it completely," I explained.

"Why?" Matt asked; his tone unusually casual. I shrugged and looked at Melinda, but she too looked curious as if she didn't already know my answer.

"I don't believe you should change something if you already like it, anything ordinary can be special ordinary or extra-ordinary if you add a bit to it" I started. "Think about it, two separate items or systems; wonderful alone, magnificent together." I could feel myself smiling as I said the last bit.

"Someone has been to the joke shop recently…" Melinda joked; suddenly catching on. I laughed and looked down in slight embarrassment.

"What would be the difficultness in half transfiguring something?" Matt asked, still speaking in his casual tone as if he hadn't heard Melinda.

"I have to remember to keep a balance of what I want to change and where I want those changes" I explained. "Okay, Melinda, you're turn" I said looking at her. She gave a small smile of thanks before opening up her paper.

"I'd want to transfigure a fantasy to a reality…" Melinda said. I looked at her but she shook her head. "I know that's not possible—"

"It's not _im_possible" Matt interrupted looking at her. "I mean, look what Burnner did last year." I didn't say anything, nor did Melinda; it was a topic we tried to avoid as often as possible, especially in large groups like classrooms. "I get it, it's a bad topic, but, Burnner was—is powerful. Melinda, I have no doubt you could be like that, only, use your talents for good. Seers aren't the only ones who can manipulate people's minds. I mean, look what you're doing to Draco—"

"That's because Draco's dumb" I added.

"Regardless, you did one simple thing to your hair and attitude and you're a completely different person. I have nothing but admiration for you, being able to go come back and pick up after last year, that's no easy feat" he explained. Melinda stared at Matt for a second longer than she would otherwise. I imagined it was because she had never heard anything, or expected, to hear anything like that coming from him.

"It's still not easy" she said quietly.

"What would you transfigure?" Matt asked; his voice sincere, full of interest.

"A heart into a book" she said.

"A person's heart or animal's?" Matt asked, not at all phased by Melinda's choice. She shrugged, not looking up from her paper.

"A person's I suppose…"

"That's, not what I expected to hear you say" I said trying my best not to wrinkle my nose. "I mean, I thought we just discussed the whole dead things not being transfigured into living things?" I reminded her.

"Well, technically a book is dead, it's made from trees…" Matt offered with a smile. I swatted his arm.

"Don't be a smartass" I hissed but felt a smirk in the corner of my mouth. "Anyway, why a heart?" I asked, though I could probably guess.

"If someone could read someone else's heart like a book they'd know the true secrets, the true feelings, they wouldn't have to ask, they'd just know…" she said still not looking up. I nodded in agreement; I did know exactly why she wanted to transfigure a heart.

"Would it work?" Matt asked; a question I didn't even consider.

"I don't know, I mean, I feel like it's more dark magic related than anything else and I don't want to get involved with dark magic," she explained.

"Well, putting yourself into a journal is more dark magic than transfiguring a heart into one. It doesn't require a mind" Matt told us.

"Yeah, just remember Boris Tate" I reminded them as they both nodded. "So because the heart you plan to transfigure will already be out of someone dead—and you won't have to kill them it's okay to use the heart?" I asked as Melinda nodded. "Okay, so, problems?"

"The book pouring out blood is what most concerns me" Melinda said with a laugh. I laughed too as did Matt who seemed to be looking at Melinda with a new kind of expression, not just admiration like before.

"Class! Attention class!" we turned to look at Professor McGonagall who had moved back to the front of the room. "I'll be collecting your papers at the end of class. It's time for break. When you return you'll get started on writing up how you'd go about transfiguring you desired objects. Make sure you include spells you will be using. I'll have the instructions for what I want on the board when you get back. Twenty minutes; go on, off with you" she said waving her hand at the door. I didn't' hesitate as I followed Melinda out, but just as we started to move toward the nearest bathroom Matt pulled me aside.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters. **

**Note: Here comes another road of chapters. Seriously SiobanPhelps, you are amazing for your constant reviews, you drive this story. =) **

_Stealing and Stolen_

"I wanted to apologize, for the last few days. I know I've been an ass, and I know you mean well. I just…" he trailed off as I tried to look only slightly interested in his words. "I hate fighting with you" he added moving an inch closer.

"I don't like it either; we're supposed to stick together, especially after last year. Why can't you just talk to me?" I asked moving closer.

"Do you remember what I said last year? About us?" he asked; his voice in a whisper. I started to deny remembering but the sight of blonde hair caught my eye.

"Draco!" I shouted jumping away from Matt and over to Draco who stopped walking, looked over me and then at Matt who had slowly walked over to join me.

"Hi, are you on break too?" he asked, trying to sound upbeat. I assumed he didn't have a nasty tone because he was around the only two people he seemed to trust. I nodded and looked at Matt who suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable. "Are you going to be in the library later?" Draco asked. I shrugged and looked at Matt but he shook his head.

"I have other plans" he said simply.

"Oh, right, okay" Draco responded, his shoulders slouching for just a second. "Anyway, I should go" he quickly said before walking off. Matt waited until he was out of sight to speak.

"We should tell him Tammie," he said looking after Draco. I shook my head.

"It's his own fault," I reminded him.

"I know that, but did you not hear what Melinda said about hearts and books; were you not there each time he simply paid no attention to her? Think how that makes her feel" he said breathlessly.

"Then _she_ should tell him. I'm not getting in the middle of it. If he finds out he'll try to break the relationship with her and Houston," I told him.

"So?" Matt replied, his annoyance building.

"So, I happen to like her with someone who treats her well" I explained just as annoyed. "I know she's hurt, but," I paused, not sure what I wanted to say. "She'll get over it," I finally decided on, which didn't seem to improve Matt's annoyed expression.

"You really don't care about right and wrong, do you?" he asked.

"What's so wrong about her and Houston?" I hissed as we moved away from a small group of nearby students. "Matt, if her and Draco are honestly supposed to be together it will happen; but, after last year, I doubt they are and I'm not going to be responsible for pushing her into something she doesn't want" I argued.

"Then why did you tell her to come back?" he countered, his tone bitter.

"I don't have to listen to this…" I said finally feeling fed up. I walked around him and went back inside, I didn't care that I was one of the few back in already. I turned around to see Hermione walk in, Ron and Harry minutes after. As I listened to Hermione talk I noticed Matt and Melinda walk in. Matt seemed to be in deep discussion about whatever Melinda had said when she walked in. She gave me a questionable look, wondering why I was suddenly so far away from them but I shook it off as Matt took his seat next to her.

After lunch, in History of Magic, I found it easiest to talk to Melinda; she seemed a little more relieved. "Where were you at lunch?" I asked, remembering that I wanted to finish talking to her during lunch but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I was talking to Matt" she said. I looked at her for a long minute.

"Oh, about what?" I asked but she shook her head. "Well, regardless, that's good" I said simply, flipping to a random page in the book.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I mean, it's not a big deal; he's probably better to talk to you than me. You know, in terms of Draco. We don't exactly agree on your approach to him" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He thinks Draco should know, I think Draco has no right to know" I explained my tone settling between harsh and annoyed at explaining it again.

"I told Matt about Average Fate showing up and asking me if I was happy; he seemed surprised that you didn't tell him" she said.

"It's not like I have to tell him everything…" I responded, looking away. I looked back when she didn't say anything, only to see one of her eyebrows raised. "We haven't been getting along at all lately; he's just changed a lot on, the only time we seem to hang out is when Draco is around. He's pushing me away" I said quietly with a low sigh.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Melinda asked.

"He's supposed to be my friend," I reminded her.

"I know, but—" she cut herself off, as if remembering she wasn't supposed to go on. "Sometimes, the best way to keep someone close is by keeping them away" she said quietly. I sighed again, knowing what she meant. We remained mostly quiet for the remainder of class.

During our longer break, I found Draco outside. "Hey," I said to him as I dropped my bag on the ground. He gave me a half smile as he moved his things out of the way so I could sit down.

"Where's Matt?" he asked not really looking around.

"Who knows, hanging out with someone else," I said, in a tone I instantly regretted upon seeing the look on Draco's face.

"Jealous?" he asked but I swatted his hand and shook my head as he smirked. "It's probably good he's spending time with other people—other girls even. He needs to branch himself out. People might start thinking the worst of you if he doesn't" Draco explained. I didn't reply; people already thought the worst.

"Why are Malfoys such horned slugs?" I asked shaking my head.

"_Horned slugs_?" Draco repeated with a laugh as I shook my head trying not to join in in his laughter.

"I mean..." I started but Draco held his hand up.

"It's too late, you already said it" he said with another laugh. As we settled down I leaned back on the grass to watch the clouds. "What did I do wrong?" I heard Draco ask who was still sitting up, looking absently at his book.

"You mean besides let Burnner escape?" I reminded him. He groaned and fell back, putting his hands his stomach.

"No one is going to forgive me for that, are they?" I shook my head as I sat back up. "Draco, look" I started punching him in his arm. He sat up, squinting as he looked over at Matt and Melinda.

"Who's that, Matt?" he asked. I nodded. "Huh, and that's the girl he's hanging out with?" he asked as Matt and Melinda  
waved.

"Um…" I started but a few Slytherins hurried over, crowded around Draco.

"I'll see you later Tammie" Draco said standing up to join the group. "By the way, thanks horned slug" he added with a smile as he waved again at Melinda and Matt before walking off with his friends.

"You told him?" Matt asked completely surprised. I shook my head and looked at Melinda who just sighed but didn't seem anywhere close to her random breakdown the other night.

"We found the book" she said instead.

"We stole the book" Matt corrected with a cautious smile.

"You stole a book?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Melinda who gave Matt an unfriendly glare.

"It wasn't _really_ stealing…" she corrected still looking at Matt.

"We didn't ask, we waited til her back was turned, and we knew we weren't supposed to have it; that's every definition of stealing I can think of" Matt replied, half joking, half serious.

"Wait, wait, slow down. Where did you steal the book from?" I asked trying to get them to stop looking at each other accusingly.

"Someone returned it to the library," Melinda started. "I went back to see if I could find an additional book for Charms class and the book was just sitting there," she said looking at Matt who nodded in agreement.

"And she stepped out, and walked into me—"

"I left to go find you, I'd figured you'd want to come with me and check it out first, make sure it was the right one, but I saw Matt first and told him. Then we went back and he said it was the right one" she explained.

"I asked the librarian if I could check it out, but she said no, in fact after she finished checking in the pile of books she received she was going to personally put that one back…" Matt trailed off, he looked slightly uncomfortable, I had a feeling what he said next wasn't good. "Under Dumbledore's personal orders…" he finished. I took a deep breath. Okay, I thought to myself, we're stealing a book that Dumbledore personally didn't want us to touch. I concluded.

"Granted that could mean Dumbledore knows we're going to take it, and by letting us know he was in charge of it we're not going to be in any serious trouble" Melinda said aloud. I looked at her for a long minute; that was the completely opposite reading I could've guessed. Slowly, though, I nodded.

"Right, it's like he wants us to" I added after a moment of silence. Matt raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. Finally, defeated he sighed and continued on with the story.

"Alright, so, we took the book because Dumbledore practically told us to. Of course, we still had to wait til the librarian left her spot to put the other books away. Then, I transfigured a random book while Melinda took the one we needed and then we ran" Matt finished. I chuckled, the book didn't look light.

"He ran with it" Melinda said jerking a thumb at Matt.

"I'm not saying I approve of what we did; I don't see why this book is so important anyway. I mean, if you want to know about the Fates why don't you just ask them…You know, since they keep appearing everywhere?" I looked back at Melinda who looked at me. He had a good point.

"Because they're like tricksters, they won't answer questions directly" Melinda replied. I imagined Matt was giving her the same expression I was. She looked from me to him then back at me again. "Alright, during the summer…" she paused then sighed again. "When you asked me this summer if I had seen any of them, I said no. I lied…" she confessed. I sighed but nodded; several times I had lied to her, granted this was rather important and I didn't think she'd lie about it.

"Okay, you lied, everyone lies; go on" I urged sitting back down on the ground, Matt on one side, Melinda in front of us so she could face both of us.

"I saw short fate, about a week after I started dating Houston; she was outside, by my pool. I asked what she wanted but she just looked at me. She started talking about faith and believing in people…just going on and on. Eventually I told her I wasn't going back to school and she stopped talking. She just, looked at me. It was creepy. I said it again and she smiled and then I said something about perfect timing and connections and being wrong" Melinda explained shaking her head. I looked at Matt but he seemed too involved in in listening to Melinda. "I asked what she was talking about but she just smiled" Melinda finished.

"They're dangerous…" Matt added. I nodded my head, I didn't doubt it. "Why do you think she asked if you were happy?" Matt asked looking from me to her. Even though I shrugged I spoke anyway.

"Something about density, she said how something was written in the book. But, that doesn't make sense, if The Fates are dangerous why would they bother asking?" I said.

"The better question is would it really change anything if we said the opposite of what they wanted to hear?" Melinda asked.

"Of course it would change nothing, that's why I'm surprised they said anything, or even showed up as many times as they have" Matt said.

"We already decided they show up because of you two" Melinda told him. "Because you're both Seers, and Seers and Fate are in the same family…" she continued with a slight shrug. "They're doing it because they think they owe you that much." We all fell silent again, but this time Matt spoke up first.

"_Are _you happy?" he asked, looking at Melinda and then at me, but for a second longer, which only made me feel weird.

"I didn't think it was going to be this hard, that's all. I miss Fred, I feel awful about Abby, still…" I trailed off, knowing it wasn't a subject I should even be bringing up with Matt.

"I'm happy, well, _was_, until Fate showed up" Melinda said with a low grunt.

"You're only happy because you get to watch Draco make an ass of himself" I reminded her with a small smile.

"There's no law against that" she said with a grin.

"You should be happy for other reasons" Matt said sternly looking from me to Melinda again. I nodded once more, but didn't say anything. We were all silent again, but it only took a few minutes for me to remember the book.

"C'mon, let's go take a look at that book" I said standing up.

Melinda waited outside as me and Matt went into the Gryffindor common room to retrieve the book. Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight, I assumed they were already down at dinner; the bell signaling dinner was bound to sound any moment now. "I'll be right back" Matt said as he ran down the stairs to his room. I nodded and took several worried deep breathes in. Even though there were hardly any students in the common room and our voices were low I still felt like there was a chance we'd get in trouble.

Almost instantly I heard Matt's footsteps running back up. My eyes went to his hands, which were empty. "Where is it?" I hissed looking at his expression which looked way too grim not to give away the answer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Here comes another load of chapters! =)**

_Quidditch Tryouts! _

"You've got to be kidding me…" Melinda said as we told her what happened on the way down to dinner.

"And you're sure you put in your room?" I asked again.

"Positive, I had it under my bed and then I put an enchantment over it so you can't really tell it's there" he explained.

"You did what?" I asked, half annoyed, half confused.

"It's this spell, I learned it over the summer, it's were you take an object, or person, and sort of tip the visual of it" he explained.

"I don't understand…" Melinda said, though she sounded much more interested in the spell.

"For example, take a box, put the spell on it, and suddenly, the box is, out of mind," he said. I looked at Melinda in confusion but she was looking thoughtful.

"Like, you know it's there, but you don't really care so you sorta overlook it?" she asked to which Matt smiled and nodded at.

"Maybe we should just do that for me all year" Melinda joked but Matt didn't look the least bit amused.

"Okay, so, we lost the book…" I quickly spoke up. "Who would take it?" I asked, though we all knew that answer already.

"I hope you don't plan on making a regular event out of this…" a cold voice said from behind us. I spun around first, only to see Professor Snape standing a few steps above us.

"No, Professor, we were just talking about how we just left and we're already late" Matt spoke up, flashing his charming smile.

"Well, guess you best leave your common rooms a little earlier next time" Professor Snape said walking down and past us. We all nodded in agreement and watching him disappear into the Great Hall.

"Why can't Lupin trail us?" Melinda complained as we hurried down the rest of the steps.

"Because that would be much too easy" I told her even though I was sure she already knew. She nodded in agreement before waving and running off to join the Ravenclaw table. I followed Matt to the Gryffindor table; Hermione had thankfully saved us some seats. When I was sure Professor Snape wouldn't be getting up again I launched into story about the book, Matt filling in details.

"Who took it?" Ron asked when we were finished.

"Well, obviously Courtney would be the first guess, but, do we really think it was her?" Hermione asked. I looked at Matt; he was probably the only one of us who truly knew if his sister was actually capable.

"It's possible, but, I can't say for sure," he finally said. We all nodded, though again, none of us knew what the next step was. Eventually, we decided we'd just wait for classes to resume Monday and try our best to trail Courtney. I offered asking Draco for help but no one else seemed too quick to agree. I told Melinda the plan during dessert—so neither would be accused of being late—and we agreed to meet Saturday night to discuss the homework and any possible ideas for Monday.

I was only slightly surprised to see Matt waiting up for me when I got to the last flight of stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. "I know she's your sister Matt, but if there's anything you think we should know, it would be great if you told us…" I said as we stood quietly on the steps.

"I know you don't believe me, but, she's getting better," Matt started, which only made me suck in air as I tried not to roll my eyes. "Tam, she's my sister, I want to believe the best is gonna happen—"

"And last year I could've sworn you said she can't be saved" I interrupted.

"I did, and she can't; that doesn't mean she can't still be, stabilized" he explained which only made me shake my head.

"Which means she was unstable before, and she's not stable now—"

"Yet!" Matt interrupted. "Listen to me; we've been fighting constantly, don't you think that tells you something?" he asked.

"It means we're drifting. We don't agree on a lot of stuff, and Matt…" I paused, careful with my next words. "If we don't agree on stuff involving other people how are we supposed to agree on stuff involving us?" I asked.

"Meaning, how can we be together?" he asked, his tone changing from excited to almost flat.

"You're my friend; I don't want to ruin that. What we have is, amazing, I mean, two Seers as friends. I don't want to make more of that" I paused again as I tried to keep my tone as even and friendly as possible. "And I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Fred…he means the world to me." Matt didn't respond for a moment, only looked away, making weird motions with his chin.

"It's always gonna be like that, isn't it?" he asked after a full minute.

"I love him, so, yeah," I quietly said. "Maybe you should stop trying…" I knew the last few words were harsher, but if it was the wakeup call Matt needed, it was worth it. Again, he didn't respond, which made me slightly angry so I turned and headed to the tower. I looked back, only because I thought I heard Matt say something, but when I looked at him he was facing the opposite direction.

Saturday morning I spent my time working on homework in the common room while Matt went off to the library to meet up with Melinda. It was nice to know he could go to her, and it was even better for her since I knew she missed Houston and at least Matt was the good looking type of bloke who also listened. Saturday afternoon when Matt came back I headed off, though I wasn't meeting Melinda, she left to join a Ravenclaw study group. Draco however, had just entered as I was setting up my books.

"Hey," I said to him as he took the seat across from me.

"I hate coming here…" he said morbidly. "Melinda used to come here, sometimes we'd come together, sometimes—"

"You'd watch her creepily from a few tables away" I said with a laugh. "The first time we came here, you were sitting a few tables away and Melinda told me to talk to you. You were interested from day one" I said recalling the memory.

"I'm still interested, even when she's in another country. I never thought I'd be this upset over losing her" he said sadly. Half of me really wished Melinda had stayed home, this side of Draco was better than any other side. "I mean, I know what I did was wrong, but, I swear if she gave me one more chance…" he sighed and shook his head.

"Don't give up" I told him quickly to which he only raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean, don't give up on love" I rephrased.

"And leave myself vulnerable again? No thanks. Us Malfoys know how to stay focused and avoid situations that have a potential to hurt us" he explained.

"So, either we slip up every now and then or I'm not a Malfoy" I joked.

"No, you're just a Gryffindor" Draco said with a snicker, though, I could make out the faintest tone of proudness.

"We should get some work done" I quickly said to prevent myself from pointing anything out.

"Tammie…" Draco said after about an hour of silence.

"Uh-huh…" I replied, my eyes practically glued to my paper.

"Do you think Melinda is happy?" he asked. I looked up; wondering if I accidently told him Melinda was around during our study session.

"I think she will be, once everything is sorted out" I said. I went back to looking down at my paper but I could feel Draco still looking at me. "What?" I asked putting my quill down.

"Nothing" he said after a minute and then looked back down at his book. I looked at my own paper, now wondering if I should mention the book or Fate. Any mentioning of that would also involve me telling him about Melinda being back.

"Hey, if you see any weird books around in your common room can you let me know?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, sure" he replied not really looking up. I nodded a thanks and continued with my work in silence.

That evening I went to meet with Melinda but she wasn't in site. I wondered if maybe I said the wrong time or date, or maybe she changed her mind. I sighed and headed back to the common room concluding that Melinda just got tied up in another study session in her own house. Once back in the common room though, it was anything but quiet, the room was abuzz with excitement.

"What's going on?" I asked walking over to the group of students gathered around the bulletin board.

"How many years have you been coming here and you still don't know when tryouts are?" Hermione asked walking over to stand next to me.

"It's just something I constantly forget" I said with a smile as I moved a bit closer to the students gathered around.

"I can't wait til next year, I'm gonna be on the team" a girl said who was looking excitedly over the paper announcing the tryouts. I looked over her; my insides tensing. She continued looking over the paper, but turned to me for a split second, as if to ask me a question but I had to look away.

"Tomorrow, right?" I asked Hermione who nodded.

"At ten" she added before walking away. This time I nodded before heaving my bag up my shoulder and walking away.

The next morning went smoothly, Draco even showed up. "I thought you were trying out?" I asked Matt realizing he was moving to join Draco.

"I changed my mind" he said simply, then not waiting for me to respond he went off. I shrugged and headed out to the field toward Harry. "Are you sure he'll be okay here?" Harry asked, pulling me aside for a moment.

"Yeah, he's harmless" I replied glancing over at Draco and Matt talking.

"Right, okay, go on" Harry said nodding me back to the large huddled group of student hopefuls. "Okay, just a few reminders." Harry started, gathering our attention again. "As you know, there are six spots open, I really don't want anyone to think I'm picking favorites so please keep in mind that just because you were on the team last year doesn't mean you'll get a spot this year" Harry explained looking around. I tried to look at Ginny with a straight face but she was already giggling.

"C'mon, let's go at it then" a boy shouted from somewhere in the back. Harry nodded and explained the rules and then sent us to work. Ginny played Chaser along with two other girls I knew from the previous year. They both tried out, but Katie gave the spot to Charity. I played against a girl and boy, the boy was bad at catching but the girl was worst, several times she throw me the ball and barely missed my nose. I was only too glad when I could get off my broom. Ron tried out for Keeper again; he seemed to play better than last year. I glanced over Hermione who looked torn between cheering him on and keeping quiet so as to not distract him.

A girl named Amy was the best choice for Beater in my opinion. She knew how to block attack and keep an eye on everything. She never said a word though, but she kept straight focus. Best of all her attention was spilt to every member of the team; she protected everyone Harry told her to. I smiled as I watched a boy go up, he looked to be a fourth year. He had a goofy smile and seemed almost the opposite of Amy. Nonetheless, he played excellent. His turns were wonderful and he tossed the Bludger out of the way as if it were an annoying fly. "What's his name?" I asked Harry when we finished tryouts.

"Evan, he's not bad eh?" Ron asked joining us on the bleachers.

"Not as good as your brothers" Matt commented as him and Hermione came down to join us.

"The twins were ok" I joked.

"He wasn't too bad either" Matt whispered nodding over at Draco. I looked over too; Draco was sitting quietly off toward the other side.

"We'll see you later" Hermione said taking the hint that Draco wouldn't come over to us unless they left.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Here comes another load of chapters! =)**

_The Real Reason_

"See you" Harry said as they started off.

"Come on," I said to Matt once the three of them were gone. "Hey" I said to Draco as sat down. He nodded in reply at us but didn't say anything.

"Ravenclaw tryouts are in a bit, we're staying, do you wanna stay too?" Matt asked when Draco didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I suppose" Draco finally said with a heavy sigh. "I'll be back in a minute though" he added as he stood up and walked off.

"How's Melinda? I was supposed to meet her last night for a study session" I said looking off to see Draco had went into the men's changing room.

"Fine, we actually met up last night," I stopped tapping my broom on the bench to look at him.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little uneasiness go through me.

"We were talking and we got tied up" he explained. "I didn't know you were waiting for her otherwise I would've sent her along" he continued.

"No, it's, it's fine…" I told him though I didn't know how fine I actually felt about it. "So, how is she?" I asked again.

"Stressed, disappointed, annoyed, angry" he explained. Even though I was glad she had Matt to talk to her I felt a little worried that she still felt weird about talking to me about the problems.

"Thanks for talking to her" I said, realizing how stupid my thoughts actually sounded. If Matt was the closest thing she had to staying sane, fine. "I know Draco and I are the same deep down, I tend to forget people's feelings and stuff too" I said though Matt only looked at me. "And I sometimes overreact…" I added as Matt continued looking at me. "Okay, so I'm downright selfish sometimes" I finally admitted.

"Now that's been cleared up" Matt joked.

"And you're a little more in tuned with the emotions and for whatever reason Melinda can trust you so, thank you for being there for her since I get too wrapped up in my thoughts" I said giving him a gentle punch.

"Well, you have Draco to take care of, I'm sure he appreciates it, and well, you're a not a Slytherin so it works out for everyone" he explained.

"Yeah" I said just as the Ravenclaws gathered on the lawn. I looked around; it was hard to spot Melinda in the crowd, especially if I looked too quickly. Matt and I both waved and she waved back before lining up behind a girl. I continued looking at the group of students, finally realizing they were categorized in terms of which position they wanted to play.

"They're so much more organized than we are…" I told Matt who laughed.

"Ravenclaws…" he whispered back as Draco finally came over to join us. "Where were you?" Matt asked him but Draco merely shook his head and sat on the other side of me.

"Alright, come on now," the captain was saying. A tall blonde with a loud voice and hawk like eyes. "Beaters first," she started pointing at the group on her far left. I watched as they took aim into the sky and started. If anything they were strategic, and they knew how to speak without saying anything. The Chasers who tried out after were the same. The only bad thing I could think to say was that they were all so focused on being correct and doing the right thing they often got in each other's way. I wondered if it was just because they were all trying to impress the captain or because it was just in their nature.

"Alright, c'mon seekers!" the captain said as she beckoned forward the group closest to her. I exchanged looks with Matt before either of us looked at Draco but Draco looked otherwise distracted with something else.

"Look" I whispered to Matt pointing across the field at Melinda who had walked out into the middle of field as she tied her hair up. She nodded, to show she was ready and then hopped on her broom. I smiled as I watched as she started zooming around in the sky. "Let it go" the coach said to another girl who let the golden snitch free.

"She's good" Draco said looking up from his book.

"Yeah" I replied as Draco continued watching.

"Melinda used to do that…" Draco said quietly as we watched her soar throughout the sky. "And that too; I didn't realize so many people could pick up on her moves" he added as we watched. I looked over at Matt again who looked to be struggling with the desire to not laugh.

"Yep, she taught me that one" I told Draco as we watched Melinda do a double turn and then dive low.

"Really? Because I thought you hated heights? I didn't think you'd do all these tricks" Draco said looking at me for a split second then back at the sky.

"Alright, come back down" the coach shouted up. "Next person" the coach shouted over the students who had gathered around Melinda. "Next" the coach exclaimed which brought some of the students back to attention. Melinda turned to look at us, I gave her a thumbs up, Matt waved, but Draco looked at us in confusion. "My new friend" I said quickly looking away from Melinda to Draco.

"I shouldn't have come" Draco suddenly said standing up.

"What? No, Draco!" I shouted as I followed after him.

"No, it was a bad idea" he continued walking as he talked, his voice dangerously close to either crying or shouting.

"It wasn't!" I exclaimed but he just continued up the path. "Draco!" I shouted again but this time Matt grabbed my arm.

"Let him be" he said yanking me back a bit. "Tam, leave him alone," he said not loosening his grip. I finally settled on letting Draco continue into the castle. All I could do was stand back and watch. "Unless you plan on telling him Melinda is here then let him mope in peace" Matt said as he watched the giant doors close. I pulled out of Matt's arm and walked back toward the field, not even looking back, though I figured Matt wouldn't be following me.

"Hey" Melinda said when she spotted me. "I thought I saw Draco with you" she asked looking around.

"Yeah, but he decided he couldn't handle watching someone else do your moves" I explained to her with a roll of the eyes.

"Wait…you mean?" she asked but I only rolled my eyes again. "Maybe we should tell him. I mean, it's getting kind of pathetic" she paused to look at me but at the moment I didn't have an idea of whether it was a good idea or not.

"If you want _you_ should, but, I can't tell him. And I don't know how much he can take of it before he starts harping on me. And once that happens—"

"It will slowly put everyone else in a depressing mood" she finished.

"Something like that" I agreed as I looked around.

"Do you think I should?" she asked as we headed toward the castle ourselves to get ready for lunch.

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy" I replied though I know it didn't sound like much of an answer.

"I want to find that book" she replied. "I don't understand how Matt could lose it, or how someone could just walk into your common room and take it" she continued as she waved at a few of the girls.

"Well, Harry did say how if Courtney wanted to know the password it's not like anyone wouldn't tell her…" I reminded her.

"So, you think it's her too?" she asked. I sighed before stopping, just inside the Great Hall; Professor Snape wouldn't speak to us if we were talking inside.

"I dunno," I said with another heavy sigh. "Matt trusts her, but, I don't know if I can" I explained to which Melinda nodded.

"You trust Matt though, right?" she asked; I nodded. "Then go with what he says" she said. I looked at her critically but she didn't even flinch.

"What's been going on with you and him?" I asked, which sounded more accusing than I would've liked.

"Nothing" she replied a little quickly. "Okay, so we've been bonding…" she said slowly. I nodded, I figured that much.

"What else?" I asked but she took another moment before speaking.

"It's just easy having him around, that's all" she explained with a sigh. "I mean, I'm not really supposed to talk to you about this, but, you know he liked you and getting over you is still a process for him. Accepting Fred was the guy for you was difficult; he knows how to put things in perspective for me. He knows how Draco feels, what he's going through, so, he can help me do the right things, say the right things when the time comes" she explained.

"You mean all the things I should've said?" I corrected folding my arms over my chest. "Listen, I don't wanna push Matt away, he's my friend—"

"But by keeping him as close as you do you give him hope, hope that doesn't exist," she interrupted.

"He knows there is no 'him and me' he knows how I care for Fred and if he doesn't know that, than, he hasn't been listening" I told her as I started to walk away but stopped. "But, that's the thing about it I guess, just because he hears it doesn't mean he's gonna listen" I explained before walking off.

The following week went by without much interest, I spent my nights talking with Draco while Melinda spent hers with Matt. Very few times did I get either of them to tell me what the other was talking about. I could only guess that they were sorting things out and it was going well. The few times I did manage to get either of them alone neither wanted to expand on what they talked about. Matt explained that he wanted to help Melinda get over her anger for Draco while Melinda explained she just enjoyed talking to someone who understand both sides.

It wasn't until the end of the month did Melinda finally come around. "I talked to Matt today about Fate" she said.

"Yeah, I bet he didn't get mad at for accusing his sister" I said moodily.

"He just wants to protect you and you seem more irrational than usual sometimes, not to mention you didn't really seem to care about what Fate was at first" she said, though the last part was lower than the first.

"Normally this is the part where we get into some kind of argument but since I already get enough of that with Matt I'm not hearing it from you too" I told her before hurrying up the stairs. "Night" I shouted back down though it didn't sound like a pleasant farewell.

The first weekend in October was also the first Quidditch game; Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. It wasn't a difficult win for the Gryffindors. In fact I thought it was a better than most of our beginning games. "That's because you and Fred are usually on rough terms when classes start" Melinda reminded me as I explained to her what I noticed about the game as we headed inside. "It's those Ravenclaws you gotta watch out for" she added with a wink.

"So, how's Houston? I haven't heard you mention him much" I asked as we sat inside. She gave me a shy smile and shrugged.

"He's good" she said with a wide smile.

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked, though at this point I didn't need to be told. "Maybe Matt is right, maybe you should tell Draco…" I suggested.

"I decided that if he hasn't noticed yet he doesn't deserve to know at all" she said firmly as I gave her an uncertain look.

"But that's not you, you're not like that; you would tell him" I tried.

"The old me would tell him. Had he not let Burnner-"

"Okay, for one second, forget her, because honestly, we all let her escape. Matt and I both saw her. At least Draco was trying to protect you; we were doing nothing" I explained recalling the memory of everyone coming to our rescue after the fact except Draco who had ran toward Burnner.

"Matt helped, he knew what I wanted to do, he knew to take you away" she said with a shake of the head.

"Yeah, about that…" I started but I sensed she already knew.

"I know, that wasn't fair, I get it. But, you're my friend; I know if you were thinking faster than me you would've done the same" she said with a half-smile.

"You're right, I would've, and instead of Draco, it would've been Fred…" I told her. "And I would've forgiven him, because deep down, it means he's willing to die for me, and if that's not love I don't know what is. I mean, look at it this way. I treated Fred like Draco treated you; we're not good people, me and him, but, when it comes down to it, we're gonna give it our all" I said. Again, Melinda sighed and looked away. "Why are you mad at him?" I asked.

"Because he let Burnner escape, because he treats me like crap, because his family—" I shook my head, interrupting her counting off on her fingers.

"No, for real, why do you hate him?" I asked, my tone as serious as it could be. "What did he do that made you run all the way back to America and into the arms of a muggle? You know you could've gone back to George and been happy and safe." I asked my voice quieter.

"Honestly?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah…" I said in the same whisper as her.

"He scared me" she said, her eyes glossy.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to show my confusion.

"Through the nightmares I realized there was a possibility that him and I could work out. Like you and Fred. Then, he showed me that possibility, he showed me how much he cared, and then…" she shrugged before continuing. "Then I realized it was just that, a nightmare."

"I don't follow," I said slowly and quietly.

"He had a nightmare about everything I was afraid of, all his personas, accepting me, me dying, you dying. And he fought for me, he fought hard too, he could've gotten killed. He let a monster free." I almost rolled my eyes when she paused again; if anyone could make another person feel guilty it would certainly be Melinda. "But, once out of those nightmares, once he had a chance to admit to his bravery, admit to his love, show off his heroism, he backs down" she explained.

"He's modest" I quickly said but she only laughed.

"He's still embarrassed. He still can't accept it; and I'm tired of that. He can't remind me he saved my life in private and then let someone else take the blame in public" she said.

"Matt spoke up first; and Draco came around, he went back—"

"When everyone else was gone!" she said, but not in a tone that sounded annoyed or angry. "Who knows what he told the Slytherins, if he told them anything at all…" she said standing up.

"Is this what you and Matt have been talking about?" I asked, looking up at her. She gave a light laugh but shook her head.

"No, he's convinced Draco still loves me and I should give him another chance before it's too late" she said with another laugh.

"So, if you don't agree, why bother talking to him?" I asked finally standing up. This time she didn't sigh, but sort of slumped a bit, her eyes looked tired.

"It keeps him sane; and away from you" she said as kindly as I could imagine. I looked at her questionably but she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to stand here and explain this, again, but, sometimes, just talking helps." I nodded in agreement before giving her a smile.

"So, you play Slytherin next weekend huh?" I asked, changing my tone and the conversation completely. She laughed and seemed to perk up as she nodded. I started rambling on about their practices as we walked into the Great Hall for lunch. "Obviously we're gonna win…" Melinda said trailing off as she looked over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Let me guess, you forgot about a study group?" I asked with a smile.

"No, it's just, no one I really like is over there" she said wrinkling her nose a bit as an oddly shaped Ravenclaw with pimples and glasses joined the table.

"Feel free to eat with us" I offered nodding over at my own table.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_Hit to the Head_

By the time the following weekend came I felt as if my arms were going to fall off. Or at least hands. The amount of homework alone would've made anyone go crazy; ontop of that Harry had assigned Ginny as co-captain and she managed all our practices, which always seemed to be at the most inconvenient time. Matt and Draco accompanied me on Tuesday but only Matt joined me on Thursday which made me laugh because Melinda had met us out on the field.

"I'm gonna tell him" she said to us just as we got over to her.

"Yeah?" Matt said happily. Melinda took a deep breath in and smiled, and then nodded. Matt patted her on the back; still smiling while I gave her what I hoped was at least a half smile. Matt nodded again before looking over the bleachers. "I'm gonna go sit down, I'll see you in a minute" he said to Melinda, patting her on the back again.

"You sure about this?" I asked as I watched Matt sit down. Melinda nodded and then gave me a broad smile. Uh-oh. I said to myself. "Did Matt convince you to tell?" I asked, but she started shaking her head before I even finished. "Okay, well, as long as you're doing this of your own free will then okay, I'm happy you're telling him" I said, which was partially true. "When?"

"Probably tomorrow, or before the game Saturday" she explained. "I just need to figure out exactly how I want to word it…" she said suddenly nervous.

"Oh, so, 'hey, I've been since term started, what's up?' isn't the right approach?" I asked jokingly. She swatted me but laughed anyway.

"Allen, c'mon!" I heard Harry shout.

"Captain beckons" I whispered before waving bye as she joined Matt and I went out onto the field. I looked around at the other players, Ginny and Ron were the only two gingers now, Ron still wasn't nearly as good as Oliver; no matter how much I wanted to believe Oliver was good because he was cute but he really just played well. Ron, well, he was still learning and struggling. Ginny, me and a kid named Evan were the Chasers. Evan, in my opinion was near perfect; he made sure to keep the order and focus, always shouting out plays and making sure we had we were on our way before continuing his next move. The two new beaters worked perfect together. The girl played well, the only trouble she had was remembering there was another Beater but when she did she knew exactly what to do. The other Beater, a boy named Max, was loose and constantly aimed to ease the tension, must have watched the twins constantly, he played almost the same moves they did and his humor was on the same scale.

"Great practice Thursday huh?" Harry asked as we walked out to the Quidditch field Saturday morning. "Ready to watching today's game?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, let's just hope Ravenclaw wins…" I said looking around at the various students representing their houses or friends.

"Do you really have to hope?" Harry joked as we joined the others. Matt handing me a small Ravenclaw and Slytherin flag.

"I figured it would be easier if you just had both, so you wouldn't have to pick a side" he whispered showing me his own. "I did the same of course" he said with a smile. I nodded and thanked him as we looked up in time to see the Ravenclaws fly out. "Tammie! Did Melinda ever say she was going to tell him?" Hermione asked, whirling around to face me.

"Yeah, I think she told him before the game" I told her, trying to avoid Seamus who was inches away from stepping on my feet.

"Great, now he'll have a reason to clubber us!" Ron shouted.

"Why us?" I asked.

"Because you didn't tell him before; that's what always happens. So, I'm kinda hoping that team wins, I don't want to be hit by a Malfoy" Ron said shaking his head with disgust. I rolled my eyes and swatted him a few times as the other laughed. "Alright, alright, I take it back" he said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good" I replied with an evil smile as the Slytherins finally flew out.

"Tammie" Matt said tugging on my sleeve. I pulled away, not needing him to tell me what I already knew. Which was, Draco didn't know, Melinda either decided not to tell him or didn't have time.

"Yeah, I see that Matt" I finally replied as I continued to watch Draco look everyplace else except at Melinda.

"Wait, what?" Hermione exclaimed looking up too. "He doesn't know? But, how? If he'd only look at her!" she couldn't but I shook my head.

"He won't, he knows that's where she was supposed to bd, he won't want to remember so therefore he won't," I explained, feeling somewhat annoyed at Draco's stupidity and stubbornness. Matt leaned over to say something else but Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. I gave one last worried look to Matt before turning my attention completely back to the game.

I barely paid attention to the game; I could only keep my eyes on Melinda, who, as usual, stayed out of sight, but only enough to make everyone forget she existed while Draco carefully trailed random teammates in search of the Golden Snitch. It must have been an hour in before I realized the score was even, both teams had eighty points; half the crowd seemed on edge while the other looked to get a bit bored. I started to look toward the professors but Matt nudged me and nodded in the direction of Melinda.

She had moved from her post, which could only mean she spotted the Snitch. Almost instantly Draco was flying up toward her. I bit my lip, even if I yelled neither of them would hear me. Hopefully, Draco would know enough to not start yelling at her in the middle of the game; if anything, he'd continue on. I continued looking as Draco moved closer, and then stopped. "Her name!" I hissed to Matt who nodded; realizing too that Melinda's last name was printed on the back of her robes. "Draco! Move!" Matt called as loud as he could, but not only did Draco seem to be frozen, but it was too late. The Bludger I hadn't even remembered was part of the game was now soaring directly toward the back of Draco's head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_No Gain_

I looked away just as I heard the sound. Within seconds Madame Hooch was blowing her whistle; once, twice, and then a third. I was still looking away, afraid of what exactly the sight of Draco would do. "He's okay" Matt whispered who didn't have to crane his neck so much to see.

"What do you mean he's okay? He just got hit in the back of the head!" I shouted forgetting about the desire to look away and now looking over to where Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Snape were gathered. If there were that many people around him was he really alright? I asked myself. It didn't take long to find out; Madame Pomfrey had raised Draco up using her wand and was now gliding his unconscious body toward the castle.

"He's just unconscious, no fair" Ron grunted to which I shot him a glare, instantly making him frown. "It's not like he wouldn't be cheering if Harry went and got knocked off his broom" he explained.

"I don't care what you say about him, just wait until I'm gone" I hissed before running after the floating body; Matt beside me.

"He does this way too much" Matt joked as we passed Nearly Headless Nick and caught up to Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, Allen, there are you, are you okay?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking back, paying the least attention to Draco.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, my eyes glued to Draco as if he might fall.

"Well, it's just, you seem awfully sensitive this year, sometimes the littlest incidents can stress a person out" she explained. I felt myself flush as I tried not to look at either of the Professors.

"I'm sure we're all a bit rattled, as we would be with any student, especially in these difficult times" Professor Dumbledore quickly said. I nodded in agreement as I let myself relax.

"I'm fine," I told her as we finally made it to the hospital wing. "I saw it coming, it was kind of his fault" I continued, as if I really needed to explain.

"I wouldn't go as far to say that now Miss Allen" Professor Snape sneered. "Unless of course, you know something…" he added, his tone more accusing than questioning.

"Oh, she's just a student, how would she know the plans for a game?" Madame Pomfrey asked lowering Draco into one of the beds.

"You'd be quite surprised what students actually know about other houses" Professor Snape said still looking at me accusingly.

"Well, it's not like they don't mingle," Professor Dumbledore spoke up, his eyes twinkling. "I wish more students were involved and interested in others house like some of the lot are" he added now turning to face Snape. "But, I do believe students do stick to their own houses when it comes to personal pride" he added with a smile. "Even, sometimes over family" he said still smiling but turning away from Snape and now looking at Madame Pomfrey who was looking over Draco. "Will he be alright?" he asked, not even aware—or ignoring—Snape's glare at the back of his head.

"He'll be alright, just, a concussion, maybe a cracked rib or two from the fall, but he's not bad" she explained. I tried not to wince; at a normal muggle hospital cracked ribs and injury to the brain with a blunt object would typically be life-threatening, but here, they were easy to patch up as if all you needed was a Band-Aid. "Other than that, fine" she said with a firm nod.

"Wonderful," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully patting Snape on the shoulder as if they didn't just have a previous disagreement. "Your Prefect has no serious injuries," he told Snape which made me smile.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" I asked sitting on the end of Draco's bed so I wouldn't be tempted to start laughing at Professor Snape's expression.

"Hard to say, hours, days, weeks…" she answered titling her head as she looked at him. Matt nodded as he sat in the chair. "But, he might be up earlier, you Malfoys always bounce back" she said optimistically as she patted my shoulder and hurried off.

"That you do" Professor Dumbledore said smiling over his half-moon glasses at me as Madame Pomfrey returned with what looked like a small bottle full of orange juice. "Here we go" she said walking over and dripping some into Draco's mouth before setting it on the table and then pulling out another small bottle. This one smaller than the first and it looked clumpier. "Hmm, oh, right, yes, Allen, just step out for a moment" she said not even looking at me.

"Okay" I said standing up and walking to the other side as Matt closed the curtain around them.

"It's best if we leave as well, Snape, I'm sure the rest of the Slytherin team is anxiously awaiting to hear of Mr. Malfoy's outcome" I heard Professor Dumbledore say as they appeared from behind the curtain. "I hope the rest of your day goes more smoothly than your morning, Miss. Allen" Professor Dumbledore added as he nodded at me as he started off with Professor Snape. "And…" he started, pausing to turn around and looking at me. "Let's hope there is no memory loss, I think that was an important moment in young Malfoy's term" he said, his blue eyes twinkling even more as if they were laughing.

"Uh, yeah" I said, not quite knowing what else to say. "Bye," I added with a wave as they walked out. I didn't even realize I had held my breath as they left; clearly Professor Dumbledore knew way more about his students than he'd probably ever let on. Maybe he did personally request the librarian put the book the back on the shelf knowing we'd take it. I thought to myself. But before I could become too absorbed in my thoughts I heard footsteps.

"Hey!" Melinda said as she ran over, completely out of breath. "Is he—" I nodded before she could finish as she started to take deep breaths.

"You shouldn't have ran up here" I told her as looked back at the curtain.

"I only ran when I realized you were gone" she said. "I was gonna stay and ask you if he was okay, but…" she trailed off and I nodded again, already knowing the rest. "So, what happened?" she whispered, moving a bit closer.

"He saw you" I simply said. She blinked for a moment, probably wondering if it was some sort of clue, but then it must have clicked because she went into a fit of laughter. "Glad to see you're so distraught" I said sarcastically but that only made her laugh harder.

"And he stopped?" she asked in between gasps for air. I sighed as I nodded; now thinking back to the scene where Draco had come to halt after noticing the back of Melinda's robes said her last name. "I don't understand what he was thinking" she said laughing again. I shook my head as I tried to imagine _what _Draco was thinking.

"I'm guessing he was just shocked; I mean, in his mind no one told him. He's the first to know a secret, he's probably just surprised we were able to hid one _from_ him" I explained. This seemed to get Melinda to calm down a bit. As she did Madame Pomfrey emerged from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh, Hennings, I hope you don't feel too bad" she started. "I know Quidditch came be a dangerous game and a lot of the time players feel awful about extreme damages caused to another player; especially if that player was a close friend or," she paused, as if having difficulty. "Or, boyfriend" she finally got out. This time it was my turn to laugh, but Melinda  
jabbed me in the side so hard my laugh turned into a yelp.

"He's not my boyfriend" Melinda replied. Madame Pomfrey looked surprised for a moment, then looked at me to which I shook my head.

"Oh," she finally said, her voice still full of surprise. "I thought perhaps you and Malfoy had gotten back together before term started" she said. I looked at Melinda who shook her head and smiled politely. "Well, I'll let you three stay, but only five minutes" she said sternly before turning and walking away.

"Three?" Melinda asked when we were sure Madame Pomfrey had gone.

"Matt's here" I told her with a nod toward the other side. She formed her mouth into an O and then nodded as I went first, back to sit on Draco's bed.

"Oh, Melinda" Matt said looking up in surprise. "Here" he added getting up and offering her his seat.

"No, I shouldn't stay, the team thinks I'm up here for Tammie, you know, moral support" she said nodding at me.

"Why does everything think I'm going to go off my rocker?" I exclaimed.

"You're just sensitive" Melinda joked with a smile but I returned it with a glare. Matt however, laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"It's not bad, it just means you got more emotions and awareness than him…" he said nodding over at Draco.

"I owe Stacee Miller four stickles" Melinda said in a half put out tone. I looked at her curiously. "She's the Keeper; she said Draco will probably realize it's me before I catch the snitch, the Chasers and a Beater thought he might realize it after the game was over and the other Beater agreed with Stacie" she explained.

"So, the whole team knew?" I asked just as Matt laughed.

"I'm sure a lot of people know, especially the Ravenclaws; and what better way to make Malfoy feel foolish than to not tell him something everyone else already knows?" Matt explained, still laughing.

"Dumbledore came by; he obviously knows what happened up there. He said how he hopes Draco doesn't suffer from memory lost after such an important realization" I told them. Matt nodded, Melinda couldn't help but giggle.

"He's so smart…" she said with a sigh. I nodded in agreement as I finally moved away from Matt. "Did he mention anything about the book?" Melinda asked, lowering her voice a little.

"No, but Professor Snape was with him, so I doubt he would've" Matt said quickly. "And I asked Courtney about it—"

"You did what?" Melinda and I hissed at the same time.

"Well she's obviously not going to tell either of you if you ask…" Matt started which made me a little annoyed.

"I was planning to keep her away from this subject as much as possible" I told him, my annoyance not decreasing.

"She's more helpful than you think," Matt argued.

"And she's smatter than you think!" I hissed. "Nevermind" I quickly said as to not start another argument. I whipped back the curtain to see Madame Pomfrey coming toward us, "you coming?" I asked Melinda over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" she said. I thought about staying a minute to listen but decided to leave so I could walk off my anger. I let the door shut behind me as I let out a huff as I walked down a few steps and then back up.

Minutes later Melinda and Matt emerged from the door and walked over to the step I had settled on sitting on. "I'll see you back in the common room" Matt said not bothering to stop as he continued down the stairs.

"What did you say?" I asked Melinda a little relieved to know any chance of argument with Matt had disappeared.

"Well, we've been talking so I didn't need to say too much; nothing he didn't already know" she said as she started down the stairs.

"How come you won't tell me" I asked; already know she wouldn't say anything. Sure enough she only shrugged. "Right" I responded as we made our way down another staircase, this one practically covered with Ravenclaws. "I'll see you during lunch" I said casually waving bye as I slipped between a few Ravenclaws and down the stairs. "Guys!" I shouted as I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hey!" I shouted again, this time watching Hermione turn and point me out to the boys.

"Well?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"He's alive, just unconscious" I explained.

"So, he can't tell us whether he knows about Melinda?" Harry asked. I shook my head and let them led the way to the Great Hall.

"Ravenclaw won though, right?" I asked as Harry nodded his head.

"They wanted a rematch, the Slytherins, they kept saying—" he cut off as we passed a group of glaring Slytherins heading up toward the hospital wing. "They kept saying Draco was thrown off guard and it wasn't his fault and blame Melinda for the cause of Draco's accident" Harry said, his voice low.

"They think she—and the rest of the Ravenclaw team—planned it all" Hermione added with a shake of the head.

"That's stupid" I told them as we, along with more than a dozen students walked into the Great hall. "Even if that was the plan Melinda wouldn't go through with it. She's mad as ever about what he did, but, she wouldn't want to seriously injury him" I told them; but only Hermione nodded and that even looked less than convincing. "She doesn't want him dead" I said as we sat down.

"I sure would…" Ron mumbled as he helped himself to some sandwiches. I pretended not to hear him as I too gathered three tiny square sandwiches from the platter. "Did Matt pass you?" I asked as I looked around but didn't spot him.

"Er, no" Hermione answered looking more unconvinced than she previously did. "Okay, Hermione, what's up with all the secrets?" I asked watching her twist her face as if unsure she would be able to keep her mouth shut. "Forget I asked" I said with a sigh as I stared down at my plate. "I'll be in the common room" I decided a few minutes later getting up and heading off without waiting for any of them to speak up.

"Tammie!" I whirled around at the sound of my name but instantly regretted it as Courtney came toward me. "How are you?" she asked; a question I didn't think was part of her vocabulary.

"Well, considering everything, _fantastic_" I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, I want to know if you're stable" she said cheerfully, as if I was the one with the problem.

"Stable as they come" I told her as I started to walk off again.

"I just had one more question" she said, her gentle tone making me stop. "What was it like?" she asked. I rolled my eyes but turned to face her anyway.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Being part of her game? You got to see her amazing magically skills at their peak, was it fantastic?" she asked, now moving a step closer.

"Go to hell. You know exactly what it was like. You may have pinned your shit on Charity but I made Abby a promise; I intend to keep it" I told as I started walk away but Courtney's giggling stopped me again.

"I thought you might like that touch. I knew the guilt from Abby's death would be eating you up. And of course that Charity bit was amazing. Tell me, are you sure Fred didn't go off and visit her?" she asked.

"Screw you" I hissed at her before walking off before I could attack her or start crying. She planned everything, she just admitted it and I couldn't do anything about it, I no "evidence.

"Stop looking for the book, you won't find it unless someone wants you to" she said when I was at the top of the flight of stairs. She was taunting me. She knew everything and I couldn't do anything. Except ignore her and walk away.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_Another Visit_

"Hey" Matt said getting up from his spot on the couch as I entered the common room. "You okay?" he asked making room me as I plopped down next to him. For a moment I considered telling him what his sister said, but more than likely that would just cause more trouble.

"Fine" I said after a second longer of silence. "What are you working on?" I asked turning to look at his book and parchment.

"Lupin's assignment about Eddie Moose" he replied nodding toward his book which was open to a particular page.

"Wasn't he the guy who restricted Dementor access and locations?" I asked glancing over at the book.

"Yeah, they went a feeding craze a few times, and apparently Moose's son was attacked, got a Dementor's Kiss…" Matt explained pulling his paper closer to his face. "He wanted some kind of law that prohibited Dementors from roaming about freely; took forever for it to pass of course." I nodded in agreement.

"Is that what you're writing about?" I asked, even though I knew it wasn't, after all the assignment was to explain the damages a Dementor's appearance cause and give a detailed example in which a Dementor would cause for a personal reason to get them restricted access. "I suppose Melinda won't have a problem with this, will she?" I joked, giving a strained laugh.

"Should be a piece of cake for her" Matt added just as strained. I gave a cough to try and loosen up as I looked around for my other friends. "I can go check on Melinda if you're worried about her" Matt said as I stared at the empty fireplace.

"You can do whatever you want with her…" I said almost too quickly. I looked at Matt in time to see him raising an eyebrow, a smirk across his face. "You know what I mean…" I said irritated as his expression didn't change.

"I thought you weren't jealous" he finally said as I shrugged.

"I'm not, I just, I dunno, it's weird" I said looking back at the fireplace.

"If it makes you uncomfortable—"

"No!" I shouted, unintentionally. "I mean, no, it's good that you two are close, I just…remember, she has Houston" I reminded him. For a moment he gave me a blank look, but it quickly faded.

"You think I like her?" he asked, smirking again as he leaned over his book.

"Well, why wouldn't you? She's pretty, smart, nice, helpful, caring…" I started, biting my lip as I trailed off, carefully watching Matt's expression. "She's a good person; and she knows what she wants and she's—"

"Taken?" he said with a short laugh. I nodded as he laughed again, but when he saw I wasn't laughing he straightened up a bit. "She's my friend, I deeply care about her, but, it's not like that. Not at all" he explained.

"Then why do you spend so much time with her? I'm your friend too; can't you talk to me about whatever you talk to her about?" I asked, feeling my voice become a bit high pitched. Again, Matt shifted uncomfortably on the couch and it took a few more seconds before he composed himself again. This time he gathered up his things, sighing as he stood up.

"No" he answered leaning over and kissing the top of my head before walking out of the common room with his bag.

I waited until he left to let out another irritated sigh as I leaned back on the arm of the couch, listening to a few students play chess and another few talking off to the side of the room.

"Well, let's just hope Malfoy stays out until after our next game" Ron was saying as he, Harry and Hermione walked into the common room. Ron immediately stopped talking upon seeing me but I didn't bothering saying anything this time; at least not on that subject.

"Courtney talked to me today" I told them as I joined them over at the table. Hermione looked at me with the utmost surprise.

"But surely she knows you don't want to make conversation with her" Hermione said looking worried.

"Of course she knows Hermione, that's why she's doing it" Harry said; making me feel thankful he was there to explain it.

"But you're okay, right?" she asked ignoring Harry. I nodded, and then glanced toward the entrance as more students started coming in.

"I'm fine" I said, rubbing my temples. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances but it was Ron who spoke up next.

"First trip to Hogsmade next weekend" he said cheerfully pulling his bag closer. "We'll have a fun time with that." I gave him a grateful smile, though I didn't fully believed he knew he was changing the subject when I most needed him to. "Just don't get in any trouble before then, we can't start losing house points again; we've been good so far" he said looking at me.

"Shouldn't Hermione and Harry be worrying about that?" I asked with a small smile as Ron's ear turned red.

"I'm just saying; knowing how we're all friends they're gonna link any problems you create back to us and then it was be all of us, again" he explained. Harry laughed but still patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Moving on to the topic of Quidditch, more specifically, today's game, it was a good game" Harry said with a nod. "I mean, I figured Ravenclaw would get the snitch first; Melinda's faster, Malfoy is up there just for show" he told us as if he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"So, when we play Slytherin you'll be just as quick?" I asked with a sly smile to which Harry only nudged me.

"As long as you get the snitch before the game really gets underway, I don't like how Slytherin attacks the other players" Hermione said sounding a bit concerned.

"Hermione, they're supposed to do that; it's Quidditch" Ron reminded her but she only glared at him.

"Not like they do!" she hissed but Ron just waved her off and turned back to me. "So, is Melinda taking it alright, now that Draco knows she's here and all?" he asked leaning comfortably back in the chair.

"He got hit right after he put it together" I said. Ron let out an obnoxious laugh while Hermione looked between surprised and confused. Harry just blinked several times at me; probably wondering the same thing everyone else was.

"How thick _is_ he?" Ron asked when he got himself together enough to stop laughing. I shook my head as Hermione sighed. "I mean, seriously? So, he saw her; got knocked out and now can't remember anything?" Ron asked.

"He's unconscious…" I said as flat as I could so I wouldn't be tempted to smack Ron in the back of the head for his inconsideration.

"Brilliant" Ron replied with another laugh.

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"What?" he asked whirling his head around. "Oh, right…" he said trailing off as he looked at my annoyed face. "Sorry" he quietly said settling down in his chair. "And I suppose it's not good for Melinda either, is it?" he added but perked up. "Hey, that means no one will be in her way while she's with that Houston bloke and it will all work out for them" he said happily.

"He's right though; Melinda has to be excited about that" Hermione joined in looking at me excitedly.

"Yeah, granted she's disappointed; because, well, look how much time she devoted to her relationship with Draco and now he doesn't even know she's back. All she did was cut her hair" I told them.

"Maybe he doesn't want to know, I mean, I know we hate him, but, maybe it really was too painful for Draco to accept Melinda staying in America" Harry spoke up leaning forward a bit. I looked at him curiously.

"Even if he did shut down any feelings for her—or attraction in general—don't you think he would be hopeful? You know, look around every corner, keep his eyes peeled at all times?" I asked but Ron shook his head.

"When George and Melinda broke up the first time it was like George didn't even remember they dated. It was just painful to watch her go back to someone like Malfoy. And Fred, well, you've seen him, up until last year he pretended you didn't exist whenever you broke up" Ron explained.

"Let's not forget Malfoy is a guy—"

"What does that mean?" Ron asked defensively cutting Hermione off who just rolled her eyes.

"It means guys can—and will—forget something if it causes them too much pain" I told him looking at Hermione who nodded.

"At least some" she added but looked away from me at this. "Well, let's just hope he remembers when he wakes up; that way it will be all done and she can happily move on. You know she won't be able to until Malfoy sees that she's happy" Hermione said picking up a book.

"Yeah" I said. "I should go back and check on him and then I'm going to get some work done in the library" I told them as I stood up as I hurried up the stairs to my room, stuffing my Transfiguration book, Potion book , a quill, and a roll of parchment into the bag and then running back down the stairs. "I'll see you guys later" I said as I waved at them, nearly walking into Dean and Neville as I passed. "Sorry!" I shouted apologetically as I continued out.

I waited until Crabbe and Golye left before going over to Draco's bed. He still looked to be unconscious but it also looked like he moved a bit. I pulled a chair closer and sat down, crossing my legs and staring at him; thinking maybe he'd suddenly wake up. "You're an idiot Draco…" I started, not even feeling the least bit awkward. "I can't believe out of all the stupid things you do, you go and stop in the middle of the Quidditch game. And for what? Because you finally realized she's back?" I shook my head, knowing he wasn't going to wake up if he hadn't by now. I sighed and relaxed a bit. "I don't know if you'll remember the game when you wake up…but, if you do, please just leave her alone. She's happy Draco, give her that at least" I said quietly before leaning back. I let the silence fill the air as chewed on my bottom lip.

"But you want him happy too, yes?" a voice behind sang, making me jump several feet off the chair.

"What?" I asked, spinning around, instantly losing all annoyance and anger when I saw The Fates standing there.

"Ello dearie" the tall one said, her wrinkling old eyes staring at me.

"Come back to visit so soon?" the short one asked, her teeth looking even more yellow than I remembered. I looked at the other one, the average looking one, but she remained quiet, though her sinister smile seemed to say more than words could. "I—uh—" I started, but couldn't get the right words out; my mind now on the ability and power all three Fates together.

"We're not here to hurt you" Average Fate spoke up.

"You're talking to me again?" I asked looking around. I couldn't help but notice for some reason it seemed eerily quiet around me. Almost like…I let my thoughts trail off as I looked back at the Fates. "You stopped time?" I whispered.

"Of course not dearie, that would be silly and completely unnecessary; we've just distorted it a bit. As far as anyone is concerned if they were to come up here you're talking to Draco, not us, and they'll let you be, just walk on pass or even call out before entering" Average Fate explained.

"Not that they'd care; at the moment neither you nor Draco are a forethought on anyone's mind" Short Fate said. I let out an unintentional gasp.

"Matt used a spell like that!" I hissed.

"Who said it was a spell?" Tall Fate asked, tilting her head at me.

"Matt learned it from a book," Short Fate said. "Or someone" she added with another smirk.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, trying not to let their creepy expression halt my thoughts. "Melinda says you don't talk to people" I reminded them but Tall Fate just waved her hand.

"Not her, of course not, we wouldn't waste our time on…someone who isn't like us" she said. I shook my head.

"I haven't had any visions recently, I'm not like you" I told them, feeling slightly better about my ability to speak my mind.

"You only get them when you need true guidance or reconfirmation" Average Fate told me with a pat on the shoulder. I tried not to flinch; her old bony hands were scarier than her smile and cold.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to remain focused.

"For you to remember your place…" Short Fate said gently as to not offend me. It must have worked; I didn't feel nearly as defensive when I spoke.

"I'm doing all I can for Draco, I'm not just gonna just shout it out that Melinda is here; he needs to realize it on his own," I said. All three Fates looked at each other, though none of them seemed displeased about my response.

"I can see this won't be our last visit" Short Fate said to the other two who laughed. "You need to try harder while Matt needs to try less" she said looking back at me. I shook my head.

"Matt's doing a better job at this whole thing than I am; but if you want him to stop then tell him, not me" I said bitterly. "He's 'one of us'" I added.

"We stay away from that unless it's vitally important" Tall Fate said with an air of annoyance and irritation.

"And you need to involve yourself less with him" Average Fate said with a disapproving look.

"He's my friend" I said sternly but none of them looked remotely close to believing that response.

"There's always safer friends" Average Fate said but Tall Fate tapped her on the shoulder. "We've stayed much pass what we desired; you need to wake up now" she said to me as she smiled again, this time seemingly morphing into what looked like a badly disfigured person. I looked at the other two who were starting to form into the same old shape. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking my imagination was stretching too far. But when I opened my eyes again I was sitting back in the chair, as if I had been there the whole time. I sat up straighter and listened closer, I could hear Madame Pomfrey moving me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_Just A Typical Trip to Hogsmade_

"You alright, dear?" she asked wiping Draco's forehead off with a rag. I looked at Draco, he was still unconscious.

"Fine" I told the nurse as she started toward another student.

"Oh, watch out dear, you dropped something" she said cheerfully pointing to the ground before disappearing behind a curtain. I looked down, my wand was lying there; I didn't remember bringing it up. I started to pick up but noticed a piece of paper lying next to it; it looked old. Carefully I picked that too, smoothing it out on my lap as I looked over it.

_Never leave yourself unguarded; those without weapons are truly those who will not survive._

I started to crumble it back up; wondering if the Fates were real or was I just dreaming when I noticed there was reading on the top of the paper and on the other side. I flipped it over to look at the writing; my eyes widening as I realized it was a page, not a piece of paper. A page from a book.

_Fate doesn't step in when you need it, it's not there out of convince; it's not luck or chance. Fate acts in ways incomprehensible to the human mind. Of course one Fate controlling it all seems completely unexplainable, unrealistic, and it is, impossible; alone. That's where the title three comes from. Three Fates to keep life on track, three Fates to keep order. Short Fate, the one to make the smallest of chances, too often one overlooks what's right in from of them. Tall Fate; the most direct, the most obvious, and Average Fate, always there to carefully ensure everyone on proper track. Together, these high class group of Seers, like any group, work best together; though sometimes the togetherness of their powers leads…_

I flipped the page over, looking for more but there wasn't anything; I flipped it over again but only saw what I had just read. I looked around for some kind of sign that the Fates were still around but saw nothing. I relaxed a bit, at least they were gone. I thought to myself. "You should get going; you've been up here for a couple of hours now" Madame Pomfrey said walking pass me on her way to another bed.

"What?" I asked, nearly jumping to my feet. "But I only just—" I cut myself off as I caught a glimpse of the clock. It was almost five fifteen. I should've realized Fate could bend time if they wanted. After all, Burnner had. I shook at the thought, Burnner was more like Fate than I thought, at least in terms of her abilities. I wondered if I could do that; Matt could. At least some parts. Matt knew about concealment, I couldn't help but start to wonder what else he knew.

"Allen?" Madame Pomfrey called as she walked toward me, glancing at Draco. "It would best to get something to eat. Starving yourself isn't going to make him wake up any sooner" she said kindly.

"Yeah, good idea" I replied before nodding and shoving the paper in my pocket. "Thanks for letting me stay up so long" I told her as I started for the door.

"You're the only one of his visitors I like" she called back, giving me a small smile. I waved and carried on, feeling the paper in my pocket as I walked down the steps back toward the Great Hall.

It wasn't hard to spot Melinda, especially since I knew I was looking for her. "Hey" I said running over to sit next to her, the boy across from her grunting at my sudden appearance. I glared at him but he only mumbled something and turned away to talk to some other student.

"What's up? Where have you been?" Melinda asked.

"It's complicated. I found this—again, it's complicated" I said as I shoved the paper into her hands as she gave me a confused look. "I think it's from the book we're looking for" I told her as her eyes glided over lines.

"But, how did you get this?" she asked looking up from the paper.

"It's complicated" I replied, pointing to the back, which was written in by someone. "Obviously _that_ wasn't in the book," I said as Melinda read over it several times. "There's more…" I started as I looked around at the table, suddenly noticing all the foods.

"What do you mean?" she asked sternly.

"I saw The Fates, they—"

"Shh, you can't just blurt out stuff like that" Melinda hissed as she leaned closer, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, but listen—" I started but she swatted my arm, urging me to hush up. "Okay, fine, we won't talk about it here, but we need to—" she swatted my arm again but I swatted her back.

"What are you two doing?" the boy across from me asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" I said annoyed as I stood up to join the Gryffindor table, giving Melinda an apologetic smile as I left.

"You've been with Malfoy that whole time?" Ron asked as I sat down across from Harry and next to Hermione, quickly piling food on my plate.

"Something like" I told them, realizing how tired I was actually feeling. "Just let me eat my dinner and then we can talk about it" I told them. Ron shrugged and quickly dug into his meal while Harry gave me a questionable look which I shook off. I avoided Hermione's gaze, though I knew she wasn't going to stop staring until I left.

I had every intention to join the others in the library to discuss the hospital wing scene but since Draco had been knocked out there was an emergency meeting which left me alone with Ron and Matt. Neither of which seemed extremely happy with the other's appearance. Ginny came in and lightened the rising tension; I was surprised how good she had gotten at keeping up with us and keeping everyone attentive. Tonight she went on about Quidditch, much to Ron's surprise, and Matt's delight but she kept us all interested.

Around eleven Hermione and Harry returned; Hermione was quick to regain order in the common room while Harry came over and slumped in a chair. "I hate those meetings" he said moodily, leaning his head back. "Melinda said they're letting Pansy stay in charge and then they're adding Courtney, they don't have another boy who's equal to Draco" Harry explained. "Obviously they're keeping everyone else in the other houses" he continued as Hermione finally came over to join us. I start to protest but Hermione purposely spoke over me.

"We can still discuss what happened in the hospital wing" Hermione said but I shook my head.

"We're all really tired Hermione, let's just talk about tomorrow" Ron said as I nodded in agreement. Hermione started to argue but I spoke up first.

"It's fine, it can wait, just, be careful" I told them. Hermione looked around reluctantly but Ron was already shrugging and getting up.

"If Tam says it can wait, than it can" Matt said as we all stood up.

"Alright, I'm going bed" Ron said.

"Good night" Matt said politely looking at Ron who shrugged and walked off, Harry behind him, waving goodbye as he did. Hermione stayed a moment longer, as did Matt but then Hermione got when she realized Matt was leaving, looking back at us a few times as if she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Thanks" I told him once Hermione fully disappeared.

"Anytime" he replied pulling his bag off the chair. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked. I looked at him, thinking back to what the Fates had said, about the feelings toward Matt. What if they were right, what if there was something bad about him? I wondered as he moved closer. "You know you can trust me, I care about you, I only want to protect you" he said.

"Right" I said softly as I gathered my own pile of books together.

"Talk to me, something is wrong, I can feel it" he told him touching my hand. "Melinda told me about your trip to the hospital" he said quietly, his hand still on my hand. "What did Fate say?" he asked, this time his voice was firm, not like he was asking questions but rather confirming something.

"Nothing important" I said, though I didn't sound confident.

"As long as you're sure" Matt replied finally removing his hand. I nodded as I watched him head off to bed. I looked at my pile of books again and then with a sigh headed to my own room.

The week was less than eventual; Wednesday afternoon, during our break I explained what happened with the Fates while I was with Melinda. Hermione came up later, Harry after that and then thankfully Ron; though by that time I had given up on retelling the story and just continued from where I was. Matt didn't join us though; instead he spent his time at the hospital wing with Draco. I was more than glad for that because it meant I didn't have to talk to him.

"It's nice to be out and about" Melinda said as we walked down the path to Honeydukes on our morning of our first trip to Hogsmade. I looked her cautiously but she only continued walking in her bubbly mood.

"What happened to you this morning to make you all cheerful?" I asked, but I shouldn't have expected an answer. Sure enough she just hummed as we still walked. I sighed and looked at my watch, we were supposed to be meeting Ron, Hermione and Harry half an hour ago but Melinda got caught up talking with some Ravenclaws and I decided to wait.

"I hate being late…" I mumbled as we finally reached the door to Honeydukes. "Not that we're heading off to a lesson or—"

"Meeting anyone important" a playful voice finished. I spun around to see the twins leaning against one of the tables; they were both wearing dark suits, Fred wore a maroon tie while George wore a green one. I couldn't help but smile as I rushed over and threw my arms around Fred.

"Hi" I said breathlessly as he crushed me in a hug. "What, what are you doing here?" I asked him pulling away only slightly. I caught my friends, they all seemed to know the twins were planning on being here.

"Like we'd miss the first trip to Hogsmade" Fred said as he pulled me into another hug. "Besides, I've missed doing this" he said as I felt my fingers tingling and heart soar as he leaned closer to kiss me.

"Glad you got my letter" another voice said from the doorway. We all turned and looked to see Matt standing there as the twins nodded at him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the time being. SiobanPhelps: LOVEEEEE your comments all the time, the one about Draco was my absolute favorite. He is a ferret. lol. **

_A Minute Together...and then Interrupted_

"You invited them?" I asked in complete surprise.

"I told them when our first trip to Hogsmade was, though they'd fancy a butterbeer with us" Matt explained as he glanced over at the twins, some kind of unspoken conversation between the three of them.

"Let's go inside" Hermione suggested as we nodded in agreement and shuffled inside and moved toward the counter to get drinks. Though we seemed to be happy to see the twins, it seemed a little weird for all of us—minus Draco—to be together for the first time since our meeting with Dumbledore and the other professors where Matt confessed.

"I'm glad we're all here, we can talk about the book" I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Tammie, no amount of small talk to going to change how awkward this is" Fred said which I caused me to glare at him but he merely shrugged it off. "Besides, no one came to Hogsmade to talk about a book" he added.

"I need to talk to you first" Matt said looking at Fred and then at George "both of course" he added. The twins looked at each other, as if weighting the opinions but George moved first.

"Can't be any more dangerous than last year" he said looking over at Fred who finally shrugged and followed him and Matt out.

"How come he just can't apologize in front of everyone?" Ron asked looking at the door the three boys had went out.

"Because they're dumb" I said, which was half true. "I wish I knew what they were saying…" I said wishfully as I stared at the door. "Do you know what they're saying?" I asked Melinda who didn't answer but gave herself away by avoiding looking at me. "Of course you know what they're saying…" I mumbled to myself as she shrugged.

"It shouldn't be a long conversation though" Melinda said as she glanced at the door before following Hermione to the other side of the room. I looked back one last time before deciding to join the others.

Not even ten minutes later the boys walked back in. Matt went over and stood closer to Harry while Ron moved closer to Hermione and Melinda looked up in time to see George join her side, a smile already across his face. I started to ask where Fred was but his hands were already on my shoulder and I felt his chin on my head. "You make a nice resting spot Allen" he said sweetly as he kissed my head. I smiled and tried not to blush as I looked around at the others hoping none of them were looking. As expected though, Melinda was giving me an approving sort of smile. Matt was  
also looking but the first expression I saw was gone in a second; though it looked like anger, disappointment, betrayal and something else. The something else I couldn't place because by time I saw it it was gone, and he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I'm hungry, let's go to Three Broomsticks instead" Ron said already heading for the door. "C'mon" he said looking back at the rest of us, all of us seemed a bit slow in responding. Hermione moved first, as if just remembering something and started to drag Harry along.

"How's shop?" I asked.

"The shop's been packed, haven't really even gotten a chance to breath. But I've missed you, a lot. And course I'm worried about you" Fred explained as he started swinging our hands.

"I'm fine, the stress of last year is still there, and it doesn't help that Courtney is still around, and, Draco…" I started but trailed off; only shaking my head. Fred gave my hand a small squeeze but nodded.

"Draco is just a dumbass, but you know you can't help him forever Tam, he has to figure some stuff out on his own" Fred told me softly.

"Yeah, and last time I left him in charge of his own emotions he let Burnner free, so, unless you want another incident like that, then just let me keep him grounded. It's not even a big deal—"

"How isn't it a big deal? I don't understand how you can just control someone's feelings so easily" Matt said from behind us, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not controlling them Matt, I'm just happy if I can get Draco to move on" I told him. Matt shook head but looked away, I could tell he had more to say but I knew he wouldn't because Fred was with us and judging by whatever conversation they had neither of them seemed angry with the other.

I started to wonder what exactly the conversation was, but then my eyes caught another sight. Over near the trees, a person, no, not any person. Burnner, but she wasn't looking at me, she wasn't paying attention. I could catch her off guard, I thought as I moved toward her but stopped upon noticing Matt in front of her. I tilted my head, what was he doing with Burnner? I squinted, they were talking, he had some sort of bowl, he looked, _different. _Burnner smiled, looking, pleased with something, she still didn't notice me. _"Your ultimate fate will be determined here if you continue the path you're on." _Someone said. I did a double take, The Fates, tall Fate had just spoken.

I forced myself to continue watching, Burnner had come back into sight, she had wand and it was pointed directly at Matt. I raised my own wand without thinking. "Stupefy!" I shouted, watching the sparks shoot out of the wand.

"Hey, no, stop!" one voice shouted.

"Tammie!" another voice exclaimed, this one I recognized as Fred.

"She's awake, stop shouting at her" Matt's voice said. "I have her wand" he added as I felt myself blink a few times and look over toward the trees, no one there. I looked around, Fred and Matt on either side of me; I assumed I had just had a vision, but I was still standing.

"Tammie, guys, what's wrong?" Melinda's voice called, then her footsteps, moving closer to me. I couldn't help but wonder when and how she got so far away. I was right behind her after all.

"Wha—what happened?" I asked as Fred helped me to a sitting position.

"Kinda hoping you'd tell us" he said, his voice inches from concern. I looked at him for another minute, I hated when he got worried. I looked at Melinda, thankfully her look was more curious than worried, this was a relief.

"I had a vision" I told them, George now joining us. Matt, who had moved a bit closer reached over to pat my hand but Fred's glare stopped him cold. "It wasn't like before though" I said, now directly my attention at Matt. "It was like on the train" I said trying my best to ignore Fred's accusing look.

"When you were able to focus and not pass out?" he asked. I nodded but then shook my head. I still passed out, or fell over, or something.

"But I passed out this time" I admitted, but the others looked at one another, for a split second none of the spoke up. Finally, Fred did.

"You were fine, you just got sorta quiet and kept walking and then, I dunno, I looked at you and you were looking off so I just squeezed your hand, we kept walking and then…" he paused for a moment. "I saw you raise your arm; I didn't know you had your wand with you until you shouted…I grabbed you and spun you around and you just looked, sorta empty. Your eyes were a bit glazed over and, I panicked and shook you" he said, his shoulders falling. I tried not to think about the last time I was shaken by a Weasley but couldn't stop the memory from coming anyway. The previous Christmas George had shaken me, out of anger and fear, he thought I had done something to Melinda to make her panic. "I wasn't being rough, I was just trying to get your attention" Fred said, pulling me from my thoughts as I nodded.

"It's okay," I replied quickly, thinking back to the vision.

"What did you see?" George asked. I tried to give him an uninterested smile but based on his look he didn't look convinced.

"Not sure" I said thinking back to Fates words, it didn't look like a situation I wanted to be in, so the smart thing would be just not to tell anyone. "I don't think it was anything important" I told them. George still looked at me while Fred didn't move from his spot next to me. "C'mon" I said pulling myself to my feet with Fred's help. "Go ahead, we'll be right in" I told them as I grabbed Fred's wrist.

"You okay?" he asked as he looked at me with worry. I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to give him the most passionate kiss I could.

"I love you" I told him as he smiled a sort of goofy smile. "Don't forget that, ever" I said gently as we kissed again.

"Okay" he simply but dreamily as we pulled apart. "Now I kinda don't wanna go in there" he said with a frown as I giggled.

"We can always take in the scenery" I said with a suggestive smile.

"Good idea Tamms," he said as if I had hinted at nothing. "I especially would like to check out this corner" he said walking over to a slightly more isolated area. "Notice how these bricks fit so perfectly together" he said poking at a brick as I leaned against the wall pretending to look interested.

"I like how other things fit perfectly together" I said as he raised his eyebrows but smiled as he moved closer to kiss me once again.

"Well, well, well…" I pulled away first thinking somehow Pansy got up the nerve to test me as I was spending heavenly minutes with Fred. But when I looked over a rather tall girl with beautiful long jet black hair, which was tied up in a yellow bright big bow. "Hiya!" she said cheerfully. I forced myself to smile, she was pretty and she had the nerve to interrupt. She must have been one of Fred's other exs, I thought with slight dread. "Name's Savannah" she said but I couldn't bring myself to reply. "You know, the cashier on Wednesdays and Saturdays at that fancy shop with the twin on top?" she said with a smile, trying to be funny but I only shook my head, still having no clue who she was.

"I've never been on a Wednesday or Saturday" I told her as she frowned, placed her hands on her hips, frowned even more and then unexpectedly gave Fred a loud punch to the arm.

"You oaf" she teased as she attempted to punch him again but he dodged out of the way. "Savannah Pope, you're boyfriend and I were friends back during his fifth year. I dated George for a while" she said with a little shrug. I felt myself smile, it was nice to know he had someone before Melinda. "It's nice to meet you in person" she said as I frowned a little. "I use to creepily stare at you from the Hufflepuff table in awe and amazement" she said with a broad shameless grin.

"Oh" I said turning a little red as she laughed.

"Don't worry, I didn't do it all the time. Fred was afraid to introduce us, he didn't want to scare you off" she said as I blushed. "But I do have to know, what's it like being related to Draco? He's such an evil stuck up prat" she said as Fred nudged her but she only shrugged.

"He's also a bit of a dumbass" I added as she smiled at me.

"I see why he loves you" she said giving me a wink. I cleared my throat and laughed, it still felt unreal to know be in love. To be able to be so open about it.

"Well, I love him just as much" I replied as I took Fred's hand.

"So cute" she said shaking her head and giving us a smile. "You will get married and have ton of kids and you must name one Savannah" she said happily as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Or Abby, you know, after your friend. I'm sorry what happened to her" she said her expression lightening as she glanced down.

"It was sad losing her" I said with a nod trying my best not to let myself think too much about it.

"I've seen Courtney a few times over the summer. Pretty but huge bitch, she'll get what's coming to her. Just like Charity. My dad was in charge of overseeing if that the spell went over well. I went, I didn't want her memory to get erased" she said. I had a sudden though, maybe after George dumped her for Melinda she went to Charity, maybe they became friends. Maybe that was why Fred didn't tell me about her.

"Was she your friend…?" I asked slowly, feeling slow regret build up.

"Merlin's no! I hated her" she said crossing her arms over her chest as I let out a small relieved sigh.

"But you didn't want her memory to get erased?" Fred asked sounding really curious about it.

"She was positive you'd come to her, at the last minute, to say bye and all, but you didn't. I wanted her to remember that. I wanted her to feel the guilt and sadness and despair and rejection—"

"You sure you were a Hufflepuff?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are, once a Hufflepuff, you never go back. And anyway, Charity was terrible, always was. Don't know he dated her" she said nodding at Fred.

"Anyway" Fred spoke up. "It's over now, I have a girlfriend, I love my girlfriend, you've met her, you should go now" he said as Savannah made a face at him and then turned to me.

"The guy with Courtney, he had dirty blond-ish hair, real cute, do you know who he is? I think he's still in school but I'd be totally okay if he was, he's hot" she said, again lacking any shame I thought she might have.

"Matthew Knacks, Courtney's older brother" I said as she nodded with interest and then glance at us.

"Single?" she asked questionably, but obviously hopeful.

"Not exactly" Fred said glancing over at me.

"He's single but I don't think he's looking" I explained.

"He doesn't want to look" Fred replied with in a sort of sour tone.

"This isn't another Oliver is it?" Savannah asked giving me an obvious put out, annoyed sort of look.

"Pope, don't start" Fred with a warning sort of look. She made a face at him but fixed her expression to looking happy again.

"As long as you don't hurt him again" she said as I felt myself tense. _Great, she knew everything. _I thought as I nodded.

"We will never break up, I swear Savannah" I replied as she scanned my face and then finally nodded as she stuck out her hand.

"Glad we can agree" she said as I nodded.

"Ditto, maybe I'll see you around again?" I asked.

"Only on Wednesdays and Saturdays" she said with a wink as she nodded at Fred who nodded back, I assumed that was their way of saying bye. "Oh and bring Matt too, I'd love to walk around town with him on my arm" she said wiggling her eyebrows, still sounding bright and cheerful and a little hopeful. "He might develop new interest" she said but Fred was sort of glaring at her.

"Stay away from him, please" Fred told her, though his look and his tone were hinting at something. Warning? Fear? I didn't know. Regardless Savannah nodded and then waved as she headed off.

"See ya Weasleys" she called back with her warming contagious smile.

"She knows you're the only Weasley, right?" I asked as Fred blushed and took my hand as we moved away from the corner.

"Yeah, I think she did that on purpose" he said quietly as he his ears turned redder. I wrinkled my nose at him, not quiet understanding but then it clicked.

"Oh" I said clearing my throat as we approached the doors to Three Broomsticks. "Well, even so, for now I'd like it remain Allen" I said trying not to sound too surprised or shy about Savannah's hopefulness in me becoming a Weasley. Fred gave me a quick look but then shrugged.

"Can't control what my friends say" he said as we went inside.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: I seriously love all your comments SiobanPhelps; yes Draco is a stupid ferret and a Frammie moment was definitely needed. I love love love love your comments. Yes it makes sense how creepily interesting the Fates are, they're supposed to be. Matt is still...Matt but it's soon you'll be finding out what's up with him! Since today is Sunday I'll be putting out a whole bunch of chapters, maybe I'll even get to the Matt part! Enjoy reading!**

_No One Likes Goodbyes_

Once inside I started to move closer to Fred but Melinda moved in front of me first, which meant I was sitting between her and Matt. I sighed as I realized neither of them were going to move, which meant they were waiting for me to explain what happened in the vision. I half wondered if Matt already knew; he'd been inside my visions before. He probably had the power to make that vision happen; whatever it was. I turned to Melinda who was had an eyebrow raised as the twins ordered a round of butterbeer. "It was all foggy and stuff, okay?" I lied to Melinda, trying to lift her curiosity.

"You must have seen something, you yelled out a spell, aimed at a tree…" she reminded me as I glared at her.

"I thought someone was getting hurt, it just felt more, life-like, that's all" I replied, the only being true was the whole life-like bit. "It was like on the train, when I learned to control it" I told them, now looking at Matt for understanding. Sure enough he nodded; I sighed with relief. "But, I honestly don't worry about it, please" I said trying to sound reassuring as Melinda continued searching my face.

"No one likes mumbling" Fred said loudly, pushing a cup of butterbeer in my direction. "What are you saying?" he asked semi-curious.

"I was just telling Melinda and Matt the vision was nothing to concern themselves with" I lied as Fred gave me a long look.

"—That's what Dad said anyway…" I heard George's voice saying. I looked at him almost too grateful for the interruption and looked over at Melinda realizing the two of them seemed to be having some conversation. "But, with Malfoy you never know, maybe he will get pulled though" George continued taking a gulp from his cup.

"Who's getting pulled?" I asked.

"Malfoy is considering pulling Draco from school. He doesn't know how he feels about him being in this type of environment…" George repeated, rolling his eyes as Fred and the others seemed to come back to focus on the conversation.

"Has anyone at the Ministry reminded Mr. Malfoy that it's Draco fault things are so crazy at Hogwarts?" I asked, my voice a little strained.

"I hope he doesn't decide to pull you" Matt said tapping on my hand. I nodded in agreement; though I already knew Mr. Malfoy knew better than to try and pull me. "Besides, things are better now" Matt added as I turned round to glare at him. "They _are_; no one has died, have they?" he asked. I started to open my mouth to speak but Fred reached across the table as if reaching out to grab my hand but suddenly my cup of butterbeer was in my lap.

"What the hell?" I shouted at him, already knowing he had knocked over my cup on purpose. "I'll be back" I said fully annoyed as I stood up and headed outside, grabbing a bunch of napkins as I pushed the door open. "If you wanted to tell me to shut up, you should've just said so" I said through clenched teeth as I felt a figure moving toward me as I stood outside wiping off the cream.

"It's more romantic this way" Fred replied taking the napkins from me and offering to wipe my shirt but I pushed his hands away.

"Oh no you don't…" I said with a light laugh as he pretended to be highly disappointed. "C'mon, I don't know the spell, help me" I said pulling on his hand. He sighed, still pretending to be disappointed as he pulled out his wand.

"Matt really did invite us Tamms and I am grateful for that" he told me as he playfully poked me in the stomach with the wand. "Of course George had to ask how things were, asking Matt if he's been good and making sure all his feelings for you are squashed and what not and telling him what will happen if he tries anything" Fred explained waving his wand at my stained shirt which slowly started to lighten the stain, in spots the stain had disappeared completely.

"And what are the consequences?" I joked moving closer to kiss him.

"Pain of death, removal of head or other extremities, curses, jinxes, you name it" Fred said with a smile as he leaned in.

"What did Matt say?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He said there was nothing between you two or him or any of our ladies friends. Especially him and Melinda, they're just talking; and any further information was none of our business unless we first consulted Melinda" he said pulling me closer. "Can we continue where we were before?" he asked as I sort of grinned, my mind still on Matt acting weird.

"Well, I guess that's good and it means you don't have to worry" I said.

"I'm gonna worry unless we break up forever or if Matt dies, and since neither of those are gonna happen, I'm just gonna worry forever" he replied.

"You didn't worry before…" I reminded him, the pain hitting me like a shock. He sighed and looked away.

"It was different before. I mean, I always liked you, I always knew how I was going to end up feeling about you, but, you weren't ready so, not by choice, I couldn't care as much as I wanted and then last year—"

"Alright, let's talk about other things, possibly something more pleasant" I insisted, pulling away a bit.

"Okay, er, I heard Draco is still unconscious" he said jumping back as I made a swat at him. "Joking! Sorry," he said, though he still laughed. "How is he? Do they know when he'll be awake?" I shook my head.

"I wish; actually, no, I wish when he does wake up, he'll remember Melinda, because honestly, I don't think I can handle another visit up there alone with him and the Fates showing up again." The words came out before I could stop them. I hadn't planned on telling Fred about them. That was just another thing he'd have to worry about, and I hated him worrying all the time.

"Fates? All three? I thought you said it was bad when they all appeared?" he asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"Fred, George said you're needed" Harry said peeking out the door at us. Fred nodded and walked in first. "I didn't interrupt, did I?" he asked but I shook my head. "Good, you wanna come see this, personally I think we could all see Ron turn a little red with embarrassment" he said. I tilted my head at him but he just nodded toward the door.

"Oh good you're back" Melinda said as I walked over to her though my eyes were glued to the twins who were now leading a group of young students in the Hogwarts school song. "What are they doing?" I asked as Melinda titled her head too but only shook her head. "Why?" I continued asking though I couldn't bring myself to look away, only smile.

"I think the question is, why not? I mean, c'mon; everyone wants those two…" Melinda joked mentioning at the twins who had started to sing in high girly pitched voices. I frowned for a moment, waiting for the normal wave of embarrassment to come but it never came.

"Just think, I'm in love with that one" I told Melinda as I sat next to her. She laughed and nodded. "Well, whoever agreed to this, I owe them, it was really nice" I said looking at Melinda who nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Personally though, I love how red Ron is turning," Melinda said looking over at Ron, Harry and Hermione who had gathered close to our table.

"You should join it! It's a Weasley thing!" I shouted to Ron who shot me back a dirty look. He started to raise his finger but Fred had jumped down from the stool and ran over to his brother, twirling him around before bringing him up front for another round of the school anthem. "Everyone this time!" George shouted as he too broke out in song again, this time his voice low and morbid sounding.

"You're ex is an idiot…" I told Melinda, though I could feel the grin on my face and knew she had the exact same one without looking at her.

"Yeah, but, it's better that way" she responded as she started humming the tune, hers in a more upbeat manner.

When it was finally time to leave Hogsmade I felt my mood had improved ten thousand times since starting term. I half ran, half fell into Fred when it was time for his departure. "Are you sure you only had butterbeer" he joked, helping me properly stand on my feet.

"I think the real question is what did you spike it with?" I joked. "But, you know I hate saying goodbye" I started but he only rolled his eyes. "I mean it Fred! I won't see you til Christmas and you never write…" I complained, already feeling my clingy manners building up.

"I'll write you once a day, okay?" he said though I wasn't sure if I believed him. "And during Christmas we'll spend every second together" he added, pulling me into a hug. "I know you don't think I miss you, but I do. I won't change the way I am, ever, but I won't stop loving you either" he whispered, kissing me on the head, his arms still wrapped around me.

"You sound like Draco…" I told him with a laugh as I put my nose into his shirt, taking as many breaths as possible to remember his scent.

"Well, sometimes we think alike, especially on certain issues" he said with a shrug. This made me jerk my head up and look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I was certain I already knew.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" he replied.

"Freddie!" I heard George shout, who was standing in the doorway of Honeydukes, motioning his brother to join.

"I'll see you during break" he told me, giving me a quick kiss before running off. "Tell Melinda and the others I said bye!" he shouted back as he finally joined his brother on the step. "Love you!" he said at the same time George shouted "Take care of yourselves." I sighed as I watched them open and close the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Still Thinking_

As I made my way up the path, where the others were waiting, I looked back several times; already missing Fred. "Well, I can honestly say that went really well" Hermione said happily as we continued walking up the path back to school. A few of us mumbled in agreement while others nodded. I didn't say anything, afraid if I did I'd somehow ruin the moment and memory. So instead I let my mind wander off as I followed the others up the path, the castle becoming closer, the doors opening, heading toward the common room when suddenly I felt myself being jerked in the opposite direction. "Tammie and I are going to go visit Draco" Melinda said still gripping my arm.

"Oh" Hermione said, her voice not hiding the surprise. "I mean, alright then, let us know how he is?" she asked, her face twisted into one of pain. I wondered if it was harder to know Melinda was slowly—and possibly unaware—going back to Draco or if asking about Draco's health was really a difficult thing to do since he seemed to disregard everyone else's so freely.

"I just wish he'd wake up so I can move on…" she said as we climbed the steps once again to the Hospital Wing.

"I don't see why you can't just move on without him, it would be nice to see you happy for a long period of time" I said as we continued walking. "When I'm around and you're around in a place you like" I quickly added before she could mention that she was happy during the summer. She gave me a knowing smiling as she closed her mouth but then spoke anyway.

"Well, you remember when you and Fred broke up all those times; you weren't happy and you know he wasn't either" Melinda said with a strained smile. I shrugged, but Melinda kept talking. "I know what you're gonna say, he was happy, it didn't matter, you two always got back together…" she said trailing off.

"Actually, I was gonna remind you I wasn't pinning for anyone else, nor did I already have another boyfriend. You and Houston seem pretty involved and I know you've been writing him so why even bother yourself with Draco when you have something ten times better?" I asked, as we made it to the last staircase before the Hospital Wing. At first I thought Melinda was ignoring my question but when I looked over at her she looked like she was thinking.

"I love Houston, he knows that" she finally said as we got to the door. "It's just…" she trailed off at the site of Draco's unconscious body still laying the bed. I gave her a pat on the shoulder before we headed over. Again, I sat on the bed while Melinda sat in a nearby chair. "I just wish I could get into his mind, just once" she explained, seemingly frustrated. I nodded. "Well, we are sixth years, maybe we could get Professor Snape to teach us Legilimens" Melinda said, half joking. I shook my head as I absently pulled the covers over Draco's shoulders.

"Draco's too good at Occulumency to be affected by that" I told her. "At least he used to be. I think it's getting worst though," I said.

"Really? Huh…" Melinda said looking at Draco who in amazement.

"Yeah, he used to be really good at compartmentalizing his feelings, opinions and er, emotions, normal stuff. I think that cracked last though, when he made the Patronus" I explained. Melinda looked at me questionably.

"He never made one before?" she asked.

"Well, we didn't know how to make them until last year, but, he always told me our fourth year he'd never be able to make one. I remember one night we got to talking about what our animals would be, he always said a dragon would cool" I told giving her the smallest smile.

"It's funny, don't you think? He gets the tiny thing and I get the dragon" Melinda said thoughtfully, smiling off to the distance. "It was also funny when he got hit in the back of the head" she said with a loud laugh.

"You know, from the stands, it wasn't that funny…" I said sarcastically adjusting my shirt.

"Anyway," I said leaning back on the bed a little. "Are you hungry, I think it's almost lunch time" I said as I heard my stomach grumble.

"Yeah, I supposed we should get something to eat," she said with a sigh as she stood up but continued to look at Draco.

"He's alive, that's the most important thing" I reminded her gently.

"It's not that. I just, I keep wondering if he's okay, you know, in his mind. Every time I see one of us going to sleep or sleeping I think…wow, that's how we looked when Burnner came to us. It was that easy to manipulated our dreams. And how real it felt. I mean, I just don't like seeing other people in the situation, I don't like being the outsider watching but not truly knowing" she said sadly. I looked back at Draco who didn't seem to even be moving his closed eyelids.

"I thought the same thing when I would wake next to Fred and he was still sleep, it's weird. I always shook him awake, just to make sure he was okay. He didn't like that too much. Sometimes, he'd squash my face with a pillow. Once he tried to bite my ear…" I said smiling as I recalled the memory.

"What is wrong with you two?" Melinda asked, though she didn't seem to be able to hide her smile.

"He's a little weird…and er, I don't really mind" I confessed feeling myself blush as we started back toward the door.

"Oh, Tammie!" Madame Pomfrey called out. I turned around in time to see the tall thin lady running toward me. "He's doing much better, all his injuries are healed and he should be up and ready to go sometime next week. But, I do not want him to be in the next Quidditch match, if he is, I will see to it that all the players that day get dentition and a heavy amount of points be taken away from the Slytherin house" she explained. I looked at her with surprise; never had Madame Pomfrey penalized us students so harshly.

"Are you sure he's okay?" I couldn't help but ask as I watched her look around at the five full beds.

"Yes, yes, it's just very serious, and I don't want this happening ever again. He could've had permanent damage." I nodded in agreement and could see Melinda doing the same out of the corner of my eye. "Alright, that's it. You know either of you are welcomed anytime during visiting hours" Madame Pomfrey reminded us kindly before rushing off to one of the students who had woken up.

"Okay, now I feel bad" Melinda said as we started down the stairs again.

"Madame Pomfrey just makes it seem way too serious" I said waving it off. "So, have you finished all your homework?" I asked, mainly to change the subject.

"Of course" Melinda replied with a bit of a laugh. I laughed too as we started down the next staircase. "Can I tell you something?" Melinda asked as we finally made our way into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" I responded looking over at the Gryffindor table but Harry and Ron seemed to be fully enjoying a conversation with some of the boys while Hermione seemed to be fully engaged in a conversation with another few Gryffindors. I looked down the Ravenclaw table, but thankfully Andrew was far enough down the table that I wouldn't have to hear his snickers.

"It's about Matt" Melinda started, a little rushed as we started filing our plates with potatoes, meats, and vegetables. I nodded and waited for her to continue. "You know there's nothing between us" she said. I nodded, besides the fact that Matt had said the same thing; it seemed odd for her to stretch her feelings between three guys. Odd, but not impossible, I thought to myself. I shook my head and focused my attention back on Melinda.

"Okay" I said happily, biting into my food.

"And, I dunno, maybe you could stop being so mean to him all the time" she said, just as rushed as when she started. This made me stop mid bite. "I mean, not that I think you should be, you know,_ really_ close to him. But, he's not like his sister Tam, he wouldn't hurt us and he's been really kind to me. He listens to my problems and he understands, you know?" I nodded again as I watched Melinda give a lopsided smile before continuing. "I wish I gave him more slack before. I'm just glad he doesn't hold it against me; but that's the brilliant thing about him" Melinda said still smiling. "He holds nothing against anyone—"

"But he's insistent…" I reminded her, my voice annoyed for some unknown reason. "Sorry," I said as she shot me a look.

"The point is…" she said slowly as the desserts started filling the table. "Courtney and him are blood, but he's a true Gryffindor" she concluded. "You of all people should know blood isn't everything" she reminded me. I half nodded, half grumbled in agreement. "That's all" she said.

"You sure?" I asked; it wasn't a question, but when I looked back at Melinda she seemed to be caught between saying something else and keeping her mouth closed altogether.

"Yeah" she finally decided on saying. I nodded just as I found the chocolate pudding, helping myself to three servings. "You know you're not going to finish that" Melinda joked. I laughed in agreement but dug into my food anyway. "Hey, um, for my birthday this year, we're just gonna hang out, no big parties. Besides, I don't wanna try and top last year" she said helping herself to another small helping of cake.

"I don't think you could if you tried" I joked with a laugh. "Not that you should try, the Weasley twins put a lot of effort into that" I reminded her.

"Yeah, it was nice of them," she said, looking off in the distance again. I stared at her for another minute, but she didn't seem to focus back to the present moment. So, instead I fell into silence as I absently ate my food now listening to a side conversation between two Ravenclaws about the Potions assignment.

After lunch we headed to library, Matt was already there, reading his Transfiguration book. I sat on one side, while Melinda sat on the other. Quickly we were joined by Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron seemed less interested in studying and more into taking a nap while Hermione furiously checked through Ron's homework. Harry, like me, worked lazily through his work, occasionally seeing what everyone else was doing. Once we finished our Charm assignment we played a game of hangman. One of the ones from the Weasley's joke shop.

The rest of the weekend mainly consisted of more homework and quite conversation. I went with Melinda to the Owlery to send a letter to Fred while Melinda wrote one to Houston. On our way back to our separate common rooms we stopped by the library, just once to check for the book on Fates, but had no luck. Melinda checked out a book involving something with Charms while I decided all the books in my room were plenty.

The beginning of the week seemed rather easy to come, especially after such a relaxing weekend. I hardly had any disputes with Matt and I got to see Fred and somehow Draco being unconscious helped greatly as well. Melinda too seemed to be in wonderful spirits. By the end of the week she seemed almost seemed to be skipping through the halls. I couldn't help but smile as she happily hummed her way through our combined Charms class. Then, I sudden thought to mind; Draco was supposed to be coming around soon. I shook my head of the thought. Surely her happiness was attributed to several letters she had received during the week.

During the evenings we focused on Quidditch practices. Harry seemed to drastically improve his role as captain. I couldn't help but wonder if Professor McGonagall had gotten to him. Or maybe it was because our first came was the upcoming weekend. Wednesday evening though, Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room to make some announce. "Attention, attention" she said tapping her wand on the bulletin board, several red sparks coming out. "As you know this weekend you're supposed to have a game against the Slytherins, but due to their inability to find another…_adequate_ Seeker they've asked to have the game postponed. As the opposing and understanding team that we are, we fully comply" she said in a normal but formal voice. As soon as she finished there was slow buzz around the common room. I looked around; Ron looked slightly relieved while Harry looked visibly annoyed, as did Ginny.

"How long?" a girl shouted out. Like everyone else, I instantly looked back to the Professor, awaiting the answering.

"The sixth" she said clearly.

"Of November?" I found myself asking loudly.

"Yes Miss. Allen, the sixth of November" Professor McGonagall said, her voice a little strained as she let out an annoyed sigh. "That's all I have to say, I hope you lot have a pleasant night, I shall see you all tomorrow" she said happily as she turned and left, just as quickly as she came in.

"Huh, fancy that, Slytherin can't find an adequate Seeker" Dean said with a laugh as the picture closed. A few other students laughed as we all settled back into what we were doing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Not Another One_

"I'm surprised Draco got to be on the team for as long as he has!" another student shouted out.

"Stupid idiot, got hit with a Bludger" I heard Seamus say. "In the back of the head because he stopped!" I looked over at him but before I could speak one of the girls—I knew her as a third year—spoke up first.

"He only got hit because he didn't realize that Ravenclaw Seeker, Hennings was back in school" the girl said. I did a double take, trying to figure out if I knew the girl but nothing was coming to mind.

"You don't know her" Matt whispered as if reading my mind. I jumped slightly, surprised to see him; I hadn't heard come in. "I just came from my room" he told me as he looked at my surprised expression.

"Oh, er, hi" I said awkwardly. He gave me a half smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. Almost involuntarily I reached out and squeezed his hand. This time, he smile did seem to reach his eyes before he gently pulled away.

"Wait, he still hasn't realized Melinda is back?" someone asked. "I know I'm bad at everything, but, even Melinda is obvious to me" the voice said. I had to crane my neck to see it was Neville.

"Yeah, that's because she's Tammie's best mate and since Fred is gone she has tag along with a Ravenclaw" Seamus explained.

"I _am_ in the room!" I shouted over at Seamus who gave me a wink before laughing. I rolled my eyes, Seamus would never get tired of harping on me for the odd group of friends I picked; especially the ones not in our house.

"At least I can sleep in this weekend" I told Matt who seemed to be blinking his eyes too quickly and rubbing his temples. "You okay?" I asked, but he nodded before I even finished the last word.

"Headache" he said, which I knew was code for vision.

"Anything I should know?" I asked quietly but he just shook his head.

"I was headed to bed, but, I heard McGonagall's voice and came to see what was going on. But, I should go, I'm just really tired and I still want to brush my teeth" he said standing up.

"Yeah, er, okay, night Matt" I said trying not to sound too disappointed about his sudden desire to leave and keep his vision from me.

"Good night Tammie" he said, leaning over, not quite kissing my head but more like taking in the smell. "Sleep well" he whispered into my hair before standing up straight again and walking back up the steps.

"He's so weird sometimes" I said looking after him as Hermione looked on too. "But, I can't let it bother me. I promised Melinda I'd give him some slack" I told them, but more so talking to myself aloud.

"Just be careful" Hermione said, her warning taking me by surprise as did her expression. Which looked to be almost disapproving when I told her what Melinda said. I nodded as I let out a yawn.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said with a wave as I headed upstairs.

The rest of the week, and into the end of October went as smoothly as the beginning, lots of students, minus anyone in the Slytherin house, cracked jokes about the Slytherins unable to find a suitable subject for the Seeker position. Friday night came as blessing; the only stressful part of the week had been the pile of homework; though I did manage to complete most of the assigned work on the day it was assigned by joining Melinda or Matt or Hermione, or sometimes all three, in the library as we worked on the homework together.

"Alright, goodnight" I told her as we finally left the library around ten o'clock that Friday. "And thanks for all the help" I added with a smile as we came to the top of the staircase that divided our houses.

"Yeah, sleep well" she said happily as she started off.

"Hey" I called out, making her stop and turn around. "Um, you've been really happy this week" I started, trying to give a convincing smile, rather than accusing. "I just wanted to say it's nice, makes you hope Draco stays out forever eh?" I said with a forced laugh. She laughed too, just as forced.

"Yeahhh…but, all good things come to an end" she said with a shrug. I nodded in agreement before waving goodbye and watching for a moment as she walked off to her house tower.

I slowly made my way up, humming as I thought about writing another letter to Fred in the morning. "Tammie!" I screamed and nearly fell down the stairs as I jumped at the sight of Draco. Since I hadn't managed to find the time to visit him and part of me forget he was still around it was weird seeing him now.

"Oh, it's you" I said startled, trying to regain control of my heart rate. Draco looked at me for moment; I knew he was trying not to laugh. "What do you want Draco?" I asked, now a little annoyed at myself as well as him.

"I need you to explain something to me, I got released from the hospital wing, went to my common room and found this…" he said holding up his bag. "What the hell is it?" he hissed, handing over his bag. I started to make a sarcastic comment but instantly felt my throat dry as I looked into the bag.

"Oh c'mon…" I whined as I picked through the shredded pieces of paper, already knowing what they were.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice changing to concern and curiosity at the sound of my tone.

"Pages to a book I'm assuming" I said through gritted teeth. "The only book that was supposed to help us…" I told him as I pulled out the mangled cover, which looked impossible to restore.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as I continued looking into his bag, willing the paper to piece itself together.

"Nevermind that, is there a spell to piece this together?" I asked, ignoring his questionably and confused expression. He continued to look at me with the same expression but seemed to come around and then he shook his head. "There has to be" I hissed picking up random pieces of paper. "Nevermind" I said, then, finally getting a new idea, headed toward the Owlery.

"Where are you going?" Draco shouted, running after me. I didn't answer, I could barely shake my head, just continued walking, Draco practically on my heels. Once we reached the Owlery I looked around hoping to find the person I already knew was here. "Matt!" I called out, finally spotting him next to his handsome owl. For a moment, just for a moment he smiled, as if I had finally caught on to a trick.

"You found me" he said, then, when he caught of sight Draco and Draco's confused expression his own expression changed. Now to one of concern. "What's wrong?" he asked as I quickly moved to him, pushing Draco's bag into his arms. He took one look and his face fell, as I expected.

"Please tell me there's a spell to piece this together" I said, nearly begging but he shook his head. "But…but…" I started, feeling myself get a little more depressed. "Now we're back to nothing…" I said trailing off.

"But what was it?" Draco asked, his voice a little more loud and firm.

"Nice to see you out and about" Matt said sarcastically holding out Draco's bag. Draco grabbed it, mumbled something and then looked back into the bag. "Was it important?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was a book on Fate" I told him. Matt shook his head.

"It wasn't just a book, it was the rarest book, I didn't wanna say anything before, when Melinda found it, but—"

"Melinda sent it? They have this in America?" Draco interrupted, surprised.

"No Draco, she…" I trailed off as I sighed, a sudden wave of tiredness coming over me. "It's a long story" I decided on saying.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Matt suddenly asked looking at Draco with more of a serious tone. Draco squinted at him but then relaxed a bit.

"Er, well, they said I got knocked in the back of the head, but, honestly I just remember talking to you" he said nodding at me. "Out in the courtyard, you said we were horned slugs, remember?" he added. I looked at Matt, feeling most of the color in my face drain.

"Draco, that was like over a month ago!" I exclaimed, instantly feeling my concern jump through the roof. "Didn't Madame Pomfrey fill you in on anything once you told her you what you last remembered?" I asked.

"Well, sorta. I mean, when I woke up I was kinda worried about you. I mean, I figured something happened when I left. I thought maybe the Fates had attacked us again" he explained. I felt a bit of color flow back into my face, at least he was concerned about my well-being.

"I'm sure if I was hurt, Madame Pomfrey would've told you" I told him, but he didn't look convinced. "Anyway…" I said, but instantly failing to think of anything else to say. The fact was, he had forgotten so much I wasn't sure where to start regarding what he forgot.

"You missed the first trip to Hogsmade" Matt said casually; I looked at him, sending him a silent thank-you to which he gave me a tight smile in return.

"Oh" Draco said. "How was it?" he asked, as if the two had been talking all day. I shook my head, I couldn't believe he actually _forgot_.

"You do realize we're out pass curfew," I said to which he only smirked at, showing me his badge.

"I still remember I'm Prefect" he said, pretending to sound like a snob.

"We should go though" Matt said in a more authoritative tone as started out.

"Anything good happen in Hogsmade?" Draco asked me as we started back toward the castle, walking toward the Slytherin's house.

"Well, I had a vision and I saw Fred" I explained

"In your vision?" Draco asked stupidly.

"No, he was visiting Hogsmade" I corrected.

"Oh, so he was spying on the competition? Zonko's, right?" Draco asked as we continued walking.

"He was invited" I said with a smile. I glanced over my shoulder at Matt who had slowed down a bit. "C'mon, keep up" I joked as I started to stretch out my hand, but then instantly pulling it back. "Sorry" I said, my face full of embarrassment. I looked away from him, now wondering what was getting into me. _Just because Matt is your friend doesn't mean you have flirt with him_; a nasally voice mocked in my head. For some reason it reminded me of Savannah.

"I still don't understand what Melinda has to do with this book" Draco said as we rounded a corner. "I mean, she's not even here—" he was cut off by Matt who was suddenly in front of us, holding his hand out so we wouldn't walk pass him. "What's the matter?" Draco asked, his voice slightly worried but more annoyed. "Matt?" he said when Matt continued standing there. I moved closer to get a better view of Matt's face. It looked focused, a little too focused, and he was moving his head, just slightly, as if to hear better. I watched his nose flinch a few times; I sniffed too, but the smell made me _wrinkle_ my noise. Draco, who took a bit longer to clue in on what we were doing finally sniffed too, his more obvious. "What is that?" he asked, plugging his noise at the smell.

"Someone is hurt" Matt said, his voice slow and eerily steady. Within a flash of a second he was off, running down the hall, Draco and I just barely keeping up. I ran into Matt as he abruptly stopped. "Go get Dumbledore" he said sternly, blocking my view.

"What? Why?" I asked, trying to get a better view of whatever he was looking at, but he pushed me further back.

"Go get Dumbledore, Draco you too" Matt repeated, not moving. I started to argue but Matt turned around.

"How bad?" Draco asked; I swirled around to look at him, surprised by how calm his voice was. For a split second Draco and Matt shared words with their expressions, but it was a split second too fast for me. "Are you sure?" Draco asked but Matt was already nodding. Draco gave one firm nod in reply and then grabbed my arm, dragging me back toward the way we came.

"What's going on?" I demanded, but didn't try pulling out of Draco's grip. Whatever conversation Draco and Matt had, I knew I was safe with Draco. I started to ask again but Professor Snape was coming around a corner.

"Well, well, well—" he started with a snarl but Draco cut him off.

"Matt needs you, and Dumbledore, he said—it's a cat this time. I don't think it's Miss. Norris though" Draco quickly explained. Professor Snape's expression quickly changed, not quite to one of fright but alarm.

"Come Draco, you need to be your common room" Professor Snape started, moving toward Draco. "And you, don't just stand there, go to your common room" he said angrily glaring at me.

"Matt said to get the Headmaster!" I shouted defensively.

"Then go" Professor Snape sneered.

"She's not going alone, I'm going with her" Draco said moving away from Professor Snape. For a moment Professor Snape looked annoyed but quickly composed himself and shooed us off, walking off toward the direction we had come from. I looked over my shoulder, suddenly feeling scared; but Draco's tightened grip on my arm somehow made me feel better.


	32. Chapter 32

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Still In the Dark_

We reached the Headmaster's office in what I thought was record timing. Dumbledore was just coming from the stairs when we reached it. "Ah, I think you two are the last students I would've expected seeing together on an evening stroll…" he joked, his tone casual, his eyes sparkling.

"Matt" Draco breathed out, barely making the name out clearly. Almost as quickly as Professor Snape, Professor's Dumbledore's face rapidly changed. He didn't look alarmed like Professor Snape though, rather disappointed, which I thought to be an odd expression.

"Kindly wait in my office; I'll send Professor Lupin to escort you back to your houses" he said turning to the statue. "Striga Lamia" he said, waving a hand at us to go up. I looked at Draco who wrinkled his nose but nodded and led me up the stairs. I watched Professor Dumbledore as long as I could, hoping he'd come back and explain what just happened, but he didn't.

"What's going on…?" I asked Draco as calmly as I could as he started pacing around the office. At first he didn't answer, just continued pacing so I moved forward from the door to block his path. "Draco" I said quietly.

"Do you remember last year? When Matt wrote us during Christmas, he said something bad happened to Abby?" I tensed at the name but nodded. "It's the same thing" he said. I looked at him for a long minute; wondering if I should laugh.

"Someone attacked a cat?" I said, trying to hide my smile. Draco nodded, not at all looking like it was something funny. "But, a cat? And anyway, wasn't that Burnner working through Courtney?" I asked.

"That's what we decided last year, but it happened again, just now, or, a while ago. Whichever, and obviously it wasn't Burnner—"

"Not that we know for sure because you let her escape…" I mumbled as Draco glared at me.

"It's Courtney this time" Draco said, his voice going quieter as he spoke. "And probably last time. I think Burnner was just helping her last time, or, teaching her" Draco said as he started to pace around again. "Melinda would know…" he said so quietly I thought I misheard him.

"But, why? Why would Courtney attack a student or a cat? I mean, she didn't just, you know, push Abby…the cat reeked of blood, I can only imagine—imagine how bad off Abby was" I said, feeling my chest tighten as I tried to regain control of my breathing.

"Yeah, I have a feeling the same thing happen to Abby. I didn't get a good look at that cat, but, it was definitely dead" Draco explained. I nodded, trying not to let his words affect my mind.

"Okay, but I don't understand something…" I started as I watched him pace around again. "Why? Why would Courtney attack a student and then a cat? I mean, what's she got to be that mad about?" I asked. Draco stopped pacing; looking over at me, his face twisted with pain and guilt. I recognized it almost instantly, he was hiding something. As if on cue, he started pacing again and the door opened, Professor Lupin rushing in.

"Tammie! Draco! Are you both alright?" he asked, running over to me first, his wand lit as he searched my face.

"I'm fine," I said pushing the bright light away.

"Where's your wand?" he asked and then looked at Draco. "And yours? You both should always carry you're wands. You know that!" he said, breathlessly.

"It's right here" I said pulling my wand from the side wand buckle Melinda had made me fourth year. I looked over a Draco and saw him twirling his own wand as he slowly started pacing once again.

"What happened?" Professor Lupin asked, relaxing a bit.

"I don't know; a cat got attacked" I said simply walking over and sinking into one of the chairs. "I didn't see it though, Matt saw it and told us to leave and get Professor Dumbledore. We bumped into Professor Snape on the way and Draco told him what happened and him and Dumbledore looked…" I trailed upon seeing the same look on Professor Lupin's face at the mention of a cat getting attacked and Matt's name. "What's going on?" I demanded, half shouting, half begging. Professor Lupin sighed and moved back toward the door.

"C'mon, I'm supposed to see to it that you both get back to your houses" he said quietly. Draco, who never readily obeyed Professor Lupin nodded and quickly followed him to the door.

"No" I said annoyed. "I wanna know what's going on" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tammie…" Professor Lupin said, suddenly looking overtired. I raised an eyebrow, half expecting him to explain but it never came. Instead he gestured me to the door but I remained where I was.

"We found that book. On Fates" I said, thinking that would make Professor Lupin cave, but all he did was raise an eyebrow back at me.

"I'm sure you found it very exciting" he said instead.

"Yeah, it was it" I said narrowing my eyes as he did the same; he knew as well as I did that I was bluffing.

"Tammie, please, it's time you go back to your common room, you'll be safe there" he said. This made me move a little; at least he was admitting something dangerous was happening. "Draco, you should be fine too" he said not needing to look at Draco's slightly worried face. Reluctantly I followed Professor Lupin and Draco out of the office and down the stairs.

"Alright, you'll be safe if you just stay in here" Professor Lupin said as we finally got up to the last step, now standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Thanks" I said quietly, then, without really thinking moved to hug Draco. "Thank you too, and I'm glad you're alright" I whispered to him as he awkwardly patted my back. I waited until they were several steps away before whispering the password and going inside. There, completely unexpected I saw Matt sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace. "Matt" I started, moving closer but then my breath caught and at the same time I almost tripped. At first I thought I was imagining Matt appearance, or maybe his appearance as a Seer finally caught me off guard, but for a moment, just a moment, he looked magnificent. Almost completely different, older, bluer eyes, wide jaw and sharp cheekbones. It wasn't just his face but his entire body looked boarder too, his shoulders looked wider as did his chest, and waist; and his legs were longer. He turned to look at me; making me jolt a bit, his hair looked darker in the light and his face was even more captivating than usual. "Er…" I said, unable to stop staring.

Then I saw it, his shirt was covered in blood; he didn't seem to notice until he stood up. "It's not mine, don't worry" he said calmly walking over, wrapping his arms around me. "Thank God you're back; I was worried when I came in and didn't see you" he said still hugging me. Even though I heard his words, I couldn't help but think how damp his shirt was.

"What happened to you?" I asked, pulling away, now looking at my own shirt which now had smaller faint stains of blood. "Was it Courtney? Is she okay?" I found myself asking when he didn't answer. Matt looked just as surprised with my question as I felt.

"She's fine" he said shaking his head, not at all corned about his sister. "What about Draco, who walked him back, he didn't alone, did he?" he asked looking at the entrance.

"No, Professor Lupin was with him" I said still looking at Matt, his appearance still as captivating as when I first entered. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and then looked at me.

"You should go to bed…" he said gently, his tone changing all together when he noticed how I was staring at him.

"Are you sure? I can stay up with you" I said eagerly. He hesitated for a moment, giving me the smallest smile but then backed away, sitting back on the couch as he shook his head.

"It's fine, you need your sleep" he whispered. I nodded though didn't instantly move. He wasn't going to tell me what was going on either. I continued to stare at him, but he made no indication that he no longer noticed me, just continued staring at the flames in his bloody shirt.

"Night Matt…" I whispered as I walked off, absently stroking his hair as I passed. I couldn't help but notice how, for once, he stiffened at my touch instead of willingly smiling or returning it with a kind gesture. As I climbed into bed I couldn't help but sadly think how he didn't even say goodnight.

The weekend was entirely uneventfully, unless one counted the countless owls which seemed to soar back and forth, most of them landing in front Professor Dumbledore who always seemed overjoyed to receive one. I highly doubted after Friday night any of the letters were friendly; though the Professor never let on. He put strict curfews on Saturday and Sunday. The morning trip to Hogsmade was cancelled and Quidditch practice was to be monitored by a Madame Hooch and only played for an hour and a half; though Madame Hooch always let us get away with two. I was glad to see Draco effortlessly ride around in the sky on his broom again, no sign of delayed trauma or fear as he soared.

Sunday afternoon—when he was supposed to join me, and Matt—to watch Ravenclaw practice he sent Crabbe to tell me he couldn't make it. I hadn't seen Matt around all day, but ten minutes before I went to join the small crowd of watchers Neville came by to tell me Matt wouldn't be making it either. After practice I told Melinda but she only shrugged; I half wondered if she had seen or talked to Matt since Friday. That night we planned to talk about what happened Friday but we were shooed off to our separate houses by the sudden and ridiculous seven o'clock in house curfew. As I stormed off to my house I wished I had told Melinda what happened Saturday instead of staring off into space attempting to finish my Divinations homework.

Monday morning came as slow as the weekend had passed and when I heard the first student downstairs I sprang from my bed, hurrying to wash and dress and gather my stuff for the day. Besides delaying in talking to Melinda about the little details I had neglected to write Fred. I cursed myself all the way out of the common room; I should always count on myself to be absent minded I told myself as I headed to the Owlery to write up a letter to send Fred. I could smell that breakfast was underway as I passed the Great Hall but continued. It wasn't until I heard my name being called several times before I turned back around. Melinda and Hermione were standing together talking, Melinda's owl was perched on her shoulder and, to my surprise, my owl was sitting on the bench beside them. "Hey!" I said quickly making my way over to them. "So about what happened…" I started.

"It's obviously Courtney" Melinda said grimly looking over at the Slytherin table. I looked too, just as surprised to see Courtney sitting there casually talking to the girls on either side of her. I felt Hermione's grip on my hand before I knew exactly what I was doing. I looked at her as she shook her head, then looked down at my hand to see I was holding my wand.

"You can't just go after her in here like that" she hissed nodding toward the staff table. "Besides, they all have their eye on her, and you" she added, looking back at me as I slide my wand out of sight.

"Why me?" I asked angrily. Hermione gave me a look, as if to say that's why. I shook my head and walked over to my owl, taking the letter and giving him a bit of toast to nibble on.

"What does it say?" Melinda asked, trying to swiftly move on to the new topic of mail. "I got one from Houston. He said I should be home since Draco clearly can't protect me; you know, he can't dodge a ball, how can he dodge anything else?" she said with a forced laugh. I tried to give her a smile but decided to focus on opening my letter instead.

"Mr. Malfoy told Mr. Weasley who told Mrs. Weasley—who was overheard by the twins—what happened Friday. Fred's worried; but he won't tell me why, he just says: 'normally I'd tell you to stay away from Matt, but please, if he can find a way to protect you, let him. And Draco is family; don't push him away just because he's dumb.' He says some other stuff too, but that's not really important" I said reading through the letter again as Melinda read from over my shoulder.

"He calls you Tammie-hammie now?" she asked humorously, giving me a smirk. I tried giving her a serious glare but only felt myself flush with shyness.

"Shut up…" I replied folding up the letter. "By the way, Draco mumbled something Friday about how you'd know if Burnner was teaching Courtney or helping Courtney" I said, getting her smirk to disappear.

"Well, if he hadn't let her escape I'm sure we'd know more…" she mumbled. I laughed and nodded.

"That's pretty much what I said" I told her.

"Good" she said happily as she nodded. "C'mon, you still have time to eat" she added pointing to a bowl of cereal. I sighed, I had hoped she would overlook the fact that I hadn't eaten but I could tell it was something she had been waiting to say since I got in. "Hey, was Matt still in the common room?" Melinda asked as she sat down between me and Hermione. I shrugged as Hermione said she didn't know. "Why?" I asked, poking at my cereal.

"Curious" she said quickly, as if she knew I was going to ask that exact question. She gave Hermione a look, again, a conversation only they were aware of. I quietly splashed my spoon around in the milk and cereal as Melinda looked over at the Slytherin table and Hermione read through the morning paper. "Draco is finally at his table…" Melinda said with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh, he doesn't remember the game. The last thing he really remembers is just before you and Matt told me you stole the book. Which, by the way, is destroyed. Someone put the pieces in Draco's bag,"


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Draco Finally Sees_

"Wha?" I asked looking at Hermione and Melinda who were both staring at me; I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Why wasn't that the first thing you told us!" Melinda exclaimed which I only shrugged at.

"Well, I figured if the book was destroyed it would make no sense in telling since it can't be fixed and you'll be all hung up on that; and who cares about Draco? You certainly shouldn't, you have Houston" I explained, as if the answer were really that easy.

"At least he's not dangerous…" Melinda mumbled.

"What?" I asked with a raised an eyebrow, my tone a little more tense. Melinda didn't respond for a long minute, instead she clenched her jaw and finally let out a deep sigh.

"Nothing" she said. Normally I'd let it go after hearing that word, but it seemed like all my friends were clued in on this one secret except me and suddenly it was making feel annoyed as well as stupid. I started to open my mouth to explain how I felt but Matt had joined us, sitting across from Melinda, blocking her view to Draco just as Draco looked over; now only seeing me and waving. I shook my head but waved anyway. I wondered how stupid Draco was going to feel once he finally realized Melinda had been here this whole time. Malfoys. I said to myself.

"Tammie…" Matt said quietly, ever so lightly touching my hand to get my attention. I pulled my eyes from Draco and looked at Matt, doing a double take as I did. He looked normal again. Still attractive as always but less, dangerously exotic. I smiled as I thought of it. That was a nice of way of putting it. "Wanna walk to class?" he asked, already standing up. I didn't hesitate to join, looking back to wave at Hermione and Melinda who looked indifferent about my decision. I couldn't help but wonder if they were taking what Fred said to heart or if they were sharing more secrets.

"Were you okay last night?" I asked Matt as we got closer our first class. "You just seemed so different… Like, dangerously exotic" I said, smiling at the sound of my new term. Matt, however didn't smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice slightly hurt.

"I—I just mean—I mean, it's not a bad thing…" I stuttered out surprised at his tone, wondering why he sounded so offended. "I just mean dangerous as like, you know, really _really_ tempting to be with, or want, which is dangerous because I have a boyfriend, I mean, I got Fred. Fred's my boyfriend" I stumbled out; this time making Matt smile as he lightened up a bit. "And exotic because you just looked so different. I mean, I know you can involuntarily alternate your appearance but, to _me_, you looked different" I said.

"How so?" he asked as we reached the closed doors leading to Charms class; Matt leaning against the wall as I stood in front of him and shrugged.

"You know, you looked good. I mean, I know you always look good, but, I almost fell—literally—for you when I first saw you sitting there" I admitted, feeling myself warm as I looked away.

"And the blood didn't bother you?" he asked seriously, not moving his eyes off me even as other students started filling the halls.

"Well, I didn't see it at first, and when I did I was a little _alarmed_…but, I dunno. I was just glad you were safe and weren't hurt" I told him with shrug as I looked back at him. "I don't know, it sounds stupid now, but, something about the way you looked last night just got to me, it was like the first time I saw what everyone else sees when they look at you" I explained as I heard familiar voices. I looked over to see Melinda, Hermione, Harry and Ron walking up the last few steps and over to where Matt was standing. We made light conversation until it was time to go; I groaned as I sat down, not ready for the week to start.

I was happily surprised when Saturday night came around; I stayed in the library talking to Melinda as long as I could, Harry practically dragging me to bed, commenting about getting up early for our first game the next day. I wasn't surprised when Sunday morning came around and during breakfast I had to practically sneak over to the Ravenclaw table to wish Melinda a happy birthday. It wasn't much of a sneaking process though, after all, I was the only Gryffindor at their table with a Quidditch uniform on. Earlier that morning, while still in the common room Harry—more Ron and the two Beaters—made it clear that we shouldn't mingle with the other houses the morning of the a Quidditch game. When I asked why Harry said it wouldn't be fair when we had to break their spirits by winning the next game. I started to explain we still had yet to win against Ravenclaw but Ginny had jabbed me in the shin.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered excitedly to Melinda as I tapped her on the shoulder, making her spin around to face me.

"Thanks!" she said with a full smile. "And good luck today" she added glancing over at the Slytherin table. I looked over too. "Do you think he'll be okay today?" she asked, her voice just hinting at concern.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, you'll be in the crowd" I said. "Hey, don't forget to shoot those sparks up; six times on my fourth goal" I said with a wink as I moved to let someone pass.

"Oh, you mean the red, blue and green  
ones?" she said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back.

"Why? That doesn't make any sense" Andrew said from across us in a snotty tone. "Is that some kind of sign?" he asked, still sounding snotty. I started to respond with something quite rude but Melinda jabbed me the same spot Ginny had, making me grimace as I rubbed my shin.

"It's a sign for how what year we're in—sixth—and how many birthdays I've had here—four." Melinda said in a matter of fact voice. "And the colors are obviously for Ravenclaw pride, Gryffindor loyalty and Slytherin devotion" she explained. Slytherin devotion because deep down no matter what we both cared for Draco's well-being, either by blood or water.

"But why would you wanna be devoted to Slytherin, that's stupid, don't you know who's in that house…?" I rolled my eyes as I tuned the rest of his talking and looked back at Melinda who had seemingly tuned him out as well.

"I should go though, Harry looks like he's gonna send the Beaters on me…" I said looking nervously at Harry who was looking from me to the two Beaters who were just finishing their toast. "See you after" I called as I hurried over to Harry and the others. "It's her birthday" I reminded Harry as he gave me a look that instantly softened upon hearing this.

"Oh. I forgot. Usually we do something—"

"I know, but she didn't want to this year, but that doesn't mean you're supposed to forget" I said slapping his arm. "See, whoever sent her that package didn't forget" I commented as I happened to look over at Melinda who was looking surprised to see a medium sized package land in front of her. It took me a second to realize what the fancy three W's and purple wrapping meant, but once I got it I backed away a few inches. "We should, um, leave. Who knows what they got her, but we don't need whatever it is hurting any of us" I explained pulling Harry and Ron around the other side to avoid being closer to the package.

The others followed our lead as we headed out; I looked back once more to see Melinda slowly and cautiously opening the package. I knew the twins wouldn't send her anything extremely harmful, but there was always the chance it could be dangerous, if not, at least surprising.

"Alright, I don't really have much to say, you should know that by now, but, just go out there, let's give them our best and win this" Harry said during his thankfully short pep talk before the game. We all nodded and cheered a little to get the excitement and adrenaline pumping as we walked toward the doors, mounting our brooms as the wide doors opened. I took a deep breath and soared out after Harry, alongside Ginny and the other Chaser. When we took our places to watch the Slytherin team come out a jolt of fear came over me as I wondered if Madame Pomfrey had pulled Draco from the game. I sighed with relief as I saw him fly out, sitting higher above me, across from Harry as a Seeker. I gave him a smile, though I knew he couldn't see it, even though he was looking down in my direction. As Madame Hooch soared out and Dean Thomas started the announcements I searched the large crowd; Matt was the easiest to find, he always was; Hermione was next to him and Melinda on his other side. I was too glad when I realized back during fourth year that most of the houses were plotted randomly throughout the crowd; expect most of the Slytherins who always stuck together—but that was to be expected.

"On my count…" I quickly turned my attention back to Madame Hooch; if I missed the start off Harry would murder me, as would the rest of the team. I suppressed a laugh as I imagined myself sitting there while everyone went off flying toward the Quaffle and Bludgers. Even though my mind was still on the thought my instincts kicked in as soon as the whistle blew. I was racing toward the red ball which was coming down fast before my mind focused back on the game plan. I couldn't help but giggle as I thought about how automatic this seemed. Concentrate! I heard myself yell as I grabbed the Quaffle. Good timing too, two of the three Slytherin Chasers were already on my tail. I leaned forward, giving myself a faster speed.

The goal was in front of me, as was the Keeper. It was the same one as last year; he looked mean, nasty really, big shark like teeth. Big hands; they looked even bigger with the gloves he wore. And sharp hawk looking eyes. I smiled as I moved closer, he looked scary, intimidating but he dumb. They only put him on the team expecting opposing players to shy away out of fear. Only Hufflepuff seemed to still have problems with getting pass him. I made a sharp right, and then a sharper left, even I felt nervous doing that, and then I throw the ball in the middle hoop as the Keeper had just moved to the right. "Allen scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" I flashed as smile at the closest sign of red and gold uniform I saw—which happened to be Ginny—to which she nodded back approvingly and then soared off to follow a Slytherin Chaser.

This was always our first game play; each Chaser would get a chance to score, the other would fall back and try to zone in on the opposing team's Chasers' moves. I assumed Ravenclaw had caught out to our first game strategy back when Wood was still captain but either they didn't care or it didn't affect them because they never tried to intercept or take out one of the fall back Chasers. Slytherin was a bit different. Just as I thought it I heard the whizzing of a Bludger fly by, just missing my ear. I cursed myself for being stupid and flying so slow and not paying attention. Slytherin was always, is always going to be ruthless and take out anyone, I told myself as I moved ahead, keeping my eye out as I followed Ginny who now had possession of the Quaffle.

It wasn't until I made my fourth goal did Slytherin seem to become a little restless, now sending off Bludgers whenever they had one soaring toward them. They had yet to take out any Gryffindors, and the score was now ninety to sixty and all players on both teams remained in the air; something the Slytherins had never encountered before. Usually by this time someone from their opposing team was out or unconscious.

"Hey" I heard the faintest whisper. I looked slightly over my shoulder, careful to keep my attention on Ginny as I saw Draco move an inch or two closer.

"Oh, hey" I said in a normal tone, smiling a bit. "Good game eh?" I said with a wink. He rolled his eyes but I could just make out his smile as he moved so he was level. "I have to trail you, so they know when to hit you" he said. I looked back at him in surprise; generally his warnings weren't this obvious. "Just watch out, make sure you move so the Bludger only hits—"

"The Bludger isn't going to me at all" I snorted, still careful not to make it obvious that were having a full conversation, about his team's game plan.

"Just take like a Chaser and it will be over" he huffed back. I shook my head and rolled my eyes just as I watched our other Chaser score. She passed the Quaffle to me and I was off, Draco behind me. I looked over to my left; sure enough there was a Slytherin Beater. I smiled at him as a Bludger headed toward him. He snarled back, as if I didn't know what was about to hit me. Then, just as suddenly as the Slytherin Beater hit the Bludger, Evan appeared in front of me, hitting off the Bludger, sending it directly into the Slytherin's leg. "And it's good!" Evan shouted waving his club in the air as the Slytherin went spiraling down. Evan looked lover his shoulder and winked at me.

"Learned that from watchin that boyfriend of yours" he said before zooming off. I couldn't help but smile; at least Fred left with more than just his general impression of being a trouble maker.

"A" Again I automatically reacted before my thoughts fully understood the letter and the meaning behind it. I caught the Quaffle once again, and zoomed off toward the goal, instantly making another goal. "And Allen makes her fourth goal!" Dean shouted. I gave a fist pump. "Turn around and shoot again!" Ginny suggested. I spotted Draco was on my tail, yelling at his team to fall back or aim for Harry who was zooming higher up; I could only assume his move meant he saw the Snitch. At the same time I saw three streaks of color—blue, red, green—fly in the air over in the crowd. Then the same pattern appeared a second time, three times, four, five; I smiled as I watched the sixth pattern die down.

"To G!" our other Chaser shouted as they threw me the Quaffle. I nodded as she went back off to distract the Beaters and I flew off to pass to Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Draco's voice said from some close distance behind.

"What?" I shouted back, dodging a Bludger.

"Why didn't you tell Melinda was back!" he shouted, moving closer. I twisted around to get a better look; somehow hoping he was joking.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Things Do Not Get Better_

"Is now really the time for this Draco?" I asked impatiently dodging another Bludger. "Shouldn't you be trying to get the Golden Snitch!" I shouted.

"How long has she been here!" he asked, not moving from my side. I grumbled to myself, realizing he wasn't going to leave.  
"Since classes started on the first of September" I said looking over to his confused and slightly hurt expression.

"How come no one told me?" he asked, now vocally hurt.

"Listen, Draco, this isn't a good time—"

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me!" he shouted, now bumping my broom, sending me momentarily off course. "You know how I feel about her and you watched—"

"You let Burnner go! You let Melinda go! Those were your decisions; you have no right to ask and it's your damn fault for not noticing. God Draco, even when you did finally notice you forgot" I shouted angrily, zigzagging around Amy who was attempting to hit a Bludger square at one of the Slytherin Beaters. I looked around for Ginny again, but noticed she was at the other end, by the Slytherin goal post. I bit my bottom lip as I made the split second decision to zoom back down with Draco annoyingly whining next to me.

"What do you mean when I noticed? I obviously never noticed—"

"Draco!" I shouted ramming my broom into him out of annoyance and to avoid the oncoming Bludger. I couldn't help but wonder why Ginny was so far away; why didn't she come closer? I asked myself, but that was obvious, from her point of view it looked like Draco was attacking me.

"I wanna talk about this!" he shouted back, ramming back into me. I pulled my broom up to stop, the Quaffle still tightly secured under my right arm.

"Alright, let's talk" I said casually, as Draco came to a halt a second after I did. Before he could get any words out a Bludger grazed the top of his head and Amy banged into him, causing him to bang into me just as one his Chasers attempted—and missed—to grab the Quaffle from me. "Yeah, kinda difficult to talk huh? That's because we're in the middle of a game you stupid ferret!" I shouted at him, now tempted to throw the Quaffle at his face.

"You're the stupid one, you go prancing around with someone like Matt but can't even tell your only family here that the girl he loves is back at school!" he shouted back as I started flying off toward the goal, but Draco slammed into me, sending me spinning for a moment.

"She never left school you arrogant self-centered—" I was cut off when one the Chasers zoomed toward me as soon as I stopped spinning. "Harry, would catch the Snitch already?" I exclaimed as he whizzed pass just as I finally managed to throw the Quaffle off to Ginny who was more than willing to catch it and go off.

"Then how come no told me?" he asked still hurt.

"Because no one wants you two together; look how you treat, look what you did" I said bitterly. Even though he was now about a foot away from me and game was continued loudly around us the silence seemed deafening. "Besides, she's happy; she's dating that muggle boy Houston" I told him; even with the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle blowing—signaling the end of the game—and the loud amount of cheering—signaling Gryffindor had won—I could help but feel the tense and overwhelming awkwardness and hurt that filled the silence between me Draco. What made it worst was that I could instantly make out Melinda's expression as she came closer, making me lower my broom the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern as Matt followed behind her.

"Happy Birthday Melinda" Draco said as he dismounted his broom beside me. I looked at him in surprise, I expected him to angrily fly off and make a big deal about this later. I could tell Melinda and Matt looked the same; both of them even less prepared to say anymore and even more caught off guard. "I see you're…er…going for a new look this year" he commented, forcing a laugh as we stared at him, the awkwardness now completely cloaked over us.

"'I see you're going for a new look this year'? That's really the best you can come up with?" I shouted at Draco as I ran after him moments after the Quidditch game. Melinda, who had moments before grouped in with us, mainly checking to make sure everyone was alright, but almost instantly being dragged away by a few Ravenclaws. "You had, maybe a millisecond chance and you went with that?" I exclaimed, only half annoyed.

"I didn't exactly have proper time to plan a full conversation" Draco replied back darkly, still walking quickly into the castle.

"For the last time it's your own fault" I reminded him, though, from his soft expression and distance look I could tell he was still trying to piece it together.

"How come I didn't notice her…" he whispered as he plopped down on one of the benches just inside the castle. I sighed, feeling overwhelming tired as I continued to look at Draco. As much as I would hate to admit it, I hated how depressed and unhappy he looked.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you've talked to her—or waved—at least twice…" I said finally sitting down next to him. He looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. "When I got to hospital wing the night we got back, you came up to see me. You mentioned a girl with—"

"Blue streaks" he finished as he shook his head.

"And then that day we were outside talking, I was gonna tell you, but your friends came over, and then, Matt was across the yard. He was with Melinda" I watched Draco's expression morph from depressed to annoyance.

"She was always right there," he quietly huffed.

"When you came up to tell me something, it was a while back, I had just seen Fate, she asked if I was happy…" I trailed off to wait for Draco to nod. When he did I continued. "Fate asked Melinda the same question, she came to tell me and was sitting on the stairs, you were just a few feet away," I let out a long sigh and shook my head just slightly.

"She must think I'm stupider than Longbottom" he mumbled.

"No…" I started, but he just shook his head, not needing for me to continue to know I was wrong. I watched him continue to shake his head as his eyes seemed to dart side to side as if remembering more and more.

"So, now she's with Matt?" he finally asked. I shook my head quickly, thinking maybe he was joking or perhaps he realized how much time the two spent together, how many times he had encountered both of them.

"Houston" I replied.

"What?" he asked, giving me a sideways glance.

"She's dating Houston," I repeated.

"The muggle boy you mentioned in the air?" Draco asked, his voice a little more high pitched than usual.

"Yeah" I told him, trying to read his facial expressions as quickly as he was making them.

"I thought you were joking!" he exclaimed, his face a shade lighter.

"Why would I joke about something like that to someone like you?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"To get my attention" he suggested but I shook my head.

"This is why no one told you" I told him now standing up, trying to debate going back to the Gryffindor common room or hide out in the library.

"But I thought dating a Weasley was her lowest point?" Draco asked, following me up the stairs.

"I was wrong, _that's _why no one told you" I said sarcastically.

"I think you should've, I had a right to know, and why is she dating him anyway? What can he give her? He can't protect her from Burnner" he hissed waving his arms as we continued up the stairs. "He can't protect her" he repeated, his voice a little more firm. "At least I can protect her" he added.

"Yeah, like you protected me?" I said sarcastically. "Or have you forgotten you kicked me out of the Manor?" I shot back.

"You had the Weasleys!" he countered.

"Heaven forbid something did happen to me…" I said sarcastically. "Or worst, something happen to the Weasleys, who, might I add, were all to willing to protect and bring Melinda back. What would you do if they got hurt trying to protect us?" I asked, spinning around to face him.

"Then you'd obviously come back" he said casually.

"You kicked me out!" I shouted but he just shook his head.

"You know you could've just come back, you'd always be able to come back Tam…" he explained, his expression changing once again, this time to one of regret. "I'm sorry I got so angry before last term ended. I'm sorry I left you both like that. The Manor is just as much your home as it is mine, and any guest are welcomed" I started to smile, anxious to get out what I was thinking, but Draco shook his head, commenting first. "Except the Weasleys. You know how it went over last year. The twin, the dresses…" he scowled at the last bit.

"Ginny didn't bring the dresses to the Manor…" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but she bought them, and look how much trouble that caused!" he exclaimed, his face flushing.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," I said, trying to control the length of the grin spreading across my face.

"Does, well, I mean, obviously Melinda knows I'm here, do you think she's mad?" Draco asked as stopped just outside the library.

"I dunno" I answered with a shrug. Which was half true. She looked shocked when Draco actually noticed her and said her name, and then looked about ready to faint when he wished her a happy birthday. There was glint of angry, but as soon as the Ravenclaw girls approached it disappeared. The girls threw their arms around her, and practically dragged her away. She had looked back, confused and scared, but Draco didn't notice that part, one of the Slytherin boys had started to yell at me but Draco turned to yell back at the boy. I only had to look at Matt for him to understand how important it was to check on Melinda.

"Matt's checking I think," I said slowly, bringing myself back to focus.

"Checking? What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"She looked, worried" I lied. "He just went to make sure she was alright, I'm sure if it were bad, he'd find us right away" I replied, almost wishing I hadn't as I heard footsteps running down a staircase nearby.

"Tammie—"

"Really Matt, really? Couldn't you have just waited, an hour, maybe?" I asked turning to face Matt who had started to open his mouth. "Sorry," I replied rubbing my head.

"Where is she?" Draco asked, springing to life at the thought that Melinda might need him which struck me as absurd.

"Third floor, girl's bathroom…" Matt said nearly whispering. I tried to keep the feeling of disappointment off my face. Hardly anyone ever used that bathroom. Except of course Moaning Myrtle and girls who went off crying.

"Lead the way" I said with another long sigh as I started to follow Matt up, but Draco grabbed my arm. "What the—"

"I'm going with you" he asked, half demanding, half pleading. I looked at Matt, hoping he'd say no, or hoping he'd give Draco one of his cold looks but Matt only shrugged and continued walking.

"C'mon" he said looking over his shoulder at us. I bit down on my tongue to keep from saying anything, and even let Draco walk ahead of me. If I walked close enough to Matt I wouldn't be able to help but get more and more annoyed.

The closer we got, the more anxious I felt. It was never a good sign when a girl was crying in the bathrooms, but crying in a bathroom that was never used and haunted was another matter altogether. It also meant there was the possible she was mad. I wasn't the only one worried; as we finally made it to the hall, both Matt and Draco started to slow down. Even Matt shot me a half nervous glance.

"You go first," Draco told me, giving me a half push to the door. "You know, just in case there's any girls in there—you know, using the bathrooms…" he said. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward, knocking gently on the door as I pushed my way inside.

"Melinda…" I said quietly as the door creaked open. "Melinda, it's—" I cut off and ducked down just as a yellow streak of light flew over my head, hitting the now closed door.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Melinda's Poor Reaction_

"And that's the hello you plan to give him?" I asked sarcastically. I shook my head, trying to push away the slight annoyance. "Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your birthday? How did you escape—I mean, leave your common room?" I asked as she walked back over to the sink.

"I told them I wanted to thank you for my present" she said simply.

"But I haven't given you your present yet…" I reminded her. She gave me one of her looks, which only made me slightly giggle.

"Anyway" she said, rolling her eyes. "Where is he? Is he with you?" she asked standing at the sink twirling her wand in her hands.

"Yeah, he's just outside with Matt," I told her. She sighed and fiddled with the dials on the sink.

"Did you tell him? You know, about Houston?" she asked, still looking up from the sink.

"Yeah" I said careful not to step on the suspicious look black puddle. "He's a bit stunned, more than George actually…" I said, showing a small smile.

"I was going to tell him you know; after the game. I went over to see if you were alright, and then, sorta pull you off to the side, and then, have Matt and Draco follow. You know, him and Draco follow us to somewhere enclosed and quiet…"

"Because that's not suspicious or creepy at all…" I said sarcastically, making Melinda let out of a low and short laugh.

"What happened, in the air?" she asked, changing topics.

"I saw your sparks, the ones you made up fourth year" Draco said from the doorway. I was almost too late grabbing Melinda's wand as Matt pushed Draco out of the way, slamming him against the wall.

"Careful! You'll knock him out again and he'll forget this whole thing!" I exclaimed holding Melinda's wand at an odd angle behind my back.

"Good! At least then I won't have to alter his memory!" Melinda shouted, mainly at Draco who was rubbing the side of his hip and slightly winching.

"Stop it" I hissed at Melinda but she just stepped pass me, over to Draco, but Matt stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"We've talked about this Mel, you can't…" he said, looking directly at her, directly into her eyes, scanning her face. For a moment, she remained tensed and angrily staring Draco, but once she locked eyes with Matt she seemed to remember something else. "It will be okay" he whispered, cupping her face and smiling. "You got others; you got Houston, remember Houston?" I watched as Melinda slowly smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Matt smiled too. "Everyone has to learn to let go, you told me that…" he continued, now speaking in a low hypnotic voice, his attention and eyes completely focused on Melinda.

"Not if they're not ready" Draco shouted; his voice like a blade cutting into the air. Matt shot him the most dangerous look I've ever seen; at first I wondered why and why this looked so, familiar, but my attention was quickly pulled from that to Melinda, who had now turned back to the hurt and angry expression. "Melinda, I'm sorry okay?" he asked. I wanted to smack my forehead, if Draco was smart enough, he'd know not to add questions to comments. "I just didn't know, but I was hoping. I was hoping every day you'd come back to me" I flinched at the sound of Melinda's laughter.

"You think I came back for _you_?" she hissed, grabbing Matt's wand and pointing it at Draco, but Matt moved in front of her path.

"We both know what the truth is, and we both know how hard this is, but you can't just go blowing up students. You'll get expelled, you're better than this. You're better than him, you have better" he said, though he was speaking a little more quickly, though his words seemed to only affect Melinda. I had a feeling whatever he was talking about was part of their many conversations. "I need my wand…" Matt said holding out his hand, but not taking his eyes off Melinda. She kept her face straight, though I could just see her bottom lip start to quiver as she dropped her arm and put the wand in Matt's hand. "Thanks" he whispered shoving it out of sight, and quickly moving closer to wrap his arms around her. "Tam, go, take Draco with you" he said, nodding to the door.

"But I—" Draco started but I grabbed his arm and pulled him out, though not quick enough to miss the beginning sounds of crying.

"I need to go back in there" Draco said as he paced back in forth. I ignored him as I pointed at the floor tiles with my wand. "What do you think they're doing in there?" Draco asked anxiously.

"I don't know Draco," I said with a sigh. We had been sitting outside the girls bathroom for the last forty-five minutes, it seemed longer because of Draco and his awful sense of patience and continuous questions.

"They're not dating, right?" he asked, for the fifth time.

"No Draco," I repeated for the fifth time. "She's dating—"

"Houston, yes, but, I don't get it, why?" he asked, still pacing.

"Because muggle boys are safe" I replied tempted to bang my head on the wall. "It doesn't' matter, she's not going to want to talk to you. I mean, didn't the spell thing and angry expression give you some kind of hint?" I asked.

"I don't care, I can take it. If she's angry at me, fine, let her have at me. I want her to be angry. It means she still feels something" Draco explained as he paused to look at the door. "I've missed her, and I thought she was never coming back. I thought I lost her forever. But I didn't, she's here, she came back" he said.

"Yeah, but not for you" I told him, though I didn't think I sounded fully convincing. Sure enough, he shot me a 'yeah right' look but I looked away.

"Then why did she come back?" he asked.

"To learn more magic" I said quickly, afraid if I waited too long to respond he'd instantly know the reason had something to do with him.

"Right" he said sarcastically with a snort.

"Just leave her alone, please? She's happy, she has Houston, she almost attacked you" I reminded him, counting them off on my hand.

"But she was going to tell me," he said. I gave him a look; I knew he had been listening outside the door. "And honestly, if she didn't want me around, if she didn't care anymore, she wouldn't have sent that green spark up" he said. I bit my lip, even the illogical answer wouldn't have been right to say aloud.

"It wouldn't have made sense without it" I said quietly looking up at Draco. He smiled, as if he knew I was going to say that exact statement, as if that statement alone made all the difference.

"Exactly" he said, fully knowing what I did.

"That doesn't mean—"

"And Matt just needs to leave her alone" he grumbled as he started pacing again. I glanced at the door, half wondering what Draco was talking about and wondering why they were still in there.

"Matt's just helping" I suggested but Draco only snorted.

"If that's what you think he's doing than maybe you ought to talk to him yourself again, really get to know the guy" Draco replied sarcastically. I started say something sarcastic back but the door opened. Matt appearing first.

"Draco, Melinda's fine, but I think you should go back to your common room" Matt commented.

"Like hell" Draco said standing a few feet away from Matt who just let out an annoyed sigh.

"She's not in the mood to talk to you, you need to go calm down and her calm down so she think of what she wants to say without jinxing you" Matt said, as if reciting from a script.

"I can do what I like" Draco commented not even flinching as Matt glared at him. "Besides, I have a choice, don't I?" he asked, but none of us responded.

"Just do what he says Draco!" I exclaimed. For a moment I felt bad, Draco's expression looked a bit hurt that I wasn't agreeing with him/

"So this is what I get huh? For 'kicking you out,' you're gonna be on his side. That, that monster? You can't even see it, can' you?" he asked.

"Draco" Matt said firmly but Draco just continued shaking his head at me.

"I thought you were better than that Tammie, and Melinda too, but you're all just the same" Draco said as he backed up.

"I just want what's best for my friend" I explained.

"And what about me? When do I get to be happy?" he asked, though I could tell it wasn't exactly a question.

"It's your own fault when you're not" I reminded him. "You lost all this, you did all those bad things—"  
"And what about you Matt? Are you ever going to admit the bad things you have done?" For a moment, a glint of worry crossed over Matt's face, but it instantly disappeared as footsteps approached.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she abruptly stopped. I would've laughed otherwise, Matt in the doorframe of the girl's bathroom, Melinda just behind him, Draco staring angrily at him and myself unusually quiet.

"We're just having a chat" I found myself saying. Professor McGonagall glared at me, her mouth going rigid as she searched for something to say.

"Mr. Malfoy, please, to your common room, the rest of you should do the same" she finally got out. "Now" she huffed as Draco finally turned and slowly marched off, mumbling and curing as he walked. Professor McGonagall turned to say something else, but decided against it and hurried off, not even glancing back.

"Coast is clear" I said to Melinda who was still peering from behind Matt.

"Draco's gone too?" she asked. I nodded as Matt moved aside to let Melinda pass. "Matt, don't listen to what Draco said, he's just mad" Melinda said, for once sounding genuine and sincere to him.

"He's not half wrong" Matt said quietly.

"You're not a monster Matt, you got Melinda to stop crying—"

"I wasn't crying" Melinda quickly interrupted.

"Not that she was crying" I corrected giving her a knowing look.

"We should get going" Matt said breaking the silence as he looked off. I wanted to tell him again Draco was just being an idiot and he was mad, but Matt's expression didn't look like any part of him wanted any kind of conversation about regarding anything Draco had said.

"Okay" I replied as I walked over to Matt, and giving him a hug.

"What—what was that for?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. I cleared my throat, it was rare that Matt made a face like that when I got close to him.

"I just thought it would be nice to let you know it really does mean a lot to me, that you help my friends" I said, my voice low enough to make Melinda laugh.

"Well, I mean, she's kinda mine friend too…so…" he said wrinkling his nose again, but this time smiling.

"Come on you two, I wanna get back to my common room, they have cake" Melinda said walking over to push us apart. I gave her a weird look, not because her whole expression and body language changed, but because the force from pushing me and Matt apart seemed almost unnatural. Matt must have noticed this too because he started to glare at Melinda, but halfway through he changed his mind and forced a smile.

"Thanks" he said to her, his voice a little strained. I looked from him to Melinda but neither of them elaborated as we walked down the hall.

"So, what was Draco outside complaining about?" Melinda asked, as we started up another flight of stairs.

"He thought you and Matt were dating" I replied. Matt let out a loud and long laugh, causing him to lose his balance just slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that funny" Melinda said darkly.

"No, it's not that!" Matt exclaimed giving Melinda's hand a firm squeeze. "I just," he paused to look at Melinda, who scanned his face. "It's me, you would've gone from a Weasley to a Malfoy to a muggle to me" he explained, his expression trying to hold back another laugh. Whatever the underlying joke was it seemed to take Melinda another few seconds to get, but by then she burst into laughter.

"Glad to know I'm part of this inside joke…" I said sarcastically as I continued up the stairs.

"It's complicated" Melinda said as soon as I finished my comment.

"Isn't it always?" I continued giving her a slightly dirty look.

"What I'm curious to know is what was going on after he found out?" Matt said, automatically trying to lighten the mood and switch topics. I waited a few extra seconds before launching into story about Draco's sudden observation and how he reacted, including details of how he kept shouting at me and wouldn't let me out of his sight as he waited for me to explain.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_A Nice Greeting After a Long Train Ride_

Partway through the week I wondered if Matt had put some kind of spell on Melinda, she not once mentioned his name. In a way it was peaceful, but in another way it was scary. I sometimes used to wonder if it was better if Melinda never mentioned Draco or got overemotional over losing him. Now the question seemed to answer itself. Nothing changed though, she poured the same amount of effort into her work, she spent the same amount of time with her friends, in her common room, and in the Great Hall as any other time and seemed to enjoy her duties as a Prefect and study clubs just as much as before. I didn't notice any change. Whenever I started to ask, she'd do something kind to keep my completely distracted, like help me with my star charts or help me think of easier ways to remember the spells in Charms class. One of the greater, and most helpful things she did was keep Matt away.

For some reason all interaction with Matt seemed to become even tenser, even more exaggerated, I'd stare at him longer, when we did talk he'd offer to walk me to a meal or class, but always stayed a safe distance away. Whenever he made a motion to talk or his body language appeared random Melinda would suddenly pop out of nowhere. Most of the time she'd just whisk me off to study or have a laugh or conversation with Matt. It always seemed to go well, at least for a couple of hours; although, toward the end of the week, the couple of hours stretched into several longer hours.

He made a few new friends, most of them Hufflepuffs, I wondered if it was because it irritated his sister so much or because he could truly identify with them. By the following Tuesday it got so Matt and I had several conversations, relaxed, funny and provoking conversations. It was like Melinda had been giving him potions, making him better from whatever cold he had gotten. He even looked better, brighter, I hadn't seem look so alive since we meet the previous year, and even then, he looked too focused.

The only common factor between Matt's different, but positive change and Melinda's consistent upbeat behavior was Draco. I myself, hadn't had a long drawn out conversation with him, but I knew for a fact, and Courtney and Pansy's loud, obnoxious conversations that Melinda and Draco hadn't talked since the game. Even with the game, the true conversation was never revealed. Most of the Slytherins made up dramatic stories about how desperate Melinda was at trying to win back Draco but he clearly, and obviously said he didn't care and cast her aide. Apparently, all Slytherins deny the existence of muggles and most certainly, muggle boyfriends. The Ravenclaws mainly kept their mouth shut, most simply said what was Melinda's business was just that, Melinda's business. Only Andrew seemed to engage in the excited conversations about Melinda dating a "supposedly boy with no magical abilities, though that was very rare to happen, especially in a Ravenclaw house," since they were all smart enough to know better.

Draco didn't have much to say in return, though he spent most of our classes together, mainly Potions, attempting to get me to go the Manor for Christmas, finding out what Melinda wanted for Christmas, demanding to know more about Houston and practically pleading to get me to talk to Melinda about what happened.

I couldn't have been more thankful when we boarded the train to head home, though I was slightly disappointed to both Matt and Courtney climb aboard. "Just think, at least if she's home she can't hurt anyone" Hermione whispered to me we moved to an empty compartment.

"She can still hurt people, she can hurt more if you let her" I replied as I tried shoving my bags up on the top shelf, which I already knew I couldn't reach.

"Let me" Matt said gently pushing me aside and carefully pushing my two bags back, and then offering to help Hermione before he put his in.

"Thanks" I said politely taking a seat. "Are you gonna sit with us?" I asked, mentally counting the seats, three a row. "There's still room" I said when I realized Ginny wouldn't be sitting with us, leaving one empty seat.

"If it's okay with everyone else" Matt said as Ron and Harry nosily entered.

"Just sit down already" Ron said impatiently, tossing his bag on the shelf with the rest, grabbing Harry's and doing the same before they both sat down on either side of Matt. We watched Melinda finish a conversation with a few girls before waving them off and sliding open the glass compartment door.

"I got it" Matt said taking her bags from her before she even moved to the shelf. She thanked him, and then sat down between me and Hermione.

We had barely gotten settled and the train start moving when there was a light tap on the door. I froze mid-stand when I realized it was Draco. "I'll be right back" I said quietly to the others who automatically went back to their conversation as I slide the door closed behind me. "I swear if this is another—"

"No, of course not" Draco rushed to say. I sighed and looked at him as I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to explain.

"Here" he said pulling out a money bag.

"You do realize I go to Gringotts too, right?" I asked sarcastically trying to shove the small coin bag back into his hands.

"It's from mum and dad, you know how they get about you going to Gringotts" Draco said, his words still rushed. I looked at him questionably. As far as I knew, the only reason the Malfoys didn't like me going to Gringotts was partly so they could show people how rich their younger family members were without needing to access their bank accounts and partly because by the adults going so often it showed how they had an endless supply of money.

"Pathetic" I said shaking my head as I started to turn to head back to my compartment. "Oh, um, Draco?" he paused to turn around. "When you said that stuff about Matt being a monster or whatever, what did you mean?" I asked. As expected, Draco merely shook his head.

"I was just mad, don't worry about it" he said. I nodded, feeling even more uneasy about his comment than before. Before I could ask another question he walked off, leaving me to think. I shook my head, not wanting to ruin the start of break with absurd thoughts of Matt and what kind of monster he'd be. Though, I thought myself, if he were, he'd have to be some kind of special monster with incredibly seductive techniques. Only few monsters were like that; but even though types I didn't see as true monsters. I paused just outside the door, my hand on the compartment door as I watched Matt tell the others something, probably a joke, he was smiling, had a special glint in his eye, those blue eyes, the kind you could get lost in, the seductive kind, I thought to myself. I shook my head as I opened the door, leaving the thought of Matt being a monster out in the hall.

When we finally stopped I was practically ready to jump out the window in my anticipation to see Fred. "I'll get your luggage" Matt shouted humorously as I started to make a run for the door.

"Oh, thanks Matt!" I shouted back, half tempted to go back and get my own bags. I let a few of the first years pass me, but when I noticed a seventh year I squeezed my way into the crowd of people on the steps, nearly falling off as I tried to move pass them. I didn't have to look far to spot a cluster of red hair. I smiled as I pushed my way pass people until I reached Fred, unable to actually say anything.

"If you start crying I'm gonna walk away" Fred said with a grin as he rocked back on his feet, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi" I said suddenly feeling giddy as he continued rocking.

"Just kiss her already, you've been waiting since we left Hogsmade" George said sarcastically, and loudly as he rolled his eyes, though he too had a grin.

"Great to see you, again" Fred said as we pulled away.

"Tammie, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley said rushing over to me, flinging her arms around me. I paused mid hug, realizing I had seen a _cluster_ of red hair, not just two tall spots of it. I closed my eyes, half wishing I wasn't going to see what I was thinking but when I opened I wasn't surprised to see two red heads grinning and another glancing at me before looking back around the station.

"Hey Bill, Charlie, er, Percy. Don't you guys have work or something?" I asked, still feeling the heat as Mrs. Weasley released me to hug Ron and Ginny.

"We took a few days off before our usual vacation, but we start back up the day after Christmas" Charlie explained.

"Obviously they came here to make you feel incredibly self-conscious and awkward about the public display make out session with Fred" George joked nudging Fred in the side, both of them grinning as I felt myself warm even more.

"Oh, and Melinda! Hermione and of course Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as the rest of the group gathered around the Weasleys.

"Hey—Melinda" George said, quickly correcting himself as he ears flashed red. I let out a little giggle, but covered my mouth when Melinda shot a look at me. "Where's your stuff Tammie? You can't wear all his clothes, the pants would never fit!" George said, a devilish grin as he thumbed Fred.

"What's that dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she absently fixed the collar on Ginny's jumper.

"Nothing" I said quickly, glaring at George who held up a finger and mouthed what sounded like the number one.

"Where's your bag?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking around at the others, who all seemed to be carrying their things. I felt a flash of regret for not going back to get my own stuff. But before I could run back on to the train Matt was making his way over to us, bags in tow.

"Who's that?" a girl asked who was standing beside Percy. I raised an eyebrow at her, then looked at Percy who didn't look the least bit attentive and then looked at the twins, Fred leaning closer to whisper in my ear.

"He's got himself a _girl_friend…" he said. I looked at the girl again. I could see why Fred empathized the girl part; with the heavy brown sweater, short pixie haircut, round face and large circular glasses alone the gender could easily be brought into question if looking too fast.

"Hi, I'm Tammie" I said reaching out to her. For a moment she looked confused, as if she had forgotten why I, or her, where there. Finally she pushed her glasses up closer to her eyes and shook my hand, her palms were calmly.

"I'm Sam" she said, her voice husky. I bit hard on my bottom lip to keep from making any inappropriate facial expressions or downright laughing. George was smiling all too knowingly while Fred closed his eyes as he subtly shook his head. I had a feeling they were all too accustomed to her being around and the dirty jokes they started behind her back. I looked at Melinda who was engaging in a conversation with Bill, but I had a feeling, not just by judging the small smile in the corner of her mouth, that she saw Sam. "Tammie" another voice, much more gentle and soothing called out. A few heads from the crowd turned, some students but mostly older people, like siblings who weren't around when Matt started or who couldn't get enough of his changeable appearance the first time around.

"That's Matt." I said in a delayed respond to Sam's question feeling flustered as I took the bags from him, which Fred instantly took from me. "Thanks Matt."

"Hey Matt" Fred said; for once I was glad not to see the small glint of hatred in Fred's—or George's—eyes as they greeted him. Instead, oddly enough, they both seemed happier than usual to see him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Who the Hell is This?_

"Oh Matt! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley said, ten times louder than I'm sure she intended, mainly because she blushed as she moved forward to hug him. I snuck a look at Ginny who was trying her best to muffle the sounds of her laughter into her sleeve, with little success.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Matt replied kindly as they pulled apart.

"This is Bill" Mrs. Weasley said quickly, anxious for her all children to meet the guy who saved three of her children's lives. "He's the oldest" she added, nodding for Bill to shake Matt's hand. I looked from Matt to Bill, generally there would be no contest regarding who was better looking; if Matt were to stand next to any guy he'd surely win; but next to Bill, there was a slight chance of Bill being better looking. Something about his ponytail, dragon skin jacket and earring made him seem cooler than Matt's laid back casual look.

"You already know the twins" Mrs. Weasley said as she patted Fred and George who both gave Matt exaggerated bows to which Matt put his hand up, as if wishing for them to stop and then making his own exaggerated bow to them.

"The honor is mine, truly" he said to them in a pretend seductive voice. I sighed and shook my head as I tried to hide my smile as the twins loudly screeched and jumped up and down causing a few people to look over in curiosity. Was it a little weird that they were being so nice to him? Yes, but I'd take their friendliest toward him in any way I could.

"Just think, you might end up with that one forever" Bill joked as he leaned over to give me a hug hello while nodding at Fred.

"I don't think it would to be too bad" I replied glancing over at Fred who was watching his mum introduce Sam to Matt.

"Now, I know you probably have a lot going on with your family Matt, but I just wanted to know if you could make it to dinner, we could all go out of course. I don't think The Burrow could hold all of us" Mrs. Weasley said with a laugh, though I knew she wasn't exactly joking.

"Well, either tonight or tomorrow, my family likes us all to be together during break, it's really important" Matt explained.

"Tomorrow night it is, we'll send an owl your way, just tell me your address again dear" Mrs. Weasley said pushing Fred aside so she could hear Matt better.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked Fred as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"Nope, but, I guess I better get used to him, since he's probably going to be the one protecting you and what not" he said in a casual tone.

"Protecting me from what? And honestly, I can protect myself" I told him.

"I bet you can, I know you can, you did a fantastic job last year" he started, though not all sounding sarcastic. "It's just better him because he's more adapt to this, to people like Burnner, his whole family is" he said. I wrinkled my nose and looked at him. He must have realized I had no idea what he was talking because he quickly lost the twinkling glint in his eyes and moved his chin from my head. "I dunno, I just heard his sister was a Seer too" he said, a little too quickly.

"No she's not" I replied, already knowing he was either going to continue lying to me or calm up. Surprisingly, neither happened.

"Oh look, it's Draco…" he said. Sure enough when I turned around too I saw Draco heading over to his parents.

"Please tell me he saw you by now" Charlie said looking hopelessly at Melinda who looked questionably back at him.

"You know about that?" she asked.

"We all know, made bets and everything" George said with a wink.

"I'm glad to know my life is constant subject to your games" she replied though she only sounded half serious.

"Don't be offended Melinda, they do it everyone" Bill reminded her as he watched Mrs. Malfoy hug Draco, say something and then look around. I felt a few pair of eyes look at me as we all thought the same thing.

"I think your aunt is looking for you…" Percy said completely oblivious, slightly obnoxious tone as he swiveled his head around. I sighed and squeezed Fred's hand; even though I knew the chances of getting jinxed by either my aunt or uncle were slim now, I was still terrified they could just say a certain spell and teleport me back to America. "I'll be right back" I said quietly, trying to pull away from Fred, but realized he wasn't going to let go. I rolled my eyes and made my way over the Malfoys with Fred behind me.

"Tammie, there you are—" Mrs. Malfoy started but closed her mouth when she saw Fred beside me.

"He's not leaving" I said wondering if Mrs. Malfoy would only continue talking if Fred left. After a few more seconds she pulled herself together, touching her hair, as if a stray piece was sticking out.

"In any case, Draco gave you your allowance?" she asked, her tone as stretched as her skin on her face as she remained rigid and tense.

"Yeah, I got it, I doubt I'll even use half of it" I started but she only held up a hand as Draco came over to stand next to her. I noticed Mr. Malfoy was there too. I quickly looked back over at the Weasley's, wondering if I missed Mr. Weasley, but he wasn't there.

"Some fathers can afford to the take day off" Mr. Malfoy said as if reading my mind. I gave him a bright smile, happy to see him wince in return.

"Not that it's highly necessary, but you know you're more than welcomed anytime during the break" Mrs. Malfoy said she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "And I'm sorry your cousin was so difficult and erratic about his decision before the summer began" she said glancing at Draco. "He does not have the proper authority to make those adult decision" she continued, her voice making me want to shout at her to talk faster.

"It's okay, I had a nice summer anyway, I even got to go to America, help Melinda with bringing back her things" I commented lightly. This seemed to strike a second chord in the Malfoys; both of the shooting quick glances of anxiety and surprise at Draco.

"I wasn't aware that Melinda came back" Mr. Malfoy said. I wanted to laugh; being up top at the Ministry of Magic clearly didn't have as many perks as he thought it did.

"Oh, I just thought everyone knew" I said with a simple short shrug.

"Well, I think we ought to be going Draco," Mrs. Weasley said, letting out a short uncontrolled breath. I look at Draco, wondering if I should show any signs of regret or pity, but he shrugged at me, didn't even look at Fred and walked off with his parents. "See you later" he shouted over his shoulder; to my surprise, in an upbeat excited tone. I let out a groan as I imagined the worst. Draco was home, he had the unfair advantage now, I wished I had thought of this, and reminded the others, sooner. Maybe then we wouldn't have all ignored him the last few weeks before break. "He just gonna whine and mope" Fred said rubbing my back as I drew my attention back.

"You know, I wouldn't think of him like this so much at a glance. I mean, Draco Malfoy, the whiny little git, you wouldn't have thought it either, right?" I asked Fred as we turned to head back to the Weasley who were now walking out of the platform.

"He's an only child, used to getting what he wants, and a Slytherin, of course I would expect it from him. I used to wonder what we'd be like if you were even more like him" Fred said he took my hand, careful to make large exaggerated swinging motions.

"Even more?" I asked, as we caught up to Melinda and George.

"Well, I mean, you dated Oliver to make me feel awful, you dated my best friend—that was like a stab in the back—and then constantly overlooked my feelings in every situation. Malfoy" he explained, though not at all bitter about it but almost, rather, pleased about saying it.

"I dated Oliver because I needed a way to ignore the giant hole you left in my heart when you dumped me—because you thought I cared about being a Malfoy—I went with Lee because he was the only way I could get close enough to make sure you wouldn't forget me—"

"You thought I'd forget you?" Fred asked surprised as I felt another wave of excitement and nerves.

"You're Fred Weasley, you got your twin and your jokes, you didn't need a girl to make you happy" I told him quietly.

"Yeah, but once we dated I realized I needed you because I love you" he said not at all shy about it. I paused, looking at him in awe. "Yeah, that's right, I said, again, and I will say as many times as I need to. I can sing it too if you'd like. Make into a nice catchy tune…" he said waving his finger around as he started humming. I scanned the halls, thankful that no one besides Melinda and George were really paying attention.

"Please shut up" I begged in a quiet voice.

"Fine…" he said still waving his finger around as we got closer to the Weasley's car. "You taking the car?" he asked. I looked over the Ford Angela, the ride would seemingly take forever, and at the moment I didn't exactly want to be away from Fred.

"Sweep me off my feet" I said dramatically leaning into Fred as I listened to Melinda let out a laugh as she watched.

"Anything for you" Fred replied just as dramatic.

I didn't know why I was so surprised to see Percy and Sam already there. At least I knew I could fully see Sam, which, personally I wished I hadn't. Besides the bulky brown sweater she was wearing a long flowing, though unattractive, bright pink skirt, and white sneakers; though her outfit made her look large I had a feeling only her face was round. Sure enough, as soon as she shook herself from the daze she removed her sweater, just as Melinda and George appeared next to us. I gave Melinda a smirk as I raised my eyebrows up and down a few times at the sight of them.

"Shut up" she said pulling herself away from George.

"Oh, Sam, this is Melinda," George said thumbing at Melinda who waved at her. Sam folded up the sweater and laid on the counter, now revealing that what I thought was a skirt was actually a bright pink dressy cloak with long flowing sleeves, the wrist and color a lime green. The unexpected brightness of it made me want to gauge my eyes out with my own wand. Indeed she was thin, quite easy to look pass, or, through. She reached out her hand to shake Melinda's and Melinda let out a small shocked 'oh.' I looked at her, but she was looking at Sam, more specifically, Sam's right hand which held a decent sized ring.

I felt my stomach drop as I leaned into Fred for support. "I thought you said he—she was the girlfriend" I whispered to him.

"She is, it won't last, trust me," he whispered back. I started to ask him why he thought that but my attention was brought to Sam who was calling my name.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to pull my gaze away from her finger.

"That boy you were with, who's he again?" she asked, "he's not, bad to look at, you know" she added with a wink. I gave her an insincere smile, rolling my lips in and pressing them together so it looked more like I was holding back all inappropriate comments to yell at her.

"His name is Matt, he's my friend" I said as casually as I could as Percy walked back into the room.

"Just friends? Really?" she asked shaking her head still grinning. "You can't be 'just friends' with someone like him, c'mon, you two got anything going on?" she asked with another wink.

"She can't, she's dating Fred, she'd be murdered at least eight times if she tried" Percy said sitting in a chair closest to Sam.

"Oh c'mon, it's not really cheating if it's a guy like _Matt_; it's like, right, you know?" she tapping Percy's knee. "Spill, what kind of kisser is he?" she asked not even close to letting up on the subject. My hands felt so sweaty, even after I rubbed them on my jeans, the four pair of curious eyes were enough to make me want to run out of the house screaming.

"We're friends; honestly, I have a boyfriend and he means the world to me, I wouldn't give up that for a pretty face" I said, then, finding some courage from somewhere. "But don't get any ideas, he has a real specific type, and he loves subtly." I said, watching the grin fade on Sam's face.

"So, when did you two get engaged?" Melinda asked, easily picking up the conversation.

"End of September, we just thought it was right. What about you Liny, you got a thing going with that Matt guy?" Sam asked, I tensed as quickly as George make an automatic reaction to reach out for Melinda but just as quickly pulled back as Percy grabbed Sam's hand, eager to show her something upstairs.

"Really?" Melinda hissed when she was sure the two were out of earshot.

"I don't mean to still call you that, it's just habit, it must have slipped when she was around. I'm sorry" George said, truly apologetic about it.

"Not that, I just mean, why does she think she can call me that, she doesn't even know me? And the personal questions she was asking Tammie—"

"It's okay, I really don't mind—" I started but Melinda held a hand up.

"Yes you do; that's not fair or right" Melinda said.

"She thinks because she's almost family she gets to know all the secrets and say practically anything she wants regarding anyone" George said, sneaking a look at Fred. I looked at Fred too, then back at George.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Dinner with the Weasleys and Guests_

"What?" I asked looking from one twin to the other.

"Well, she knows about us, obviously, our history and everything and about the mysterious hero who saved us" I raised an eyebrow. "Percy didn't wanna tell Sam about Matt in case, you know, _that_ happened" he said gesturing to the empty chairs. I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"She then continued to assume that we'd break up and you'd go for someone more 'your type' like Melinda did" Fred finished. I looked at Melinda as if she'd have any idea what Fred was talking about.

"You know, you're dating a muggle, you came from a muggle community, blah blah blah, tons of nonsense" George explained. "Therefore she thinks you'll automatic decide to go for a better guy, more money, more power, more influence" George continued looking at me as he rolled his eyes just as I rubbed my temples.

"I swear if I hear one more person say that…" I mumbled.

"It's okay, Bill practically cursed her head off. Kept making comments about you two being together forever, marriage, big wedding, lots of cake; all paid for by the Malfoys of course" George said with a laugh.

"Not that it will ever happen" Fred spoke up, his voice a little strained.

"I mean, even if it did, which is unlikely, it's not gonna be big, I mean, who wants a big wedding?" I asked merely for the sake of talking, ignoring Melinda who was raising her hand as George lowered it, shaking his head.

"And who'd want it paid for the Malfoys" Fred said in a sarcastic voice waving a hand. "No weddings, not for me, I'm okay with not being married" he said, his tone still strained as he seemed to shift uncomfortable in place.

"Right, because that's not at all what we were—" George started,

"I have to go pee," I said nearly shouting, mainly to avoid hearing the rest of George's words as the anxiety continued to build.

"Well, you know where it is…" Fred said quietly. I nodded and turned away, quickly rushing off to the bathroom, my chest lighter with each step.

"You do know if you do that when he proposes I'm gonna stupefy you into a coma, right?" Melinda asked, half joking when I came out of the bathroom.

"You heard him, he's not gonna propose anything, he doesn't wanna get married" I said, almost as if I had practiced this exact speech knowing she'd be waiting for me.

"Right, because everyone believes that" she replied, still smiling.

"You should write to Houston, let him know Draco knows you're back, just so there's no surprises later" I said.

"Oh, it's like that huh?" she asked now laughing.

"No, no, I'm only saying it because Draco didn't write his parents and tell them…" I said, remembering back to their expressions.

"Seriously?" Melinda said, now going into a full fit of laughter.

"Yeah," I said drawing out the word.

"That's terrific, what did they say?" she asked, trying to stop laughing long enough so she could hear me.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy got a huffy and kind spazzed out, but you know, in her own little way. And Mr. Malfoy just kinda got all rigid and really worried" I explained. Again, Melinda started laughing as I shook my head. "Well, why you're enjoying the thought of that, I'm going back downstairs to get a bit of, er, kissing time with my boyfriend before Mrs. Weasley gets home" I said starting for the stairs, but almost tripped as Melinda grabbed my arm.

"Do they want you there for Christmas?" she asked, suddenly completely seriously. I shook my head.

"It's not a requirement, but obviously it would be nice if I stopped in or whatever Mrs. Malfoy said. Oh, and they mentioned how it wasn't their decision for me to stay away; and how Draco had no right to make that decision for them" I said, half recalling Mrs. Malfoy's supposedly apology.

"But yet they didn't try and invite  
you back…" Melinda said with a roll of the eyes. I nodded furiously as I pointed randomly down the stairs.

"That's what Fred was thinking" I said excitedly to which Melinda only raised her eyebrow. "I mean, he didn't tell me that was what he was thinking but his body language pretty much did" I explained.

"You'd know all about that huh?" she asked with a wink.

"With him or Matt?" I asked jokingly but Melinda only frowned.

"You probably shouldn't joke about body language and those two particular boys…" she suggested as the front door opened.

"Damn," I hissed watching everyone pile in.

"I'm sure you'll get another chance," Melinda said patting me on the shoulder before running down the stairs. I grunted and slowly followed, Fred already at the bottom waiting for me.

Dinner that evening was one of the best dinners I had at The Burrow for all the wrong reasons. There, we found out the only people who approved of Sam and Percy's engagement were, Sam and Percy. All the Weasleys seemed to have their own personal vendetta against her. Bill disliked her mainly due to the constant flirty she attempted with him but also because she appeared to be dumber a box of dragon dung. Charlie seemed to have issues with her because of her nagging about his scars and how 'easy' it looked to tame a dragon without getting so many marks so many times; she also had a slight problem with his weight, he was, after all, on the obvious side of muscular, which to Sam meant he was fat.

The twins had had their individual reasons for dislike. George because she found it necessary to discredit all their inventions and entire joke shop, always adding a snide comment on how Zonko's will always be the original and the best. Fred's problems with her centered around me, and how she didn't know why Fred was so oblivious to someone like me, who was 'clearly' using him to achieve my own ends, I was after all, 'a Malfoy.' Ron was instantly annoyed by her inability to never shut up and, oddly enough, he seemed to hold an intense grudge for against her for putting down muggle born, claiming they weren't as in tune as a pure blood. Lastly, Ginny didn't like her for the simple and obvious fact that Percy could do better.

It wasn't until dessert did I realize she reminded me too much of Courtney; Percy was just the unlucky and unfortunate person who got in the way. "So, excuse me for being so naïve—"

"You're excused" Sam joked before I could continue, letting out an obnoxious laugh which no one joined in on. I smiled politely as I waited for her to stop laughing. I was almost glad I suffered through last year's Malfoy Christmas dinner; I would've jumped across the table and stabbed her with my wand by now.

"How did you two meet?" I asked, "And, what exactly possessed—provoked—was a deciding factor to become engaged?" I asked, politely folding my hands and laying them on the table. For a moment Sam looked confused; I was relieved, at least my fake cursory made my insults look like accidents. I shook my head, stop thinking like a Malfoy, I reminded myself.

"Well, I was a seventh year when he was a third year" she started patting Percy's hand. I didn't even bother doing the math, I didn't care enough. "And well, I know it was a bit early, but I just knew something was bound to happen with him" she said batting her eyes at him.

"What house were you in?" Ginny asked, I gave her a grateful look; I was afraid I'd vomit if I just attempted to open my mouth to ask the question.

"Hufflepuff" she replied. I watched Melinda's hand fly to mouth as she turned toward me, making me instantly jumping out of my chair and ducking behind Fred's chair; this causing Melinda to fly out of her own chair and run off to the bathroom. I was gripping my stomach so hard trying to silent the laughter I started snorting, the tears running down my face as images from seven grade lunch popped into my mind. "Don't mind them, it's this ritual they have when it turns out that someone they personally know was in Hufflepuff, because, you know, it's so rare" Fred said casually, poking me with his wand, I flinched as I felt a wince of pain flash through my body. As much as being shocked hurt, I wanted to thank Fred, he knew it would take longer to calm me down than Melinda. I cleared my throat and stood up, kissing Fred's cheek as I returned to my seat, noticing George's seat was empty, as was Melinda's. I felt another wave of giggles in my stomach as I looked at her half empty cup, but the surge of electricity instantly calmed me down.

"Hufflepuff is a nice house, Cedric Diggorgy was in that house" I said as casual as if I hadn't moved from the chair at all.

"My cousin's friend dated him two years ago" Sam replied as if trying to make it sound like it was a big deal. I looked at her curiously; to my knowledge Cedric only dated one person two years ago, if it was the same Cedric I was thinking of.

"Really?" Melinda asked walking back down the stairs, her face completely composed as George followed behind her.

"Yeah, apparently they were the best couple at school, like, I don't think either of you could top it" she said pointing her fork at me then Melinda. "I guess he was like, really into her and everything, so cute" Sam said, now clear that she didn't like either of us.

"Who's your cousin?" Melinda asked, a knowing smirk already spreading across my face as I glanced over at Melinda.

"Andrew Ivory, he's a—"

"Ravenclaw" Melinda and I said in unison.

"He's really cool, but, to my knowledge he didn't really approve of me dating Cedric," Melinda said in a casual manner. Sam, who had seconds ago looked like she won fifty house points now looked more annoyed than ever.

"Well, I think we've all had our fill!" Mrs. Weasley said, as if finally deciding that was enough drama for one night.

"Thanks for the meal Mrs. Weasley, I really enjoyed it" I said putting my napkin on my plate and the bowl on top.

"Because I'm sure the meals aren't—" Sam started, but seemed to catch herself, remembering where she was, and puffed out her cheeks to prevent herself from making further insults.

The evening went better than I expected, Percy took Sam out for Christmas shopping and then they were both off to their apartment not too far away. Bill and Charlie went along with them, only because they didn't want all us girls cramped in Ginny's room so soon.

The following morning I had originally planned to wake up early and go off with the twins to help with business but they snuck off without a sound about half an hour before I woke up. So instead I laid in bed thinking of how disastrous dinner was going to go over. Though I was pleasantly surprised when the twins returned bearing gifts, none related to Christmas presents, they bought me and Melinda, and Ginny new robes, claiming they hated the ones we had; we all knew Mrs. Weasley would have a fit if she saw the robes Ginny got us.

Around six we all headed out, meeting up with the others just outside of the closed Ice Cream Parlor. Mr. Weasley and Percy both kept their work clothes on, while Bill and Charlie quickly disappeared to change. Sam was wearing a bright yellow skirt with a black top that had a glimmering white collar and wrists. Again, I wanted nothing more than to make myself go blind at the sight of her outfit.

For some reason I always imagined Matt would be late, but when we finally arrived at a higher end restaurant Merlo De Merlin I was only too happy to see him already waiting outside. My instincts kicked in first, my legs moving to run over and give him a hug, but I quickly caught myself and instead pretended I was taking a giant monster step to which Fred raised an eyebrow at. "Evening" Matt said nervously. I furrowed my brows, Matt rarely sounded nervous, least of all in front of Weasleys. If anything he was over confident.

"Oh, Matt, it's so nice to see you could make it" Mrs. Weasley said moving forward to hug him. He nodded and then gave a general nod at the rest of us. "C'mon, it's cold out here" Mrs. Weasley said ushering us inside. Not only getting a table for fifteen people was hard, but reorganizing ourselves was even more difficult. Eventually we ended up across from the person we felt most comfortable with and next to the person we felt second most comfortable with. Naturally, Melinda was on my right, Matt on my left, Fred across from me and George next to him, across from Melinda. Thankfully Sam was down toward the end since no one had picked her to sit next to, only Percy across from her.

"It's honestly very nice to meet you all proper Matthew" Mr. Weasley said nodding in Matt's direction. Matt gave him a smile and then returned to looking at his empty plate.

"Has anyone been here before?" Sam asked loudly.

"Never could afford it…" I heard George mumble as put his goblet of water to his lips.

"No, but I heard great things about it" Mrs. Weasley answered, seemingly not to have heard George's comment. It had just started to fall quiet again, a low buzz of conversation around us as we scanned the menus when Sam started talking again, Ron rolling his eyes and Hermione shooting him a look.

"So, Matt, are you single?" she asked, trying to make her husky voice more seductive than annoying. I looked at Percy but he looked fully engrossed in his menu. I slowly looked at Melinda who just shook her head but kept her eyes glued to the menu.

"Yeah, can't get the girl" Matt replied quickly.

"Don't you mean you haven't found the right girl yet?" Sam asked, though she knew exactly he didn't mean that.

"No" Matt replied gently looking back at his menu.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked when Matt didn't engage.

"Yes" he said, looking up at Sam, blinking a few times.

"Uh, well, a brother or sister?" she asked when he didn't say anything else.

"Sister." I picked up my goblet and pretended to drink some water for the main purpose to hide my smile.

"Oh, that's cool, I have a cousin, he's name is Andrew, he's in Ravenclaw, I was a Hufflepuff, what about you?" she asked. I could almost see the beads of sweat as she shifted in her chair.

"Gryffindor" he said still looking at her.

"Oh, wow! So there are some good Gryffindors in that house. I was telling Fred he should go for someone in a different house, a lot of the Gryffindor girls cheat and stuff" she said in a matter of fact voice to which Matt only blankly blinked at her. Mrs. Weasley pretended not to notice and started chatting with Mr. Weasley about the food and what she'd prefer.

"Have you dated anyone before?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Matt said in the same tone. I looked at him curiously, he had never told me he dated a girl; the thought didn't bother me, but it certainly made me more curious about him.

"Would you be willing to date again?" she asked; the strain and force of the conversation only appearing on her face.

"No" Matt replied blinking again, and then finally glancing down at his menu when Sam didn't instantly say something else.

"Why not?" she asked, her tone making most of the heads turn toward her, it seemed like she had a new tactic.

"It's complicated" Matt said, surprisingly using two words this time.

"Oh yeah? Is it because the girl you want is already dating someone she knows she shouldn't be with and is totally just using him until she can find someone more suitable?" she paused long enough to let the words sink in. "Or is because you already had a go at her but didn't feel like she was best kisser in the world?" If I hadn't felt like I was glued to the chair I would've been on my feet and wand out. Melinda looked to be having the same issue, though she looked visible outraged about her sudden inability to move. "Or, have you moved on to the girl's best friend?" Sam asked. Only then did Percy seem to perk up, realizing his fiancée was becoming a little too outspoken.

"Samantha…" he whispered but Matt shook head it.

"It's okay, it doesn't bother me because she's not right and I honestly don't have time for your insults," Matt said calmly giving Sam a dangerous glare before turning his attention away from him. "Mrs. Weasley, pardon me, but, would the lamb be too much to ask for?" he asked pointing to one of the items on the menu. Mrs. Weasley, who had clamped her mouth shut, but her face covered in red was suddenly relaxing enough to return to her normal hue; she looked at Matt with a whole new expression, deeper than gratitude and appreciation.

"Have whatever you like Matthew" she said happily, giving him a warm motherly smile. Matt didn't return the smile completely, instead he turned to his own menu, his face closer to the lamented folder and his jaw clenched. It was only then did it kick in why Matt must have so nervous and against dinner from Mrs. Weasley. His own mother would've never treated him like this; she kept him locked in a basement for years. He wasn't used to the politeness from other mothers and since it's a one-time deal I could understand him not wanting to get involved at all. This whole situation must have been hard for him, a real family, an real family with their dates. "Hey, c'mon" I said nudging him. He looked at me curiously but I just nodded toward to the entrance. "It's too hot in here, I need a few minutes of air" I said as I started to push my chair back but realized my legs still felt glued the chair legs. "Fred…" I hissed giving him a look. It took another few seconds of visual and silent pleading for him to finally unbind me. "We'll be back" I told Mrs. Weasley who didn't look the least bit phased about my departure with Matt. "Have fun!" Sam shouted after us. I started to turn back around but Matt kept a firm grip on my arm as he led me outside. "And don't get too cozy, I'll be out in a minute to check on you" she added, but I was hardly paying attention.

"You okay?" I asked him once we got out. For a moment he didn't answer, instead he kicked snow around, his eyes on the ground. "Matt" I said moving a foot closer. "Don't listen to what she said back there" I reminded him.

"I'm not, I don't care what she said; not really anyway. I got Melinda to tell me those things" he said with a forced laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"I don't mean that either, she's honestly been really helpful, she's amazing. And honestly, for a long time I thought it was working. I mean, it _is_ working, it has to be" he explaining shaking his head again.

"What's working?" I asked stupidity.

"It's all a big long dull story; but basically Melinda has been helping me get my life on track. She admitted she hated seeing me in that dungeon. Knowing what my parents did. Knowing I can't let go of that. Knowing that's forever my prison" he said leaning against as the wall. "She's been helping me find a thousand ways to live, to stay optimistic about everything" he continued. A warning ran through my mind, but Matt shook head. "I'm not suicidal" he said as if reading the warning. "I wish I didn't agree to come tonight. I see how happy you guys are and I know I can't have that" he said.

"Yes you can, anyone can Matt, you just gotta find the right person; and even if you can't find the person, find something" I said to which he smiled at.

"That's what Melinda says all the time. And I think I have found other smaller reason to hold on, it's…" he trailed off, as if thinking of a way to explain it. "It's like something in me already latched onto a really strong reason and that's the only thing I can hold to, even if there's no hope or chance" he said.

"So, kill it" I said simply with a shrug.

"If only…" he said in between laughs. "I hate this" he added. "And I want to explain everything to you, I do, but…I can't. I can't involve you" he said quietly walking over to me.

"I'm your friend, you can tell me anything" I said moving so I was so close I could feel the heat from him. The silence was deafening and his intense look should've made me break away, but I only found myself moving closer; maybe it was the light, maybe it was the angle or maybe it was crisp night air but Matt seemed to look different, again. The same kind of different the night I walked in on him after finding the bloody cat.

"Tell me" I said quietly moving even closer, even though I knew if I moved again worst things could happen.

"I'm—" the loud giggling made us easily break apart, the noise shattering the invisible bubble around us.

"Shh, stop it…" the giggling husky voice said.

"Oh great, Percy and Sam came out to here to make out" I said in an annoyed tone with a roll of the eyes. Matt however, didn't look annoyed, nor was he looking off in the distance like I was. Instead his focus was on the bench close to the left of the building; which wasn't too far from where we were. It took my eyes a few seconds to focus on the darker figures in the dim light from the lamp above us as Matt quietly spoke.

"That's not Percy…" he said quietly as the two figures stopped moving about realizing we had stopped too. I started to take a step closer but Matt held his arm out in front of me.

"Shit" Sam said as the same time my eyes adjust to the more obvious features of the other figure.

"That's not a guy" I said aloud meaning for Sam to hear me.

"Yeah, well, that's not Fred" she said, though her face looked covered in panic. "But hey, maybe my eyes aren't adjusted the light" she added. I froze, she was giving me a chance; granted it meant I had to give her one. I shook my head; nothing was happening with Matt, she was bluntly cheating on Percy.

"I don't know what's wrong with your eyes, maybe we should ask Percy" I said boldly as I walked pass her, just as she started to grab me, but Matt instantly blocked her attack.

"Let her go in first, give her a few seconds to defend herself" Matt said nodding at Sam to go ahead of us. I held my breath but let her walk in and over to the table was everyone was now making small conversation and eating bread and salad. Sam quickly walked to her seat, giving Percy an innocent but convince peek on the cheek. I just started to sit down when Sam opened her mouth.

"Oh, Fred, your girlfriend was outside kissing Matt because she felt sorry for him being suicidal" Sam said in the calmest and most casual voice I had ever heard as I nearly fell out of my chair. "Personally I think she's been giving him pity kisses long before tonight, they just look too intimate out there in that freezing weather" Sam said giving me a smug victory smirk.

The only thing I could think of doing was grabbing the wrist of Matt's cloak at he pulled his wand out. "Don't" I said firmly, careful to avoid everyone else's gaze. Matt, still tense, moved his and away from his inside pocket but didn't take his eyes off Sam. "It's not like that" I said slowly looking over Fred who looked caught between strangling someone and, oddly, laughing.

"Of course it's not, he might not know better, but you certainly do" he said humorously leaning back in his chair. "I'm rather curious why Sam would go about telling such an absurd lie though," he asked, just as the waiter came back over. A middle age wizard, his hair brown hair combed and his dark red and black cloak neatly fitted on his body.

"Is everyone ready to order?" he asked. I scanned my menu trying to clear my mind about the insanity building up around us.

"Matthew, how about you first dear, you said you were interested in the lamb, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her face completely relaxed; I gave a sideways look at the twins, had they slipped some of the experimental potions into her drink again? I wondered.

"I'm going to have the lamb, with the potatoes and carrots," Matt said.

"How would you like your lamb?" the waiter.

"Bloody" Matt said, too quickly, then turned a shade lighter than he usually was. "I mean, um, rare" he said quietly putting his menu down.

"Do you want your carrots raw too?" Sam asked, laughing at her own joke. I stared at her, wondering if she thought we were that stupid.

"And for the lady next to you?" the waiter asked looking at me as his notepad and quill hovered above him.

"Uh…" I said, not quiet used to the 'quick quote' quill.

"Cornbeef cabbage for her, with a side chips" Fred said poking me with the corner of his menu. "And I'll the steak, well done—actually make it crisp" he said folding his menu and moving it to the center. The waiter paused for a moment, looking from me, to Matt to Fred; I suddenly wished we had organized ourselves differently. I gave the waiter a small smile and moved on. Melinda ordered some kind of chicken, George, Bill and Charlie all got the steak, but Charlie ordered his medium. Same got the lamb; Percy ordered some kind of stew, as did Ginny and Ron. Hermione ordered another kind of chicken, hers with some kind of French gravy. Harry and Mr. Weasley both ordered pork chops, but Harry asked for the additional spices on his whereas Mr. Weasley did not and Mrs. Weasley ordered some kind of Italian food that I couldn't be bother with pronouncing.

"So," Sam said, sipping her water. "What was it like being around muggles again?" she asked, looking from me to Melinda.

"Fun, I missed it" Melinda replied casually. I could tell she was trying not to get us to bring up the unfinished conversation, but the twins looked far from leaving the subject alone.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Parting Ways and Warnings_

"Why exactly were you spying on them?" George asked Sam who just gave him a 'you know why' expression. "It's a serious question. I mean, I've grown to trust them" George said nodding over at me and Matt. I doubted that was completely true, but at least he pretended it was.

"If you must know, I don't want Fred getting hurt," she said with a shrug as she took another sip of water. "My family knows the Malfoys, they're oblivious and selfish" she said shooting a look at me.

"I'm not gonna deny that" I said, then raised my goblet "Cheers" I said clinging my glass against Fred's who only shook his head, but smirked anyway.

"My other cousin said the Malfoy girls are the worst" Sam said, her tone a bit, childish. I rolled my eyes as I caught a glimpse of Melinda sucking in her breath.

"You have a lot of cousins" Ginny said casually, smoothing out her dress, which made me chuckle.

"Well, he only knows Draco, I mean, he knows her too, but, obviously not worth his time. I guess he saw her a Christmas dinner last year" Sam explained rolling her eyes and sounding bored. I chuckled again as I looked from Fred to Melinda, both who were looking at each other.

"His name didn't happen to be Jonathan, did it?" I asked. When Sam didn't answer right away Melinda let out a giggle as Fred lowered his head to hide his smile better. "I don't really think any of us cared for him" I added.

"You sure do know a lot of guys" Sam said, her voice a little louder and accusing. "Bit strange, don't you think?" she said, her husky voice now shrill as she talked in a childish manner.

"Bit stranger that you know so many girls" Matt said calmly as he fixed his coaster under his goblet. Percy, who hadn't fixed his attention on his fiancée or family since we arrived now swirled his head around, looking shocked at Sam.

"What?" he asked, now looking at Matt who shrugged. "What did you say?" he asked but Matt took in his time in answering, taking a sip of water and then relaxing casually back in his chair.

"I said, it was stranger how she knows so many girls, but, I assumed that was just a harmless jab; since that's what we're doing. Harmlessly jabbing each other with crude comments about relationships and cheating, right?" he asked looking only at Sam, a hungry and victorious look on his face.

"Like everyone else says, it's not like Tammie would cheat on Fred" Sam replied. I would've laughed it wasn't such a serious issue. Seeing Sam look terrified was certainly rewarding, but something about the way Matt looked at her didn't make me feel all that comfortable.

"Oh, look, the food!" Ron said, interrupting our attention as our waiter walked over to us, two dishes in hand, the others floating behind him. Though everyone else was admiring their food I kept my attention on Matt, who was still staring at Sam, who, still looked terrified. I wasn't the only one looking, Melinda was too. But unlike myself, her expression wasn't curiosity or admiration, but concern and something else I couldn't quite place.

"Matt…" I whispered, poking him in the hand with my fork. He didn't really move, just slightly tilted his head, his body, mind and eyes still focused on Sam. "Matt" I repeated, a little louder.

"You're food is gonna get cold" Fred told him in a completely normal voice and he jabbed Matt with the end of his fork. Matt slowly brought his attention back to the table, his eyes now focusing on his food. He started to lean over, but instantly stopped, picking up his fork and knife and cutting into his food. I couldn't help but watch, very rarely did someone eating entertain me, but Matt's behavior seemed like I should pay attention to.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he sliced his carrots into tiny pieces, moving them around on his plate but not eating any.

"If it's not done correctly, just send it back" Melinda said, her voice completely casual and normal to anyone else listening, but to me, I knew there was some underlying reason she said it. The lack of sarcastic comment from Fred and George that would normally follow was also a huge hint. When break ended and we got back to school was determined to find out what was going on.

"It's fine" Matt said looking at plate. "Tam, could you perhaps, change seats with Melinda?" he asked. Or Fred…" I looked at Fred who didn't hesitant in getting up, nearly tossing me out of the chair as he moved his plate.

I was only half listening to the conversations around me, my attention mostly focused on Matt eating and Melinda and Fred apparently fully engrossed in him eating. It was like they knew he could potentially do something, but what and with what was beyond me.

"So it's not true, he's lying?" I heard Percy say. I only looked up because his tone seemed to completely change.

"Perc, you meet her, we're just friends" Sam replied. I had the urge to make the comment I said the same thing about Matt but she automatically dismissed such a friendship possible. The kick to my ankle, either from Melinda or Fred suggested I just say quiet.

By dessert though the small quiet conversation had blown into a full argument. Percy going on about someone named Jill while Sam repeated defended her sexuality and attraction for him, Percy. I was only too glad when the waiter brought out the check. "One, two, three!" George called as he tossed his money bag onto of the bill at the same time Fred and Matt did.

"What are we doing?" I asked, pulling out my own money bag.

"Put those away, all of you!" Mrs. Weasley hissed, her face slightly red, though I knew she fully appreciated the gesture.

"We're just helping…" Melinda said counting out a few bright gold coins. I followed her suite, counting several of mine, but as I put the money on the table Fred flicked them back at me, laughing as one of the coins hit me in the chest.

"Ten points" George said with a laugh as he went to aim at Melinda.

"Do it, I dare you" she said with a smirk, her hands under the table. For a second George debated, probably thinking if the consequences were actually worth the entertainment. Finally he pulled his hand back, shaking his head as he mumbled. "That's what I thought" Melinda said, her hands still unseen.

"Then maybe you should sleep with her tonight!" Percy shouted, jumping up from the table and starting toward the door.

"He left without even attempting to make a contribution" Fred said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"What was that about anyway?" Ron asked, though the rest of us only slightly glared at him, already knowing what exactly it was about.

"Alright, c'mon, it's getting late" Mrs. Weasley said pushing her chair back and leaning over to put her money bag on the bill, but the bill was already gone. She sighed and looked around at us. "Who paid?" she asked quietly, still shaking her head and sighing.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said kindly, gently pulling on her wrist as they started for the door. I looked at Fred but he shook head, George did the same. I looked at Melinda but she showed me the counted out coins in her hand.

"By time I was going to the bill was gone" she explained. George shrugged it off as he followed Charlie out, Ginny in front of them chatting with Bill and Hermione, Harry and Ron in the lead, but far enough from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley to not be overheard. I turned around to see if Sam was following but instead saw Matt slipping an empty money back into his cloak as he caught my eye but he just winked. I shook my head as I waited for him to catch up. "Hey—" I frowned when I realized Fred wasn't next to me. "Where did Fred go?" I asked.

"Talking to Sam" Matt replied. I stopped cold; Fred couldn't actually be taking what Sam said to heart; he knew me better, he knew Matt well enough. He knew the solution was to talk to Matt directly, not behind his back. I chewed my bottom lip as I remained where I was, looking around; hoping Fred would pop out and say he hadn't been talking to Sam. But he didn't, at least not at first, but finally he came from around a corner, Sam walking beside him. I looked from him to her, they were both unusual quiet. "What's wrong?" I asked, meeting them halfway, my hands instantly attaching to Fred's arm.

"Nothing, just making polite conversation" Fred said as he swung his arm around my shoulder.

"I should go" Sam said, her husky voice quiet.

"Um, okay…" I said, feeling unsure about her sudden departure. She gave me a half wave, but before I could return it she was gone with a pop. "What did you say to her?" I asked Fred, feeling slightly angry with him.

"What she needed to hear" he said casually.

"And what exactly was that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Fred let out a loud sigh, but shook his head, kissing my forehead and then started off. "I'm seriously, what's the big secret around here?" I was thankful Fred didn't reply, it gave me more of a chance to continue talking. "I mean, suddenly you're buddy-buddy with Matt and Melinda is helping him with 'emotional' problems?" I asked, feeling a little more than left out.

"First off, I hate the guy, let's be perfectly clear about that. I can't stand him and if it were up to me I'd have him carted away to Egypt. But I can't because I owe him, he helped us. By rights we—I owe him" Fred said shaking his head as he moved back over to me. "And if you understand half of the reason why Melinda was helping him you wouldn't be so put out about it" he said, but tightened his jaw, preventing himself from saying whatever else he wanted add.

"Why doesn't someone just tell me?" I asked. Fred sighed, ran a hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder, Melinda and Matt weren't far off, but the others had gone now.

"I don't want anyone to, I want you to be safe" he said. I shook my head, as far as any of us knew, the more information we had the safer we were. Fred knew how I felt about secrets. He knew that, he didn't keep any from me because he knew the consequences were messy. But yet, here he was, keeping something from me. I looked away, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in my eyes.

"Whatever secret you're keeping for him I hope it's worth it" I said quietly gathering myself together and starting for the nearest shop with a light on.

"Tamms…" Fred said running after me, making a grab for my sleeve but I ducked away and hurried into the shop, the bell singing just above me.

"What happened?" I heard Matt's voice say.

"Maybe we should—" Melinda started but Fred cut her off, saying something I couldn't understand. I shook my head, and then glanced at the fireplace, an idea. "Um, do you have any Floo Powder?" I asked the cashier; just noticing it was a small, empty and dark and certainly old bar.

"Here you are" the lady replied just as I heard Melinda's voice and the bell sing again. I turned around just as she walked into me.

"About—" she started but I only had to point across the counter to get her attention. "Oh," she said, a queasy looking spreading on her face.

"Don't worry; we won't cause any damage tonight. I think there's certainly been enough of that" Tall Fate said looking at her sisters who smiled and nodded in agreement, as if this were a pleasant conversation.

"Then why are you all here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"Well, obviously to stop you from going to the Manor" Short Fate said nodding the fireplace. I glanced at Melinda who looked at me in surprise.

"I wasn't going to the Manor" I said loudly, only proving I was lying.

"You were and she was going to follow," Short said now nodding at Melinda who looked slight taken aback.

"Why would I go there?" she asked with a snort. The Fates chuckled, as if they knew the more than obvious outcome of Melinda coming into contact with Draco. "Why are you talking to me now?" she asked, getting the Fates to settle down. Short Fate smiled, which made me twitch, her eyes seemed to disappear in the sockets when she smiled.

"Sometimes it's just important to listen, and well, you can't listen if we don't talk" Average Fate said turning around in her chair to face us. I glanced over to the window, realizing neither Matt nor Fred had come bursting in.

"It's okay dear, they just think you both need some private girl time. You know how stressful it's been with those two" Average Fate said catching onto my glance. I straightened my posture, careful not to let on that I was curious to know what she was talking about.

"It's such a beautiful night" Tall Fate said looking out the window. I looked out, I could feel Melinda doing the same.

"Perfect night to be the night" Short Fate said excitedly. I looked at Melinda who obviously had no idea what they were talking.

"Certainly tonight" Average said agreeing with her sisters.

"Sorry, but, what's so good about tonight?" I asked, unable to hold back my curiosity despite Melinda's warning glare.

"Tonight, we all make our choices, and tomorrow we all live with them" Tall Fate said still looking out the window. I started to say something but then the door burst open, Fred and Matt both running in. "Are you okay?" Fred asked rushing over to me as Matt looked over Melinda.

"Fine" I said pulling away from Fred as he attempted to check my arms for, whatever he thought was wrong.

"I just thought, it looked like a fire" he said. I looked at Melinda, her expression basically telling me what I was already thinking. I looked back at the counter, but of course the seats were empty. "What's that?" Fred asked, pointing at the small dish behind me. I looked at, then at the fireplace. "Where you going somewhere?" Fred asked, slightly concerned, slightly hurt.

"No," I said moving closer to kiss his cheek. "I'm fine right where I am" I told him, giving him another, more, personal kiss.

"Good" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We should get going" Matt said a few seconds later, his voice so strained I would've laughed had it not been for the weird look Melinda was giving him.

"It is getting kind of late and Mrs. Weasley is gonna start worrying" Melinda said, which surprised me even more. Generally she was the one encouraging my inappropriate behavior with Fred.

"Okay" I said quietly, locking hands with Fred as we followed Matt and Melinda out.

"…Probably not tomorrow but definitely before the week is out" Matt was saying. I only tuned in because Melinda was looking so excited about something.

"What's going on?" I asked, my curiosity peeking.

"Matt's taking me home for a few days, I can visit with Houston and see my family" she said excitedly. I smiled with happiest.

"That's awesome! What's Matt gonna do?" I asked.

"He's gonna stay in the guest room" she said. I raised my eyebrow.

"You'll like America" Fred told Matt who nodded. "Alright, let's go warm you up" Fred joked as he started to wrap his arms about me but I slapped his hands and moved out of his reach.

"Night Matt, thank you for coming" I said walking over to Matt as he hugged me, the coldness radiating from him somehow felt more comforting and warm than the fire from the small bar.

"Good night Tammie" he whispered, rubbing the tip of his nose in my hair, making me laugh a bit. I started to pull away but Matt didn't loosen his grip; in fact it wasn't until Fred let out an obnoxious cough did Matt seem to realize he had to let go. "Good night Fred" he said with a smile.

"Cheers" Fred replied, his smile not as wide.

"Melinda" Matt continued bringing her into a big hug. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her entire face still red as she tried to hide her smile as they pulled apart. "Night, and thank you…" he said to her, his bright blue eyes speaking volumes as he looked at her.

"Anytime…" she stumbled out as Matt nodded at all again and then disappeared into the night. Melinda cleared her throat and moved around a bit.

"You know, you don't have to deny you think he's attractive, it only makes it worse if you do" Fred said locking our hands together.

"Yeah, I mean, I think he's attractive" I replied.

"I didn't say it was okay for you to admit it" he said half joking as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, let's go" I said as Fred grabbed Melinda's arm and brought me in close and within seconds we were in the living room of The Burrow.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_A Nice End to a Awkward Dinner_

"What on earth took you so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked, walking into the living, handing Mr. Weasley a cup of tea.

"Do you really wanna know?" Fred asked in a deep voice, but I nudged him out of the way so I could hug Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you for dinner" I said happily.

"You don't have to thank me, family never does" she said proudly patting my shoulder before returning the kitchen.

"See, she says stuff like that and my stomach drops" I said quietly, thumbing toward the door.

"Well, it's not a big secret anymore that we expect you to part of the family at some point Tammie" Mr. Weasley said putting his feet on the little stool in front him. I started think of an argument but Fred merely pushed me aside and made loud conversation with his dad as Melinda half dragged me upstairs.

"Shopping tomorrow" Hermione said folding her clothes as we entered the room. "Oh, hey you two" she said excitedly as Ginny turned around and smiled. I waved at them both and sat lazily on the end of Ginny's bed.

"You're both coming along, right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course" Melinda said first.

"Wouldn't miss it" I replied.

We continued talking for few hours, mostly about what we expected for Christmas. I reminded Ginny no dresses; but she didn't seem to be listening as she gave Hermione a knowing look. We then moved on to the discussion of what we'd get the others, though they all seemed to make a beeline at asking what I was planning to get Fred. Rather than telling them I hadn't given it any thought I made Hermione and Ginny turn pink by asking what they were going to get Ron and Harry. As for Melinda, I was pleased she dove into the possibilities of what to get Houston, mainly contemplating between something magical or muggle.

"What about both?" Hermione asked. "I mean, obviously not a muggle item that's secretly a magical item, but just something from here and something from there" she suggested. Melinda looked at her thoughtfully.

"That could work, I just have to find the right something" she said.

"Yeah, but at least you don't have to worry about it clashing with Draco's present" Ginny said. I throw my arms in the air as I let out of a low sound of victory, quietly stamping my feet.

"I didn't ruin it" I said excitedly still waving my arms about at Ginny turned red and Melinda looked at me questionably. "I said I wasn't going to kill the mood by mentioning him, and I didn't, she did" I said pointing to Ginny. "I win!" I added now waving my arms back forth.

"You're an idiot" Melinda said as I laughed and put my hands down.

"I'm just tired" I replied laughing a bit.

"Nah, you've just remembered you can be yourself because you're around family" Ginny said. I sighed, realizing that there was truly no escape to hearing it. "Better family than some…" Ginny added with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh!" I said, still feeling excited. "What happened?" I whispered, moving to the floor so Melinda could sit on the bed to hear better as Ginny leaned down. She and Hermione took turns feeling in the blanks. Apparently Jill was a close friend of Sam's, but no one knew how the two knew each other, they didn't go to the same school, nor lived close to each other. Jill came from one of the wealthy older families, like the Malfoys. The two met when picking out their wands back when they were eleven. They had kept in contact on and off but neither saying the obvious until they were older.

Hermione rushed through explaining that neither admitted to having any sort of relationship with each other but it was quiet clear that there was something and Percy knew when he started his relationship with Sam; though she had apparently claimed she only liked guys and would never stray from him.

"And he didn't know she was lying before because why?" I asked, not bothering to keep my voice down. "Look at the way she dresses" I added.

"You can't just assume things like that Tammie" Hermione said sharply but I only raised my eyebrow at her, knowing she knew I could.

"Why even bother letting herself get engaged with Percy then?" Melinda asked. "I mean, if she liked Jill more they should've just tried harder or she should've been honest. It never does any good to sneak around" she continued shaking her head. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing at Hermione and Ginny gave her questionable glances. "Anyway, why was she with Percy then?" Melinda asked, ignoring all of us.

"Because that's obviously what people do when they wanna distract themselves from the truth. She just let it get too far" I said with a shrug.

"She's been cheating on him since he proposed" Ginny said darkly with a snort. I gave Melinda a quick look, wondering if she thought Ginny was just overreacting because she hated Sam and Percy was her brother.

"Maybe she just has commitment issues" I suggested.

"Well, technically if she did she wouldn't be so secretive about cheating on him. People who have commitment issues usually exhibit obvious acts of disloyalty and then verbally denying it. They also tend to push both targets away" Hermione explained, sounding less excited about her quick ability to withdraw facts upon seeing me glare at her. "Not that either of you have commitment issues" she quickly said holding her hands up. I chuckled as I looked at Melinda.

"She's the one with the issues, not me" Melinda said poking at me.

"I don't have commitment issues I snapped back.

"Right, because running off at the mention of marriage isn't a hint?" she said sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, you don't mean to tell me that if Houston proposed—nevermind" I said grumpily crossing my arms over my chest as the others laughed. "It's not about me, It's about Fred, I don't wanna hurt him" I said when I was sure they were done laughing.

"Then just be with him forever" Ginny said simply, flipping off the bed. "Besides, you two are perfect for each other, Sam doesn't know what she's talking about" she added turning off the large light but leaving the two medium sized lights on. "Matt's hot, I get it, but, do you really think you'll be happy like you are now with him?" she asked crawling into bed.

"I think that's the simplest I've ever heard it Ginny" I said smiling up at her. "Hey!" I shouted as Melinda whacked me a pillow.

"That's what we've all been saying to you" she said with a laugh as I pulled the pillow from her and whacked her leg.

"You lot are worse than the boys!" Mrs. Weasley huffed as she came up to shake her head at the messy room from the short pillow fight.

"At least we don't leave blood or bruises" Ginny reminded her in a matter of tone. Mrs. Weasley shook her head one last time before going out the door, peeking her head through the crack.

"Go to bed" she whispered before leaving the door open just an inch.

"I think it's funny that Fred closes it the same inch when he comes before heading off to work" Ginny said laying back on her pillow.

"What?" Melinda asked, truly surprised she looked wide eyed at me.

"I don't know what she's talking about" I said in a lazy tone as folded my hands on my stomach and stared at the ceiling.

"I only noticed it once, Fred was going off to work, he was dressed and everything and he came in here to say good morning and good bye, but, obviously she was asleep so he just kinda peeked her on the cheek and went off" Ginny explained not all shying away at the detail.

"Aw" Melinda said loudly as she batted her eyes at me.

"Shut up" I mumbled shaking my head.

"It really is cute though, it's a bit strange though, you never wake up. I think once you sorta swatted at him" Hermione said as I let a giggle escape.

"Probably" Melinda answered for me.

"Do you think you'll see Houston at all this break?" Hermione asked. Melinda nodded and explained her plans with Matt, Ginny looked more confused than happy while Hermione looked extremely relieved. When Melinda finished I turned on my side so only she could hear me.

"Do you think we should take any warning to what the Fates said?" I whispered. She looked off to the side, thinking over my question.

"Well, we always should, but, I don't know how it can hurt us, I mean…'tonight we make our choices and tomorrow, live with them?' I don't even understand what that means. What do you think it means?" she asked, her voice a little lower than mine.

"Obviously whatever happens tonight will have serious consequences tomorrow" I said with a yawn. "But, tonight is practically over" I shrugged as I continued "I don't think there's much more that can happen." Melinda didn't quite nod in agreement and I completely understood why, part of me wished to take back what I had just said, but as long as I believed it for the moment I would be able to get a peaceful night's sleep.

"I hear mum again" Ginny said as Hermione waved her wand at the lights.

"It's the twins," I replied, as I listened closely.

"They're up here?" Hermione asked, moving slightly as if to listen better.

"No, they're getting yelled at" Melinda replied. Sure enough we could hear Mrs. Weasley hissing to the boys to leave get of the kitchen, something about always eating, guests and starvation. I laughed into my pillow, now realizing just how tired I was.

"Goodnight guys" I said, but it came out muffled into the pillow though the others whispered goodnight back. I smiled to myself, completely content as I let myself drift off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Picking Out Christmas Presents_

Breakfast was quick and a bit chaotic, most of us running around grabbing food before walking into the fireplace or out the door. It took me five attempts to kiss Fred goodbye because of all the extra bodies in the kitchen and the misplaced objects that everyone seemed to be set on finding when we were most busy. "See you at lunch" Fred whispered kissing my forehead before dashing after George who waved bye and shouted something though none of us understood what because of the two pieces of toast he had shoved in his mouth.

"You too…" I said for the heck of it as I watched them close the door. Mr. Weasley was out the door next, well, more like when Percy arrived. Apparently they had been walking into work together so they could discuss the wedding. I couldn't help but notice how exhausted Percy looked; a flash of worry crossed my mind. "Melinda, do you think Percy actually loved Sam?" I asked to which she only raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, yeah, I mean, that's usually how it works. One loves the other for real or more than the other" she said, grabbing the first piece of hot toast Mrs. Weasley pulled from the oven.

"That's not always true" I said defensively as I waited for Ron to pick out his pieces before taking my own and smearing jam on it.

"Yes it is" she said, her voice rough and low, her eyes honest and pained. I started to make a comment on her expression but in that flash of a second it was gone. I couldn't help but flinch at the sudden images of Fred's same expressions last year. "C'mon, let's go get some shopping done before lunch" Melinda said as she grabbed her jacket and led the way out.

As quickly as the depressing topic and realization of Percy's mistake had come up it was gone. Melinda and I both laughing and joking as we hunted around for gifts, the first being Houston's. We went into the bookstore first; though I doubted Houston would want a book. "How about this one?" Melinda asked with a grin as she held up a book called So You're a Witch/Wizard, Now What? The Do's and Don'ts of an Unbalanced Relationship. I shook my head as Melinda put the book down. "Yeah, didn't think so" she said laughing as she walked away.

"Do you think they'll have that book in here?" I asked knowing Melinda was shaking her head without needing to look at her.

"I suppose that would be too easy huh?" she added as she walked back toward me, me being closer to the door.

"How about the shop with all the muggle 'artifacts'?" I asked as we stepped outside, pulling our jackets closer as a light wind picked up.

"Yeah, let's look there" she said making her way across the street.

We didn't stay in the second shop long, most of the items were muggle artifacts that even muggles thought were artifacts, I laughed as I picked up a yo-yo and then a slightly damaged zinky. "I think I had these when I was seven" I said gently setting them back down as Melinda waved a hand at them.

"I think we should go find something magical for him first" she said with a laugh as we started back across the street, making a bee-line for Quidditch supply store. "Is it wrong that I come in here with the excuse that I'm looking for something for my muggle boyfriend?" she asked with a laugh as she circled around the different outfits.

"Only if it's wrong that I let you" I replied moving toward the back. "Hey, look" I said pointing the sign that said new addition. Melinda was quick to come to my side, both of us smiling as we looked at the four new shelves, the sign above spreading across all four read "New To Hogwarts." Melinda went left to the Ravenclaw shelf as I moved a shelf to the right, the Gryffindor theme staring back at me. "I think Houston would this" Melinda said holding up a fake wand that glinted between blue and silver, the handle shaped into an R with a little raven at the tip that fluttered its wings with each turn.

"Yeah, definitely" I said smirking at her as she put the wand back and moved down to the lower section, with the Ravenclaw themed picture frames.

"Okay, see, he could use this" she said holding up one. I nodded in agreement as I moved through the Gryffindor items. I stopped at what looked like a snow globe, minus the fake snow.

"I wonder what this is…" I asked aloud as I took it down and turned over in my hands. Melinda glanced over then back at the Ravenclaw shelf.

"It's not over here; I think some items are house specific" she said, though her words seemed to drown out as I started into the globe, nearly squinting as I watched a words fill the space.

"Oh" I said in surprise, moving the ball away from my face.

"What?" Melinda asked.

"It says: in case you forget why I'm only loyal to you, here's a few reason…'" I said showing her the ball as the words appeared again.

"It's like a picture frame!" she paused to smile brightly as she stared at the ball. "I wish we had these…" she said wishfully looking back the Ravenclaw shelf.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"You put pictures in it, like the moving ones and it's like a little video" she explained. I could feel my eyes lightening up as I thought of the many pictures I could fill. "Judging by that huge smile I'm guessin you're getting this for Fred" she said with a matching smile as I nodded.

I paid for my item, which came to much more than I thought, so I was careful not to even look at anything but the door or Melinda's feet as we left. Our next stop was the robe store, not the typical one, but the one Ginny had went to. I was thankful, but horror stricken to find out ours were the most appropriate. "What was Ginny thinking?" Melinda exclaimed as she looked through the robes.

"That we were gonna lucky apparently" another voice said. I spun around to see the twins standing by the door, Fred poking at an exotic, frilly light pink robe that looked too tight even on the thin statue model.

"So this what you two do with your so-called breaks" Melinda teased as George wiggled is eyebrows at her.

"You know us too well" Fred replied suggestively as I rolled my eyes. "We saw you walk in and curiosity got the best of us" he added.

"Gonna buy anything?" George asked, this time Melinda rolled her eyes, it was nice to see them interact so playfully. I wondered if he still had that kind of friendship with Savannah. I wondered if he ever mentioned Savannah to Melinda.

"If I did you wouldn't be seeing it" she replied as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Touché" he said with a little bow as I started back out, Fred close next to me. I was glad he wasn't even attempting to ask if I was going to buy anything.

"So, why aren't you busting a hump at work?" Melinda asked as we headed down the street, toward their shop. I cursed myself, today was Tuesday, which meant I wouldn't see Savannah.

"Wasn't too busy before, but…" Fred said glancing at the short line of visitors. "It looks like we actually have some customers, so, we should go going" he said as we stopped a dozen or so feet away from the shop. I nodded and smiled up at Fred as he started to whistle.

"Oh, Melinda, did you see that new building over there…" George said turning Melinda the opposite way to give us some privacy.

"Still coming home for lunch?" I asked as he nodded. "Okay, then, go on, go make some money" I said with a quick peck.

"Alright, see you" he said with a grin as he walked off, grabbing his brother's arm, who was still talking to Melinda, and walked on toward the shop, George still talking.

"What was he saying?" I asked Melinda once the twins were inside; George only stopped talking when the door closed.

"Asked how Houston was, how I was, you know, the usual" she said with a shrug as we started walking away from the shop.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, as we slowly made our way to one of the smaller shops that had some old magical toys, but most of the broken or non-functional. She shrugged again, which meant not to press the issue, so naturally I continued. "I mean, about how you are?" I asked.

"Well…" Melinda started, taking a low sigh. "I told him Draco finally found out, which everyone already knows obviously, and I told him it's great that Draco knows. I'm glad he knows, I can move on" she said, but not at all happy.

"And George said…?" I asked but she only snorted and shook her head, but I was happy to see she had a small smile on her face.

"He, like most of the people who know me, knows I don't see it like that. That somehow Draco will draw me in" she said.

"He might not, I mean, if he hasn't yet, maybe won't be able to. You have Houston, right?" she nodded. "You love Houston, right?" she nodded again. "Draco let Margret escape" I reminded her, a quick expression of fear passed over her face but then it quickly changed to annoyance as she nodded. "So there ya go" I said with a smile and clap of the hands. "Houston: 2, Draco: -1; it's safe to assume Draco can't fix this, he can't make things better" I said, waiting for Melinda to nod. "Right?" I asked when she didn't know.

"Yeah," she replied as she started working her way through a pile on a nearby table. I bit my lip, wondering what else I should say, if I let her stew in her own thoughts for too long she'd remember all the reasons she still liked Draco. "Did you get the same feeling from Matt at dinner last night?" she asked, her mood completely changing. I nodded, a bit taken back by the change of subject.

"Yeah, but I figured it was because, you know, his family is, well, crazy" I said for lack of finding a better word.

"They're not crazy" Melinda said defensively. We paused to look at each other, it was rare that Melinda acted completely defensive toward Matt.

"Okay, out with it, what's going on?" I asked, half-jokingly.

"Nothing" she said quickly. I stared at her, but within seconds she was back to looking through the pile. "It's not my business" she said after a few more minutes of randomly rummaging through the pile.

"I just wanna know what's going on" I said gently, as I leaned against the wall as Melinda paused again, but didn't look up.

"I told Matt he could tell you when he's ready. I wish he'd tell you sooner, like, now, but, I know it's hard for him" she said with another shrug.

"Okay, c'mon, now you have to tell me, it can't be that bad" I said with a small smile that she didn't return. "You constantly talking to him, Hermione being more alert around him and Fred accepting his help" I said with a shake of the head. Did you know, last night he was trying to tell me something, but then Sam got in the way" I said, which resulted in the exact way I expected, Melinda looking at me in surprise.

"Maybe he'll come around" she said quietly. I nodded as I tried to hide my sigh of disappointment.

"I thought I saw a bigger shop like this, more stuff" I said after we rummaged around in more piles for the following half an hour.

"Yeah?" Melinda asked happily. I nodded as we headed, the cashier not looking pleased about our decision to leave; even more displeased that we were going to his competitor's store. I was right, the second store was bigger, and there was even an upstairs. It looked much fuller of life, a bunch of young kids running around and grabbing toys or running around showing their parents.

"I'm sure we can definitely find something in here for Houston" I said nudging Melinda who laughed as she nodded. Melinda went up to the top floor while I remained on the ground floor. I hadn't gotten the complete idea of ideal gifts for Houston but based on the fact that was a muggle who loved the world of witches and wizards it was a safe bet to get him practically anything that worked by itself. The yo-yos looked interesting but even the young wizard boys weren't gathered around to take one. Most of them were completely in stock, except a single row called Plasma Style, which had completely run out, the sign tapped to the box said "no longer available." I frowned as I continued moving around the store in attempts to find something.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the time being. A little closer to finding out what's up with Matt! These chapters were a little easier since it was already written out so it just involved tweaking and copying. Hope you enjoyed reading! More within the next 24 hours.**

_Everyone Go Home Right Away_

About an hour later I waited at the cash register, just off to the side so other people could go ahead of me instead of them wondering if I was waiting in line. Melinda came down just as I started to hum and absently look around. "You got stuff too?" she asked with a humorous grin. I held out the cart I had been carrying around, and she showed me hers. "I knew we weren't going to come out empty handed" she added as we made our way to the back of the line.

"Shit" I mumbled, now trying to move back behind Melinda who was looking at me questionably. "Her" I whispered as Courtney walked a little pass us, stopping at the shelf directly across from us.

"Who's that?" Melinda asked nodding at the girl standing with Courtney. I didn't respond right away, I was too busy looking at the girl. Something about her, even facing away from us, seemed all too eerie. I started to turn around but just opening my mouth seemed to trigger an instantly glare from Courtney. "Tammie" she said now facing me as I awkwardly peeked around Melinda, even though I knew I wasn't actually hiding behind her in the first place.

"Um" I said, not yet willing to make any formal greeting to her.

"This is Debra" Courtney replied, not even blinking the smile away as she motioned toward her friend. Debra raised her eyebrow and then looked at Melinda, finally smirking as she whispered something to Courtney. "I know" Courtney said sadly, then turned back to looking at us. "Sorry, we just think it's a waste, you know?" she said holding her look on Melinda.

"What's a waste?" I asked looking at Melinda too.

"That's there's not more like you like us" Debra said in a snotty voice. I wanted to roll my eyes but some part of me felt the desire to make any negative sign toward either Debra or Courtney could be dangerous. "It's really a sin you know" Debra said scanning my face. "And you're sure it's her?" she asked Courtney who nodded causing Debra to shake her head. "Matt would've done better at my school" she said still shaking her head as she looked over me again.

"How was dinner last night?" Courtney asked, a wide grin on her face as her eyes twinkled. I started to answer but Melinda spoke up first.

"It was wonderful actually. Matt's brilliant, and he's fighting, he'll always fight." Melinda said victoriously. I raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't even look back at me.

"You should give us more credit Hennings, we help in ways you can't even imagine" Courtney snorted back, crossing her arms over chest. "I love my brother, I won't give him up without a fight. He knows I can help him, he knows I want to help him" she said, moving a little closer to us.

"I'd be careful with that one though, the 'beast' is just always under the surface, I'm assuming he told you that; he's a hard one to tame you know," Debra said with a wink. It didn't take much more than that to jolt my mind; Debra looked around our age, she must have been a girl that Matt had dated. I wondered if she knew his secret, the one about him being a Seer. "I still say you convince him to come back, I can handle him" she said with another smirk as she brought her attention to me as I took a step back in surprise. I wondered if everyone Matt and Courtney knew before they came to Hogwarts were this good looking.

Debra particularly was stunning. Brown hair like Melinda, only it seemed to lay perfectly straight, I wouldn't doubt if it felt like silk. Although her skin was pale white there was a glow coming off it, I wanted to reach out and touch her, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. Lastly, was an odd characteristic about her that I only noticed in Matt a few times. Her jaw, she seemed to shift her mouth too constantly, like she had something in it and her nostrils flared out a little, like she was smelling something. I shook my head, the more I stared at her the more incomprehensible my thoughts seemed. "Don't you know it's always a bad idea to try and take the beast out of the human? It's nature, not an adventure" Debra said in a matter-of-fact tone looking at Melinda who didn't look remotely like she was going to back down or move away.

"We like to walk on the wild side" I said nudging Melinda to give her a fearless smile which she only slightly returned.

"You have no idea what you're starting mates" Debra hissed as she started to move closer but Courtney grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, we still need to go the Quidditch Supplies shop and find a robe to match the one Evan got me" Courtney said tugging on her friend's arm. I frowned, holding back the burning questions regarding robes and Evan.

"Buh, bye Tammie" Debra said waving her fingers at me. "I just hope you can take care of Matty's problem like I can" she added with one last wink before her and Courtney left the shop. For the thousandth time that day I had the urge to double over in laughter but Melinda's expression stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked her but she shook her head as we moved closer to the front of the line. "Tell me" I said, half demanding, half whining. "Did you know her?" I asked but she shook her again.

"No, but," she paused, her face still, but her eyes looking off, her general thinking expression. "I just don't really like the vibe she gave off" she said as we finally got neared the front. "Listen, don't go off talking to her; she was trying really hard to be nice" Melinda said after a long minute of silence. I looked at her in surprise and snorted. "I'm serious!" she exclaimed, any sign of laughing completely wiped from her face.

"Why?" I asked, feeling just as serious.

"It's complicated, can't you just leave it at that?" she asked in a tired voice. I sighed, not wanting to ruin her mood anymore than it was already. We continued waiting in line in silence and even paid at separate cash registers, since the second one was finally opened, separately but once we got out of the shop the tension lifted as if being swept away by the low breeze which came around just as we started for the Weasley's shop to take them home for lunch. "I thought we're were just meeting them at The Burrow?" I asked, not at all reluctant about following Melinda to the shop.

"I wanted to be safe and travel with them" Melinda said not bothering to look back or explain what she really meant. I nodded, though I wasn't at all satisfied with her response.

"Oh damn," I said pausing to look down at my bags.

"What?" Melinda asked, stopping too, looking worried for only a split second when she realized I was just talking about the bags. "We didn't get anything for Houston" I exclaimed looking back over my shoulder at the shop.

"Eh, it's okay," she replied looking back for a second and then starting to walk off again. I hesitated but quickly continued so I wouldn't be too far behind her as we rounded a corner. "I'm sure we'll find something, maybe in the joke—" she cut off. I started to ask why but only had to turn my head a few inches to see the line of said the twins's joke shop.

"They have a line?" I asked, feeling the annoyance build up realizing I wouldn't probably now wouldn't get to see Fred until dinner.

"We should be happy, it means they have a really good business going" Melinda said though she didn't sound fully convinced of herself.

"But the line is outside the door" I said. "He'll never be able to make out on time" I said sourly, but something about Melinda's quietness made me feel more uneasy than too annoyed about the twins being busy. "I just wanna see him…" I said as I stepped in line, though not planning on staying in it.

"Which one do you think is cuter?" the girl in front of me asked. I looked at Melinda who shook her head and focused back on her surroundings.

"Fred, definitely" I said with a nod to the girl, who looked about twelve.

"I like George, he's louder and he's really good at blowing things up" she said happily. "I hope he's doing the Bombshell again" she said excitedly. I looked over at Melinda who looked at the girl questionable.

"I thought you had a list of the stuff they did in there?" I whispered to her.

"How about we go get some lunch sweetheart, the sign said two o'clock" the girl's mother said but the girl just tugged at her mom's hand and shook her head. I shot a look at Melinda but she was already halfway to the shop.

"What sign?" I asked her as if she had more of an idea than I did. A few people glared at us as we made our way to the very front, by the doors. Melinda turned the handle but it was locked; the sign above read:

URGENT FAMILY EMERGENCY. WILL OPEN AT 2PM.

As if someone shocked me I sprang into action, as did Melinda, both of us running from the door to the nearest shop and asking to use the floo powder. Fred caught me just before I speared myself with one of the decorative fire prongs Mr. Weasley had purchased over the summer. The only noise, besides me and Melinda making a loud and clumsy entrance was clatter of a few objects sitting ontop of the fireplace. "Oh my God, I thought you were hurt!" I said smacking Fred as I angrily pushed him away. He tightened his grip on my hand which was a hint to be quiet. My stomach dropped when I turned to see Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, two older folks, and Percy all sitting around.

"Go on in the next room dearies, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are in there" Mrs. Weasley said shooing us into the living room. I looked at Fred, waiting for him to speak up and disagree with his parent's decision but his face looked stone cold and he didn't hesitate to gently guide me out. Melinda was already standing in the doorway, not even attempt to open her mouth for an argument.

"Stay here" Fred whispered squeezing my hand as he closed the door.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as soon as the door was shut. I was a little relieved to know they didn't get any additional information or were allowed to stay. "They tell us to come home but won't tell us what's going on!" he said as Hermione made a motion to hush him up.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can find out" I said opening up my hand and showing the others the oversized pair of ears.

"Wonderful" Ron said excitedly as he ran his fingers over the Extendable Ears. "I thought they took all of them" he added.

"Here," I said passing them to Hermione. "You and Melinda stand the closest, you're better at getting the information. Ron, c'mon, you and me can keep watch, but if we stand here we can still hear, kinda" I said grabbing Ron's wrist and dragging him to the left side of the door, closer to where the crack was, far enough to not be seen but see but yet not close enough to hear much more than muttering. "Ginny, Harry, other side. I know you can't see much but you can hear better than us," I said instructed them to the other side.

"Why do they get that spot then?" Ron asked as I jabbed him in the side.

"Because that side it's easier for them to hear us and we obviously don't want that," I hissed pulling Ron to my other side as I leaned in closer to see the seating agreement. "What's up with Percy?" I asked, as I caught a glimpse of him apparently mopping in his chair as the Mrs. Weasley patted his hand.

"Something happened with Sam" Melinda whispered to me as she leaned back to listen through the ear. I continued watching, craning my neck mainly so I could see Fred and watch his expressions. Unfortunately he was facing the opposite direction, his back toward the door. What's the point in giving us the ears if we can't hear you talk? I asked myself. "What?" Melinda hissed, Hermione nudging her hard enough that she covered her mouth even though her eyes only continued to grow bigger. I looked at her, hoping she'd turn around and whisper what happened or suggest we switch spots but neither happened and I was left standing in my position as I let my imagination think the worst.

"Move" Ron hissed waving his hand at Hermione and Melinda. It took me another second to realize everyone was getting up from the table and heading toward the door. I jumped back, nearly fall over, but thankfully Melinda caught my arm and helped me over the couch.

"What happened?" I whispered as she coiled up the ears and shoved them in my hands but just shook her head in reply. "Seriously, what—" I dropped off at the sound of the door opening, shoving my hand in my pocket as Mrs. Weasley and the others came into the living room.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Okay, this is the last chapter for the time being.**

_Not Good_

"This is Tammie and Melinda, they're both good friends of our twins" Mrs. Weasley was saying gesturing first to me than Melinda.

"Hi" I said excitedly jumping up to shake the strange looking women's hand. She raised an eyebrow but shook my hand anyway. The first thing I noticed was that she was tall, taller than her husband and both Fred and George. She looked modest, her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, her sleek black robes laying perfectly well on her apparently average figure.

"Malfoy?" she asked looking me up and down as if trying to figure out why a girl like me would be in a house like this. I nodded, giving her my best grin.

"Dating that one" I said pointing at Fred who saluted to the women.

"Well" she said touching her hair like Mrs. Malfoy did. "Then you are her" she, her voice filled with interest.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, though I had an idea who was she was talking about.

"Draco's cousin" the man beside the women said. I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't spoken up. He was short, about the same height as Melinda, but Melinda was about a quarter of the size of him. I scanned his face twice, at least now I knew who they were, Sam's features practically mirrored that of her dad's.

"Oh, that. Yeah, that's me" I said casually dropping all my excitement.

"Maybe you can tell us why you let this get so out of hand?" the mother exclaimed, her husband reaching out to grab her arm. I stepped back, my words catching as I looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Sage! Not in front of them, they're only kids" she hissed running over and grabbing Sage's other arm. "Please, we've discussed this as much as we could, let's just wait and see what happens" Mrs. Weasley said helping Sage's husband walk Sage to the door. "Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said looking over at her husband who was rocking back on his knees, still looking off color.

"Boys, c'mon, you better get going back too" Mr. Weasley said nodding to Charlie and Bill. "Percy, I—" he cut off as Percy moved pushed pass his brothers and quickly hurried up the steps to his old room. Mr. Weasley stared up the stairs for another moment, shook his head and then followed his oldest two sons out behind Mrs. Weasley and Sam's parents.

"What happened?" Ron said even before the door was fully closed. I looked at Fred and George, plopping down as I looked at their faces; they each wore identical expressions.

"Please tell me Sam is okay…" I whispered.

"What happened?" Ron asked again. I glared at him, tempted to throe the nearby empty can at his head but Melinda, who must have sensed my annoyance only shook her head as she looked at the twins who were now standing in front of us.

"All they really know is that she made it home and was covered in blood, she passed out and was taken to St. Mungos right away" George explained.

"Where was she? I thought she was with Percy?" Hermione asked, her voice as to not arise Percy.

"She went to see her girlfriend—they were still dating—but she got intercepted and then, well, she got attacked" George continued shaking his head slightly. I shook my head too, my face still buried in my hands. "Only, well, someone saw her with someone else." I only looked up because I didn't like the tone in George's voice.

"Who?" Ginny asked. It was another moment before either twin spoke, George shuffled around on his feet while Fred looked everywhere else except at me. "Matt" George finally said in a low voice.

"Yeah, so?" I asked before I could stop myself. As if prepared from my instant defensive reaction Fred let out a sigh before speaking.

"Listen, we're not jumping to any conclusion, we just think it's strange he's either there before or after any attack" Fred said, his voice completely even.

"So know you think he killed Abby?" I shot, the words bubbling out.

"Tammie…" Fred said, his voice still rehearsed.

"I don't think he's had any involvement either" Melinda said. This time Fred jerked his head toward her, clearly he wasn't prepared for her disagree. "We know he didn't hurt Abby, I truly don't believe he hurt Sam" she said.

"Yeah" I replied to which he only replied with a grumble.

"He had no reason to attack Sam" she continued looking at Fred who just rolled his eyes.

"There's always the obvious reason" Ron said. I raised my eyebrow at him, daring him speak. Stupidly, he did. "Not that it happened, but say you and Matt had a thing—I'm not saying you did! Just say you did, or he wanted to, he'd just go after Sam for telling Fred" Ron explained, his face red as he looked around uncomfortable. Before I should say anything both Melinda and Hermione were shaking their heads, which made me forget any thought I had.

"That's stupid Ron" Hermione said as if it were that simple. I wanted to nod and agree but that the fact that we were defending Matt was more perplexing. "Matt knows better" she added, then looked at Fred. "He knows better, he wouldn't do that" she said to him. I looked from Hermione to Fred and then back at Hermione, the unspoken conversation between them hitting me like a brick.

"I'm going to go for a walk, when any of you decide it's time to let me on the big joke just let me know" I said angrily, not even bothering to tighten my jacket as I marched outside. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were still outside talking by the fence so I went around, just missing their eyes as I grabbed a broom. Nothing cleared my mind like a good fly. I started to reach for my Firebolt but hovered my hand over Fred's broom. Smiling I grabbed it and ran behind the shed to quickly take off as I secretly thought how he might freak off if he thought someone stole his broom.

Getting to the Malfoy's took much longer than I intended, mainly because I had gotten lost three times and at one point I had to slow down to a snail's pace because the wind was hitting my face and hands too hard. I started to worry about freezing to death, but before the thought could get too far I saw the tip of the manor's roof. I smiled as lowered myself down; even if this was the first place everyone would think to look for me it would be the last place they'd willing come to get me. I walked over the gates, touching the correct bars as the gates creaked opened and made my way down the path to the doors knocking twice before I heard footsteps from inside.

"Tammie?" Draco asked as he poked his head out.

"No, I'm Merlin under the Polyjuice potion" I said sarcastically pushing the door further open. "Are your parents here?" I asked.

"No, they went out for a few hours" he said as he went back and settled on the couch.

"How long is a few hours?" I asked plopping down across from him.

"I don't know, probably not til later tonight" he said rearranging the pillows. I nodded and leaned back, noticing the large space in the corner of the room.

"Is that where you're putting the tree?" I asked. He nodded but didn't say much else. Instead he fidgeted. "What?" I asked watching him do it again.

"Nothing" he replied quickly. I stared at him.

"Draco, I've already been lied to by my friends, please don't you start" I said feeling the sensation of a headache coming on.

"You lied to me" he replied just as quick, but not nearly as accusingly.

"This is different" I shot back. As he expected he just snorted and shook his head, looking away. "Draco…" I started but he shook his head again.

"It's not like I matter right? I was a jerk, I messed things up, lying to me is for my own good, right?" he said disappointedly, still shaking his head.

"You already hurt her once, I just didn't wanna see you do it again, and besides, it's not like any of us wanted her to leave. I mean, do you really think I would pass anything if I didn't have her help? It's not just about you Draco" I said trying to make my voice as soft as I could.

"And you think you don't hurt people?" he asked.

"I know I do, I hurt Fred a thousand times last year and I hurt you, constantly, I still am, and I've made Melinda feel awful when I conned her into coming back" I explained. "And George when he found out about Houston" I shrugged. "People hurt people; Melinda has hurt people too. The difference between us and you Draco is that we do it because we're trying to help. You did for really selfish reasons" I said.

"I didn't want her to die, I didn't want you to die, how is that selfish?" he shot back, his voice rising.

"Think of all the innocent people Burnner plans on using to get to us. Think of the victims, more children, more mind control. All because you specifically wanted to make sure we didn't get hurt, you felt like it was your job. Everyone else was there too Draco, you weren't the only one could protect us. There was nothing for you to prove" I said as I tried to hold back the yelling.

"I had to prove that I loved her, that I would do anything for her" he said.

"She knew that already! She knew you would take the risk and that's why she took it instead. She made me take it without even telling me and I let her because we knew what you'd do. And we knew if you didn't everyone else would get hurt. But then you ruined it" I explained shaking my head again. Draco got up and paced around the room, clenching and clenching his fist and moving his jaw as his eyes remained fixed on the floor.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked, his voice low.

"Percy's girlfriend got hurt and Fred thinks Matt was involved but Melinda and Hermione don't but no one wants to tell me why" I told him as I folded my hands in my lap. He stopped pacing, looking over at me, his face washed of any traces of our previous conversation.

"It wasn't him, he's not stupid," Draco said as he started pacing again, but much slower.

"How do you know?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "Someone said they saw them talking" I said as he stopped pacing again, but just shook his head. "Draco," I asked giving him a look of pleading.

"I was there, but I came over here after, the Malfoys said I could stay the night" Matt said from the kitchen doorway. I nearly jump off the couch in surprise, but then a fair amount of anger filled me.

"Where you standing there the whole time?" I asked accusingly.

"No, I was upstairs packing, but, I thought I heard your voice but shrugged it off and then came down when I was positive I heard your voice" he explained walking into the living room, offering us juice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly feeling tired.

"Hanging out, sleeping, getting things off my mind" he said setting the cups down. "How are Sam's parents? How's Percy?" he asked, his voice not quiet reaching the level of concern I expected.

"Wonderful, you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Tammie" he said, a little edge to his voice.

"What do you want me to say Matt, hmm? Because honestly if someone doesn't start telling me the truth I'm going to completely lose it" I shouted waving my arms around.

"It wasn't me" Matt said calmly, not even paying attention to my still flaring arms. "Courtney did it" he added, my arms quickly falling to my lap.

"What?" I hissed looking over at Draco who just turned his head.

"She didn't know any better" Matt replied almost automatically.

"Matt, she attacked and then killed Abby, I think it's safe to assume she knew exactly what she was doing" I said through my anger.

"Sam was a bitch" Matt said frankly.

"And your sister isn't?" I asked sarcastically but Matt only snorted.

"I know she is, but, she wanted to help me, she was just looking out for me" he said shaking his head as he looked down at his hands.

"Why?" I asked then waved it off, already knowing I wasn't going to get an answer. "Doesn't she know there are better ways to protect people?" I asked instead but he just continued looking down. "I get it, I do, she's your sister, she was doing what she thought was best, but, Sam wasn't a threat" I whispered trying to get Matt's attention. "Why did Courtney attack Sam? What did she do?" I asked, already regretting my question as Matt finally looked up at me.

"I feel bad about her parents finding out, but, I don't feel bad about what happened to her" he said as a sharp sensation shot through my body.

"Is that how you felt about Abby?" I asked as I stood up.

"No, of course not, Abby didn't deserve that—"

"And Sam does?" I hissed moving backwards, my leg hitting a chair. A few minutes passed as Matt stared at the floor. He looked dangerously exotic again, but also just so helpless. I couldn't explain it, but something about him, something about his situation made me sad, made me want to help him, to go to him. More importantly, I wanted to stop fighting with him. If we got along better he'd stop talking to Courtney and therefore Courtney wouldn't continue whatever she was doing. "Matt…" I said gently when I was show he looked okay, normal. "What's happening to you?" I asked, my voice shaking. My voice hadn't quite reached pity or shame for him, but I felt the pain, he was hurting.

"I'm sorry" Matt said walking over and wrapping his arms around me before I could tell him no, but then again, I didn't want to, if he was unstable and he needed friends, I would be there for him


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: You were certainly chatty Miss SiobanPhelps the last few chapters. I loved it. I'm glad you still root for George and Melinda is nice but Melinda cannot be with George. lol. We're getting so close to figuring out what's up with Matt. Big twist! Anyway, here comes another batch for ya! **

_Never Alone in Diagon Alley _

"I'm so sorry and I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered as I closed my eyes and took deep breathes into his shirt. "I didn't want you to see me like this" he said rubbing my back.

"What happened?" I asked pulling away so I could look at him proper.

"Nothing" he said. If he had been anyone else I would've instantly protested, possibly even slapped him, but it was different with Matt. Something about the way he looked at me, something in his eyes that begged me not to press him for more details. "What can I do?" I asked quietly. He looked at me for a long minute, torn between two possible answers that I could see spinning in his mind.

"I don't know…" he finally said as he ran a hand through his hair. I reached out and squeezed his hand, I watched Draco take a step forward out of the corner of my eye. Matt shook his head and dropped his hand. "I wish things were easy, I wish they weren't so complicated" he said quietly, now looking off. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh about what I said" he added.

"But you meant it" Draco said from behind him.

"I know, but I don't want to, I don't want to feel that way" Matt explained. I watched him sit back on the couch, he seemed more careful, slower at moving and when he finally settled into the cushion he started rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes. "I don't want this…" he mumbled still rubbing his temples. I looked at Draco who seemed to be still only focusing on Matt. I knew without him even looking over at me that he too knew whatever Matt was going through.

"Let me help you" I pleaded sitting down on the couch with him, moving so close enough so our knees were touching.

"You can't" he said not moving, just continuing to rub his temples. I was tempted to rub my too; I thought maybe after last year and all summer he'd be more willing to accept my help or at least be honest.

"Okay" I said angrily as I shrugged and leaned away from him, crossing my arms and looking away. "So, Draco, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked looking over at him as he suddenly just remembered I was there too.

"I dunno?" he replied questionably looking from me to Matt.

"Right, well, I'm only going shopping once more you better let me know something soon" I said standing up and wiping my hands on my pants. "See me out, will you?" I asked him not bothering to look back at Matt as I walked to the door, and down the steps, Draco a few feet behind me.

"Do you have to be like this?" he hissed once we were near the gate.

"Be like what? Mean and unemotionally after I'm continuously denied to know things about my friends, _by_ my friends?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's that, we promised not to tell" he said, then turned pale. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"_We_?" I asked, my hand on the gate. He shifted from one foot to the other, his mouth shut tight as his eyes shot back and forth.

"Yeah" he said after a moment or two.

"Don't make me drag it out of you Draco" I said pulling out my wand. Granted I didn't know the first step to try and get anything out of him. The Cheering and Tickling spell were certainly helpful, but it would take forever to get him to calm down once he started in a fit of giggles. Professor Flitwick always commented on my excellent ability to perform extremely powerful Cheering Charms and Tickling Spells. "C'mon, you know how good I am at making people laugh" I said with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Talk to your boyfriend about it" he said simply, still not making eye contact. I lowered my wand as I stared at him.

"He won't talk to me" I replied as Draco gave a satisfied smile.

"Good," he said when he noticed me looking at him. "Listen, he loves you, I'm your cousin; we're not going to tell you yet" he said.

"But, but, when?" I asked but Draco didn't reply. "So you two have been writing?" I asked needing more of a confirmation.

"It's not really important okay? It's not about him and us, it's about you listening to us when we don't tell you anything" Draco explained.

"That doesn't make sense" I shot back.

"We don't tell you anything, take that as a hint. If Melinda wasn't so smart I doubt anyone would have told her either" he said.

"Haven't you realized by now that the more you tell people the better off you'll be?" I asked, feeling my anger rising again.

"Not in this case" he said quietly. I sighed, I didn't know what he was talking about and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. "All that matters really is that you don't know, because that's the safest opinion for you. The second thing that matters is that…Melinda keeps everyone on track" he said with a nod. I shook my head out of annoyance, this secretive stuff was going to make my head explode.

"Fine Draco," I said as I walked over to where I had laid my broom.

"That's not yours" he said frowning at the broom.

"Nope" I said as I picked it up and mounted it.

"So you stole Fred's broom because you knew you couldn't invite him to come along?" Draco asked. I looked at him; the reason had been in my head since I left The Burrow but I pushed it away so I could stay mad at Fred longer.

"No" I said back, too quickly, too unconvincingly.

"Right" Draco said, a little smile crossing his face. I shook my head at him, trying to not let him brighten my mood. "If I don't see you tomorrow or the day after: Merry Christmas" he said knocking on the broom. "Er, tell…er…"

"I will" I said with a nod as Draco nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Be careful okay?" he added looking up, the seriousness practically screaming through his eyes.

"What fun would that be?" I smiled back as he let out at a worried sigh and backed up to give me room. "I'll send you an owl when I get back or tonight or something" I shouted as I rose several feet off the ground. "Draco…" I said stopping and looking over at the house.

"I know, and I will" he said with a nod and small smile. I nodded back, giving him the smallest smile of thanks as I made a giant circular loop once around before shooting off, now anxious to get back.

"See, she's fine," Fred said as I opened the door. I stopped dead upon seeing Mrs. Weasley's slightly panicked face.

"Where have you been?" she hissed, dropping her arms and running over to hug me, wrapping her old tattered cloth around me.

"I'm fine" I said unwrapping the cloth from around myself and attempting to hand it back. "I just went to visit Draco" I said as Melinda and George walked into the room, both visibly relaxing. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to relax. "Oh for heaven's sake; Mr. Tumble said Sam and Matt were talking and Matt went off to the Manor" she explained.

"Yeah, I know, I saw him" I said avoiding eye contact with my friends. "He didn't do anything Mrs. Weasley, I swear" I added.

"We don't know that" she quickly responded.

"I do, he told me, he said it was his sister, she was just looking out for him" I said as Fred made a grunting sound. Mrs. Weasley nodded and rushed back into the kitchen, though I couldn't tell what she was doing.

"You were at the Manor?" Fred asked in annoyance as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I was visiting my cousin" I replied.

"Without telling us?" George snapped.

"I'm sorry, do I need your permission now to leave?" I asked, feeling so overwhelmed I could start crying.

"It's just that it's dangerous now, you can't just go wondering about without letting someone know, you could get hurt" Melinda said quietly. In my mind I automatically thought of saying I have immunity but something rang in my mind signaling to me that she already knew.

"Sorry" I said with a shrug. "I forgot" I added, and even though I knew it was the stupidest defensive I could make everyone seemed to settle down.

"Just don't be so reckless anymore" Fred said reaching out to touch my arm but I jerked away. "Well, it's going on three, we were supposed to be an hour ago, so, now that I know _you're_ safe I'll just be going" he said sarcastically as he walked around me, careful not to make any contact as he left, George waving goodbye to Melinda as he followed his brother out.

"What did you go and do—"

"Draco said Merry Christmas" I shot at her before heading to the stairs knowing she wouldn't follow if I snapped at her too.

I stayed in the attic for the remainder of the afternoon and only came down for dinner when Mrs. Weasley filled the air with the amazing smells of her cooking. I didn't eat much, most swallowing before chewing, breaking record time of finishing a meal; all before the twins could arrive home.

I started to go back downstairs to talk to Melinda, apologize even but then I remember she had went off to America. I wondered if she felt totally safe with Matt, especially everything that happened with Sam but it seemed no one else shared in my concern so I let it go. Before I could head back upstairs Mrs. Malfoy was offering me apple pie. I couldn't really resist so I quickly had some and then headed back upstairs, a little surprised the twins weren't back.

I wrote a letter to Draco, which mainly stated how much of a jerk he was and the fact he, nor anyone else, could tell me what was going was more than annoying. I immediately sent it off and about an hour later my owl came back saying it wasn't him who dampened things tonight and then proceeded to ask why I didn't go to America.

I was a little more than grateful when my mood picked up the next morning. I got dressed and headed out, only too happy upon realizing it was Saturday. That meant I could visit the shop and see Savannah. "I'll be later!" I told Mrs. Weasley as I disappeared into the fireplace.

"Be safe!" she shouted back. I smiled to myself as I looked around the streets of Diagon Alley, it was always nice to wander about by myself. Quickly, I walked along the path and toward the joke up.

"Oh hey!" Savannah popping out as I was halfway there.

"I was just coming to see you" I told her with a bright smile.

"Lucky me" she grinned as she walked over. "Hold on," she said pausing to look into the door. "Fred, I'm on break, your girlfriend is kidnapping me, see you in an hour!" she shouted as I blushed.

"Alright! You two have fun!" I could hear him shout back, but just barely.

"You are so lucky Tammie, Fred is really wonderful, I know it's not obvious, but you know" she said as I nodded and followed her to a little café a few blocked from the shop. "And he loves you" she added brightly.

"You could've been with George; he's not all that bad" I told her.

"George wanted me at a time when I wasn't ready. Had it been a year later or even two, maybe. But, we were at different points in our life and he thought he wanted more but, I wasn't ready" she said with a shake of the head as we ordered soup and salad. "I still care about him, but, just as a friend" she said.

"Have you dated anyone since?" I asked fully interested in her history.

"Oliver Wood for a while" she said casually as I felt myself chock. "It was more like a fling thing, but I stopped when he left for Ireland" she explained as I gave her an uncertain look. "He got on team, The Woodley Spikes but I guess switched for the Irish; anyway, we were in the same area for like a month, we hooked up. It was chill, no pressure" she said with a light smile.

"Oh cool" I told her as she nodded and we continued with our food.

"Now, what's this big secret with Matt? I'm dying to know why the twins particle their wand tricks on a picture of him." I raised both my eyebrows as I looked at her. "They may be nice to that kid, but they hate him" she said. "Though to be fair, I think Fred is just frustrated the boy gets to spend more time with you than he does; you know, his built up sexual tensions" she said as I again chocked.

"You're fresh" I said as she let out a laugh and nodded.

"I tell Fred the same thing; anyway, Matt, what's his deal?" she asked but I shrugged. "Oh c'mon, you know him, everyone keeps saying that."

"Yeah but whatever secret this is, I don't know it" I replied as she frowned in disappointment but then shrugged it off.

We talked for a bit longer, mostly about Christmas plans and how I would attempt to visit the shop more regularly, especially on Tuesdays and Saturdays. When we finished I walked her back to the shop but it looked too crowded so I continued on my way window shopping.

Later, that evening when I returned to the Burrow I mostly read and listened to everyone else but ended up falling asleep before the twins came home.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**_

_News of Something Cool Happening at School_

"Hello Molly dear, did you see the boys brought the tree this year?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed happily as he trotted in, snow from boots trailing behind him. Mrs. Weasley looked at the floor, shook head and then seemingly gave up before wiping her hands off and then going over to greet her husband.

"Don't make a mess in there" she shouted over her shoulder into the next room where the twins were hopefully setting the tree up. "Oh come on, both of you, you do that later, dinner is ready" she said pushing open the door to watch as the twins started to put the ordainments on the tree. "Now" she exclaimed pointing to the table. The twins gave her surprised look.

"Mum, this tree, it just looks so bare without its pretty decorations" George started looking at the tree.

"It certainly doesn't go with the rest of the house, you really want that on your conscious mum?" Fred said sounding serious. Mrs. Weasley sighed, started at the boys for another moment before closing the door on them, not bothering to wait any longer to set our plates.

We joined the twins after dinner though by then they were nearly done. Ginny got to put the star on the very top, George insisted on lifting her up like he used to do when she was little, she purposely stepped on his foot as he eased her back down. Percy joined us for dessert, but he didn't say a word. I started to comment on how I was sorry for his lost but Fred squeezed my hand, signaling it was best not to say anything. It was a little after midnight when Mrs. Weasley told us she was heading to bed and the rest of us should follow shortly after. Instead Fred went to get more wood for the fire while George and Ron raided the kitchen for the homemade cookies that were supposed to be for Christmas.

"Tamms," Fred said when he came back in with an arm load of wood. I looked up from the conversation with Melinda and Hermione and over at Fred who was nodding out the door. I looked at him curious but he only nodded again. Someone wants to say Merry Christmas" he replied. I nodded and got up, Melinda followed. I kissed Fred's cheek before grabbing a jacket and heading for the door.

"What if it's Draco?" I asked Melinda over my shoulder who I could feel shrugging as we marched through the snow in the little bit of lit.

"Two for one" Matt said humorously as he leaned against the fence. With great relief I ran as best I could through the snow and over to him, his hug warm even though we were both freezing. "Do I get one from you too Melinda?" he asked, still in his humorously tone as Melinda made her way over as I moved over to give let her hug Matt.

"Thank you" she said giving him the sweetest smile. I looked from her to Matt, something between them I couldn't quite understand.

"Anytime, you know that" Matt replied quietly. "Oh, before I forget…" he said pulling back from Melinda and pulling out four packages. "I swear their not stones" he said with a smile as he handed me two and Melinda the other two.

"Two each?" I asked curiously.

"No, one is for Fred, the other George" he explained nodding at the gifts. I smiled, happy he was still thoughtful and still considered the two his friends.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to get them…" I said tapping the two presents together. Matt gave a laugh and shook his head.

"No they won't" he said then pulled out a small bag and passing it to me but making it look like another hug, though he held me tighter, and I could feel him close to my ear. "This is from Draco, you know he's not gonna stop, he still loves her…" he whispered then pulled away to smile at Melinda.

"I hope you're still in agreement to be my date" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down as she turned slightly red.

"Of course, I can't think of any better wizard our age" she said with a smile.

"Make sure you wear something pretty" he said with a wink. "Merry Christmas Tam, I'll see you on the train" he said with a little bow before walking off. I continued staring after him, but once inside Melinda couldn't hold back her laughter as she looked at Hermione, both of them giggling and turning red.

"You're so lucky" Ginny said looking up at Melinda from her spot on the couch. "Then again, I guess all the unlikely pairs end up as dates" she added joining in in Hermione and Melinda's giggling.

"What's happening?" I asked when Ginny had stopped laughing.

"The dance, remember?" she asked but I just shook my head, though Ron, and Bill both groaned. I had to look twice; I didn't realize he had come back.

"What dance?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming back from downstairs though I thought she had excused herself for the night. "Tammie, I think someone was outside to see you, was it your cousin?" she asked.

"Yes, because Draco is going to come all the way out here mum" Fred said as he pulled me closer on the couch.

"It was just Matt dropping Christmas gifts," I said waving my hand at her.

"Oh, you should've had him come in, I have a gift for him you know" she said cheerful as she patted the folded up blanket.

"You do?" both twins said giving her a questionable look. "Why?" George asked though not quite as rude as I would've thought.

"Because he saved your lives, that's why" Mrs. Weasley snapped at him. "Do you think he's still out there?" she asked looking over at the door. I looked too, if Matt was smart he'd be halfway home but if he were like any of us, he'd be slowly getting himself together to take off, or even taking a bit of stroll hoping someone would call him back. I held back a sigh and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"I can go check" I suggested pretending not to feel Fred's pinch. Mrs. Weasley cheered up a bit, nodded and hurried into the kitchen, only reappearing seconds later with a bag.

"He gets a _bag_ of gifts?" George asked with a snort as Ron peered inside.

"You're giving him a sweater?" he exclaimed.

"Just because it's wrapped in a sweater does not mean it's a sweater" Mrs. Weasley hissed back, pulling the bag away from Ron as she came closer to hand it to me. "Just tell him it's from the family" she said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah…" I said wiggling out of Fred's grip as I started for the door. "Melinda, wanna come back out again?" I asked, but she shook her head and went back to talking to Ginny. "You sure?" I asked, a little more anxious than my first time. She looked from her conversation and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I trust him" she said giving Fred a serious look.

"Okay, I'll be back, again" I said, a little disappointed that no one wanted to join me. Then again, it was freezing out, and there was the chance Matt wouldn't be out here, in which case I shouldn't have been upset at the lack of company. I pulled my cloak tight around myself as I closed the door behind me and headed down the partially buried path. Matt wasn't by the fence where we had met him minutes ago but I did see small tracks leading away, down toward the fields. I sucked in air and followed the footsteps, only hoping they didn't suddenly end.

"Hey" Matt said as I got the middle of the fields where he sat on his hovering broom though he showed no signs that he was about to fly off.

"I thought you would've been gone by now" I said as I moved closer.

"I like watching the moon sometimes, you guys get a nice view" he said as he moved over, patting a spot on his broom.

"I shouldn't…" I told him.

"Please?" he asked, though there was hardly a tone of question.

"Fine, but only for two minutes" I said handing him the bag as I hoped up on the broom. "I always forget these things can hold more than one person" I said.

"Mmhmm…" he said looking back up at the sky. "So," he quickly added, bringing his attention back to focus. "What did you bring me?" he asked.

"Maybe it's not for you," I said with an unconvincing smile. He nudged me and gave me his best smile. He was pretty normal looking in the moonlight, I thought to myself as I looked at him, a stray hair falling into his combed back face. I slowly reached up and brushed it back in line with the rest of his hand and as I went to put my hand down he lightly grabbed my wrist, then locked our hands together. I didn't immediately pull away, even though my brain was screaming to, but remained like we were for a few seconds; I wanted him to know what it felt like so he could never flirt again, so I could squash any interest.

My mind had shifted focus back to Fred and what he was doing so quickly I almost didn't have time to react to Matt leaning closer. "Here, open this one first" I said pulling a gift from the bag and shoving it in his face. He paused for a moment, mainly to stare at the object that had been injected between us, giving me the chance to pull my hand out of his. "We think it's a sweater" I told him as he surveyed the package. When he didn't answer I continued talking. "She gives one to everyone she considers family, and also because you saved our lives." I shifted uncomfortable as he put the package on his lap and took out a smaller box. "I don't' know what's in there but—"

"Tammie" he said sternly, giving me a hard look.

"I should be going anyway" I said sliding off the broom but Matt grabbed my wrist again, not rough, but just enough to keep my attention. I didn't have to ask what he wanted, he kept working his jaw like he was figuring out what to say, but his eyes, his eyes were saying something else, something he wanted to tell me. Something he had been wanting to tell me. "What?" I asked moving closer, putting my hands on his knees. He leaned closer again, his blue eyes shining, instantly taking my breath away; I forgot how he know he had the ability apparently control anyone. "I'll see you on the train…" I whispered, pulling back and then taking a step back. "Merry Christmas Matt" I added, though I didn't move.

"You too, and tell Mrs. Weasley I said thanks" he added still staring. I could only nod and walk backwards until I was far around to get a good look at him. Then I turned around and practically ran back to the house.

"Did you go all the way to his house?" Ron joked loudly as I stamped my feet of snow and closed the door.

"I couldn't find him at first, I just walked around a bit and then I saw him about to take off so I just called him back, he was quiet a distance down the road" I lied. Though, for the first time I was surprised at how causal it came out. "He said thanks" I added when I noticed Mrs. Weasley tending to the fireplace.

"Good, good" she said happily as I moved to sit next to Fred again.

"You're freezing" he said touching my cheek causing me to pull away a bit. I had forgotten it was cold out, I forgot a lot things in Matt's presence, mostly the important things, like how to keep to keep my distance. There was a slight pause of conversation, Melinda, who had been laughing with Bill and George looked over at me, briefly at the door and then back at me.

"What else did you give him mum?" Ron asked accusingly then looked at me. "What else she give him?" he asked but I only shook my head.

"He was in a hurry, he didn't open any of them, just looked over the wrapping paper. I think he liked it" I said in what I hoped was a cheerful voice.

"Now, what dance is this about?" Mrs. Weasley asked finally pulling herself from the fireplace and over to chair, shooing Bill away who moved to my other side on the couch. "And why were you groaning about it?" she asked looking at Bill. He tried to hide his smile as he groaned again, this time jokingly.

"He was just tired of everyone asking him to be their dates" Fred joked as Bill lightly reached across me and punched Fred in the arm.

"It wasn't during my year, I didn't go, but everyone thought fifth year Prefects should be given special privilege, especially if they were handsome" he said the last bit with a charming smile. "But, a lot of girls did ask because they thought I was a sixth year or seven year. A few of the younger kids asked too, though we all knew none of us would be getting in" he explained.

"So you groaned because you hated the memory of how everyone used to admire you?" George joked.

"_Used _to?" me and Melinda said at the same time, her blush more obvious than mine. We all gave a good laugh and turned our attention back to Bill.

"Anyway, they stopped having them because the students who couldn't attend were really fussy about it and making a really big deal about it; bigger than it needed it to be, a lot students saw it as a mere excuse to cut class or make extra potions and charms" he said.

"Valentine's Day is no reason to skip lessons" Hermione chirped up.

"Love was in the air Hermione" Bill joked waving his hand. "So, they stopped, the next two years and then started it off again, after I left, and then stopped again; I'm assuming for the same reasons" he said thoughtfully.

"Probably" Ron said with a shrug.

"Maybe they'll have it next year then" Ginny said hopefully, then turned a deep red as all her brothers looked at her.

"It's a shame Houston isn't here" Mrs. Weasley said sadly. "Have you thought of someone you might like ask?" she continued looking at Melinda who blushed.

"Well, actually, someone has asked" she said looking away still blushing as she tried not to let her grin completely take over her face.

"Who?" George, Bill and I asked, each looking at each other.

"As long as it's not Draco" I said the others agreed.

"It's Matt" Ginny said with a grin of her own.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Christmas Eve!_

I looked back at Melinda as Mrs. Weasley dropped the small pillow she had been holding. Fred however, seemed to lighten the tense grip on my forearm, relieved to hear Matt had a date, more importantly, Matt was going to go with the only person to stop either of us from acting on our impulses.

"Oh, is that right, I thought perhaps Tammie would be going with him" Mrs. Weasley said picking up the pillow and looking from me to Melinda.

"Nah, I figured it would be better for Melinda to have a go with him, take her mind off…other things" I said with a light shrug as if I already knew all this information. "Tell me again how you got him to go?" I asked looking over at Melinda, hoping I was giving her a convincing curious look and not a confused or hurt look.

"Well, we were at my house and we were just all sitting around playing cards and he told Houston about it and Houston volunteered to come out and take me…" she started, the grin even wider.

"Which honestly would've been the best scenario" George cut in.

"But since that's not possible…" Melinda said, her smile shifting into the smallest frown.

"It's best to go with the only guy you have no interest in but can hold your interest from the other guys who are interested" George finished. Melinda blushed again as she tried to look away from George but his wink at her only make her smile wider and blush more.

"Anyway…" I spoke up looking from George to Melinda who cleared her thought and nodded.

"Basically what George said; Matt seemed like the safe and best bet since Houston can't be here" she explained.

"And Draco won't dare to ask because he knows she'll say no" Ron said.

"What's the deal with that Malfoy guy anyway?" Bill asked noticing Melinda's glare at Ron and my roll of the eyes. "I mean, the twins told me a bit, did he really not notice you until your first game?" he asked giving a small laugh.

"Yeah, and then he got knocked out and forgot that he remembered until our first game—which happened to be against them" Harry said as the rest of nodded.

"No offense Melinda, but, what did you see in him? He's a bit, dumb" Bill said giving Melinda a weird look.

"It doesn't really matter anymore anyway" Hermione said in a slightly tensed voice as she moved to pour herself more tea. I silently thanked her, if the conversation had continued I was afraid Melinda would start actually considering switching dates, at this point I didn't think Matt would've disagreed.

"Ah, well, wonderful, I'm sure you and him make will look like a lovely pair" Mrs. Weasley said giving Melinda a friendly smile. "What about you Ron?" she asked looking at him to which Ron gave her an evil look, as if embarrassed she'd even talk about his potential dates in front of the rest of us.

"I don't know if I'm even going" he started, but George who was sitting next to him jabbed him so hard he made the cup in his hand slush tea out and onto his pajamas. "I mean, I haven't really figured it out, I'm still working on the ladies who asked me" he said casually as the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"You and Hermione could always go" Ginny suggested casually as she sipped her tea. I couldn't help but notice how bold and brave she was getting around her brothers. Again, Ron started to shoot her a look but Mrs. Weasley must have noticed Hermione turning red.

"It would certainly be alright with me, Hermione showing Ron some manners and all" she said waving politely at Hermione didn't say a word.

"Oh, well, I supposed it wouldn't hurt…" Ron replied, his ears turning a dark red as his face turned pale. "You know, just so I don't have to worry about any of the other girls asking" he added with shrug. I rolled my eyes as the twins let out a sigh and Bill stifled a laugh into a cough and Melinda and Harry gave each other knowing looks as they smiled.

"Right then," Mrs. Weasley said still smiling. "Harry dear, what about you?" she asked him kindly now turning her attention to him.

"Tammie" he said without hesitation. "Figured since she's one of my best mates wouldn't hurt" he explained then looked at Fred, turning a bit pink as he pushed up his glasses on the brim of his nose. "If that's alright with you of course" he said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Course mate, trust you two completely" Fred replied leaning over to shake hands with Harry. "Just keep an eye on her" he added seriously.

"Course" Harry said quickly.

"Thanks Harry" I said happily.

"After everything we've been through, it's only fair" he teased.

"Well, it's nice to see you lot paired off so well" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as she got up. "But, I do reckon it's time all of you get some sleep.

"I'm not going to bed, but I'm going upstairs, I'm sure at least two are you will be willing to discuss what you're going to wear" Ginny said as she headed up to her room. I looked at Melinda who smiled at me, already knowing I would not be one of the two.

"Right behind you" Hermione said as she got up and hurried off up the stairs. I watched Melinda get up and say her goodnights and then head up.

"You're going up too?" Bill asked looking after the girls.

"Nah, don't really feel talking about the dresses" I explained just as I heard my name from either Melinda or Hermione. "Just kidding…" I said sarcastically standing up to lean over Fred and kiss his forehead. "Night everyone" I said with a wave as I slowly made my way up the stairs.

I wasn't surprised to see them already into conversation about what they were going to wear; Melinda was going on something with stars and I just caught the word periwinkle from Hermione. I simply listened to their conversation, nodding when appropriate and adding small comments that I hoped would be enough for them. "Do you know what you're going to wear this year?" Ginny asked as she turned to me. "You know, since you don't have to show off for Fred" she added with a wink.

"I still ought to jinx you for last year" I joked to waving my wand. "And I don't know what I was going to wear, I guess I was really just thinking to wear a simple black robe and my hair kinda up, but to the side" I said puling my curly hair to the right side but bunching it up so it looked bigger on the top "Eh?" I asked looking around. Ginny laughed, I assumed because of how I was holding it, but Melinda and Hermione nodded approving.

"You just need to find something really bright and nice to hold it up" Melinda said. I nodded in agreement as I let go of my hair. Even as we settled down I couldn't help but wonder why Melinda was going with Matt. Besides the obvious reason of avoiding Draco like George mentioned there seemed to be some underlying factor. I wondered if I told her what happened with Matt outside would decrease or increase her chances of actually showing up with Matt. I started to ask her if they secretly had a thing for each other, or if she wanted to make someone jealous, Matt had, after all, asked her first. I shook my head, trying to shake the thought, but like running into fog my brain only seemed to cloud with more of that, and then images started to swirl about, becoming clearer the less I tensed. "How could do that? I mean, honestly, how? And why?" It was Draco; he was standing as clear as day in front of me shouting at Matt who looked unmoved by comparison.

"I'm sorry it was such bad timing" Matt said lazily.

"Bad timing? No, it was just stupid, what did you expect would happen? What were you planning to accomplish?" Draco continued shouting as he started to pace, loosening the jacket was he was wearing.

"Draco—"

"And what about him? I mean, what do you think is gonna happen with that? And me, what am I supposed to do now? She's gonna hate me once she finds out I knew and then I'll stand no chance." Matt glared at Draco, as if the conversation wasn't about him, as if whatever he was saying wasn't going to actually affect Draco at all but Draco didn't seem to notice.

"I can help you fix that…" Matt said, his voice unfamiliar to me as Draco turned around to look at him. Draco looked at him cautiously but the eerie, suspicious convincing smile Matt gave must have been enough because Draco finally nodded, sticking out his hand.

"Just…don't hurt her…" he said quietly as they shook.

"Never" Matt replied, his face lightening up in a sinister type of way.

I opened my eyes, realizing I was laying on my side on my cot. When did that happen? I wondered as I sat up, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness around me. I reached over, hopefully were Melinda was, but pulled back and continued staring into the dark. I felt around for my wand, which had been lying next to me and let the tip glow. It was two in the morning; I swore it was close to one when we first came up. I shifted in my cot as I tried to convince myself I had either fallen asleep and then had the vision or I had the vision and then drifted back to sleep and then remembered the vision.

Unable to convince myself and slightly terrified how eerie and realistic the vision was I got out of bed and tiptoed down the flight of stairs and slowly opened the door to the twins's room. It was pitch black in there as well. I didn't try and whisper as I slowly and carefully made my way to Fred's bed, poking him with the wand until he turned over. "I had a bad dream…" I whispered, feeling childish before I even finished my sentence.

"C'mon" he said moving over to make room. "I wasn't sleep anyway" he whispered pulling closer as I pulled the covers around my neck. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked stroking my hair, I bite my lip, it wasn't a dream, but there was no way I could explain what I saw.

"Do you really wanna hear about it?" I whispered back as he laughed.

"No…" he joked wrapping his arm around me as he relaxed against his pillow. "You know we're alright, I'm right here, it was just a dream, everything always works out for the best" he whispered drowsily.

I awoke the usual sounds of Christmas bells. From Fred's bed I watched little bewitched Santa figures flying around, dropping out what looked like fake snow. Though the one that was flying around in the twins's room seemed to be dropping small and brown. "Merry Christmas love!" Fred shouted running into the room and flopping on the bed, just missing my legs.

"Merry Christmas Freddie" I said happily as he moved up to kiss me.

"Feeling better?" he asked rubbing his nose against mine. I gave him a lazy grin as my mind drifted off, not really having a clue what he was talking about. "Nightmare?" he said jogging my mind.

"Oh, right, _that,_ yeah, much better" I replied, instantly recalling the vision. He smiled happily and kissed me again but before anything else could happen someone gave a loud cough from the door. I attempted to hide myself under the covers as Bill grinned at me.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Presents Galore_

"Merry Christmas you two" he said with a laugh as I cradled myself under the covers. "Breakfast is ready by the way" he added. I waited until he left to uncover myself, grab the closet sweater at the end of Fred's bed—a banana yellow—and follow him out the door only too bump into Melinda who didn't stop laughing as we walked down the stairs.

There was echo of "Merry Christmas" as we entered the kitchen, I had to swat Bill as he repeated his Merry Christmas with a wiggling of the eyebrows.

"Alright, c'mon, Arthur said we don't have to wait for him this year" Mrs. Weasley said as she passed out one present to each of us. I took the seat next to Melinda and Fred took the one next to me, George naturally sitting on Melinda's other side. "Go on, I think Percy wants to wait til later too, and Bill and Charlie came over around and opened most of theirs. We'll wait til dinner to open the rest of theirs and mine and Arthur's" Mrs. Weasley explained with an excited smile. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that we wouldn't all be having Christmas together.

However the disappointment passed when I opened my first present which looked like an ordinary compass but then I realized it was actually a Helper; apparently it pointed to the things we wanted most, it sensed out desires and whatever color it turned—there was small booklet that came with it—determined what the target meant. I had only held it for a few seconds when it turned a bright red and pointed in the directions of the presents. Fred grabbed and looked it over, when it did it seemed to stay red, but go a deeper red and when I looked closer I noticed it pointed at me. "Thanks Melinda" I said as I felt myself still blushing as I pulled the compass from Fred and put it back in the box.

"I thought it could be helpful occasionally" she joked. "By the way, I love this" she said holding up the sand colored Ectah-sketch which shifted into different pictures and facts about the Ravenclaws; instead of a red boarder it was navy.

"It is cool, too bad I didn't think to get you that" I said. She looked at me curiously but then her eyes lit up as she shouted over the table "Thanks Hermione" who flashed a smile back. "This is obviously from you though" she said holding up a small box that was wrapped in paper on which I drew a picture of her house, parents, siblings, car, dog and Houston. I laughed as I looked over it, the flash of memory coming back when I drew it one day while I was Matt. Inside were two fancy black earrings in the shape of raven claws which held two large oval shaped shinning blue gems. I instantly turned away when she finished admiring them already knowing she was going to murder me for the price.

The rest of the morning continued like this, I didn't get to see a lot of the presents, mainly because the table was full of them, not even because we got a lot—which was more than okay—but because there were a lot of us. I did see the wink George gave Melinda when she opened his gift which was a self-adjusting mirror which appearing zoomed in on your appearance so you'd always know what you needed to pay attention to. He had also brought a thin sliver necklace that I guessed was the same or just over the amount I paid for the earrings. Fred got a range of things, from candies, to small hair clips, to non-needed ink bottles to a little diary to a few oddly shaped stones; everything though was purple, either a dull painted on purple or a chalk purple or bright purple or shiny purple, every item in her "gift box" from Fred was purple. The box itself was white but in purple letters the box read: I like purple.

My box from Fred wasn't at all purple, nor did it have all pink things, nor was there a title. Instead I found an assortment of random items with little numbers on them. The Manor crest, a blank picture, a Gryffindor third year Quidditch team picture, his stone from Matt last year, my stone—which I was realized was just a replica—a few items from summer, a sized down replica of the head of their shop (attached with three W's), a picture from fourth year of me, him, Melinda and George, a sized down Gryffindor tie and a regular sized faucet. I frowned as I shuffled through the items again; finally making sense as I picked up the tie. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, his ears going bright red as I did but he didn't pause from his conversation with Ginny about her sweater.

By eleven-thirty we all had managed to form a pile of our things, though we all naturally decided on wearing our sweaters, George purposely taking Ginny's dark pink and trying to pull it over his head; which was as far as he managed to get before deciding it was perfect. He went around like that until Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie came home; though no of them thought it was much of a surprise. I was happy to see none of us had gotten an enormous stake of books; until Bill passed out his presents, which for Melinda and Hermione were a small collection of books of a series he thought they'd both enjoy. Thankfully he decided on getting me a non-electronic calculator (which looked equivalent to an American muggle graphic calculator) which would be more than helpful if I ever decided to go back to the states. I started to comment that Melinda could use it at will but then realized it did more than just convert money, it was a tracker; I simply had to type in a family last name and it would ring back with names and ages of that family. For kicks I typed in Weasleys, it seemed to go on forever.

After lunch Melinda was playing with it and found out it could also be used as a predictor. Based on house name it would ring back the chances of two people getting together. Everyone was over eager to hear the probability of a Malfoy and a Weasley, which turned out to be a surprisingly forty-two percent chance. We started to type in a Hennings and a Malfoy but George threatened to break it if we did. "I'm glad someone knows what to get to keep me entertained for months" I joked to Bill as we rejoined in the living room.

"Lemme see" George said taking the calculator from me before I could answer. I watched as he typed in Knacks and Malfoy. I glared at him but he merely shrugged as Melinda came over to sit on the arm of the couch and watch.

"What did he type?" she asked curiously, Fred joining us.

"Nothing" I said quickly but the information was already come into view on the screen. Unintentionally I held my breath but chocked—as I tried to laugh—when I saw the screen read: Malfoy and Knacks ninety-eight percent chance and then underneath: incompatible.

"Apparently we're such a good match it's incompatible" I laughed as I shook my head and pressed the clear button surprised that neither Melinda nor Fred had joined in the laughter. "Is there something I should know?" I asked, but still, neither one seemed to resume their casual expressions. "Hey" I said twirling around so I could face Fred. "You know that means nothing right? We're still together, there was less than a fifty percent chance of that happening" I reminded him. He blinked a few times and then seemed to come back to attention, giving me a lazy smile as he kissed me.

"Yeah," he said, but I noticed as he kissed me again the look he gave Melinda, both of them cluing in on something I was once again unaware of.

I played with the device for a few more hours, it was great for researching information, I shared most of it with Melinda who seemed to know most of the families Mrs. Malfoy had invited to the party. That night though we went to our rooms earlier than everyone else; though Fred insistent—until I called his mum—that he be up with me since he knew I was planning on opening the other presents.

"Is it bad we have to sneak up here and open the rest?" Melinda joked as she took a place on Ginny's bed. "Did you even give Fred his present from Matt?" she asked only need to look on the dresser to see there were two more presents there.

"You didn't give yours to George" I said with a raised eyebrow as she rolled her eyes. "You first" I said nodding at her dark colored box.

"It's from Draco" she said quietly though I already knew that.

"So go, it's now or never" I said with a smile as I anxiously moved my box from one hand to the other. "Hurry up" I hissed as she slowly undid the ribbon.

"Be patient or I'm gonna go slower" she said back but let herself smile as she finally got to removing the cover. Her gasp made me jump, which in turn made her laugh. "It's not funny" I exclaimed bitterly as she held back another laugh. "What's the present?" I asked eagerly to move off my stupidity.

"Nothing" she replied casually. I gave her a confused look but she only tipped the box toward me to reveal it was indeed empty. I leaned closer to get a better look, thinking if I looked close enough I would find the tiniest thing there but saw nothing.

That's weird…" I said taking the box from her, unintentionally grabbing the bottom and top, again jumping at the feel of something cold against my thumb.

"What now?" Melinda asked going into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up" I hissed pushing back the box back toward her. "Feel it" I said holding it out so the open part was facing her. At first she looked reluctant, maybe afraid of what she'd actually feel but then she just looked more like she just didn't want to. Finally she reached out and pressed her fingers to the box, instantly pulling back at the feel but then touching again.

"What is it?" she asked as she ran her hand on the clear item. "It feels like…" she trailed off as I watched her fingers make a heart shape, slowing down as she reached a three-sixty. "That's so lame" she hissed looking down in annoyance at the box. "He really thinks that's gonna work?" she asked still looking at the box, though I wouldn't have been surprised if she was now talking to it.

"Well, it seems to be" I said looking at her expression which still looked beyond annoyed. "Maybe he just got it to make you think" I suggested.

"No, no, every present he gets is tied to me emotionally somehow, remember last year?" she asked. I let out a small chuckle, though the outcomes of her birthday present were depressing, the whole way he went about delivery the present was a new spin for Draco.

"Yeah, and the fact that you're now remembering it too is kinda what I mean by it's working" I said sarcastically. She huffed and put the lid back on the box and marching back over to the dresser and setting the box down.

"Matt said his gift might not be helpful but it will make me think it's helpful" she said, her whole mood and tone changing as she sat back on the bed.

"That's good…" I said trying to read her expression but she was now cheerfully unwrapping Matt's present.

"Open yours from him too" she insistent as she took off the cover of her white box to reveal a small purple well designed cloth shaped dream catcher. I had to look closer to notice the beads slowly moving around and the strings constantly rearranging themselves. "He said since dreams can change and twist around the strings that move are able to catch all the bad ones" she said quietly, a small smile on her face as she looked at the thoughtful gift.

"Do you like him?" I blurted out. "I mean, obviously you do, but I mean, are you interested in him or him in you?" I asked, feeling embarrassed as I twirled a piece of string from the cover between my fingers.

"I like how he listens, and how he knows what do and whom he chooses to be friends with" she said as she ran her fingers over the strings. "I like how brave he is and how well he's able to cope and handle things…" she added trailing off as she looked away.

"Like what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too late to get the truth out.

"A lot" she replied placing the dream catcher back in its box. "What's yours?" she asked setting her box next to her as she crossed her legs in front of her, her attention completely on my gift. I sighed, already giving up on the possibility of continuing or restarting this conversation.

I was almost as surprised as Melinda was to see a large white shinning hairpin in the box. She picked it up first, I was thankful for that, I figured I'd drop it if I even tried. "It's really pretty…" she said quietly, her eyes glued to it. I nodded in agreement as I stared on; it seemed almost every gift Matt had gotten was just as captivating as he was.

"Let me try it on" I said quickly as I pulled my hair into a ponytail so Melinda could adjust the hairpin in it. "What is it again?" I asked as she held it down it for me to see. I couldn't help but admire the large perfect white rose which wasn't decorated with any diamonds or beds, just the whiteness, which made it look like a shining silver.

"I can only imagine how much—oh my god!" she screeched jumping away from me. I jumped up, spinning around as if that would help whatever issue she was having. "Oh my god…" she said quieter, this time moving closer. I continued to stare at her as she stared at the hairpin, finally turning me around to face the mirror. I watched my mouth form an O as I looked at the hairpin which seemed to have randomly started flaming. It was a beautiful flame, and even though flames were orange and yellow and goldfish colors this one was only red, a beautiful scarlet red. I nodded as I put my hand to it, it even felt warm.

"Wow," I said breathlessly as I stared at it in the mirror. "You didn't know he was getting this?" I asked looking at Melinda from over shoulder.

"No, he just said he wanted to get you something memorable" she said quietly, most of the surprise and awe gone from her voice. "I thought he meant…" she trailed off and when I looked at her again she shook her head. "It's nothing" she said with a half-smile as she looked back at the rose.

"Here" I said taking it off and clipping it to Melinda's hair before she could decline. Weirdly enough, nothing happened. I frowned and tapped it with my fingers a few times but still, nothing happened. "Maybe it only works to the first person who has touched it" I suggested.

"Yeah, but that was me" she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, well, it's still a nice gift, both of ours" I said happily as we adjusted the boxes on the dresser before going back downstairs.


	48. Chapter 48

_The Secret Gifts_

The rest of the evening went on nicely, dinner was perfect, and neither of us opened our gift from Draco and even vowed to wait until sometime in March. After all he'd deserve it. We stayed up again late into the night talking about our presents and plans for the new term and New Year. To everyone's surprise Mrs. Weasley said she'd let us sleep in for the remainder of break if we promised to keep our stuff out of the way and didn't run around shouting all the time. Fred and George shouted they agreed, almost causing Melinda to burn holes in their pants.

"Wake up" Melinda hissed the very next morning.

"I thought the whole point to sleeping in was, sleeping…" I mumbled as I turned away from her. "What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Almost eight" she replied casually. I turned back to face her.

"How are you awake?" I asked but she quickly hushed me up.

"Just c'mon" she whispered standing up and heading for the door.

"Do I have to?" I grunted as I continued to lay there. She gave a look. "Fine, fine, I'm coming" I said dragging myself out of bed. "Are the twins gone?" I asked looking down the stairs.

"Yeah, they left about twenty minutes ago" she said.

"And you didn't think to wake up then because why excatly?" I asked as I continued following her. "Where are we going?" I asked, even though I already knew, the attic. She continued walking up and stopped in front of the door, giving the door a heavy push as it creaked open.

"That's obviously a sign we're not supposed to be up here" I said half joking as I followed her into the room. Then I stopped. Not because we couldn't get any further, not because Mrs. Weasley had been waiting for us or Melinda had a change in heart, but because of what I saw. "Oh my…" I whispered as I looked around the room, my mind going blank. "Wha—where did—"

"Draco, it was in glass thing" she waving at the box off to the side. I looked at her but she was still looking around the room. I didn't blame her, but quickly I went over and picked up the box.

"What did you do? Break it?" I asked half laughing as I noticed a clear, but clean split on the glass.

"Something like that" she replied quietly. I started to ask what else she knew about it but when I held it up I realized it truly was in the shape of heart. I admired it for a minute, tilting it a bit, but then noticed something else. I tilted it back, toward the light, now realizing there were words. "Start at the beginning?" I said as I read the glass words on the broken heart shaped glass. "I don't get it, what does he mean—" I cut myself off as I looked back the glass, my stomach falling into my feet as I looked back around the room.

"It's so pretty…I can't believe he remembers all this…" Melinda said quietly, her voice dangerously close to tears as she walked around the room, reaching out, but not quite touching the ghost like figures around us. I set the glass back into the case and picked up the card that I apparently didn't notice earlier.

_I've tucked the memories safely. Not forgotten like you may think._

It was a simple message and one clearly illustrated on throughout the room. Little ghost like figures of Melinda and Draco, their first meeting—when their eyes lingered on each other just for a second too long—their first kiss—when Melinda kept going on until Draco moved in—the first time they got back together after breaking up—Draco sitting across from her and just staring at her happily as she busied herself with her work—the figures went on, at least six more; there weren't many from last year, except the way the looked at each other after he admitted he loved her, the way he brushed off the dust while we waited in Dumbledore's office. Then this year, the only one being when he said happy birthday after our Quidditch game.

"It's thoughtful…" I said after what felt like an hour of standing around gazing at the figures. "It's a bit…"

"Much?" Melinda finished with a strained laugh.

"I was gonna say advanced" I corrected giving her a smile which she didn't return just continued looking but then stopped.

"That's the only one I don't know what it's supposed to be" she said pointing at the one straight across from us, closest to the only window. "It's just a ghostly blob" she said shaking her head.

"It is?" I asked, my voice high pitched as I tried to relaxing realizing Melinda couldn't see what I saw. She ignored my question, sighed and then pulled herself together enough to look away. "Anyway, I just wanted to show you, but, I don't care anymore Tammie…" she said quietly as I turned to look at her, practically unable to look away from the figure. "It's not that I don't want to, it's not that I don't remember all this" she said waving a hand around. "I just, I don't want to" she said firmly as she leaned over to wrap up the box. I didn't reply as I helped her tie up the glass heart, the figures disappearing as we did. I still didn't reply as we walked down the stairs and back into the room.

"Are you going open it again?" Hermione asked as we sat around. When we got back into the room Ginny and Hermione were both awake, and pressing us for details as to where we had been.

"No, I'm done" she said firmly, but not too firmly as to sound like she was still convincing herself.

"I wouldn't have doubted if Matt helped" Ginny said as Hermione nodded.

"He's really advanced with that sort of stuff and you know him and Malfoy are still close" Hermione added in casual upbeat tone. Melinda nodded though her eyes seemed to have wandered off to the pile of books sitting at the end of Hermione's bed. Hermione caught her gaze and quickly got up, pulling a bunch of the books down and passing them to Melinda. I tried my best to stay focused but my mind kept going back to the ghostly figures. Of course the ghostly blob was older looking Melinda and Draco giving their vows in fancy outfits.

A few hours later, after finishing our conversation and getting a few more hours of sleep we got up and went down for breakfast. Or had expected to. Once downstairs it looked like Mrs. Weasley had torn the kitchen apart. "Do you need help?" I asked, walking to the room but felt an electric shock run though my foot.

"Watch it, that line is there for a reason" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she shooed the rest of us back. "I mainly put it there to keep the boys out, I'm trying to clean and all they can think about is eating" she said waving a hand just as Ron and Harry came down the stairs.

"Mum, what's for breakfast" Ron asked rubbing his eye.

"See what I mean?" Mrs. Weasley said as none of spoke as Ron stepped forward, instantly getting the shock I had gotten.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" he exclaimed sticking out a toe and waving it over the line, jumping back as it must have hit him again.

"Language" Mrs. Weasley hissed back, picking up the self-sweeping broom Bill had gotten her for Christmas and swatting him with it. "Now, just go on in the other room, I left some breakfast dishes out, it's not much, but there's a lot of variety" she said. Knowing we weren't going to get into the kitchen we turned back around and headed into the other room. There, in the living room sat an assortment of fruits, meats, eggs, and pastries along with little jars of what I assumed were jams and butters. I filled my plate mostly with fruits but decided to add a few strips of bacon and links of sausage before deciding on two slices of toast. Then I headed over to join Melinda by one of the larger chairs.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I watched her poke at her food.

"It's stupid, the only thing that's bothering me is the one I couldn't see, you remember? The one that was all clouded?" she asked. I nodded but knew better than to interrupt. "I mean, why would it be like that if all the other ones were him and me together, all the good times. I'm not getting back with him, so why was there another one?" she asked just sighed as if giving her own reply. "I just wish I knew what it was…" she said picking up her fork again and starting on the eggs.

"Maybe it was like a hoax, or maybe the fates messed with it somehow" I suggested keeping my focus on my own food.

"Yeah, but what do they have to gain by doing that? I told them I was happy" she replied after swallowing.

"If we don't fully believe you, what makes you think they do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was happy though, you believe that part, don't you?" she asked. I nodded, it was true she_ had been _happy, but like so many other things Draco had come along and ruined it.

"You wouldn't have these problems if you just stayed with George" I joked giving her a playful nudge.

"I know, sometimes I even wonder why I ended it with him, for good I mean" she said thoughtfully as she cleared half of her plate.

"Because love is dumb" I said taking a bite of sausage. "But, honestly, I think if you did end up with George it would've been over before it started, it probably would've been worst" I said as I put my chair done to go back to the serving table and pour two glasses of juice.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked as I sat back down, handing her one and putting the other next to my plate.

"George would've let you go to Draco, he would've somehow convinced you it was best" I said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Look at Houston, I know you were joking but he offered to come here to take you to a dance. It's a little cheesy but nonetheless romantic…" She paused to give me a doubtful look. "The point is, George always knew, he always wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He knew you really liked Draco and he really thought Draco would pull it together and really make it work" I explained.

"We all thought that" she reminded me looking down at her plate. "It's funny, Matt's the only person who still thinks that, he's still pinning for us to get back together and then stay together" she confused with a laugh.

"That's because Matt has a hero complex and he believes everyone should be happy all the time no matter what" I told her.

"So he has a fairy tale complex?" Melinda joked. "Because I explained to him that not everyone gets a happy ending…"

"Like Abby…" I said quickly so she wouldn't have to say it.

"Yeah" she replied quietly as Hermione and Harry came to join us. "Where's Ron?" Melinda asked looking around but noticed Ron with his Ginny and Bill. "Doesn't he have work or something?" she asked looking at Bill.

"It's Allemteria's Day" Hermione said.

"It's what?" I asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"A goblin's holiday" she explained.

"I didn't know they took holidays" Harry joked looking over at Bill. "And let me guess, they didn't trust anyone else?" he added.

"Even if they did, it's not anyone could open any of the vaults, they're goblin made or inspired, the locks themselves would be impossible enough, and let's not forget what guards some of the vaults, the ones that require high security" Melinda told us. I shook my head as I picked up another piece of sausage.

"Exactly; besides, I think they open again this afternoon. They wouldn't keep it closed for long, loads of people need money or to return money after the holidays" Hermione said as Melinda nodded in agreement.

"With conversations like that I can already see all O's on the exams for next year" Bill said giving Melinda and Hermione firm pats on the back.

"Er, thanks" Melinda squeaked out and Hermione nodded, both of them a deep red. "I'm actually headed out now, and then after work I think I'll go back to my apartment" he added looking around. "Since none of you have managed to cause any kinds of trouble I feel it's okay to leave" he said looking me.

"We're just waiting til you're gone, then we're gonna raise all sorts of hell" I teased as he patting my shoulder.

"Like I told those two, take care of yourselves, it's okay if someone _else _wants to be the hero" he said patting Harry's shoulder as the rest of us nodded. "Alright, well, if I don't see around for the twin's birthday enjoy the rest of term and keep wise" he said before moving toward the kitchen "Mum, I'm lifting the sensors" we heard him call before walking into the kitchen.

We talked for the remainder of brunch, Bill coming in to say bye once more and wishing we all—except Ginny—enjoy ourselves at the dance. Then we hung out and played a few of the games Ron had gotten.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_More Secrets_

By time dinner came around, the twins were home along with Mr. Weasley who traveled in with Percy.

"Are you staying for dinner Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Percy took a seat on the couch, shielding his eyes as if the sight of people would burn holes into brain. "Because Bill mentioned something about having the older ones over for a guy's night or whatever you call it" she added.

"We're older" George said plopping into a chair.

"We're guys" Fred added sitting next to me as he tried to rest his feet on my lap but I just pushed them off.

"Yes, well, maybe if you were more mature" Mrs. Weasley replied in a little harsh voice as she went back into the kitchen. "Besides, I reckon Bill thought you'd want to spend the remaining part of break with your girlfriend Fred, and George, well, you do get on so nicely with Melinda still" she said coming back to stand in the door frame. George nodded as Fred patted my hair, neither looking convinced or happy at the potential reasons they weren't invited.

"Is Charlie going too then?" Percy asked as he put his jacket back on.

"He should be there by now" Mrs. Weasley said. Percy nodded again, mumbled a good bye to the rest of us and then headed back out.

"I'm going to have a talk with that brother of ours" George said sarcastically as Fred shook his head.

"Go wash up for dinner" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Come on" I said to Fred as I attempted to pull him up.

"Yeah, yeah" he mumbled as he finally got up and followed us up to the bathroom to wash our hands.

After dinner we sat around and enjoyed the tunes from the radio and listened as Mr. Weasley. I managed to sneak away during the conversation about pinwheels. I went upstairs searching around the dresser, finally finding Melinda's present from Draco being used to as a bookend. I cautiously opened the box, thankful that nothing happened, and ran my hand over the crack. "What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of the voice, but relaxed when I saw Fred. "What's that?" he asked walking over to examine what I was looking at.

"Melinda's present from Draco," I said showing him the hearted shaped glass which was quiet visible now that it cracked.

"Damn, why didn't I think to get you one of those…" Fred said in mock disappointment. "Oh, right, because you'd smash it" he continued as he ran his hand over the crack. "What does it do?" he asked.

"It's complicated" I said with a shake of my head as I put the cover back on.

"So, what does it do?" Fred asked again holding his hands behind his back as he rocked on his feet.

"It produces images of the highlights of the best part of their relationship" I said quickly putting the box where I found it.

"And Malfoy knows how to do that from where?" he asked sarcastically.

"I dunno" I liked but based on Fred's smile it was unsuccessful lie.

"Did it work?" he asked nodding at the box. I shrugged, but then sighed after a second knowing we both knew the obvious.

"It always works" I reminded him.

"I take it you're not in the mood for a make out session?" Fred asked with a laugh, probably to hide the disappointment.

"Oh, um, here" I said pulling away and grabbing the small box on the other side of dresser. "Open it" I said cheerfully as I handed it to Fred.

"Oh look…it's a…keychain…" he said in surprise and slight disappointment and held up the well-shaped keychain.

"Yeah, it's um, it's from Matt" I told quietly, waiting for him to toss it across the room and start cursing.

"Oh," he said thoughtfully as he looked over the gift.

"There's a note" I said happily picking up the little piece of paper which Fred instantly grabbed from me.

"Very thoughtful gift from him" he said putting both the note and keychain back in the box and standing up.

"What did the note say?" I asked, already knowing he wasn't going to say.

"Never you mind" he teased as he kissed me then went over to the dresser. "Is this one for George" he asked opening one of the other box. "Because—"

"No" I exclaimed jumping up realizing he had opened the white box which was under his. Mine.

"It's pretty…" he said as he stared down at the hairpin. "Does it do any tricks?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah actually it does" I replied touching it as it filled with fake flames. I watched Fred's reaction, though, for once I was glad he didn't start mumbling, complaining or accusing anyone.

"Hmm, hairpin on the head on fire, I like it" he joked before tapping my finger out the way so I could put the box back on.

"Or, more simply, girl on fire…" I suggested.

"Because that doesn't raise any sort of alarm" he sarcastically bending down to kiss me again. "I like it" he said tilting his head toward the box.

"You liar…" I teased. "But thank you, I'm glad you're beginning to trust him," I added with a goofy smile.

"I don't," he started, my smile vanishing. "But, I trust you and I know if I don't start trusting you while you trust him I might lose you, and I'm not doing that, not again" he whispered.

"You won't" were the words that came out when I actually meant to start rambling off about what happened outside with Matt.

"Good" he said as he took the top small white box on the other side. "I'll go give this to George so he can take a look at it before we blow them up and have a good laugh" he said as he tossed the box up, caught it, winked and walked around me to head out of the room.

"You're not really going to get rid of those, are you?" I asked.

"We'll see" he answered before cheerfully walking out of room. I started to sigh but then Melinda walked in.

"I figured you were busy…" she said grinning as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, we were just talking" I said, feeling myself warm. "And then I gave him his present from Matt" I explained as I leaned against the dresser.

"Oh? And?" she asked still standing in the doorway.

"He'll probably get rid of it, but at least he didn't start yelling about or thinking it was cursed or whatever" I said.

"Thought I'd take a nap…" she said nodding at her cot. I nodded in agreement as I laid down, already knowing neither of would be sleeping. As expected we launched into random conversation. Ginny and Hermione joined us about ten minutes later and we went into joking around and mostly laughing.

The rest of the day wasn't much exciting, none of us ended up taking naps and instead when downstairs to chat with everyone else. I paid little attention, except when I noticed Melinda wandering off upstairs. My first guess was that she was going to look over her a present again, if I were her I would. I'd probably accidently leave it out for Fred to fine too. I laughed at the thought as I went back to listening to Percy's conversation. It was nice that had joined us again. Though I still felt a tiny bit bad about what happened to his girlfriend.

I became a little suspicious when Melinda didn't come back down and instead Fred went up. I hadn't noticed her come back down or call his name, but shrugging I went back to listening. I was sure they had a good reason to be up there, I only hoped they weren't discussing how awful I was, again. What felt like half an hour later Fred came back down. "Everything okay?" I asked him.

"Wonderful" he said with a kiss as he joined his brother on the floor, taking one of the pieces of parchment from their case along with a quill. I attempted to lean over his shoulder to read but George pushed me back.

"Don't do that, they're special quills, the ink explodes backwards onto someone if they get in a certain proximity" he explained.

"Why would you invite this for anyone?" I exclaimed moving completely out of Fred's way.

"Oh relax, they're like anti cheating quills, only, better" Fred responded but I just shook my head. I could feel Hermione doing the same.

"Well, then tell me who are you writing to?" I asked now taking up most of the space on the other side of the couch.

"Matt" Fred replied casually. Even George looked at him curiously, we knew they were trying to get along, but none of us expected that he would be writing to him. Ginny was the only one of us who laughed, I wasn't sure if I was grateful or alarmed for that.

"What are you writing him for?" she asked, letting out another laugh.

"It's a long story, I'm sure none of you want to hear it" he said as he went back to scribbling.

"I wanna hear it" I said, though I was the only one who spoke up.

"I'll be done in a moment" he said as he quickly moved his quill. I would've cursed at him had his mother not entered the room.

"Tea?" she asked looking around. "Fred, are you writing a letter?" she asked, she too looked surprised.

"Yep" he said now making dramatic gestures as we all continued to watch him write. I rolled my eyes as I went up to add sugar to my tea, looking thoughtful up the stairs now wondering if I should bring Melinda a cup of tea or if I shouldn't worry about disturbing her.

"Is Melinda still up there?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came to stand next to me. I nodded and glance back up.

"Melinda would you like a nice hot spot to tea?" she called up. We waited a moment for an answer but when there was nothing I shrugged and went back to the couch; no answer meant she needed to be left alone or she really was busy. Maybe she had started sorting out the Prefect business, though I still had no idea what that was about. I wondered if it was a good idea to ask her. The only part I did know was how she was taking a lot of nasty comments about not being around all summer and then getting accepted back into Hogwarts after practically "dropping out." I shook my head as I let the thought slip out of mind as I noticed George had now disappeared, but before I could even think about it he was back. Melinda right behind him, skipped the tea, but decided on sitting on the couch next to me.

"What were you doing?" I asked but she shook her head.

"Nothing" she said with a laugh as Mrs. Weasley came in with some candy. I knew she wasn't being completely truthful, but again, I didn't quite want to know, as long as she didn't look like she was crying or hurt it was fine.

As we ate candy and drank tea we made small talk; I mostly took in the sights due to my sudden sleepiness from the fire and tea. Fred finally decided to move back to the couch; instantly I cuddled close to him as he pretended it was the most uncomfortable tortuous process in the world. After he settled down I smiled as I looked around the room, happy to see we were all so used to our typical spots.

Ginny was in the largest chair which happened to be close to Harry. Hermione was sitting in one of the smaller chairs with her cat, Crookshanks perched on her lap, Ron and Harry on the smaller couch, George was the only person sitting on the floor, but he didn't seem to mind, I assumed Melinda was still on the far side of the couch, but I was too comfortable and warm to even look.

"You should just send her bed" I heard Melinda joke, though her voice seemed to startle me a bit. I assumed I had been half sleep.

"I'm not sleeping…" I replied drowsily to which they only just laughed at but I simply waved my hand and then snuggled closer to Fred.

"Sure you're not love" Fred said as he patted my shoulder. I made a strained effort to smack him, but feeling the need to sleep overpowered my ability to even aim properly at his arm. He laughed again as he kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep" he whispered, his voice making me both smile and do just that, sleep.

It didn't seem like a long time between falling asleep and having the feeling of being moved. I felt awake enough to tell Fred to put me down, but considering he rarely carried me anywhere this was a luxury and it was romantic. "Why don't you just fly her up?" I heard Melinda ask Fred as I assumed they were her footsteps following us upstairs.

"Some moments you rather hold on to Mel" I heard Fred say. I was glad I finally learned to control my twitching when he said romantic things and I was glad I was far too tired to try and smile though I wouldn't have doubted he winked at Melinda. I listened, now trying to go back to sleep as a door creaked opened.

"Easy" I heard Melinda's voice hiss but Fred just snorted at her.

"Don't worry Melinda, if I wanted to drop her I'd make sure she was coconscious first" he said with a laugh as he laid me down and covered me up. _Thanks_, I thought sarcastically as I received another kiss on my forehead.

"Cute" I heard Melinda joke back as I heard Fred's heavy footsteps move closer to her.

"Talked to Matt, everything is all set" he whispered. I waited until he was out of the room and Melinda had climbed into bed before turning over, trying to think of any possible reasons he'd have for talking to Matt, but only sleep seemed to consume my thoughts.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_A Little Disappointed_

The following morning I was up first, which wasn't really a surprise, most times I did wake up first, even if going to sleep last; I had a very weird sleeping pattern. What surprised me more was the fact that I woke up just as Fred and George were entering the kitchen. "Morning" they said in unison as they started on their cereal. I went over and kissed Fred on the cheek, which seemed to surprise him, but I ignored his questionable look as I went over to help myself cereal.

"Ah, Tammie, are the others up too?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming in from the living room, Mr. Weasley behind her, already dressed, a cup of tea in hand.

"Good morning Tammie" he cheerily as passed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good morning, and no, the others aren't up, I couldn't sleep any longer" I told them as I started eating the pieces of cereal.

"If you hurry up and get dressed you can walk us to shop" Fred said with a mouthful of cereal. I laughed even though Mrs. Weasley waved a hand at him.

"Close your mouth for goodness sake!" she said with a shake of the head.

"Sorry" he replied, still a mouthful of food. I shook my head as I continued eating, listening to Mr. Wesley go over the most recent topics from newspaper as he finished his tea.

"I'm out, good bye boys, Tammie, and wife" Mr. Weasley said as went over to kiss Mrs. Weasley, both twins making obnoxious barfing noises as he did. "Oh stop that, I don't do that when you're around kissing Tammie, do I?" he asked as Fred instantly stopped pretending to be repulsed and instead stared at his father with both shock and embarrassment.

"Arthur, don't, you're embarrassing Tammie too" Mrs. Weasley hissed at him as she swatted him with the paper.

"No, it's okay" I said, truly enjoying watching Fred turn deep red.

"Good bye everyone" Mr. Weasley repeated as he opened the door.

"Dad, wait up" Percy called as he ran down the stairs in his suit, briefcase in hand. "Bye mum, enjoy work and enjoy your day" he said quickly as he nodded at each of us in turn before rushing after his father.

"I'm going upstairs for a moment, just to straight my bed, I'll be back down, Tammie, if you need anything you know where to find it" Mrs. Weasley said before giving each of her twins hug. "Both of you have a good day" she said happily as she turned and started up the stairs.

"You coming?" Fred asked as he put his and George's bowls in the sink.

"No, I think I'm just gonna stay here where it's warm," I said as he walked over and leaned in.

"Sure?" he asked quietly as he completely blocked my view of anything else except him, which only made me smile.

"Positive" I said with a nod as I gave him a quick kiss.

"You okay this morning?" he asked.

"Mmhmm" I replied kissing him again.

"Fred, c'mon, shop doesn't open by itself" George said.

"Right behind you" he said with one last kiss.

"See you for lunch?" I asked just as he reached the door.

"Damn it…uh, go ahead George, I'll be there" Fred said motioning to his brother. George remained where he was for another second, looking from me to Fred, clearly this was something new to him too, but a few seconds later he merely shrugged and then I heard the door open and close. Fred looked over his shoulder to make sure he was gone. "I have to cancel, can you give me a rain check?" he asked. I made a face, he never cancelled.

"Where are you going, maybe I can just join you there" I said feeling hopeful but he shook his head.

"I'm going to go talk to Matt, with Melinda present," he said as if her there made me feel any better.

"Why?" I asked but he only kissed my forehead.

"I need to make sure of something" he replied after a minute.

"Okay" I said a little irritated. "Should I tell Melinda you expect her?" I asked but he just shook his head.

"I left a letter on the dresser, but I have to run, I'll see you when I get home, okay?" he asked. I sighed but nodded anyway.

"Have a good day" I said as he stood up and stretched as I took my bowl to the sink. "Tell Matt I said hi" I added even though I knew he wouldn't.

"Love you, go practice Quidditch!" he suggested before finally running out the door. I sighed and stared at the door for a few more seconds.

I continued staring at the door until a new idea come to me. I quickly went over to the table where Mrs. Weasley had a spare quill and ink set along with a roll of parchment. I dappled the quill and quickly scribbled my note.

_Draco, _

_Play date today?_

_T_

With that, I folded in in half, and quickly made a make-shift string to attach it using the tape next to the parchment. Then I grabbed my coat, along with the remaining pieces of bread Mr. Weasley had left on his plate, along with the poorly ripped piece of parchment and made my way outside, hoping to find what I was looking for. Sure enough Victini was sitting perched on fence. "Hey boy" I said as he sprung to life and hooted in excitement at me. "C'mon, letter time" I told him, the coldness hitting me harder than I thought. Again he hooted excitedly as I tied the letter to his ankle. "Draco Malfoy, you know where he lives, the Malfoy Manor" I told Victini now realizing I didn't write down his address. Victini hooted back as I fed him the piece of toast before he took off.

Back inside I made myself comfortable, just as the others started to stir. Finally it began so that only Melinda was the only one still upstairs, whether she was sleeping or awake I didn't know and I wasn't completely interested in finding out. Though I was curious to know what her meeting with Matt was about.

"I think she's awake" Harry joked as I listened to footsteps coming down the stairs. Melinda gave us a sluggish wave as she went into the kitchen.

"She likes to sleep" Ron said stupidly.

We continued talking, but I mainly concentrated on one of the books Hermione had passed me; something about the benefits of being a natural Seer, though I could barely find myself reading, at this point I didn't want anything to do with being a Seer. I was too absorbed with my own thoughts to notice Melinda had come in, she must have noticed too because she didn't try and bring me out of that, I couldn't tell if she was trying to be kind or trying to punish me for thinking.

I only tuned in when I realized Ginny had been looking at me. I looked back at her and then at Melinda who I assumed asked Ginny a question. Assuming it was nothing about me I smiled, now figuring it was probably a good time to make some kind of conversation. "How did you sleep?" I asked as I turned around from my position on the couch facing the opposite direction.

"Good, how about you?" she asked.

"Good" I replied as I felt my mind wander off to ways of asking her why she was visiting Matt and if she had been getting any sharp painful images shocked into her brain.

"Anyway, I'll be right back" she told her as Ginny started for the stairs.

"Okay" I replied absently as I gave a wave. "Do you need any help?" I added, realizing I could at least pretend to sound interested. I was thankful she shook her head; I didn't feel like moving.

"Where are you going?" I asked when Melinda finally emerged from upstairs, now fully dressed, including her winter coat, gloves, hat and boots.

"Uh" she started; clearly not aware that I had been debating whether to ask her if I could tag along. "Lunch with some friends" she said with a smile. I frowned, was that some kind of code, did she not want the others knowing she was meeting Matt and Fred? I wondered. Shrugging off the thought I smiled at her, instantly perked up.

"Have fun, and if you see Fred tell him I said hi," I added, as if I was making up my own code.

While she was gone I played a round of chess with Ginny and second round with Ron, losing to both of them. Eventually I decided on chatting with Harry about Quidditch, mostly talking about our routines and how many more practices we should be able to fit in before our next game. He had a list of all the members schedules but based on that, we only have enough time and space for three practices. "Well, assuming we win against Hufflepuff we can still put one more in before the final one" Harry explained. I banged my head on the arm of the chair as I looked at his calendar.

"Not anytime that week…" I said pointing at the first week in March. "I mean we could, but, no one is going to be awake at eight am on a Sunday…" I reminded him as he grumbled and then crossed off the week.

"But we don't have any other days…" Harry complained.

"What about here?" I asked pointing to the last Friday in February. "No one has anything, we just need a signed permission slip to be able to be out at night" I added as I marked it on his calendar.

"Alright, so, that should work, right?" he asked. I nodded again, now taking his book strategy book to look over. Ginny came over a second later, looking at the book too, laughing as she watched the little diagram spring to life and play out the game plan. I couldn't help but smile, magic was truly everywhere.

During lunch Victini returned, a properly addressed letter tied to his leg. I fed him another corner piece of bread before he made his way off.

_Just stop by._

_D_

I crumbled it up and shoved it my pocket before anyone got a good chance to look at it or me. I decided I would visit him that night, though unlike Fred I wouldn't abruptly cancel anything and instead I would let him know as soon as he came home. Instinctively I glanced at the clock, his dial said traveling.

"Wanna play?" Ron asked as he laid out a game of Exploding Snap as I went back into the living room. Merely to help my mind get off the topic of worrying about Fred I nodded and joined them.

No surprisingly, Melinda was back first; then again I shouldn't have expected Fred to close shop just because he talked to Matt. "How lunch?" I asked as she came in, slowly taking off her coat, gloves, hat and scarf as she gave me a strange look.

"Oh, it was, um, insightful I guess" she said, her voice sounding far away, like she was still trying to figure out how she should word it.

"That's good" I said as I sat up, quickly scanning her face, already knowing something was bothering her. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again, but she nodded and gave me a smile.

"Fine" she said with a laugh as she joined us on the floor for our second round. We continued playing but not really talking, which I wasn't sure was better or worst on my end. I wanted to know what she talked about, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know based on her expression.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_An Unexpected Surprise from Courtney_

After what seemed like a thousand hours I headed upstairs, randomly throwing clothes in a bag, even if I was on bad terms with Draco I knew I could spend the night at the Manor if I wanted. "Going somewhere?" Fred asked from the doorway.

"Yeah to Matt's" I replied bitterly, sucking in air as I quickly regretted it. "Sorry, I just had an awful night" I said as I let my bag lay on the cot.

"So you come up with that?" Fred with a laugh as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I cancelled, but trust me, it was worth it" he said as he rested his chin on my head.

"I'm still leaving" I said, though my voice was muffled through his shirt.

"Where?" he asked as he pulled away enough to look at me.

"Draco's" I said with a shrug, as I went back to packing my stuff. "I was thinking of staying the night. I just need a night, one night" I told him as he frowned. "I'll be back tomorrow, you'll see me when you come for dinner" I reminded him though he was still frowning.

"So this is my punishment for cancelling lunch, remind me to not cancel anything important" he joked pinching me a little.

"It's not punishment, I just need to think over some stuff" I said as finally closed my bag up.

"Is everything with us okay?" he asked, his voice dropping to a more serious tone. I turned around to face him, why did he have to look so cute when concerned.

"Never better" I whispered as I kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow" I added as I headed downstairs. "Explain things to Melinda, tell her not to worry" I said instantly turning into the kitchen, grateful I could avoid the others and their many questions. Mrs. Weasley wasn't even in the kitchen, which made me even happier as I make my motions quick, arriving at the Manor before I could fully process it.

Draco, seeming to expect my arrival at any moment and had already laid out a cup of tea and few pieces of cheese out on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. "Thanks Draco" I shouted, though I didn't know where he was. I was surprised to see him come from the kitchen, even wiping his hands off. "Where you—did you make this yourself?" I asked pointing at the tray. He nodded proudly. "I didn't know you brew tea or cut cheese" I said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as we plopped on the couch. I took a deep breath and l talked about everything I could think excluding Melinda. I didn't need him worrying about her. Though when I did mention Matt he became a more rigid, as if waiting for me to say the right thing, but when I continued on, apparently not saying what he was waiting to hear he relaxed and continued listening. When I asked about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy he said they were out for the evening and he basically had the whole place to himself. We took full of advantage of it by flying our brooms around the place. Surely Mrs. Malfoy would murder me, but it seemed to do the trick for Draco; he looked like he hadn't been this happy since properly seeing Melinda back at the last Quidditch game.

When I returned to The Burrow I felt a less worried and my mind seemed to empty of any negative thoughts. Though before I left I was slightly worried about Melinda's reaction, but after talking to her and establishing we didn't talk about anything important we put the visit behind us, now back in high spirits about the start of the new semester and the dance, but mostly the dance.

The remaining days of break went over so smoothly it was hard to want to leave, let alone say goodbye we got to King Cross. The twins didn't stay longer than ten minutes, they wanted to hurry off and open shop; though, they did stay long enough to make us feel embarrassed by jumping up and down in excitement waving at us from a good enough distance to make people look at them.

"I don't know what's wrong with them…" I said ducking down a little as people started to look from them to us.

"It's like the want the attention specifically drawn to us" Melinda hissed.

"And who wouldn't want that" I jumped, slamming my hand on the window panel as I cursed. Courtney seemed only too pleased that I had injured myself in my quickness. "Hello Melinda, Tammie; did you two enjoy the rest of your holidays?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face.

"It was fine, thanks" Melinda said casually. I shot her look but she just barely shook her head back.

"Tammie, may have a moment?" Courtney asked. My first thoughts were no, the second seemed to be incomprehensible cursing.

"Sure," I said cheerfully standing up as she turned to walk out of the compartment. Melinda grabbed my hand before I could get to the door but I pulled away. "I got this…" I hissed even though I doubted my own words. I made my way out and followed Courtney down to one of the empty compartments. It was dark and had a certain feel to it that made me never want to visit it again. "So, what's up?" I asked as Courtney closed the door behind me.

"I hear you're not going to the dance with my brother" she said casually still standing by the door.

"Nope, Harry asked me; besides he asked Melinda, I didn't even know about that" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, funny how you don't know too much about your friends nowadays…they all have all their little secrets" I nodded in agreement but smiled to show I didn't care if they all had their secrets. "Well, maybe you can have a little one too" she whispered now in front of me. I tried to keep my breathing even, generally the first step to anything was show no fear. "Merry Christmas Tammie" she said after an entirely too long minute of silence and stillness then turned and walked out of the compartment. I let out of full breath as I looked around, wondering if somehow she jinxed me or something stupid but when I realized I hadn't moved I started to the door, but stopped, feeling as if something was behind me. I slowly turned around, a large brown carrying bag laid on the seat. I picked up and peered inside, a large brown package. Cautiously I opened, but only the corner. I felt as if my heart stopped for a second when I realized it was _the _book, the book I thought was destroyed, the book I thought _Courtney_ had destroyed. Quickly, I shoved the book deeper into the bag and buckled all the straps and hurried back to my own compartment.

"You okay?" Hermione asked even before I sat down. I looked around the small compartment at my friends; I knew they were anxiously awaiting to know what happened, what Courtney said.

"Fine, she just wanted to tell me it was good I wasn't going with her brother" I explained, which was half true.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing to my additional luggage

"Apparently it's the rest of my gifts from the Malfoys I didn't pick up. Draco would've returned them himself but you know how that would've ended up. Besides Courtney relishes in thinking she's always in control and people are scared of her" I explained hoping my lie was good enough. Ron laughed, Harry shook his head and Hermione gave them both looks while Melinda looked at me. I sat down next to her and gave her a smile.

"At least he's getting better" she said with laugh. I smiled again, knowing if I laughed it would be too unconvincing. The rest of the train ride I mostly slept, but mostly listened to my friends talk. I didn't see Draco the whole ride back to Hogwarts, but knew he'd corner me eventually though I had a feeling I'd have to wait until the dance.

I was more than thankful to be off the train, even though I knew none of my friends knew I had the book, I couldn't help but feel as if they knew anyway. "Riding with us?" Melinda asked as she climbed the carriage where Hermione and another girl were already sitting. I started to say yes, but another girl pushed her way through the crowd and climbed aboard.

"Come on Melinda" she said happily. I didn't get a good look at her, but I did manage to catch myself from laughing aloud as I saw Melinda's annoyed expression, clearly this wasn't someone she wanted around.

"See you inside" I said with a wave as I moved down the row, stopping momentary at Harry's but he, Ron, Neville and Dean were already inside. Next I tried Luna's but her, Ginny, a brunette and surprisingly Courtney were in it. I stopped again partially because I realized I was at Draco's carriage, and partly because Crabbe and Goyle weren't in it, but instead Matt.

"You guys care for one more?" I asked as I moved closer.

"Sure, c'mon" Draco said as they helped me inside as I took a seat next to Draco. "Are we short one?" I asked, but my question quickly got answered by the sudden jerk forward, the horses starting along the path.

"So, did hear you hear about the dance?" I asked Draco as we rode along. I was careful not to mention anything about dances while as his house. "You should go, it's for Valentine's Day" I told him but he just wrinkled his nose.

"I'm allergic" he replied with a smirk. I shook my head and looked out into the night's sky. "I suppose you two are going together?" he asked quietly; I could just barely make out his pink cheeks.

"Actually, no, I'm going with Harry" I told him as, he wrinkled his nose.

"Why Potter?" he asked as if saying the name was disgusting enough.

"Because he asked me and he's my friend so it's dumb to say no" I quickly snapped at him as we started uphill.

"What about you Matt, and please, don't say Granger or I'll jump out of this carriage" he groaned.

"I'm going with Melinda" he said proudly. Draco's face instantly disappeared of fake pain and disappointment to complete shock.

"You asked her already?" he asked blinking from me to Matt who nodded.

"During break, I took her home to visit Houston and I asked if she wanted to be my date" he explained.

"And she said yes?" Draco asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"Contrary to what you may think, other people do like her" I interjected.

"I know that—it's that, you know—it's not—we all know she has a boyfriend. Suppose she can't just ask him or has he finally figured out he can't—that it's really no contest that's she—you know, back for me—you know, if I were to want her back or anything" he said, stumbling over his own words as his face now turned bright red.

"You know what, I'm gonna let you try that one again" I said, though I was truly enjoying listening to him stumble to admit to us, the only two who really did root for them, clearly unable to get over his own pride.

"See, maybe you if you just stopped thinking about why she should be with you you'd be able to articulate why you need to be with her" Matt said, though his response sounded much less like a joke.

"What else did you get for Christmas?" Draco asked when Matt didn't let up is hard expression on him.

"Um, did I tell you about the calculator I got?" I asked, pulling it out of my bag. "You can't borrow it, you can't even touch it, but, it's predictor thing too" I explained to the boys. "Like, it tells you what the likely percentage is that you'll end up with someone" I said, both of them perking up a bit. "But I think it's a bit whacked. It put me at less than fifty with a Weasley" I said as I made a face.

"That's only because it doesn't know which Weasley you're talking about. You probably aren't compatible with any of them except Fred. You also have to remember you put in Malfoy, you may come from our bloodline but you're not a Malfoy at heart, you never could be. Take those two factors out and I bet anything it would generate at least an eighty-nine percentage" Draco said, looking off as if not even phased by what he said. It took another moment for it to sink in his mind. "Not that I think you should be with a Weasley, I'm just suggesting why you might think the stupid thing is wrong" he quickly rushed to explain but I was already smiling.

"You're on a roll tonight Malfoy" Matt said in a rather flat tone as we finally pulled up in front of the school. Matt offered to help me down while Draco suggested pushing me out, to which I made sure he himself fell out of the carriage by tying his shoelaces together.

"See you later Draco" I shouted excitedly with a wave as I caught up with Melinda and the others.

"What was that about?" Melinda asked.

"I tied his shoelaces together" I said proudly as the rest of them laughed as we made our way inside the castle.

The warm sets of candles greeted us first, already warming up my fingers which felt numb even in the gloves. Even though dinner wasn't ready the thought of food practically carried me to the Great Hall.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: This chapter and the next two are about the dance where everything finally comes to a head. So excited! SiobanPhelps thank you again for the all caps comments. Yes to a Savannah/George, but it will probably be in the next one or at least hinted at in this one. Alright, here we go! Happy reading! **

_Dates and Friends_

During dinner Professor Dumbledore made the official announcement about the dance and how any sixth or seventh years could go ahead and ask any sixth or seventh years, there were no rules or gender requirements. As soon as the words were out of his mouth I could've sworn I saw more than half of the heads at my table turn toward Matt, who appeared to not have noticed anything and was completely focused on his bread pudding.

On the way to our common rooms I spotted Melinda who was trying her best to look as apologetic as possible at Andrew who frowned, nodded and started up the stairs, looking over his shoulder at me but I made even quicker pace over to Melinda. "Did he ask you already?" I asked when I neared.

"Yep, said he wanted to be the first one since I was going to be asked a lot" she said, her cheeks still pink.

"And what did you say?" I asked as we started up the stairs.

"That I was going with Matt" she said with a nod. "He was a little annoyed that I was going with a Gryffindor but I think deep down he knows I wouldn't go with him" she added, this time I nodded.

"Tammie!" Seamus said, jumping off his post on the banister.

"Oh hey" I said trying to recover from my mental heart attack.

"So, I heard Melinda already has a date so I figured why not ask her best friend" he said with a board smile. I glared at him, now really thankful Harry had already asked me.

"You don't admit out loud that I was your second choice you hippogriff!" I exclaimed, giving him a good punch in the arm. "And no, I'm going with Harry" I said with a huff as I continued up the steps, Melinda behind me shaking her head.

"He's not too smart that one…" she said with a laugh as we now made our way to the Ravenclaw tower. "Do you think Draco will ask me?" Melinda said after a few minutes passed by. I looked at her, wondering if it had been a question on her mind since we found out about the dance.

"Yeah" I decided on saying.

"Do you think—can you tell him I'm already going with someone else?" she asked, her voice still a little quiet.

"I did and so did Matt" I admitted though I let out a tiniest smile to her shocked expression. "Night Melinda" I said before taking off back toward my own house.

Once back inside it was clear the girls had been more excited than the boys, which was to be expected, but I was little surprised to see Ron so put out. "Don't you have a date?" I asked him looking around for Hermione but she wasn't in sight. Harry who had been watching Ron's expression laughed.

"He's mad because no one else has asked him" he said as Ron threw a chess piece at Harry, missing his cheek by a few inches.

"What makes you think anyone else wants to ask you?" I joked, but Ron only tossed a piece of candy at me.

"Oh shut up, both of you. Just because you're alright and comfortable going with each doesn't mean you need to shove it my face" he said which only made me laugh again. "Has anyone else even asked you yet?" he asked me, clearly trying to get a rise out of me but I only smiled proudly.

"Seamus did, but I yelled at him for admitting out loud I was his second choice" I said as I looked across the room, giving Seamus a dirty look.

"Well, what's so wrong about that? Last resort, second choice?" he said shrugging. I did my best to hold my shocked expression but only ended up laughing again as Harry pelted a chess piece Ron's head. "Just saying, at least you're being asked" he added, which didn't at all help his case.

"I think now is a good time for me to go bed, I can't hear any more of your talk, you're so narrowed minded Ron" I said shaking my head, half joking, half truly amazed. I looked back to see Harry shaking his head and Ron giving him a clueless look, he really had no idea what he said sometimes.

Upstairs I found the girls giggling, I was a little impressed to see Hermione up here, nonetheless her and Lavender both laughing, at the same time and at the same thing. "Hey" I said as I settled on the end of my bed. "Who are you girls asking?" I asked nodding at Lavender, Padma and Sky.

"I'm going with Seamus, he just asked me" Sky said quietly. I nodded, smiling a bit as I thought of how quickly he moved. As far as I was considered they would make a great pair. Even though Sky was quiet and basically non-existent her explosive and poor spells, charms and potions always caused some kind of excitement, though most of the time I assumed it to be Seamus.

"I was going to ask Ron but Hermione said she's going with him. My first choice was naturally Matt" Lavender said. "But, you know, I assume he's going with you?" she asked, her eyes a little too wishful.

"Nope, I'm going with Harry, Matt's going with Melinda" I said as I got up to start unpacking.

"Why Melinda?" Lavender asked, her voice no longer sweet.

"Because they're friends" I said to which she only continued to look at me dumbfounded. "I didn't want Matt to get the wrong idea so I decided to go with Harry and suggested he ask Melinda" I lied which seemed to be only acceptable answer in Lavender's mind because she nodded approvingly.

"You should've suggested he go with me" she explained with a shrug.

"May next year" I told her, though I already let the thought slip out of mind as I pulled the briefcase from my luggage. I looked over the book, careful not to look over my shoulder in case I drew anymore suspicion to myself, knowing Hermione was probably already keeping an eye on me. Quickly I decided to put the book in with my socks, it was doubtful that anyone looking for it would look there. Satisfied I stood up and emptied the rest of my clothes into the drawers, not bothering to listen to Lavender in the background.

The weeks that followed the announcement about the dance were much more exciting than I expected. Most students had decided on asking their hopefuls by way of owl, I collected the eight I received, ready to burn them when I had Potions class again. Anyone that couldn't ask me to my face didn't deserve a consideration. When I explained this to Draco before class he merely shook his head and took the letters from me, though I stopped him when I recognized Andrew's handwriting. "He's obviously using me to get to Melinda" I explained tossing the letter into the cauldron as it quickly dissolved into nothing.

"Wait," Draco said as I started to take the remaining letters from him. He looked over the envelope, then tore it open, quickly reading through it, before shaking his head and sending a dirty look over to his friends. "Crabbe asked; stupid fat boggart" he said mumbled as he quickly allowed me to read the letter before crumbling it up and tossing it in the pot. "What's wrong now?" he asked upon hearing me let out a groan.

"I got asked by nine people" I said with a frown.

"And?" he repeated.

"I hate the number nine" I explained as he gave mw a wild look as he tried not to laugh. "I just don't see the point of nines" I said with a shrug.

"Well, do you wanna go with me to the dance?" he asked. I shook my head as if I was being swarmed by bees; Draco only laughing. I was happy class didn't start, mainly so I could push him off his stool.

"You are awful" I said shoving to the side again.

"What? Now you have ten people who have asked you" he said with another laugh. I shook my head, shaking away the thought.

"You're my cousin, you don't count, you idiot" I said shooting him a dirty look which only made him start laughing again.

Halfway through lesson I remembered he wanted to ask Melinda. "So, have you asked anyone besides Melinda?" I asked him casually.

"Nope" he whispered back.

"What did she say when you asked her?" I asked.

"Nope" he said just as casual still mixing his pot.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked but he gave me a knowing look.

"Nope" he said anyway before putting his full attention back to his work. I sighed, decided I would let him be and, to help Melinda, I would let her be too, at least until this dance was over.

The afternoon of the dance I finally found myself face to face alone with Matt in the library. I knew eventually I'd be having a conversation with him. "I'm glad you're going with Melinda, I think it will really help her out, give her a peace of mind" I said even before he could say anything. He smiled as he sat across from me.

"Thanks," he said as he looked down at his hands. "I wanted to go with you though…" he said quietly.

"That's sweet of you" I said instead of the more obvious response which included something about already figuring that out. "I'm glad you didn't ask, I would've said no" I told him. He looked up in surprise.

"Really?" he asked, making a face.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to explain why when both already know otherwise you would've asked" I told him.

"I didn't ask because I knew Fred would jinx me to death" he said with a dry a laugh. "And secondly, I didn't want anyone to blow things out of portion. I mean, know at this point you don't think anything can happen—"

"Because they can't" I said casually.

"But I guess, I just didn't want you to feel like I was abandoning you or I had simply just brushed you aside since spending so much time with Melinda." he explained as I nodded.

"Matt, I know you care, and I care about you too, but, not asking me to one dance isn't gonna mean anything, it's not a big deal" I assured him. "Besides, it's not like I won't even acknowledge you" I added to which he gave me a thankful smile; he had probably been waiting to hear that.

"Yeah" he said as I smiled back. "It's weird though…" he said after a few minutes of silence. I looked up from my book. "A lot of girls who've approached me are more angry and annoyed that I'm going with Melinda" he said sticking out his bottom lip. "One girl even asked why I wasn't taking my _girlfriend_, I assumed she meant you" he said with a nervous laugh as he stared back down at his hands.

"People are dumb and don't listen. They believe want they wanna believe. Even your sister was surprised we weren't going together" I said with a shrug. "But I think most people are just mad at Melinda, but I can't exactly figure out why" I said frowning.

"Because she's back" Matt replied. I laughed again and nodded in agreement but Matt shook his head. "I mean, she basically dropped out—filled out most of the forms and didn't respond to the letter about returning. But yet she got to come back, basically free of charge and then retained her position as Ravenclaw Prefect and even maintained the grades for it" Matt explained. I admired his smile, he looked more astonished himself that Melinda did indeed do that.

"It's because she didn't have Draco to bother her. I know that's not what you wanna hear, but she doesn't have deal with him in person; she can still put energy into her studies and go around to find peaceful places to study and people to study with instead of constantly looking around or waiting for Draco to patch things up" I explained, obviously much to Matt's disappointment.

"We do that, act like tem I mean, always needing to patch things up. Though I'm not as oblivious as him" he said quietly.

"Yeah, but, we're different" I said with a heavy sigh. "We have to make up, it's almost like it's automatic for us. Yes, I agree we have a bond Matt, a really strong and powerful bond" I said as I shut my book. "But that means nothing to either of us, it doesn't strengthen our friendship if you can't accept your feelings for me aren't mutual" I said now picking at the cover of the book.

"Which is why I'm not into you like that anymore," he said, his voice a bit strained. "It hurts more knowing you don't want me so instead of continuing to try, I have to continue to move on and stick to strengthening our friendship" he explained in a well-structured sentence that I could imagine Melinda helped him practice repeatedly. Maybe that was what he met Fred and Melinda for. To admit he was officially over me to Fred and to seek help in telling me as easy as possible, probably thinking I'd be broken up about it.

"Aw Matt, you'll be fine, there's a thousand girls out there just waiting" I said as I walked around the table to give him a hug.

"Just promise me one dance?" he whispered as he continued holding me. I giggled, happy to have my Matt back again.

"Of course" I said as he let go. "Alright, c'mon we need to look our best" I said as we started for the door.

"You always do" Matt said with grin. I rolled my eyes as I tried not to blush as we made our to the Gryffindor tower.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Dancing Queen_

I had hoped I would've gotten to see Melinda or Matt before I left, but by time I was ready, Matt had already went with Dean who had managed to snag a Ravenclaw as his date. Harry was waiting, slightly nervously in the common room when I went down. "Hey" I said to him, careful to pick up the end of my dress as I walked over to him. "You look nice" I told him my voice a little nervous as I looked over his simple black robes and plain red tie.

"You too" he said in a slightly nervous tone. I smiled as I glanced over my own simple black dress with the red hairpin. "Ready?" he asked holding his arm out. I nodded as we locked arms and headed out, two staff members I didn't recognize stood on either side of our common room entrance. I waved bye to Ginny who couldn't help but gave me a thumbs up as she waved back.

I couldn't take my eyes off anything as we entered the Great Hall. Everything was colored in red, white, and pink. Everything was made out of white crystal and any liquids, like the pumpkin juice and water from the fountain, were pink and anything else was accented in various shades of red. It could have given off a cheesy glow given the colors themselves, but it didn't and yet again I was left in awe at how wonderful magic could truly be. I looked around to watch the other students coming in and the expressions on their faces, although the girls seemed to be more excited than most of the boys.

I spotted Draco entering and wasn't the least bit surprised to spot Pansy following along beside him, though it dawned on me that I never did ask him who he was going with. It was odd to see him look so interested in Pansy's presence; he smiled at her an nodded as she spoke. I squinted my eyes, the only time he paid attention to her was when he wanted to make Melinda jealous or annoy the hell out of me. For once I wasn't annoyed and I knew Melinda wasn't in the least jealous. "I wonder what he thinks he's playing at" I whispered as I continued to stare over at Draco as Harry let me in the opposite direction; stopped at drink table.

"No spying..." Harry joked as I forced myself to look away from Draco only to see Harry pulling at his tie again.

"Are you sure that's not too tight?" I asked as he blushed a little. I smiled and moved in to loosen it. "There, better?" I asked to which he couldn't help but smile at. I turned back around trying to see where Draco had wandered off too, but only caught a glimpse of his hair as someone walked in front.

"C'mon, let's go find the others" I said, taking his arm as he took the cups as we strolled over to where Hermione and Ron were. Ron looked anxious while Hermione looked between nervous and scared. "Hey" I said as we made it to the two of them, Ron nodding as Hermione gave me a small smile.

"Oh hi!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice strained as she tried not to look like she was on the brink of freaking out as she looked from me to Harry.

"Thanks for saving us seats" Harry said as he passed a drink to Ron who gulped in down in seconds and then let out a low but obvious burp. I raised my eyebrow at him as his ears turned bright red. This though seemed relieve Hermione's rising tension because she let out a carefree laugh and her shoulders visably relaxed. Ron grumbled something but his ears remained red only causing Hermione to laugh again, this time Harry and I joined in.

"Where's Melinda?" Ron asked probably just asking to get the conversation off his embarrassment.

"She might still be—oh there she is!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up to point out Melinda who was just walking in with a small group of Ravenclaw couples. It was easy to spot her and Matt together. The two of them seemed to be radiating some type of glow; Matt looked as handsome as always, even moreso with his all black robes, while his tie matched perfectly with Melinda dark purple robes. They were fitted like the ones from the previous year's Christmas party at the Malfoy's, but not quite as revealing. To say I even tried to look away from Matt would've been a lie; my eyes instantly went to him before I could really even register what Hermione had said.

"Shall we go rescue them?" Harry asked as he stood up anyway, holding out an arm to me. I uncrossed my legs and stood up.

"Naturally" I said cheerfully as we headed toward the doorway. "Hey guys!" I shouted as we finally neared them. Matt waved first, it took Melinda a second longer because she was still looking in awe at all the decorations. Up close I could see the beaded detail of her robes, which looked like tiny stars sparkling against the darkness and visible from every angle, no matter what way she turned.

"Hey" Matt replied as we finally stood in front of them. "Nice robes Harry," Matt said as he nodded at Harry and then looked at me. I felt myself freeze as his eyes got a little more intense looking, for a minute I felt like he could see through me, he see everything, but then slowly his eyes scanned my dress and then back to my face but then he saw the hairpin. "Tammie" he said simply as he eyes seemed to flicker. "You look beautiful" he added with a little bow. Again, I felt myself tense; something in words, in his gesture felt so foreign suddenly.

"The others are this way" Harry said either noticing the sudden climb in tension or just out of habit. We followed him, Matt moving toward the front, giving Melinda and I a chance to talk.

"How's Ron and Hermione?" she whispered.

"Good now, little thick air but Ron cleared it" I said with a smile as Melinda nodded as we reached Ron and Hermione again. Matt spoke to Ron and Hermione for a minute and then Melinda did. I was only able to get as far as turning my head before Harry tapped my shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" he asked as I grinned at him.

"Of course" I said cheerfully, taking his arm as we strolled out on the dance floor. "Thanks for asking, I don't know what I would've done if Matt asked first" I said as we moved along to a catchy tone.

"You mean he didn't ask?" Harry teased as I swatted him. "I think had he asked first you would've said yes; you may not think you would've but, he's your friend, that's how you'd rationalize it" Harry explained.

"He also has a thousand other girls he could ask; plus I wouldn't want Fred to come charging in here to make sure Matt had his hands to himself the whole night" I said as Harry chuckled. "What made you ask me anyway?" I asked realizing I had never actually knew the real reason behind it, just the one I assumed. "Besides the fact that Ginny isn't able to go" I added with a little smile.

"No, that's pretty much it" he teased again pretending to sound serious. "But, no, we're friends; I helped you fourth year, you helped me last year, what's the point of friends if they can't help each other?" he said as gave him a thankful smile. "Not to mention Fred hinted Matt would ask so I'd have to before he did. I think we were all a little surprised he asked Melinda" he said frowning a little.

"They don't hate each other that much" I said defensively.

"It's not that…it's…" he shook his head. "Nevermind" he said instead. I stood still for a moment but Harry gave me a little nudge and got me to continue dancing; though I only assumed that was confirmation that he knew the secret.

Just as the song ended I saw Matt come up behind Harry and tap his shoulder as Harry turned around. "Excuse me" he said politely as I cleared my throat and took a few breathes, that song was a bit of a wild one. But at least I was having fun. Dancing with Harry made me forget how much I missed Fred. Now that we stopped dancing. I shook my head as I looked back at Matt. "May I?" he asked nodding at me and then Harry.

"Er, sure, if it's okay with Tammie" Harry replied taking a little step away.

"Um, I guess, one dance" I said with a shrug as Harry nodded, smiled, waved at us and then headed toward Melinda who looked like she was trying to avoid Andrew. "So, how's your night going Matthew?" I asked cheerful trying to ignore the fact that a slow song had started up.

"Pretty well" he replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist as mine went automatically around his neck. I felt a mixture of feelings; I missed Fred, I wished we were dancing this close again, I wished he was back in school with me or I at the shop with him. I wished he'd just tell me the big secret. But at the same time, I wanted nothing more but to stay in the safe and warm arms of Matt. Every desire I had toward him only seemed to intensify as he slowly rocked me around, giving me a twirl every once in a while. Our moves were completely in sync, our smiles and tilt of the head mirrored each other. Everything about him—us—was so perfect and aligned and, _right. _I cleared my throat again trying to clear away the thought, we weren't perfect together and even if _I _thought that it didn't mean he did. "Sucks huh?" he asked bringing out of thought.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Being with the most handsome guy at this dance; everyone staring longingly at him" he teased as I rolled my eyes, smiling anyway. "And gawking, you gonna love the gawking" he added, a little annoyance in voice. Something I could never understand, I thought guys _enjoyed _being the most sought after person in school, not resented it.

"Maybe it's not you they're not gawking at," I teased back as he twirled me again. "You do know, it's not always about you" I continued teasing with an arched eyebrow and smile.

"Debatable" he joked back as another slow song started, neither of making the effort to pull away. At least this one had a little more of a beat to it and the words were nice, the singer had a nice voice and as Matt moved me around the floor I could swear I heard him humming.

As we danced I looked around, spotting Draco again, he was slowly circling the area; I looked around for Pansy easily spotting her glaring at me. I was tempted to wave but I knew that could be dangerous so instead I went back to looking at Draco who had spotted Melinda. "Crap…" I mumbled as Matt pulled back a little, looking over his shoulder to see Draco. He frowned and slowly turned back to me.

"Maybe we should see if he wants to dance with Melinda" he suggested as I half glared, half snorted at him.

"And maybe I should jinx myself," I said coldly as Matt frowned again.

"We should let them dance" he said after a few seconds. Again I glared at him, but he was squinting at Draco.

"Um, no?" I replied a tiny bit annoyed he wasn't dropping it. "He doesn't deserve it" I added though I had a feeling Matt wasn't listening. "I don't want to ruin _your _date's night" I said sternly. At least it got him to look back at me. We both looked over at Melinda who was happily dancing with some friends. "She looks happy. I can't let him ruin that."

"Let me talk to her," he said softly as I looked up at him, a little surprised how gentle he sounded. What did he know that I didn't? Why did he want to ruin Melinda's night? What was _he _playing at? I wondered as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's better now, she can handle more than you think. One dance with Draco won't make her _un_happy" he explained as I searched his eyes still feeling uncertain. "Okay, how about this, if I talk to her about the possibility and she's okay with it, you'll talk to him, yes?" he asked as I let out a low sigh and looked back over at Draco. Why did he have to be so pathetic? Why did his Christmas gift have to come from the heart? Why was I his cousin? "Please?" he added, his tone reaching a little toward pleading though I still felt uneasy about it. "Pretty please, one talk, one dance" he was cupping my face before I could stop him; my breath instantly catching as I stared into his eyes. How was he this gorgeous? I wondered as I felt a little shiver as he made a very obvious gulp. Did he feel this nervous about being around me too? Was all that stuff about Seers true? I couldn't help but wonder. "I won't ask you for anything else tonight…" he said in a near whisper as everything seem to disappear around us. What was this? Why magic were we creating? Was this a _normal _Seer thing?

"Matt…" I said just as quietly forcing my hands to pull away his hands. Whatever _this _was, I couldn't do it, I couldn't have it. It was terrifyingly seductive and overwhelming and breathtaking and too strong and wrong. It made my head spin and words get stuck. But it wasn't anything I wanted. I had Fred. I loved Fred with all my heart. I loved him way more than this _thing _with Matt.

"Fine" I said mainly to force myself to stop feeling whatever I had been feeling. "First go talk to Melinda" I said as he too seemed to come out of the dream-like state we had momentarily been suspended in.

"Okay, thank you Tammie" he said kissing the top of my head as he started off back toward Melinda as I watched Harry move back toward me. Melinda would say no, and even if she didn't, what could _one _three minute dance hurt? What could it change that couldn't be changed in the last ten months?


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Alright here it is! The big secret! Either you love or hate it (hope you at least like it). Don't worry it will all be explained later, but I'm sure you can go back and be like "ohhhh..." or "huh, that does make sense." Let me know what you think; don't hate the idea too much! **

_The Truth Spills Out_

"What was that about?" Harry asked but I shook my head as I started to follow him back to the others but noticed Draco was making the slightest motion for me to join him.

"I'll be back" I told Harry nodding at Draco. Harry shook his head but gave the slightly nod as I shook out of his arm and moved across the room to where Draco was standing impatiently. "Can I help you?" I asked, half annoyed.

"Well, obviously I want to dance with Melinda" he said in a matter of fact tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't you done enough? Besides, she's with Matt, Matt's date, can't you let her be happy for five minutes?" I asked.

"It's been twenty" he replied sarcastically.

"And this is why I don't wanna help you" I said as I started to turn away but he grabbed my wrist.

"You don't understand..." he said sadly. I turned to face him, letting out the longest sigh I probably could.

"I don't understand? Which part don't I understand exactly? How it feels to mess up so badly that you think a relationship can never be fixed? To want someone so bad it hurts like hell knowing there's a chance they don't want you back? To miss the memories you've made with that person so much that it makes you cry yourself to sleep? Or is it that I don't understand how it is to be terrified of falling in love because there's always obstacles because of who I am and who they are? Because if its any of those, I do understand, Draco. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry you can't convince her to dump Houston and take you back. I'm sorry you hurt so much but I can't... I won't do anything to destroy her relationship with Houston just so you can stop hurting" I finished, finally taking a breath and taking a moment to close my eyes.

"Then you don't understand... you don't understand love, the evil and ugly side of it" he simply replied, backing up a few inches and turning away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Ask Matt, because honestly, I think he's really the only one who does understand" he said angrily as he walked away, but before he was even a good five feet he turned around and came back, looking me straight in the face. "She belongs with me. I know it, you know it, she knows it, even if she refuses to admit it at the moment because I messed up. Everyone knows it and it really makes all of you pathetic for trying to stop it. I may be dumb for not noticing her all year, but I was going through hell every day dealing with the pain of knowing it was me who pushed her away. I regret what I did but if I could go back, I'd do it again. I'd do it a thousand times over because honestly, the truth is... I'd give my soul to save her" he hissed before stalking off. I closed my eyes as I looked down at the floor; even if I did tell Melinda this, even if she did find out what he said, it wouldn't be enough to break her. However, if I explained the part where his voice shook so bad I thought he'd start crying and how glossy and sincere his eyes looked, that alone would destroy her.

I turned around to head back inside but noticed Matt standing in the doorway. I noticed a tiny grin playing on the corner of his mouth, but when I gave him a questioning look, it vanished. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked not quite deciding if I was annoyed or worried.

"What? Couldn't quite hear you, it's really loud…" he teased as he leaned closer, pointing to his ear and then the music. I sighed, letting it go, even if he did overhear it didn't matter. I just had to let it go. "I convinced Melinda to give him one dance" he said as we started toward the others. I was glad my feet still knew to walk me otherwise I would've frozen in place. _Shit. _I started, feeling all the mixed emotions building up. "She figured it wouldn't hurt to dance with a friend" he explained as I looked at squinted at him. "She was friends with him before they even dated, sorta," he said with a shrug. "Besides, you know he'll just keep stalking her if we don't give him a chance." I reckoned he said the last bit for my benefit. "So, she agreed, as long as he knew it was just that. Two friends dancing. Like you and me did" he said shrugging as if it was nothing but I swore I saw the tiniest smirk in the corner of his mouth but I ignored it because when I looked back it was gone. Besides, his eyes seem to flicker again but just as quick he looked fine

"Right. Friends like you and me. And maybe it will help since they-Draco, hasn't been able to move on yet." I said, catching myself. While any of us knew Melinda was burying her emotions towards Draco we all secretly knew she wasn't just over him, she wasn't just _happy _with Houston. I caught Matt grin in a way I had never seen him grin before but before I could ask it disappeared.

"Exactly," he said slowly, simply but also, something else.

"Well then, we should be getting back inside before someone does something they'll regret...again." I finished going back inside as Matt followed me. I managed to find everyone, sadly still in the same spot they were before. Hermione looking a little put out as Ron tried to discuss Quidditch plans with her, a subject I knew she cared nothing about. I shook my head, "Ronald! Ask her to dance." I demanded. Ron looked at me, his mouth hung open in mid-sentence as his face turned scarlet. Hermione let out a squeak, but gave me a grateful smile as she put out her hand waiting for Ron to take it. After Harry gave him a shove, Ron got the hint and took Hermione out to the dance floor.

"About time," Harry said, chuckling as we watched Ron give Hermione a twirl. I nodded as I took a seat, only to immediately stand back up when I spotted Draco sulking in the corner. Sighing, I started to head towards him, turning back to look at Matt, who just nodded.

"Go." I told Draco who just looked at me in confusion. "If you want your dance, go now. Apparently she agreed to one dance as friends. Got it? _Friends_. So don't mess up. If you want her close, take it as you can." I explained, as I looked around trying to find Melinda in the crowd. I spotted her dancing with Andrew, who seemed to be enjoying the dance more than she did, given the fact that she was looking everywhere but at him talking. Draco stopped slouching against the wall and looked in the direction I had just been looking. "GO!" I practically shouted at him before he finally started moving. I pushed him a bit as he walked by to make him move faster before Pansy could make her way over, having just spotted him.

He walked up behind Melinda and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Andrew's face dropped when he noticed Draco standing behind her and I had to stifle a giggle. I watched Melinda look at Andrew and tilt her head with a confused look on her face before turning around. She looked surprised at first upon seeing Draco standing there holding out his hand, but smiled before taking his hand and turning to wave goodbye to Andrew, who looked rather put out. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist. She smiled as I saw her cheeks turn slightly pink, but just for a second. She hadn't smiled that specific in a while. I shook my head and silently hoped Draco wouldn't say anything stupid and ruin this. It may be the only chance he got.

I made my way back to where Matt and Harry were still sitting, Harry drinking some pumpkin juice, while Matt was trying to ignore the stares from the group of girls sitting at the table next to them. "Well, they're dancing. I hope you know what you're doing." I said to Matt, who merely flashed me a brilliant smile, then held up his cup and nodded before taking a drink. Ron and Hermione finally came back, both rather pink in the face and smiling. I offered to get everyone's drinks refilled; no one declined. I made my way over to the refreshments; taking as long as possible just to clear my head. When I returned I noticed Draco was there, but Matt wasn't and as I quickly scanned the room I noticed Melinda was missing too.

"Hey... thanks." Draco said with a goofy half smile. I hadn't realized how long it had actually been since I saw him smile that way.

"Whatever. Where'd she go anyway?" I asked, looking around again.

"Her and Matt headed out to the hallway" Draco replied.

"I'm going to go find them. See if they want any drinks." I said though not waiting for a response as I made my way to the entrance hall.

I heard their voices before I saw their faces, but the angry tone coming from Melinda made me stop dead just around the corner from where they were. "What is wrong with you?" she was shouting at Matt. I held my breath and peeked around; they were both on the steps, Matt a few below Melinda who was pacing on the step she was standing on. "I thought we settled this _ages _ago" she continued shouting.

"You simply said she was taken and Fred loved her" Matt replied casually.

"And you misinterpreted that as…?" Melinda asked

"I didn't misinterpret anything" he said glancing up at her. "I just don't see the point of giving up" he said with a shrug. It took me another full minute to put two and two together.

"If they don't want you it stands to reason you give up and move on" Melinda said bitterly.

"Draco hasn't" Matt countered in a matter of fact tone.

"Draco is an idiot" Melinda said waving her hand. "But we talked about this Matt, you told me you were over her" she added, moving down a step.

"I lied" he replied with another shrug. This only seemed to fuel Melinda's anger. The one thing I knew she couldn't stand, _ever_, was being led on or betrayed.

"She's with Fred, they're never going to break up" she said in a cold tone.

"You never know" Matt replied, still causal. It would've been more than helpful if I had taken that second to jump out and agree with Melinda but I couldn't move nor could I stop clutching the side of the wall.

"How long ago did you change your mind about all this?" Melinda asked, her voice lowering just slightly.

"I never changed it to begin with" Matt said, his tone as piercing as his eyes.

"So you've lied to me practically this whole year?" she asked, though it didn't sound like much of a question. "You lied to Fred" she added. "You got his trust back and then you lied to him and now you're what? Attempting to take his girlfriend?" she asked, moving back up a step as she snorted at him in disbelief.

"I never meant to lie to Fred, it's just…I never got the chance to talk to him about" Matt said running a hand through his hair.

"And what did you think he'd say? 'Yeah sure, go for her, I'm cool with it'?" Melinda asked with a shrug doing a poor imitation of Fred though it sounded more like George. When Matt didn't reply she let out a loud laugh. "You really thought he would give her up? Just like that? You really thought she'd let him go without a fight?" she was now shaking her head as she let out another laugh.

"You don't get it, do you?" Matt asked but Melinda's voice pierced his.

"No, _you _don't get it. She _loves _him. She won't ever give up on him, no matter what you can do or what kind of connection exist between you two" she said. I looked at Matt; did he really think I'd break up with Fred because we were both Seers and it was assumed all Seers were destined to be together?

"I can't help how I feel" he said quietly; whatever he had decided in his head he was set on it. Melinda shook her head, as if for a moment unable to believe what she was hearing but then she narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"I'll tell her" she said quietly. Matt stopped kicking the step and looked up at Melinda, his whole body going rigid.

"You wouldn't" he said darkly, daring her to say something else.

"If you don't, I will" she said taking a step down.

"Don't do this Melinda…" he whispered as she moved down another step.

"Then leave her alone" Melinda whispered back, now standing eye level.

"I can't" Matt replied, his eyes both pleading and beyond angry. There was another moment's pause were neither of them said anything, just continued to stare at each other in hopes the other would crack first. Then Melinda's eyes shifted, as if knowing I would appear.

"Tammie" she said trying to relax her expression as she stepped down, Matt a few paces behind her. "I need to talk to you" she said getting me to lock eyes with her, signaling that whatever she had to say was beyond important. Matt shook his head and started back for the Great Hall but stopped some distance away.

"Come on back to the dance Tam" he kindly. I was beyond tempted, he looked amazing in black, and even though it was improbable his eyes looked like an unidentifiable blue but what I couldn't help but notice, what brought my foot to make a step toward him was his face. It changed again, but this time without the black eyes to match. He smiled as I took another step toward him.

"It's important" Melinda's voice said cutting whatever hypnotic connection Matt had made. I looked back at her, she looked hurt, and annoyed, but for once, not at me, which was what made me stop walking toward Matt. Even if it wasn't important she needed a friend; Matt just betrayed her, Draco had yet to fully admit his feeling and Houston and George weren't in hugging distance.

"Okay" I said to her with a smile as I followed her down the hall and up the stairs, looking over my shoulder at Matt, but, he was already walking further down the opposite hall, back to the dance. "What's wrong?" I asked Melinda who abruptly stopped as soon as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Matt's a vampire, a half-vampire now, destined to become a vampire" she confessed in a quick breath. I blinked at her a few times before I doubled over in laughter.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: That's right folks, we got some half-vampires in our mist! Things are gonna get crazy now! So many hints, right? As always SiobanPhelps you're all caps made me smile, so glad that twist worked nicely. **

_WTF_

"I didn't want to tell you, none of us did" Melinda said as I finally stopped laughing, but still bent over. "It's just that, we were trying to figure it out ourselves and it was just a lot for us take it" she continued, her voice between upset and furious. I took several deep breathes as her words slowly hit me.

"I'm sorry, but, I thought you said Matt was a vampire, but I know I must have heard you wrong because I know my friends wouldn't keep that kind of thing from me" was the only thing I could think to say; though I doubted she heard me because I was still bent over.

"It wasn't supposed to come out like this" she said, her voice not in the least apologetic. I shook my head and looked at her.

"So why did it? What did Matt do that was so awful that you had to ruin a completely good night and tell me?" I asked, though part of me already knew, based on the conversation I already heard. "How come you couldn't just let him be? We're letting Draco be" I said now waving my other hand.

"That's different!" she exclaimed though changed her expression from hurt to annoyed. "You know it's not the same thing" she said quietly, more in control.

"No, you're right, it is different, Draco actually cares about you, a lot, Matt just has some little crush, he'll get over" I said with a irritated shrug.

"But it's not the same; it's not just some little crush. He's not going to get over it. At least not yet, but, I don't know why…I don't know why he can't see it the way he's supposed to…" Melinda asked shaking her head.

"Supposed to? You make it sound like—"

"Yes, _supposed to,_ you're _not _supposed to be with him, you can't care about him…" she said. I leaned against the wall, as I listened to Melinda continue talking. "He _was _a good guy, I really thought he changed, but now…" she trailed off and sighed her eyes looking off to the distance.

"I still don't see—" I was interrupted by footsteps, I couldn't help but think Matt was back and the only thing that crossed my mind was firing a jinx at Matt so I pulled my wand out from the inside strap of my robe.

"I wasn't aware that the dance was also a duel…" Professor Lupin said shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked at us humorously. "Is everything alright?" he asked, his eyes smiling a little less. I looked at Melinda who was looking at Professor Lupin, giving him a knowing look. I looked at him too; suddenly a little light went off in my head.

"You knew" I said to him, pushing myself off against the wall.

"Pardon" he asked as he jerked his head away from Melinda.

"About Matt, you knew he was a vampire" I said as I furiously shook my head. "How come I wasn't allowed to know, he's my friend too. I helped him, why didn't any of you tell me" I exclaimed.

"Matt didn't want us to tell you; he thought the less you knew, the better" Professor Lupin said but I only shook my head.

"Whatever" I said, my head still spinning. "I'm going back to the dance" I said sourly with an annoyed snort as I walked around Professor Lupin.

"Fred knew too" Melinda said quietly as I started down the stairs. I paused for a moment but quickly continued on my way; I'd deal with Fred later.

"Tammie" Hermione said as I walked back in and over to them. Harry and Ron were sitting on the bench on either side of her.

"How many of you knew?" I asked, not even bothering to control my voice.

"What—"

"How many of you knew Matt was a vampire?" I said with a raised voice.

"We—I—how…how did you know?" Hermione asked jumping to her feet as she looked around. "Did he tell you?" she whispered.

"No, because none of my friends tell me anything" I said trying to hold back the shouting I could feel coming from my stomach. "Where is he?" I asked looking around, not even bothering to push the loose hair out of my face.

"By the punch" Ron said quickly. I looked at him, he looked a little worried, probably scared at how angry I looked. I sighed and turned around to head over to Matt, noticing close footsteps and then turning to see Harry.

"What are you doing?" I asked still annoyed as I continued making my way over to the punch table.

"I'm your date remember?" he asked, giving a strained laugh. I shot him a look but he didn't seem to pay attention to it as we continued. "Listen, if you're going to go to him, knowing he's a vampire, don't go shouting at him" he suggested. I sighed as waved a hand at him. "Just try and be nice" Harry added, finally stopping. I stopped too, gave him a look but then continued, finally making my way over to the punch table, pushing through the people to find Matt sitting in the chair, a good looking Asian chick absently chatting next to him. Though he didn't seem the least bit interested in talking or paying attention he was sort of facing her and she didn't seem to ease up her smile.

"Tammie" Matt said clearly surprised to see me. "I thought you were with Melinda" he said setting his drink down.

"Dance with me" I said bitterly as I pulled him up from his chair. The song wasn't particularly fast nor was it slow, but it was good enough to give us the closeness but distant enough that I could pull away if I got mad enough.

"What's wrong" he asked, looking over my expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily. Unexpectedly and instantly Matt halted, his face going from worried to stony and annoyed.

"Come on" he started, taking my hand as he started to pull me away.

"No, I want to talk about here" I said firmly, pulling away from him. Clearly annoyed but reluctantly he walked back over, puling me close, moving slower to the music than other people around us.

"I didn't want you to overreact" he whispered.

"Yes and how's that working out for you?" I asked.

"I don't want you to hate me, to hate us, I don't want you to judge us, to think we're all the same" he said shaking his head.

"_Us? _What's that supposed to mean?" I asked a little glad he was dancing slower. He looked away then back at me, but his eyes not quite meeting mine.

"Courtney, my whole family…" he said quietly. "We're all vampires, well, sort of. Courtney and I have the gene" he said.

"The gene?" I repeated.

"While two people are in the transition phase they can still, you know, reproduce" he explained.

"But wouldn't the baby be dead? There's no way to get the food to them" I said feeling slightly intrigued by the conversation.

"Vampires don't have to eat, but, they can; not to mention if the child as the gene—which obviously we would—they sort of have the survival instinct to live, technically speaking" he explained. I let out an unintentional laugh; this all sounded too unreal to me, too unreal to be happening.

"So, what, when you're born you're suddenly a vampire?" I asked; this time it was Matt who let out a little laugh, but it seemed more casual than mine.

"No, it's dormant; we don't exactly get to decide when it comes out, it's kinda like separate personality working in your mind until you either crack and let it take over or take it over. There's also a lot of paperwork involved" he added with another laugh and small smile.

"It's not funny" I shot back, only half realizing the song was over.

"Did Melinda really tell you? I only wanted to protect you; I never wanted it to come down you thinking I'm a monster. I want to you know I'm not dangerous, I wanna prove I'm not dangerous. If I can make you see—"

"You don't need to make me see anything; I know you're not bad, I know you're a good person. I know you'd never hurt any of us. You don't have to prove it. But I heard the rest of your conversation with Melinda; about still wanting me, about not respecting Fred and…" I paused and pulled away, not quite sure how I wanted to continue. "You can't do that. You can't keep pressing for a non-exist relationship. You can't strive for something that's not there" I told him quietly. I knew what I said hit a cord, he seemed to hold his breath and drop his expression.

"Tammie…" he started sadly but I shook my head.

"I know, you said you can't, but you can; I know you can. There are a thousand other girls you can go for" I reminded me but he shook his head.

"None of them are you" he said in a matter-of-fact way. This time I pulled completely away, though the bubble I felt I was in seemed to still be there.

"Tammie" I heard Melinda's voice call out. With no desire to talk to her I turn away from Matt and start into the crowd furthest from the center of the room. As I moved closer I realized most of the students had to be Slytherins. I weaved around the group of students until I saw Draco, the goofy grin still on his face as he joked with his friends; Pansy holding his arm tightly looking completely put out.

"You, now" I said as I started to pull him away but got a jerk, realizing Pansy was still holding on to him. "Now is _not _the time to piss me off" I hissed at Pansy who only seemed to grip Draco tighter as she looked questionably at him.

"She's my cousin, get off" he said pulling his arm out of her grip and following me toward the exit.

"I swear if a professor stops me…" I mumbled to myself as I walked across the room and out of the Great Hall.

"What's going on, I was kinda having a good time" he said as we stopped just below the first staircase.

"It's about Matt" I said turning around to face him. "He's a vampire; no doubt you already knew that but that's not the point" I quickly said.

"Yeah, I did. And trust me, I begged him to tell you all summer, I told him it would be less nasty than you finding out later" he explained. I stopped glaring at him; at least he knew the downfall of keeping secrets from me. "You know about his sister too?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, what are you gonna do about it? Besides walk around with an attitude?" he asked in what I expected was a joke. I sighed and sat down on the stair. Draco waited another second before sitting down next to me. "You know, I really liked that dance you let me have" he said with a nudge. I looked at him, he was sporting his goofy smile again. "Happiest I've been all year" he said leaning back on his elbows. "Did you know what my New Years resolution was?" he asked, speaking casual, like we were on good terms, like I hadn't just found out the biggest bombshell to my Hogwarts years, like it wasn't a big deal that a vampire—half vampire_s_—were roaming around school.

"I don't care" I replied looking off.

"I promised myself I would do whatever I could to get back Melinda and I promised you'd find out what Matt was and obviously to love and protect you" he said with a laugh. I continued to ignore him as he continued talking. "I also kinda promised to start to warm up to the Weasleys, well, Fred really" he said.

"You haven't even talked to him, not even when we were at the station" I reminded him, only giving him a quick look.

"Yeah so obviously I'm off to a good start" he said with another laugh as I sort of grunted back at him.

"I don't know why you all kept it from me. Is it really that bad? Being a vampire I mean" I asked only to get Draco's intense judgmental expression in return. "Then what is he doing here? If they're really that bad shouldn't he be gone?" I asked. Draco opened his mouth to respond but I thought of something else. "And what about Courtney? Did she use her vampire powers to kill Abby?" I asked, a suddenly tarrying thought building up.

"I don't think that's how it works Tammie, but," he paused to shift uncomfortable. "Abby did have a lot of marks, she did lose a lot of blood. None of us really put it together; Matt probably did, but…" he trailed off again to shrug. I swallowed hard, Abby got murdered by a psycho half-vampire.

"Matt explained to you about the gene, right? Like, how it's kind of an inborn thing, not really a thing that just pops out when they're born" he explained.

"Yeah, did Courtney's killing push her to a full-fledged vampire or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't think so…" he answered with a weird look. "I mean, maybe, or maybe she's just always that mean. She is a Slytherin after all…" he said, half-jokingly. I shrugged, my anger still steaming but I could feel myself relax just a little. "Listen, just, don't upset them," he said as he started for the door back into the Great Hall.

I wanted to think Draco's advice was the stupidest I've heard, obviously I wouldn't go about upsetting a vampire. Or half or whatever he was calling himself. But I was angry, everything that was suddenly coming together but yet I always just kept missing it, how everyone kept it from me. Knowing Abby went out by being attacked by a vampire. At least that explained why Matt was nearly obsessed with staying by her side, I thought as I went back into the Great Hall.

"Tammie" Hermione said in an excitement and worry.

"I'm fine" I said glancing around. "Just wanted to say goodnight" I told them as I turned back around to head out.

"Hey" Harry said slightly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll walk up with you" he said kindly. I shrugged him off but didn't disagree, at least he wasn't scared of my reaction and he'd stop me from approaching Courtney.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: As always and forever SiobahPhelps thank you for commenting! Thanks to everyone who has read this as well. If you ever feel like something is missing or you need more explanation don't hesitate to ask. =) I'm debating putting Melinda's Christmas side up.**

_The First Fall Out_

I let Harry talk the whole way up, I didn't need to be left alone with my own thoughts, they'd go from angry, to guilty, to depressed in a heartbeat. When we finally made it into the common room, I gave him a fake yawn and started for my room. My plan was to go upstairs, change, and then head back down in an attempt to find Melinda. I only got so far as to the stairs when Ginny came down.

"Oh hey, back already?" she asked happily. I looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah" I said, my mind still disconnected. "I'm just really tired and my feet are killing me…" I said with a wave trying to not ask her if she knew about Matt.

"Oh okay," she said casually. I nodded and started up the stairs again. "Hey" she said, both us swirling around at the same time. "Don't be alarmed if you find your calculator is missing" she said with a laugh. Again, I looked at her in confusion. "I went out for a bit, with some of the other girls, we wanted to just have a peek in on the dance; anyway, we were headed back, and Melinda stopped me. Asked if she could borrow your calculator. Said you wouldn't mind" she said with a shrug. I stared at her, I was right, Matt had ruined Melinda's entire night, and she was going to ruin the rest of her life if she actually decided to use the calculator.

"Yeah, no, it's fine…um, did she say where she was going or when she'd return it?" I asked but Ginny shrugged and then looked around, a few girls giggling as they entered the room. They looked from me to Ginny, to me again, quick to beckon Ginny to the couch so they could talk.

"I'm sure she'll give it back during class sometime this week" Ginny said with one last shrug as she went over to the join her friends. I stood on the step for a minute longer; Melinda could've always ended up in the library… I thought to myself as I stared off. But she could be in her house… I added, after all, she wouldn't want anyone to see what she was actually doing. I bit my lip, should I really go try and find her? I asked myself; if she already input her and Draco's name she'd probably want to be alone, or she might need a friend after the shock settled in. I shook my head, what was I talking about? Just because the stupid fog image was of her and Draco married didn't mean would happen. For all I knew, I could've imagined those images. She didn't see them.

At the same time I thought I just needed to be honest with one person, at least. Normally I'd pick Fred, but he wasn't around. Melinda was generally second choice, but I didn't need to meddle in her finding out something I already knew. I laughed at the thought; that should teach her a lesson. I thought grimly. I could talk to Draco, ruin his perfect good mood by going on about the book upstairs. I halted my thinking.

"Hey Ginny?" I asked, slowly. "Did Melinda ask to borrow anything else, or did she come in by any chance?" Ginny looked at me as if the question was absurd. Other people from other houses weren't supposed to visit other common rooms. But yet I never found a way to let that interfere with my social life. "Sorry, dumb question" I said, trying to sound playful. She gave me another weird look, but went back to talking to her friends.

"By the way, Tammie, you and Harry make one good couple" she said cheerfully, giving me a teasing smile.

"So not my type" I said, making the first real joke since finding out.

"Oh, _that's _Tammie?" I heard one of the girls asked. "How was it dancing with Matt?" she asked, her eyes nearly popping out. "I asked him to dance, but he kept saying he was saving a special dance for someone" she said, her grin wide, only making me slightly blush.

"He probably meant Melinda, they were each other's dates" I said.

"Oh c'mon, we all know he has a thing for you" the other girl said. "So, spill it, what's it like, dancing with Matt, he's so handsome" she said dreamily.

"It's like dancing with any other guy" I said, but gave a slight shake of the head. "Except Fred, it's funnier with Fred, he twirls you about all the time, and he smiles a lot," I said as I tried to keep my grin in proportion to my face.

"That's your boyfriend right?" the blonde girl asked then pointed at Ginny "and your brother?" she asked both Ginny and I nodded.

"How long?" she asked, nodding at me.

"Just over a year" Ginny said proudly nodding at me. I tried to smile and nod happily, had it really been over a year? I asked myself, a twig of guilt going through me as I realized the fact. I guess summer was indeed easier with him.

"So I take it those rumors about you being secretly involved with Matt are not true?" the blonde one said with a laugh. I would've immediately said I didn't know about any rumors, but that seemed too naïve.

"No, we're just friends" I commented as the common room portrait opened again, this time a handful of students walking in, obviously back from the dance. I scanned the group, Hermione, Ron nor Harry were among the crowd, I already figured Matt wouldn't be. "Anyway, I'm gonna go head to bed, I'll um, talk to you tomorrow" I told the girls as I hurried up the stairs, still wondering if I should try to leave.

The answer came almost as soon as I entered my room. Ginny, in her haste, had left several of my drawers open; probably trying to figure out where I had put the calculator; but I only noticed one. The sock drawer, where I had decided to hide the book, still in the briefcase. Only now, now it wasn't. Part of it was sticking out. Either Ginny lied, or had looked in here first, probably thinking it would make the most sense for the calculator to be in there.

I moved closer, it hadn't been moved, just shifted around, the title on side was obvious, now sticking out. I looked around the room, thinking somehow someone was watching, though I knew that wasn't true. I let out a low sigh, Ginny simply looked over the book. I put the book safety back where I had it and sat on my bed, well, maybe I should just hold off on show anyone the book. That would teach them all. But, I couldn't. I couldn't keep information like that to myself. Not now. Not after everything. I quickly changed and then headed back out.

To my surprise, and slight disappointment, I didn't find Melinda in the library, though, it made sense that she probably left not too long ago. She was a Prefect and at times when she was most upset she'd dive into her prefect mode and absorb herself in being on her best behavior and working on homework, classwork and reading as much as possible. I sighed as I tried to mentally prepare myself for her ignoring me all week. I would ignore her too, but we both knew my attention only went on for so long. Not to mention, in the past I had done a horrible job at it.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" a kind voice asked. I turned to see Professor Lupin walking up the stairs toward me, a pity smile clear on his face.

"If you're going to lecture me about anything, please, tonight, just save it" I said, trying to sound as polite as I could.

"I wasn't, I was going to ask how you were holding up" he said kindly as he nodded toward the stairs. I frowned, but reluctantly followed him. "Do you know why no one told you?" he asked as he held his hands behind his back. My first response wasn't nearly as appropriate as it would've sounded so instead I shook my head. "Because when everyone knows a secret, there's hardly a way out" he said. I gave him a long look, if I weren't so tired, I would've snapped at him for being so cryptic.

"Just take house points away instead…" I pleaded as he gave a laugh.

"You're friends really did have your safety at heart. I don't agree it was right for them to withhold it for as long as they did. I was disappointed when you came back over from break and not known, but, I don't feel entirely too bad about them not telling you. Or myself" he said.

"What about Professor Barrass, did he know?" I asked, thought, now, it seemed only too obvious. "Nevermind" I said.

"There's a reason to protect people Tammie, and I'm not sure how much I should divulge, but, we think this all somehow linked with Margret." At this I perked up, none of us had had word on Margret since start of term.

"What do you mean?" I asked, ready to let go of my angry if it meant getting information that could help me and my friends.

"Nothing is certain yet, but we believe Margret knew about Courtney, and her brother. We believe she worked against them or with them, well, basically played them," I looked at curiously.

"Against them, what do you mean?" I asked, my mind working at the same time as Professor Lupin was talking.

"We've sort of summed up the obvious; Courtney and Margret working together, no doubt Margret went about telling Courtney how wonderful she was in order to obtain all the information she needed" she added.

"And Matt?" I asked, suddenly wondering if Matt was indeed more like Margret than I once thought. "Because he said, well, a while ago he said that he was more like Margret and he hates himself for it. Do you really think he knew more than he let on?" I asked.

"No, I think Matt's as innocent we think he is, I don't think Margret has tainted his mind more than anyone else. He just gets angrier easier. Matt's gene gives him a completely different personality" Professor Lupin started, but then sucked in air, as if not waiting to say anything else.

"Please, just tell me, I hate all this secrecy" I said, feeling more disappointed than angry this time.

"It's complicated" Professor Lupin replied, his whole posture going a bit limp as if the mere thought of further discussion was too overwhelming. "Tammie…" he started but I shook my head, I wasn't going to be talked to like a child.

"I get it, it's fine" I said slapping my hands against my side as I walked a few feet away from him. "Goodnight Professor" I said as I gave him a lazy wave.

"Please go straight to your common room" he shouted after. Again, I just waved, after all this, I was going to do anything he asked. I thought as I headed in the direction of the common room.

"Gryffindor" a cheerful voice called after me. I half turned, only rolling my eyes to see Draco and three of friends, Pansy not included.

"Go away" I replied but somehow two of his friends had managed to get in front of me. No doubt Crabbe was behind me, or slowly trailing Draco.

"I just wanna talk" he said, his voice still cheerful as his two friends in front of me blocked my path.

"What?" I asked he stopped about a good foot away from me.

"Okay, you can leave" he said to his friends. I looked over my shoulder to see if they were gone too. Indeed both of them were walking off in the opposite direction, not even glancing back. "You too Crabbe, go tell Pansy I'll be there momentarily" he said to Crabbe. Crabbed waited a moment, I assumed he was trying to shake me by staring me down. He probably didn't forget the threats I made last year, something about turning some part of him into an animal. Though I was confident he couldn't actually do anything about it. "Crabbe" he repeated firmly, giving Crabbe an annoyed look. With a huff Crabbe finally stormed off.

"What do you want Draco…I'm tired…"I said, which only began to sum up how I actually felt. He stood there for another moment, his dark green tie looked greener in the candlelight and against his light black suit. I sighed, ready to walk away again but Draco moved closer and gave me a hug. A firm warm hug. I hadn't had one of these from him since…I searched my mind, when was the last time I had a genuine hug from Draco?

"Thank you Tammie" he whispered, still hugging me. I closed my eyes, silently cursing myself, now wishing I hadn't stopped for him. "You don't know how much it meant, this year has been hell, since we left the forest—" I pushed him away.

"How could you? You know danm well she's happy and you're just going intrude like that, and then enjoy it? How can you be so cruel?" I asked, now feeling an overwhelming amount of sadness as I wondered if anyone actually won in the love triangles. "Why must you ruin everything?" I shouted at him, though part of my anger was no doubt associated with Matt; I was certain if I did see him before I went to sleep, I'd be saying the same thing.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Here's another chapter!**

_Midnight Snack_

"I wasn't ruining anything, I was just trying to help her" he said, his voice oddly still upbeat. "I just want her to remember why she loves me and why we belong together, that's what her Christmas present was all about. I just thought if we danced, if I could stand close to her just once it would all click" he explained.

"She didn't lose her memory you dimwitted ferret" I hissed at him. "And the Christmas present, it obviously didn't work" I said, which was half true, well, more like a quarter true, but the less he knew, the better.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his tone lowering a little.

"I mean, she didn't see the further image" I told him. He continued looking at me, his expression not giving way to knowing what I was talking about it.

"You know, the one with you two in the further?" Still, all I got was a blank stare. "She was wearing a very pretty gown…?" I said holding my hands out.

"How could I make one of the future?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"You couldn't…" I replied more so to myself than him.

"There was like, one left. There was room for thirteen memories, but I only put in twelve, I wanted the best ones" he explained. I nodded, my brain trying to read the thoughts as quickly as they came.

"What about the extra images?" I asked slowly. He started to shake his head, but stopped, as if now just remembering.

"It would sort of a fog shape, if the receiver wanted, they could blend an image together with mine, so, like, the one last year, right after I told her I loved her and right before we got split up. We could make it up together" he said. I nodded, still looking off, my mind, however, was not quite ready to relax.

"How did you learn how to do that?" I asked.

"Matt, well, I mean, I borrowed the book from his, it was in his family's collection when I went over there during the summer" he said, blushing a little.

"Tammie…" he said slowly as we looked at each other. "You said you something about a furture images, did she show you the whole thing?" he asked.

"No" I said too quick, knowing it was too quick. "She didn't show me the present" I added, still almost automatic but he just laughed.

"I can't believe that after how long I've known you two" he said quietly as we continued to look at each other. "You saw us? You saw future us?" he asked. I shook my head but it was already too late.

"It doesn't matter" I said, mainly for something to say.

"Yes it does" he insisted, his voice a little cheerful once again. "Tam, please, just tell me what you saw" he said, both his tone and expression pleading.

"I can't…" I whispered.

"If you don't, I can ask Matt" he said.

"Melinda would never let it happen" I told him with sniff.

"She doesn't need to do anything; it's obviously already going to happen and I'm sure if I ask Matt he will envision the same thing" he countered. I went rigid, he was right, Matt would tell him, he had no reason not to, he still wanted them together, Melinda even said so.

"Draco, she's happy" I said, moving closer to him.

"She's happier with me" he whispered back. I sucked in air as I tried to ignore the stinging in my eyes. "Why can't you just give me that, she came back, time's up, I want her back, I let her go and she came back, I'm sorry if I'm coming off the wrong way or what I'm doing doesn't make _you_ happy but, I don't care. I got Melinda back and I'm not letting her go, not again, because if I do, she's gone, game over" he explained. I looked at him questionably.

"How do you know she's going to come back?" I asked, the stupid thought of him working with her crossing my mind.

"You know; the one figure of me and Margret making the deal?" he said waving a hand at me. He must have caught my surprise because he didn't say anything else. "Well, it looks like we're both hiding secrets from each other" he said, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Though, I'm guessing mine is going to make you feel guiltier than I do" he said. I searched his face, if anyone could guilt trip a person it was certainly Draco.

"What are you talking about Malfoy" I said, trying to depersonalize myself from him, though, using his family name was not the least bit helpful.

"I'm talking about how I sacrificed myself to save you two. I let Melinda go to protect her and you, I told Margret that, and she took it" he explained as he clenched his jaw. I looked at him surprise.

"Burnner wouldn't take that offer…" I said quietly. He smiled again; both of us knew what that meant. Obviously she would, she did.

"She did almost too happily" he said; a weird grin on his face. "Now, tell me what you saw and we can move forward, I rather ask family than a vampire" he said playfully.

"Go to hell Draco" I whispered back.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Just know, when she does break, the spell has come from your wand too" he said giving me one final look before walking off.

I watched him walk off; even though he did indeed look happier he was now hell-bent on getting Melinda back. I sucked in air. If Melinda didn't want him I would do my best to keep him away. Later, if she changed her mind I would gladly step out of the way.

As I started walking again I now thought back to the dance. When Matt asked me if Draco and Melinda could dance, and then before that, when Draco asked me, well, insisted on letting him dance with Melinda, was that truly a big deal for him? Did it really make a big difference? I shook my head, I already knew that answer, Matt did too, that was why he did it, he knew what happen. He knew all this, he wanted all this to happen, what chance was I going to stand on getting him not to let Draco do whatever he wanted. Neither of them understood emotions, neither of them cared about other people. Granted, I shouldn't have expected Matt to, he was a half-breed vampire or whatever, they probably didn't even have emotions. At least not ones that made sense. Again, trying not to let my annoyance get the better of me I decided to head back to the common, instead of continuing to search for Melinda.

"Tammie" a voice said as I started up the last flight of stairs. I ignored Matt as I continued walking, I wasn't going to let him ruin the last minutes of my night. "Tammie, wait a second" he said, his voice a little more urgent. Again, I ignored him, but he only grabbed my arm, nearly making me loose balance.

"Don't touch me, freak" I snapped at him as I pulled away. I closed my eyes in annoyance, instantly regretting the words.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you…" Matt replied quietly.

"You set Melinda up" I said, ignoring the fact I was supposed to apologize.

"I only want the same thing for her as you do" he said, his voice still quiet, but his hands and posture in a more defensive like manner.

"And what's that exactly, because I don't think we're striving for the same thing anymore" I said sarcastically as I stepped up a step.

"I want her to be happy" he said, his voice eerily serious.

"Well," I started, a little thrown off by his tone. "I want that too, but, obviously I want her to be happy with what_ she_ wants to be happy with" I said in a matter of fact tone. For a moment Matt, relaxed, the smallest smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I want her to be happy with who she belongs with, once she sees that then she'll be happy" he shrugged. "Eventually" he added.

"That's not how it's supposed to work you idiot, people should be happy when they wanna be happy, not when it's convenient. Life doesn't work like that, there's no plan" I said waving a hand about.

"There's always a plan Tammie" he said loudly enough that it made me take a step back. "I'm sorry for not telling you" he said quietly, moving closer to give me a hug. I lightly pated him on the back. "I really didn't want it to happen like this. I wanted to you to know, I told everyone else, I thought if I did they'd trust me" he said.

"And what about me? Or is my trust not important" I said angrily.

"You're important, therefore I have to protect you; the main thing you need protection from right now is us, people like me and the only way to do that is by not letting you into my world" he explained as he finally let go.

"So that's why you said last year you weren't good for me?" I asked. He gave a short laugh.

"It's funny how you remember that," he said as he half sat, half leaned on the banister. I shook my head, my thoughts wandering back to what Professor Lupin said. Had Matt really been like Burnner, was he really on our side or hers? Another thought struck me, he had been so close as I was heading up the staircase, where had he been? He had after all, heard my conversation with Draco during the dance. He may not have been complete vampire, but maybe he had some of the elevated senses. Maybe, hopefully I could use it to my advantage.

"If you think it means we're supposed to be together or something equally as stupid then you haven't been listening" I replied. For a moment, we held each other's look, he looked slightly more angry than I felt, his eyes were surely and noticeably darker. "I liked you better last year, last year I would've tried, I did try, but you said no, you wanted me to be with Fred, so I did. Now you have to move on" I explained with a little shrug.

"Maybe I don't want to" he said in a normal enough tone. I looked up from the spot I was staring at to Matt. "I've tried, I really have Tammie, but—"

"Then try harder, I don't wanna be with you, and after_ all this_? After this big secret, I can't" I told him, and I truly meant it. He was starting to sound just like Draco did. Why couldn't Melinda voice her opinion more? Why did she have to keep all thoughts in her head around Draco? She certainly had no problem telling Matt off. "We're friends Matt, just friends, I don't want to lose your friendship" I said taking a step toward him, not really realizing how close I actually was.

"Sometimes people can be more than just friends and not lose anything" he said quietly as he moved his hand up to stroke my cheek. Had I not been so thrown off and guilt ridden I would've pulled away.

"And sometimes they can't" I whispered as he started to move in. "I'm sorry, but, you're a vampire, how would that ever work?" I said, trying to sound both forceful but kind. I was too close to risk him losing control, or however vampires lashed out. Neither of us moved, I could barely feel my breathing as I stared at him, he did indeed have such nice features. I never noticed how chiseled his jaw was, or how he squinted when he was trying to figure out what someone was thinking, or how cold his hands really were or how good he looked in his robes or how, even when his hair was a mess he still looked wonderful.

This wasn't the Matt I knew, not anymore, I thought to myself as we continued to look at his each other, the back of his hand still stroking my cheek as he stared at me curiously, as if waiting to try again or waiting to kill me. He wouldn't be this forward, not my Matt. As I continued to wonder about the vampire gene another thought came to mind. His people, his sister helped kill Abby, his sister killed Sam. As the thought sunk deeper and deeper in my mind I started to take little step back but as I did Matt seemed to come to attention, his head tilting a little to the left and his posture rigid. I knew without directly looking that his eyes were dark blue or black.

"Don't move" Matt whispered, then, just as sudden as his movement, he took a firm grip on my wrist, it was much too tight. My first instinct was to slap him, how could he tell me what to do? I thought. Then again, I probably shouldn't have been standing so close to him for so long in the first place, to let him actually think something was happening. "Be very silent and very still" he said quietly as he straightened up even more, slowly, and then moved, along with me, in one quick motion up the stairs and to a small corner, myself pressed in the inside.

"Matt" I started, but he covered my mouth, his eyes boring into mine, as if both willing me to shut up and begging me to.

"Ssh" he said in the lowest sound I could hear. I nodded, as he leaned back, to peer around the corner and listen. I listened too, but heard nothing. At least, not at first, then, very quietly, impossible to make out if one us had been talking was a low whooshing sound. Then there was an owl. A brown owl. Part of me wanted to laugh; Matt was hiding me in the corner because of an owl? I thought to myself as I started to push him away, only to be pushed back, my head hitting so hard against the wall I could just make out stars, but it cleared away as soon as Matt leaned in closer, his hand still tightly pressed against my mouth.

"Don't. Move" he whispered, inches from my face. I felt a wave of terror pass over me as I stared at Matt's new expression. Hard, cold, almost like stone. He voice even sounded different, huskier, meaner. As if between on the edge of resistance and his natural instincts coming out. I would've gone into panic mood had I not noticed the owl disappear. I searched around for it, it couldn't have gone far, I thought to myself. Then I saw it again, it was perched on the banister, but again, it was gone, this time, someone had grabbed it. Courtney.

She wasn't exactly facing us, but if I moved even an inch she would've turned around and seen us. I could barely feel myself moving as I watched Courtney pet the owl, her head slowly tilting side to side as she stared down at the owl. I looked at Matt, but he was still staring at his sister; and even though his eyes were black, they were saying something; they looked, hurt and disappointed.

I started to wonder why he was looking at his sister that way, but then I heard a new noise. A loud crack. I stiffened as soon as my brain registered the sound and associated it with the owl. I looked back over only see Courtney was still petting the owl. Only difference was now the owl's head was lying to the left. I felt my heartbeat at the same time Matt pressed against me, shielding my face from Courtney, only a second later did I hear the a loud crunching noise.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: SiobanPhelps, I loved your last comment, it shows how into the story you really are and that annoyance you have for Tammie really does show you don't just like her because she's with Fred =-P Anyway, to explain a little...Tammie assumes Melinda is happy and wants to protect her from that emotionally pain from Draco (after all before it led to Melinda shutting everyone out and going home). As for Matt, trust me, Tammie is an idiot; at the same time this connection/bond with Matt is the type that's unexplainable and powerful and supernatural. But remember, she loves Fred, always keep that in mind. Hopefully when I start writing up Matt's point of view it will be better understood. Also keep in mind Tammie is extremely loyal to her friends and whatever pain Matt is going through she doesn't want that for him; just like Melinda (remember she still thinks it's just Draco's fault). Hope this lightened your anger toward Tammie. =) Happy reading! I'm gonna try and get a handful of chapters in today!**

_Just Gone_

I was too glad Matt was shielding me, I was glad I could barely breathe. I was glad when Courtney was finally done being engrossed in her midnight snack though I didn't hear footsteps, which only meant she was still there. I looked at Matt, begging for him to do something but he only shook his head, his eyes looked like complete darkness.

I closed my own eyes and looked up toward the ceiling, willing myself not to start crying, the thought of Matt suddenly turning on me now a forethought. I looked back at him but he was looking back in the direction of his sister; slowly he eased away from me. Finally, assuming the coast was clear and his sister was gone he let me go, slowly moving his hand away from my mouth. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes still dark.

"What the hell just happened?" I hissed at him as I felt my eyes widened. "Did she just—was that—" I stopped again, now noticing something on the ground. My stomach gave a heave as my eyes adjusted to the owl. Matt, who had been looking at me, now moved his eyes to the dead animal, but he didn't move either. "She just left it there…" I whispered, still staring at the animal.

"We need to get back to the Gryffindor Tower" he said calmly. I nodded, not even feeling it necessary to start arguing with him.

Even as he let me up the steps I couldn't help but replay the scene in my head. "What are you both doing out of bed?" another voice hissed. I looked up as my eyes adjusted on Professor Lupin.

"She's in shock" Matt told him as I stared straight ahead, hearing the crack again echo in my mind.

"What?" Professor Lupin asked, but taking my other arm as they both lead me up another flight of stairs.

"Courtney was out, she got another owl" Matt said quickly. I made some sort of noise, _another _owl? I thought, she'd been doing this the whole year?

"Matt, you _need_ to talk to her" Professor Lupin said sternly as we stopped outside of a door, but only for a minute. Only until the Professor unlocked it and let us inside. "Come on, sit down, there you go" Professor Lupin said as they guided me to a chair. I looked around, I knew this was Professor Lupin's office, but was it safe? Was it enough to keep Courtney out? Shouldn't they have protection spells all over the place? I asked myself as I scanned the room.

"I know, and I will" Matt said from beside me.

"What were you two doing out in the halls at this hour anyway?" Lupin asked. I looked at Matt; surely he'd care to tell him why we were still out.

"No doubt she was looking for Melinda, or coming from visiting Draco" Matt said. I blinked a few, then an alarm went off as I nearly flew out of my seat. Melinda, Draco, were they still out? Did they know to watch out?

"It's alright" Lupin said as Matt forced me back in my seat.

"But Melinda and Draco. I had only just talked to Draco and—"

"I passed Mr. Malfoy by the Slytherin entrance when I was making my rounds, and we both know Melinda wouldn't be roaming about at these hours" Lupin explained.

"I want to know what the hell is going" I said, both to Professor Lupin and Matt. To my surprise neither of them looked even remotely close to telling me. "I have a right to know, it's my school, I have friends and family here" I added.

"I know, and I swear you will know, there's just a time and a place for it all" Professor Lupin said as I gave him dirty look.

"So, what, I'll get to know next year?" I asked as I stood up, feeling a little more balanced. Professor Lupin sighed, pulled out a small bottle and pushed it toward me. "I'm not drinking it" I told him with shrug.

"It will make you feel better" Matt gently. I looked at him, a plan now moving through my mind as I thought back to my earlier encounter with Draco.

"Will I forget what happened?" I asked, looking from him to Lupin.

"No, but, nonetheless" Professor Lupin said.

"This will do" I said picking up the potion and downing it in one gulp, instantly regretting it as I felt the liquid sting my throat.

"Whisky?" I coughed out as Lupin sort of smiled. "Matt, take her back…" Professor Lupin said as I set the bottle back down on the desk. Matt nodded, stood up and took my arm.

"I got it" I grumbled, pulling away from him.

"And Matt, please, your sister" Lupin said as we headed toward the door. Again, Matt nodded and quickly followed after me as I stumbled out of the room and down the hall and toward the stairs; whisky and a bad night were a terrible combination; I was a mess and way overtired.

"Let me help you" Matt said insistently as he tried to take my arm again. But again, I pulled away.

"You let your sister eat that owl, you didn't try and stop her," I told him. He sucked in air, probably already prepared for this conversation.

"My first instinct was, and will always be to protect you" he said. I tried to give him a look, but the drowsiness was already taking over. As if to confirm my thought Matt gave a laugh as he tried once more to take my arm. This time, I didn't stop him. There was no way I was going to be making it up all the flights of stairs.

"You should protect family first Matt" I said as I finally restored to just picking me up after unsuccessfully trying to half walk, half drag me up the stairs.

"You'd understand my point of view if you knew about my life, about this lifestyle" Matt explained as he hurried up the stairs.

"They're still you're family, she's still your sister, besides," I paused. "She's done something nice for me" I said, trying to blink away the sleepiness.

"What?" Matt asked as we finally made into the common room, him lightly setting me on the couch and taking the spot next to me.

"Your sister, she did something nice for me" I told him, as I tried to scan his face for some kind of sign he already knew.

"But she…" he started, but trailed off.

"Hates me? Yeah, I know, but she gave me that book" I told him, now attempting to stand up.

"What book?" Matt asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"You know, the one on Fate," I reminded him.

"We can talk about this after you've had some sleep" he said as he stood up once again.

"No, I have to show you the book" I told him, just able to make out him rolling his eyes. "You don't believe me, do you?" I asked, a bit of alertness flowing back to my brain.

"I never said that, it's just, books like that, when they're destroyed—"  
"They _can_ be put back together" I told him.

"Only with very powerful dark magic Tam, who knows how much of that book is true now, everything could've been scrambled" he explained. I gave a laugh, it sounded more obnoxious than my usual laugh.

"If I were you I'd say you were scared of that book Matty" I replied. Again, we only seemed to stare at each other, again I was challenge him. I had seen what his sister was capable of, no doubt he was too.

"Fine, you want me to see the book? Show me the book" he said after what seemed like minutes. I nodded and quickly, headed up to retrieve the book.

Feeling overwhelmed with excitement that I would finally have a chance at opening the book I happily went downstairs to join Matt. He was in the same spot I left him, but he looked to be busy with something in his hands. My first thought was an owl, my stomach swirling at the thought, but when I moved closer I could see he was only holding pieces of candy.

"What's that?" I asked as I nodded toward the candy.

"They had them at the dance, I picked up a few before I left, they're like breath mints" he said popping one in his mouth.

"And since when do vampires need to freshen their breath?" I asked, half-jokingly. He barely smiled back and instead motioned for the bag. "See, I told you" I said as I sat down next to him watch him look in awe at book.

"Here" he said absently handing over a piece of candy. I smiled as I stared at the bright pink wrapper. Inside was a heart shaped bright red piece. I took a whiff, it surely smelled like peppermint or spearmint. "And Courtney just gave this to you?" he asked as he continued to look over the cover.

"Yeah, on the train on our way back here. She took me aside and handed it over, said something about secrets" I explained as I popped the candy piece in my mouth, enjoying the taste of the strong peppermint.

"I'm sorry" Matt said, his hands laid out on the cover as he slowly looked at me. I looked back him curiously, but just as I was about to ask I was overcome with the sudden sensation of complete tiredness. Everything suddenly felt heavy.

"What did you do…?" I asked, feeling my words thick.

"I told you, this is _dangerous_. You can't remake an original copy about a book on Fates. You _can't_ redo Fate" he said quietly, as I felt less weight on the couch. I leaned back, I wanted to be angry, I wanted to yell at him, but my brain was simply too tired. Even as I felt myself being lifted off the couch and then suddenly in my bed I was able to fully process my own thoughts.

I woke with start, the sight of an owl nearly making fall out bed. I heard laughter in the background and it took a few minutes to gather myself together and the clear away the haze before I realized it was Lavender. "Are you alright, it's just my owl Hooter" she said petting the owl. What a stupid name, I thought to myself as I looked over at the owl again.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, ignoring her as she started giggling again.

"Downstairs, you were up pretty late with Matt huh? Hermione kept mumbling to herself about it. Thought I don't know why she was all worried" Lavender said as she set the owl on her night table before starting to change.

"I'll be back" I said quickly spinning around to untangle myself in my sheets before gathering my uniform and heading for the bathroom.

As I finished dressing I couldn't help but wonder if we'd have a Valentine's Dance next year. I placed my things back on my dresser and the clothes in my bag, stopping when I reached the stock drawer. Where was my book? I asked as I continued to stare at the empty space. Then, as if a bolt of lighting the entire night came back into memory, including the part about Matt.

I shoved my things in my bag, not knowing or very much caring what classes I had for the day. My only thought was on the previous night's events. Downstairs, I was glad to see most of the students had gone off to breakfast or to meet friends; all my friends were gone. Except Matt, but, I wasn't sure what I wanted to consider him. "Where is it?" I asked as I stormed down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too" he said already catching my bad mood.

"I'm not kidding, where's the book Matt" I said as I moved closer to him.

"Where it is belongs" he replied. I stared at him for another minute, trying to figure out what he meant. Deciding he was talking about the library I started for the door; I'd just go get back from the library somehow, or I'd try and convince Courtney to give it back.

"It's not in the library" Matt said. I paused for a millisecond and then started walking again. "And I didn't give back to Courtney" he added, now causing me to stop completely.

"You said you put it where it belongs" I said.

"I did," he replied. I searched his face for some kind of answer but he merely turned away, now looking off toward the turned off fireplace. "It's belongs out of our hands, it was destroyed, so I destroyed it, again," he said, still looking off. I gave him a blank stare, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Please don't tell me you threw it in the fireplace" I said shaking my head as he slowly moved his eyes from the fireplace to me. "Matt, that book could've helped me, it could've helped Melinda; we're being stalked by Fate and you torch our only guide?" I said giving him a shove, which he didn't even try and defend himself again. "I thought you wanted to help us" I said, feeling my eyes sting again. He only looked away, the frown more than obvious but not enough to make me feel bad or apologize. Instead I shook my head in disappointment and started out the portrait.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

_Unwilling Participation_

Grumbling to myself I pulled out my schedule, and scanned the list, I had Transfiguration first and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. I thought for moment, Melinda had the opposite schedule than me and I wouldn't be seeing her until lunch, or, if I skipped eating again, Care of Magical Creatures. I sighed and looked at the nearest clock. If I tried walking all back to the Great Hall the bell would ring and I'd end up being late. Not to mention, knowing Melinda, she was already in her class. Slowly, and full of disappointment I started for the Transfiguration classroom anyway, Ron, Hermione and Harry all there; Harry saving me a seat next to him.

I quickly made my way over my friends, plopping down next to Harry. "You know, I'm not your date anymore" I said trying to sound jokingly.

"Listen, we're sorry about not telling you—" Hermione started but I held my hand up, now was neither the time or place.

"I know you're sorry, you all are, and I'm sorry it got so out of hand, but, I can't talk about that right now." I replied as the others looked at me with some guilt and ashamed but I waved them off. "Anyway, there's something I want to tell you, but, I wanna wait."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I want to wait until Melinda is with us" I said, deciding on that answer. Ron was first to turn around, back to doodling in his notebook, while Hermione still looked at me questionable.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Trust me, I don't want to explain this again" I told them with a firm nod. That must have done the trick because Hermione did turn around and although I could feel Harry still looking at me he didn't say anything else.

"Matt's not here yet?" Harry asked as he nodded toward the back. Practically every seat was taken; expect the back seat, which everyone knew now to be his seat. "Do you think he's alright?" Harry asked, glancing at me and then the others just as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Don't know, don't care" I mumbled as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, calling the class to attention.

"Alright, pass up your assignments" she said clearly as she tapped her desk, a little basket for papers materializing on either side. I rummaged through my bag, only too grateful I always carried around my Transfiguration stuff, though now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure what I was going to about Herbiology. Granted, Professor Sprout would probably just take away a few house points, she was always over generous to everyone. I laid my homework on the desk, only to have it almost instantly lift into the air and soar above our heads toward the front of the room. I smiled as I watched, at least I knew if I was having a mad day watching magic would always do the trick.

"Perfect, we should get started. Normally, I'd have you work on the transfiguration of moving objects to still or time sensitive objects, but since I'm sure many of you are still, groggy from last night—" as if on cue, there where footsteps running into the room, everyone turned to see Matt.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor, I was sorting out some business" Matt said, not at all sounding out of breath or looking like he ran all the way from the Gryffindor Tower—which he probably did.

"It's alright," Professor McGonagall said with a heavy sigh as she motioned for Matt to find a seat. "Now, I want you to just go through your books, and the additional booklet I'll be handing out. Find and list seventy items that can be transfigured from still to moving, moving to still, still to time sensitive or time sensitive to still. House points those who finish before class ends" she announced she waved her wand, her directions appearing on the board again. "Groups of the three only" she added as people already started pairing up.

"I don't have a book" I said to Harry as I swung around to properly face him, just as a booklet landed on our desk. For a booklet it looked rather thick. I looked at Harry who scanned it over first. He glanced over at Ron who was grouped with Neville and Hermione.

"I don't know what half these things are…" Harry said as he flipped through the pages. "Here, you take a look, you've been living at the Weasley and the Manor" he said sliding the book over to me.

"And you think that means something because…?" I joked as I flipped through the book anyway. It was true though, I never thought helping Mrs. Weasley around the house would be beneficial to my education, nor did I think talking to the house-elf at the Manor—just to get to stop banging his head in the oven—would ever help me. Now, thanks to both of them, I felt like I had a bit of edge. I glanced over at Hermione, she was already scribbling as Ron and Neville rattled things off to her.

"If we group together we can take 'em" I looked up to see Matt; part of me assumed—and wished—he had gone with Lavender and the girl from Slytherin she was sitting with. But instead he was standing over me and Harry.

"Can't you work with someone else?" I asked annoyed.

"Matthew, please, sit down" Professor McGonagall said as she started making her rounds to see that everyone was doing their work.

"Sorry" he said as he pulled a desk up to our group. I rolled my eyes and shifted my body so I wouldn't appear to look like I was willingly letting him be part of our group. "May I?" he added holding his hand out. I glared at him, but handed over the booklet. "I think if Harry writes we can get through this a lot faster" Matt said nodding at Harry who took out his quill but then stopped to look at me.

"Unless you wanna write Tammie?" he asked but I shook my head.

"Thanks though" I said in a fake friendly voice. Again, I ignored Matt's look, whatever look that was, and waited until Harry was set to begin listing.

When break finally rolled around, I realized I had never felt so awkward during a lesson. It honestly would've been better if Matt had just went off with another group, if he didn't keep trying, if he wasn't an idiot. "Are you just going to ignore me all day?" he asked as he caught up with me on my way back from the bathroom. I merely shrugged and continued walking. "I'm sorry I got rid of the book, it was for the best, you don't know what Courtney could've done to it, it wasn't safe" he explained. I stopped to look at him, he seemed genuine about what he was saying. But I couldn't just forgive him. After thinking so much this morning I realized Matt could be my best friend, he could help me, help us. Protect us all, but first I had to make sure that hunch was correct. I had to do something risky, and probably really stupid, but I knew it would be the push I needed.

"We didn't finish our assignment…" Harry said in slight disappointment as Professor McGonagall drew our attention to the front, signaling it was almost the end of class.

"I'm sure it's okay, it will be homework and we can help each other out" I said with a smile as he nodded in agreement before we both brought our attention the Professor.

"Obviously you know what the homework is. In additional to finishing your lists, with your partners—" I looked over at Harry, giving him a wide smile. "I want you to read chapter seven, we'll be starting the actual transfiguration progress next class" she said just as the bell rang, really signaling the end of class.

I was too quick to jump out of my seat, but at the same time I felt like I couldn't leave sooner. I hurried all the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and had started to take a seat closer to the front when I felt something light hit the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder to see Draco nodding at the seat next to me. I could only assume he had thrown a ball up piece of paper at me.

"What?" I asked from where I was standing but he only nodded at the seat again. I frowned, but slowly walked over to Draco.

"Good morning" Professor Lupin said to us cheerfully as the remaining of the kids who had been talking quieted down or took their seats. I slightly moved my head to make sure Matt was behind me. Sure enough he was. Hermione was a few seats away, for once not seating in the front. She was probably still worried about me. I smiled as I thought how lucky this was actually going to be. I took a deep breathe, I had a Malfoy, a genius, and werewolf to protect me from a half breed if I needed it. I flinched at the thought, I wouldn't need it, because deep down I knew Matt wouldn't hurt me, he couldn't, for whatever reason, but after last night, after Courtney and the owl and the smell of the blood so clear and so close and him on his most highest of sense he did nothing but protect me. And now I was going to use that against him to break him. For a reason.

"First, homework," Professor Lupin said as he took the more modern approach of walking down the aisle and taking our homework booklets. "I hope you all enjoyed the dance" he said as many of the students started giggling. I glanced over at Harry who gave me a shy smile which I only teased him by rolling my eyes at him. I still had yet to thank him.

"Now, I just want to start by finishing the last lecture, I believe Nichole, you had asked a question, why don't we continue with you?" he asked as he motioned toward Nichole, a tall olive skinned freckled faced sandy hair absurdly thin Ravenclaw, cleared her throat and picked up the small card I assumed she was reading from. I shifted my attention. I had to make sure I phased my questions correctly and they would keep the others students attention, I didn't doubt that Professor Lupin would quickly try and squash my question as soon as I asked. But, he _had_ brought it on himself. Since he came back from travelling he gave us the last forty five minutes to talk about things he learned or where he had been.

I only tuned in again when I realized Professor Lupin and Nichole were done with their conversation. "Now, I think we'll just handle one more question" he said. I immediately shot my hand up in the air. I could've sworn Professor Lupin glared at me before continuing to scan the room. Thankfully no one else had their hand up. "Yes, Tammie" he said waving a hand at me as he let out a low sigh.

"In your travels I'm sure you've seen plenty of creatures like yourself, who live a normal and peaceful life" I started preparing myself as I licked my lips and continued. "Have you ever seen vampires live out a normal life?" I asked as I folded my hands on the desk. As soon as the words were out I could feel the silence. Most students knew the general idea of vampires; they knew they were potentially deadly than werewolves, after all, there were technically non-human. The key to getting people to listen was simply picking topic no one really knew anything about that was also dangerous.

"Tammie, I don't that's an appropriate question…" Professor Lupin said as he walked around his desk.

"Why?" I asked as soon as he said. He gave me a look, which clearly read 'you know why, now stop talking,' but I took as keep talking. "I was curious that's all, I know they're dangerous and mean, but, I don't exactly understand how there are so many, they can't have kids, can they?" It was stupid a question, at least for me. He knew I knew, but the rest of the class didn't.

"Can they?" Seamus asked. I felt myself smirk a little.

"Yes, well, technically" Professor Lupin said quickly. "They're called halves…" he shook head as he looked around the classroom, everyone except five students were eagerly awaiting his next response. "I don't think I should go on about this," he said with a shake of the head.

"I think you should" I said, feeling more defiant than before.

"Vampires aren't a subject to be studied" Matt said in a cold but disconnected voice from behind me. I tried to hide my smirk as I shrugged.

"Humans are subjected to study all the time, and they're alive" I shot back.

"We'll just move on—"

"Oi! You can't just bring up a topic like that and not expect us to want to know more" Seamus exclaimed, a good portion of the class nodding in agreement.

"I don't really know that much about vampires" Lupin said.

"You really expect us to believe that, c'mon, you've travelled all over, we just wanna know a little something" I said looking over at Seamus who smiled and nodded and then nodded again in Lupin's direction.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Note: SiobanPhelps- it was great to see your comment so quickly! I do agree, Tammie needs to lighten up on Draco, but maybe this chapter will help a little. =)**

_Tammie's Plan_

"I heard there's something called the vampire gene…" I said slowly, as if pronouncing it for the first time. If we weren't in class Lupin would've murdered me, at least the look in eyes said so.

"There's a vampire gene? Can you get checked for it or something?" a worried Hufflepuff girl asked, though that honestly was a dumb question.

"I hope so! I wouldn't want to be a vampire!" Lavender shirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco hissed grabbing my arm but I pulled away as Lupin tried to quiet the class down.

"It's inborn, only passed from a vampire in transition; it's not an easy process and the parents become actual vampires soon after. I'm sure none of you have to worry about it" he assured the class.

"So, what happens, you get the gene and then, you start freaking out?" Seamus asked as Lupin sighed; now there was no chance to stop the conversation.

"No Seamus, you become a half, half of yourself is human, the other half a vampire. On the onset of puberty your genes kick in; you have higher elevated senses, you're constantly switching on and off, both emotionally and physically. It's like two personalities or personas fighting for dominance; it's a long process; it's exhausting and it's painful" he said looking back over at me, probably thinking if I knew Matt was constantly in pain it would make me stop talking. It didn't.

"Do they hurt people?" I asked, the class now looking wildly around. I could barely hear Matt's breathing as he sat behind me, but I couldn't look back at his pained expression, I wasn't going to give up, I had a goal in mind.

"Yes" Lupin finally answered after what seemed like a very long minute.

"Then how come they're not classified as monsters?" a Slytherin boy shouted a few seats in front of us.

"They're not all dangerous" Matt spoke up, though sitting so close to him I could hear his voice catching. "They're not all monsters" he added.

"They are if they go around killing defenseless animals in public settings. What would happen if they killed a student?" I asked, my own voice suddenly catching.

"It's not like a student has never died before their time, Tammie" Mat said coldly. I made a full turn to get a better view of him, his nostrils were flaring and his eyes were dangerously close to where they were last night. But we both knew if he did or said anymore he'd be marked as an outcast, the one thing he never wanted.

"I'm just saying everyone deserves to know the truth" I told him, only him. "I just think it's our right, as students to want to know all the facts" I said as if truly speaking from an innocent standpoint.

"I agree with Tammie" Seamus said quickly, raising his hand, I let out a small chuckle as another student raised their hand.

"The school is fine" Lupin said, clearly getting annoyed by the way the conversation had turned out.

"Maybe we should check that, go through all the students, I'm sure there's easy ways to test it out, though, I'm not really sure if garlic would do anything, what do you think Matt, would—"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Tammie, detention, the rest of you, turn around and listen to me." I mainly slouched in my chair for the class, I knew that was coming, granted I didn't know he would be taking away so many points. The rest of the class did indeed bring their attention to him. "You are all safe; and even if we did have vampires around it obviously hasn't caused any danger thus far. Don't start worrying about people who have been around for thousands of years" he said firmly as he walked over to his desk once again, this time picking up medium sized booklets and started to pass them out.

"So, I guess now is a bad time to bring up the Fates?" I asked him as he passed our row and practically threw two booklets on the desks.

"Don't make me ask you to leave" he said quietly before walking to the front. "We're behind schedule, so I'm afraid I'm going have to you guys work on this practice test, it will help you advance for N.E. " he said. Like most of the class I jumped when I heard the door slam. I looked back, Matt was gone. Either my decision was the stupidest thing yet or he'd crack as soon as we got out. "Excuse me, I'll be back, just keep working" he said as he quickly ran down the aisle and out the door.

"What was that about?" Draco hissed at me as soon as the door was closed, other students whispering to each other.

"Never you mind" I said sarcastically as I bent over my work.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed or do you just want another enemy?" he asked, still hissing at me. I was glad I was actually still mad at him.

"Oh please" I said with a wave as I pulled my paper closer, still trying to ignore him. With a huff he turned his attention back to his own paper.

I avoided looking at Hermione, Harry or Ron, they probably thought I was either under some kind of spell or had completely lost my mind. Or possibly both, after all, to their knowledge Professor Lupin had done nothing wrong. The door opened again, Professor Lupin walking inside, his pace normal, as was his expression; I breathed a sigh of relief, Matt was alright, he had been able to control himself. He didn't even go after a helpless animal. Maybe he didn't get the vampire gene, any normal vampire—or half—would've torn my head off the moment the word vampire came out my mouth.

I tried not to let myself think too much as we continued working in silence, I couldn't let myself be apologetic toward him, not if I wanted him to help me. I looked up at the clock, careful to keep my eyes away from Professor Lupin's. The rest of class was certainly going to take forever. Instead of concentrating on my work I stared off into space; Courtney was probably going to murder me. Not because what I said about her brother, but the fact that I did indeed know what she was doing last night, that I was supposedly the only person who saw her. Or maybe she'd see it as my revenge for giving me a cursed book. Granted I still had yet to know if it was actually cursed.

Even though Professor Lupin usually dismissed us before the bell rang he kept us there until the bell actually did ring. "Allen" he called, which I found unnecessary considering how I was barely packing up already knew I was going to be called up. I waited until everyone else left before flipping the cover of my bag down and then making my way to the front.

"Yes?" I said politely. He looked over my shoulder to make sure all the students had gone.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" he asked, his voice just below yelling. I bit my lip, there were a lot of things I wanted to say, but none of them seemed or sounded appropriate.

"No" I said instead.

"I know you're upset no one told you, but this is no way to take out your angry. In public or by embarrassing Matt" he said as he shook his head. "I thought you were better than that."

"I'm a Malfoy" I said with a shrug.

"Don't give me that Tammie…" he said giving me a disappointed look. "And what I said earlier that's not even half it" he added sharply.

"Would you like to explain the rest or should I wait til next class?" I asked sarcastically as I gave another shrug.

"Ten points from Gryffindor" he said simply.

"I have a plan" I said, which, really didn't explain anything.

"You don't need to go making plans, especially not with everything going on. You don't need to make Matt angry. It's bad enough you saw Courtney last night. I'm just glad Matt was there to protect you, he's helped you so much and this is the thanks you show him?" I sighed, mainly to hide my guilt.

"You know being pissed off is my way of saying thanks" I said sarcastically as Lupin mumbled something.

"Don't make me take away anymore points Tammie" he trying to remain calm as I tried not to shrug.

"Sorry" I mumbled back as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Go on" he said motioning to the door. "And Tammie" I stopped just a few feet from the door. I needed this time to talk to Matt not be lectured.

"Yes?" I said, again, in the same polite tone I had come in with me as I turned around to face him. "After dinner, if you're not busy, stop by my office. I may have something that might help you understand Matt's situation a little better" he said with a nod. I didn't nod back, I couldn't let him them getting my on good side was going to be that easy. "Bring Melinda with you" he said with another nod and then started gathering up papers. I nodded, not sure whether I wanted to angry at him for inviting both of us or angry for suggesting I stop by in the first place. Regardless, I had to leave.

Just as I stepped out of the door Draco seemed to be waiting. "Please, I don't have time for you" I said angrily.

"I just wanted to say thank you, again, if you're goal was to make up for the entire first semester you're doing a wonderful job" he said.

"Great, what did I do now that I'm going to regret?" I asked as I slowed down enough for him to catch up.

"You got Matt angry, now it will be no problem to get him to help me out; you practically walked right in that one. Maybe you'll learn to control that anger of yours. But now, thanks to you, again, I'm on my way to winning back Melinda, she'll be happy she's back with someone like herself" he said with a smirk before walking off. I smirked as I watched him join two other Slytherins. Maybe if he paid more attention and didn't solely focus on making Melinda miserable he would see where I exactly I was going with all of this. The only reason he still wasn't worried was the same as Hermione, Ron and Harry. We all knew if Lupin didn't rush back, everything was okay. What they didn't know, which I sincerely hoped was still true, was that I had Matt's complete attention.

I continued walking down the hall, looking around for signs of Melinda or Matt, hopefully separate, dealing with them at the same time would not be idealistic at the moment. "You're a cruel person…" Matt's low voice said as I stopped, twirling about until my eyes caught his. He had been leaning against the wall, hiding off in the shadows.

"I get that a lot" I told him as I moved over to him.

"And what exactly were you planning to accomplish with your outburst?" he asked, his arms folded over his chest, not looking the least bit pleased.

"I needed to single you out" I said, which, was my honest intention. He gave a laugh as if not quite believing what I was saying.

"Great" he said simply.

"I needed to single out because I need your help" I replied.

"What makes you think I want to help you, what makes you think I owe you anything?" he asked, his annoyance only annoying me.

"Because, I just exposed the possibility of vampires potentially running around this school; I exposed what you and sister are, and when she finds out, she's going to want to rip me to shreds, and if I know you as well as I think I do, you won't let her because you have some unnatural desire to protect people" I explained. Matt gave another laugh, and then, the next second I knew I was being slammed against the wall, Matt keeping a tight grip on my shoulder.

"You" he said, as he tried to control his breathing. "I only protect _you_" he said firmly. Part of me, the part that wasn't concerned about being beat senseless against a brick wall, wanted to smirk. I was right, he couldn't hurt me. Though, it was still, like I thought, unnatural.

"Okay" I said quietly, not even bothering to struggle free. Again, the scene from the previous night seemed to be starting up. Us standing feet apart as we stared at each other. "Let go…" I said, my voice still a whisper.

"What do you want?" he said, ignoring me.

"I want you to not Draco, he's going to find you today and he's going to ask for your help. It involves Melinda, it involves the two of them getting back together" I started as I started to feel the pain.

"Everyone wants them together" Matt said with a shake of the head. "Why should I interfere with that" he asked. I took a deep breath, I knew that was coming, I knew he'd be against my plan, unless he had a real reason.

"Do you know why Margret is gone?" I asked, though I assumed he did.

"Yeah," he said a shrug, as if it solved nothing. "It doesn't matter, Melinda came back" he said, his eyes finally lightening up.

"Burnner hasn't though…and it's been nearly a year" I explained, though quickly rushing on so he wouldn't interrupt. "What did she say, Matt?" I asked, the only question I didn't know the answer to, only guessing and drawing my plan from my guess, now hoping my intuition was correct.

"She said…" he started and then thought, "Well, he said he'd let Melinda go, and Burnner said everyone would be safe as long as she didn't go back to him" Matt explained. I felt the smile even before he finished. Burnner always had a loophole, mainly so she could get herself out of her own deals.

"_Physically_ Matt," I said quietly, a new light showing in Matt's eye as if he was figuring out the last bit of the puzzle. "She's not back; she's not ready to go back to him. She's still in denial, she's still gone" I explained, searching Matt's eyes as he finally let me go.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Another chapter!**

_Pretending to be Mad_

"So, as long as Draco and Melinda stay apart Burnner stays away…" he concluded as I nodded, glad he understood.

"Exactly" I quickly replied.

"But, how long do you think they can keep it up" he asked.

"As long as you promise to not help Draco—or stall—and just keep up with what you're doing with Melinda." he looked at me in confusion. "Every time you bring up something good in Draco she pushes him away, we just have to keep doing that" I explained.

"What if we just tell her?" he asked, but I shook my head, already knowing that would have the complete opposite reaction.

"Not yet" I added, because I did plan to tell her at some point.

"Okay, well, while we stall do you have any other plans? Have you told anyone else?" he asked. His question was interrupted at the sound of a loud cough off to the side. Melinda was standing there giving us weird looks; I imagined she was caught between eavesdropping and jinxing Matt.

"Hi," she said looking at me. "You okay?" she asked, her eyes still on me. I nodded. "Good, well, c'mon, lunchtime" she said as I started after her, Matt behind me thought quickly sensing he wasn't wanted headed toward wherever he was going. "Oh, um, here, I kinda borrowed this, I hope you don't mind, I told Ginny to tell you" she said handing me back my calculator. I smiled as I took it, realizing this was my first key, the first step to figuring out what to do next.

"Not at all" I replied, surprisingly able to hold back my smirk.

"Please don't tell me you're still buddy-buddy with Matt" Melinda said as soon as she as we started following a loud group of students. I assumed she waited to mention it so long because Matt had a really good sense of hearing she didn't want anymore of our conversations being overheard. Part of me didn't blame her, but that part had to stay quiet for now.

"Well, it's not like he's done anything to me" I reminded her.

"Yeah, but—" she stopped, grumbled to herself for a moment and then shook her head. "Nevermind" she said instead.

"I know he's a little upset about class, but, he's not bad, and I'm sure the crush thing will pass, it's really only a matter of time" I explained though, I doubted she believed me.

"Your messing with someone else's wand, you ought to be careful" she cautioned. I sighed, now wondering if I should mention the calculator first, or the book Matt burned; both had an equal of chance of upsetting her

"Professor Lupin wants to see us later tonight" I decided on saying instead.

"Please tell me you didn't drag my name into the conversation about vampires" she groaned.

"No," I said, which was basically the truth.

"So, you probably wanna know why I had that calculator huh?" she asked as we turned a corner but then she continued walking pass the hallway that led to the Great Hall.

"Um," I said, pointing in the direction of the Great Hall.

"I already ate, you guys were taking forever, plus, we got out early" she explained. I nodded and started after her. "So, the calculator…I just wanted to see what it would say" she said.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked as we carried on, now on our way to her Potions class.

"I think the real question is why were you really talking to Matt?" she asked, her voice a little harsh. I shook my head.

"So, what are you learning in Potions?" I asked, feeling any conversation was better than the awkward silence building up. It took another minute of her looking at me to decide if I was being serious.

"Well, last week were talking about the side effects of using cheap ingredients or knock-offs" she explained. I nodded, only half listening, my mind was still focused on how calmly I noticed her acting. She found out the percentage for her and Draco, she knew I had a book on Fates and she was understandably upset with Matt. Granted she had been in similar situations before, but, this just seemed different. Maybe she had somehow figured out how to stop any thought of Draco while she was home all summer.

I stopped thinking to myself long enough to catch Melinda staring at me. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked as she only shook her head, giving me the smallest smile.

"I said, minus the ending, did you have a good time with Harry at the dance?" she repeated. I nodded. It was true, I did have a good time, it was just that my night got ruined, as did Melinda's.

"Hey, where you scared about you and Draco dancing?" I asked, a question that had been somewhere in the back of mind. "I mean, obviously not, scared, but, weren't you worried about all those feelings coming back?" I asked, this time making myself sound serious.

"Of course I was afraid of that; but it happened anyway" she said with a shrug. "What?" she asked, slightly laughing at my expression. "They're feelings Tam, you can't just stop them from coming, it happens, all the time, to everyone. But, it's' how you handle them. Like, you, you deal with things in the moment and then move on and then eventually—rather quickly—you forget." I gave her a smile, she knew me too well. "Me on the other hand…"

"You sit around, thinking and thinking, and thinking and then pretend it never had any impact on you until your mind runs itself down and you can't stay in denial anymore" I explained for her.

"Something like that" she replied still smiling.

"So, what did you do? You know, when those feelings came back?" I asked, wondering if she was planning on answering honestly.

"Well, first, I went into instant panic mood. I mean, what if he really did want to try again or what if Matt was somehow compelling him or what he started dancing and then randomly decided then and there that I wasn't worth it" she explained to me quickly.

"How could you think any of that made sense?" I asked giving her a doubtful look. She started to talk again but I held my hand up. "Please, don't explain, I won't be able to follow" I told her as I shook my head.

"Anyway…" she said firmly. "Once those feelings were gone, then I don't know…" she paused to look away, a clear sign meaning she did know. "I sort of wondered what it would be like, you know, how it would be if we were still together and sharing that dance and then…" she paused again to let out a heavy sigh. "And then I thought of how much I missed him and why I missed him and if we are really meant to be together, I mean, just because numbers says it's so, doesn't mean they're right" Even before she clamped her mouth shut I knew she just let out the only secret she had left.

"How much?" I hissed excitedly. "Tell me it was more than eighty" I said but she only frowned at me.

"Check your bag" she said as we finally neared the dungeon; the candles much dimmer, making it harder to figure out if the group of students closest to us were Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs. I set my bag down and pulled out the device; Melinda standing too rigid as I did so.

"This isn't gonna explode on me is it?" I asked cautiously because of the way she was standing had me slightly worried.

"No" she replied simply, which didn't give me as much hope as I wished. Taking a deep breath I held the calculator away from me and pressed the on button. It started up the same way I had started it up when I first got it, nothing appearing to be out the normal. I tilted it toward myself so I could just glimpse at it, but it was blank.

"Nothing's there" I told Melinda who rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously I'm not gonna leave it on in plain view. Check the memory" she said. With another deep breath and I went ahead and checked the memory; it took a while to skim down to what I wanted. Finally I found Malfoy and Hennings, a one-hundred percent match. My brain cheered as my stomach fell, leaving me with the expression of someone who might have encountered too many hot peppered beans.

"There's gonna be some sort of mistake" I said almost automatically as I stupidly flipped the calculator over. "I mean, c'mon, this is the same device that wrote me and Fred at less than a fifty percent match and I'd say we're a pretty damn good couple" I said, looking back at the number.

"I'm sure, you can see how many times I checked" she said nodding again. I continued to skim through the memory; apparently the match had been recalculated forty-two times.

"Don't you think that's a little overboard Melinda…" I asked as she shook her head. "Well, when it didn't change the first five times, I don't think there's a real reason to continue checking…" I said slowly, but knew she didn't hear me.

"Like you said, it can't be right" she repeated in a more matter-of-fact tone instead of a panicked tone. I reckoned she already had that moment.

"So, what now?" I asked, mainly for my own reasons.

"Well," she said clearing her thoughts as she shook her head, probably trying to bring herself out of a deep argumentative conversation with herself. "You mustn't tell Draco" she said giving me a stern warning look. "Or Matt" she added. I raised an eyebrow; she had to know that wasn't going to stick.

"And if it slips?" I asked, instead of my actual question which was something to the extent of 'what if I tell him regardless of what you say.'

"I'm serious, Matt cannot know" she said. I let out a sigh, now debating if I should tell her my plan with Matt. After all, it was her life we were messing with. I shook my head, it was my life too; if Burnner returned she'd kill both of us, she already tried to, several times.

"But he's our friend" I said stupidly only to receive a harsh dirty look from her. "Okay, he's my friend" I tried but her look didn't lighten. "What do you want me to say? Yeah, he lied to me, but like you already pointed that out; I bounce back. I can't let Matt lying to me affect our friendship" I said with a shrug.

"So, calling him out in class like that was what exactly?" she asked sarcastically. Damn, I thought to myself, I had almost forgotten about that.

"We got in a stupid argument last night and I was just so furious about his sister and what she did" I said, which was a little true.

"What did she do?" Melinda asked curiously. When I didn't instantly she respond she must have sensed it was something more serious because her half-excited look fell and she lowered her voice. "What did she do?" she repeated.

"She killed an owl…" I whispered. Melinda's eyes grew bigger; I could imagine what was going through her mind.

"Like, actually killed it?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, like, snapped its neck and bit—"

"Stop talking" she said sharply closing her eyes as she shook her head.

"Sorry" I replied. "Anyway, she killed it, and then she, you know, did what vampires do. So, I was mad at her for that and I was mad at Matt for not defending the helpless creature" I explained, which again, was half true.

"He didn't do anything?" she asked looking around as if ready to yell at Matt the moment he passed by.

"Not really. We weren't supposed to be roaming about and he heard her first and so he shielded me from it and made sure I didn't make a sound" I told her.

"He didn't go after owl?" she asked. I shook my head. "What about when Courtney left, or did she take it with her?" Again I shook my head.

"Matt just escorted me to the common room…" I shook my head once more. "No, actually we were headed there and Lupin stopped us, so, he had us go to his office and talked to Matt, I was kind of in shock" I told her. She nodded, though her eyes weren't focused, I knew she was already trying to figure out the meaning to something.

"And Matt didn't go back, are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure, we went back to the common room, I tried to show him the book and then he spiked my candy and then put me to bed." I couldn't help but laugh at Melinda's expression as I spoke, it sounded ridiculous saying aloud.

"Wait, why did he spike your candy?" she asked. I wanted to give her a high five, I needed her to be mad at Matt on her own, I could only give her little reasons, but I had to make it look like she dragged it out me; it would be less suspicious.

"Courtney gave me the book on Fate back; on the train ride to school" I said already knew the scolding was coming so I rushed on. "And Matt destroyed it last night in the fireplace because he doesn't believe in messing with Fate. He didn't want me to have it. So, he drugged me and took it" I said, a wave of angry going through me. Even though I was, for the most part pretending, I was still mad at Matt for getting rid of the book that I needed.

"And you like him because why again?" Melinda asked sarcastically. I didn't respond, mainly because my brain was already trying to figure out the next step. "Listen" she said, her voice a bit distance since I had been staring off. "I have class, but tonight, if you want, we can talk about this, about Matt, what he is, all of it, we don't have to go to Lupin's just yet" she said with a nod. I gave a half smile; I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore about it. Matt was a half, he himself didn't want to explain anything to me. He felt bad, but he was still hiding everything.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

_Just a Normal Afternoon_

"How much did he tell you?" I asked Melinda as the kids standing outside the door started moving inside.

"Well, it's not so much what he's said, but, things I've found out" she said. I nodded, that meant she wouldn't tell. It was probably safer that way, the less I knew the better for everyone, at least things would be much less confusing.

"We'll just talk about Draco and how you're handing that situation," I said as the few remaining students filed inside.

I cursed under my breath as I realized I had Herbology next. Even though the greenhouse was as warm as Firewhiskey, the trudging outside was more than I wanted. As I passed the Great Hall a few students started whispering, my first thought was they knew about Matt, my second, more logical thought was they wanted to know what I knew about vampires.

Sure enough, a Ravenclaw came forward. It took me a second to place her, Melinda only mentioned her a few times. She looked at least five times older than she actually was and she acted at least forty. Looking at her now, I noticed she was bit on the heavier side but she looked like she picked the size too small clothes; she had a round aged face and black-blonde hair, like it was losing the black dye and going back to its originally blonde, it made her look more like she had grey hair. I did like her square, thick framed blue glasses though. As I looked at her I could've sworn she was my Monday Potions class.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte" she said happily as she stuck out her hand. I gave her my most polite smile; if Melinda didn't like her, chances were I wouldn't either.

"I'm Tam—"

"Yeah, I know, you're friends with Hennings," she said, trying to sound just as polite as I was, but she was doing an awful job, especially when she had to say Melinda's name. "She's _Perfect_ in our house" Charlotte said. I nodded, that was common knowledge, no one thought she wouldn't make it as Prefect. Except Charlotte here, she still sounded a little put out about it, even though most other Ravenclaws I had listened to sounded perfectly delighted about it.

"Yep, I know" I said tapping my head; granted I was the last person to actually realize it, I wasn't any less surprised.

"It's weird though, like, you asked about the vampire thing, you'd think as a Prefect she'd want to know, like, she'd be on top of this in consideration of her house, right?" she asked, her voice a little quieter, clearly this wasn't something she wanted the rest of the house to notice.

"I don't know really, I just asked because I was bored" I said. Melinda knew about him before I did, she just wasn't dumb enough to ask, but I knew better than to tell Charlotte that. "But hey, I'm sure by asking I could get myself into a lot of trouble" I told her.

"Yeah, all those points Lupin took away, so not fair. I mean, he should totally understand, he's a werewolf" she said waving a hand. I nodded, though I was really no longer listening.

"Hey, I gotta get to class, I have—"

"Herbology, I know, I'm actually in your class, I was in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class too" she said with a smile. I gave her strained smile.

"Oh" I said simply, mainly because I wanted her to stop talking.

"It was really cool and sweet how passionate Matt got though, right?" I nodded as she finally adjusted her bag so we could head out. "I was really rooting for you two last year. I mean, Fred is alright, but it's like, whoa, I own a joke shop, big deal" she said waving her hands as she laughed. Clearly she hadn't caught my glare because she just continued talking. "And like, when Matt went with Melinda to the dance, what the hell was that? I mean, like, she already has that snot nosed Malfoy wrapped around her finger, I mean, a Slytherin, and it's like, insult to injury when she goes off back home to date a muggle. I mean, that fact she got to come back and then got her Prefect badge back, I don't understand that" she finished, taking several deep breathes.

"You know I'm still friends with her, right?" I asked. She looked at me, not at all alarmed or frighten but just shrugged.

"She's kind of a jerk to you" she said with another shrug. This time I laughed, if only that were the least bit true I thought to myself as I realized we were halfway to the greenhouse. "I mean, first she steals your boyfriend, then she breaks your cousin's heart and then she just goes and runs off. I mean, didn't she even consider her friendships?" I didn't realize how tightly I was gripping my wand as Charlotte spoke, the mere fact that she called Matt my boyfriend was upsetting enough.

"So, why exactly do you hate her?" I asked. This question seemed to have her off, she paused for a moment, her mouth opening and shutting, either she didn't think I'd ask or assume I would instantly hate Melinda.

"I don't hate her, I just don't think she's equip to be a Ravenclaw, or, personally, at this school" Charlotte replied. If she didn't look so serious and we weren't practically in the greenhouse I would've laughed in her face.

"Right, well, I'll let you think about that, I'm going to go join my friends. Have a great afternoon" I said only a tiny bit sarcastically as I turned and walked away from her. This too must have caught her off guard, she probably expected us to stroll in as new buddies.

"Were you talking to Charlotte Bear?" Ron asked his voice so low I had to lean over to hear him.

"Yep, she doesn't like Melinda and assumed if she said enough bad things about her I wouldn't like her either" I said as I took out my ingredients. The lesson plan about a flame tree were already on the board and most students had already started.

"Anything good?" Harry asked a little smile on his face. I shrugged.

"Nothing I haven't heard before" I joked as I continued placing the items on my small work area. I looked up when I had the feeling of someone watching.

"What is it Hermione?" I asked with a sigh as I looked at her. She looked like she was going to explode; waiting this long to tell me off was probably a challenge in itself.

"I know you're upset with Matt, but, do you really think it was wise telling him off like that? In front of the whole class?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, everything is settled, we made up" I said giving her a smile as I shrugged again. She sighed, looked around, back at me, sighed again but then went back to her plant.

The rest of class was truly uneventful, though as I was leaving and making my way over to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures I couldn't help but notice Charlotte and some of the other Ravenclaws were giving me dirty looks. I smiled as I met Melinda by the pumpkin patch.

"What's so funny?" she asked glancing around. I nodded toward Charlotte and the two girls next to her, one looked younger, as young as a first year, the other looked older than Charlotte. "I can't stand them…" she mumbled as she away from there, now shaking her head in annoyance.

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual, they tried to get me to join their little club" I said. She looked at questionably as I hurried through my encounter.

"That's just like her too! She's all sweet and nice when you first meet her and if you don't instantly like her or take her side she gets _so_ mean, for no reason" Melinda exclaimed shaking her head again. "I mean, I get why she was mad about the Prefect thing, I would've been mad too, but, obviously I'm handling that just fine, I can do my Prefect duties and have a social life." I nodded in agreement.

"She's just jealous" I said, even though I knew I didn't have to, we both already knew it.

"What did she have to say anyway?" she asked.

"Something about how I'm more considerate and responsible because I asked about vampires" I said with a shrug.

"You mean how you're more reckless and thoughtless because you asked about vampires?" she asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes but grinned anyway.

"This is why I'm supposed to hate you, but, we both know that logically can't happen if we wanna stay on track" I told her.

"Whatever" she said as Hagrid finally came outside.

The rest of class was quiet, for the most part; Hagrid had set us on an outside class timed scavenger hunt. The thought was fun, but we were all a little cautious about picking things up that Hagrid thought were only being playful. I was tempted to loan Neville my dragon hind gloves but when I saw the fire red beetle with a stinger I thought better of it and simply told him he should sit the class out. Hagrid didn't seem to mind, considering how he always told us to bring our gloves anyway. Thankfully we got to group in five, which made finding things much easy, less dangerous and quicker.

For some reason Charlotte was a disappointed when I didn't join her group and instead stuck with Melinda, Ron, Harry and Hermione. "She probably thinks you should hate us the way you were acting the dance" Ron said as he glanced at Charlotte. Hermione shot him a look but I waved it off.

"She just doesn't know how quickly I forget things. Like, by dinner I reckon I will have forgotten that I talked to her" I said sarcastically as I gave her one last look before continuing on with the others to find out last four items.

I was wrong; when we got to dinner Professor Flitwick asked to see us, which was strange considering he only asked to see me and Harry. "I know it's not important and I know neither of you probably think about it, but is everything going alright with Melinda?" he asked. I wanted to laugh mainly because his gestures for a little person were quicker, making him look slightly like a puppet. Thankfully Harry nodded.

"We haven't' noticed any change" he said.

"Yeah, she seems fine to us, better now that she's back actually" I said, which was only half a lie.

"Oh alright, I just got word from a concerned Ravenclaw student who expressed her opinion about Melinda's mental stability with being able to lead a house" Professor Flitwick squeaked. I narrowed my eyes, no doubt who_ that_ was, I thought to myself now turning my attention back to Flitwick. "Anyway, I'm glad to know her friends still think highly of her, I'm putting her up for consideration as Head Girl next year," he said with another excited squeak. "But neither of you go telling her that!" he added with wink. "Now, go on, enjoy dinner" he said cheerfully as he shooed us back inside. I nodded and followed Harry in.

"What was that about?" Melinda asked as her eyes followed Professor Flitwick. I shrugged and shoved food in my mouth so I wouldn't be tempted to even smile. "You're despicable…" she said with a smile and shake of the head.

After dinner I went to make my way to follow Melinda to the library but Amy and Evan, our house's beater's dragged me off. "What's the big idea, I was doing something" I told them as they set me on the floor.

"So, before Harry cuts you anymore slack, we just gotta remind you practice is Sunday" Amy said. I nodded. "And we want to win, it won't be hard because we play against Hufflepuff, and so Slytherin and Ravenclaw go against each other again. Which means, whatever team wins, we go against them." I nodded again.

"Question is, are you gonna be able to handle taking on your cousin or friend?" Evan asked. I wrinkled my nose.

"I've taken them on before" I said but Evan shook his head.

"We know, to some extent, about last year, we just wanna make sure you're not gonna freak out if we send a Bludger at their head" he said.

"Well, I'd hope you aim for the leg first, but, no, I don't think I will" I said already feeling the little bit of panic. They both nodded.

"Cool, well, thanks" Evan said as he walked around me.

"Thanks Tammie, and don't worry, we'll aim low" she said with a wink before setting off after her friend. As I looked after them the thought did little to comfort me, but I wasn't able to think about it long because Hermione was running toward me. "There you are!" she said excited.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"C'mon, we're all to report to our common rooms, this instant" she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me along.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: I forgot to mention the other important reason why Tammie gets kicking Draco down, Melinda has Houston, and she really has started to make a life with him. **

_Another Visit to Hogsmade_

I didn't seem to be the only clueless person in the room, but most students were gathered by the bulletin board listening to something that looked to be glowing. I moved closer to see Professor McGonagall's Patronus in the middle of the room, talking to the students. "What's it saying?" I asked Hermione but she just hushed me up. I rolled my eyes and looked around, quickly spotting Matt. "What's going?" I asked him quietly.

"A student found three dead animals and thanks to your little outburst in class she's automatically calling it a vampire attack" Matt said sourly as he continued to look away from me.

"But it wasn't you, it was Courtney" I said quickly.

"Yeah, I know, but she's still a vampire" he said still annoyed. "I'm going to bed before I do something stupid. Goodnight" he said darkly with an obnoxious bow before heading off down the stairs.

"Hey" I whispered as I moved over to Harry and Ron. "What student called vampire?" I asked them quietly. Ron too looked annoyed and angry with me, though we both knew nothing was going to happen to any us.

"Some Ravenclaw, Charlotte or something" Ginny spoke up, coming over to join us. I closed my eyes tight, that idiot, I thought to myself.

That night I tried to reason the day's events out, but every time I was close to reaching a logical conclusion it disappeared. I could barely sleep and my friend's annoyance seemed to penetrate through my head and deep into my subconscious.

The rest of the week was so boring I would've killed to have any Weasley product in hand. We were on a strict, shortened schedule, including to be in bed by seven. To say most of my friends hated what I did was an understatement but oddly enough Melinda seemed to be in a rather good mood about Matt not even bothering to show for classes and ignoring me during meals.

Thankfully, everyone's annoyance disappeared Saturday morning when it was announced we'd still be allowed to go to Hogsmade and as long as things remained well over the weekend everything would be back to normal scheduling. I was only too glad I had decided to send my letter to Fred the previous night reminding him to meet me at Hogsmade. We still had to talk about how he knew and didn't tell me.

As we went down the path I told the others were I was going and quickly made my way off to Three Broomsticks as they continued to Zonko's. Fred was already waiting inside. "I got us a table in back" he said cheerful. I nodded and followed him to where two butterbeers were already waiting.

I stared at my butterbeer, still after twenty minutes neither of us had said a word or moved. At this point I figured he knew I was angry at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked; the first thing I had actually said to him besides my short and quiet hello.

"I didn't want you to know, I thought maybe if you knew, you'd…I don't know, go for danger" he said as he stared at his butterbeer.

"You're dangerous enough for me…" I joked, but I couldn't even find the laughter in my own mind. "I just wished you had told me. I know he said not to, but, I just thought maybe you'd say to hell with him and tell me anyway. You have the other times, you have in other situations" I reminded him, feeling a bit more disappoint rise.

"It's different Tam, he told me not to tell you, he wanted you to be safe from all this, by not telling you, and I know he's told you the same thing. Normally, any other time, any other person I wouldn't care, you're right, but it's you and it means keeping you safe when I'm not around, or, I can't. They're vampires, that's a whole different category" he explained. I nodded as if I agreed, as if it were okay, but it wasn't, and I didn't.

"All last year you believed you could protect me" I said matter-of-factly.

"Last year I was with you and I was still trying to prove everything to you; now, stop being so stubborn, what's this mess about owls?" he asked, already eager to move on. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to get back on the topic again, so instead I ran through the night I heard Courtney eating an owl. When I finished Fred was mostly pale.

"And Matt didn't do anything?" he asked. I bit my lip; technically he had.

"Well, he did protect me" I said sarcastically to which Fred glared at me. "I'm just saying, you want him to protect me, he is" I said quickly with a shrug.

"I don't want to know about it" he said darkly. I looked away, now staring absently at a poster across from us. I had no idea what it was of or about but I liked the pretty and bright colors. "Anything else we should get out here before going back to join the others?" he asked. I shook my head, but then thought for a moment, now wondering if he too already knew.

"Melinda finally tested her compatible with Draco" I said, only feeling half bad about using the word 'finally' because I knew everyone else was waiting too.

"And?" Fred asked, a little color flowing back into his face as he relaxed his shoulders and reached out to tap my fingers. I smiled back; it still hadn't sunk in that I hadn't seen him since break.

"Um, guess?" I said, shaking my head a little as I tried not to stare at him for too long. Already knowing I was giving him some kind of goofy grin he winked back and repositioned himself so he was closer.

"Ninety four" he said with his eyes closed.

"Nope" I replied. He wrinkled his nose and opened one eye.

"Eighty-seven?" he tried but I shook my head. "Two?" he asked, but I gave him a look as he laughed and leaned back, closing his eyes again.

"Now you're just being silly" I told him.

"Well, we both know it's nothing lower than fifty" he said. I looked at him curiously, I didn't know that; or maybe I did and I was just in denial about it. Maybe they were really compatible; maybe that number did mean something. But if meant they were supposed to be together it meant the same for me and Matt. I shook my head, we were incompatible, he was a half and therefore wasn't supposed to date humans. I doubted they were supposed to have any interaction. Being here was probably some vampire crime itself. I laughed at the last bit as I looked over at Fred who looked like he had been talking.

"What?" I asked stupidly as he laughed.

"I've been saying one-hundred for the last two minutes" he replied.

"Oh" I said looking off to the table next to us.

"So, I'm guessing by the lack of enthusiasm in your voice it's one-hundred percent, right?" he said. I sighed, if only there was a legitimate reason for why the two of them should be together.

"Yep" I said as I finally took a sip of my drink.

"Well, look at it this way, it's not written in stone; it's just a number, what she chooses to do with it is up to her. It shouldn't make any decisions for her" he explained as he swirled a finger in his own cup.

"So, it didn't sway your confirmation from the opinions people gave you about us?" I asked Fred as he stopped, but then casually continued stirring.

"What opinions? That you're a Malfoy and I'm Weasley therefore there's no chance in hell the Malfoys would actually accept me? Or the opinion that Matt is ten times stronger, more adjust and well-grounded and would make an excellent boyfriend? Or the one where you might decide you really are better off without me and want to go move to someone more stable and structured? Because I have heard all those, and of course that swayed me, of course that number proved it. But, you know what, I've loved you since I met you, and you've felt the same way since then too, and that's all the confirmation I need to keep this up" he said nodding at our intertwined handed.

"What about loving two people at once?" I asked as he raised an eyebrow at me as he finished his drink.

"You, nah, you're not capable of that, you capable of loving someone and keeping another other as close as humanly possible despite any possibility of strain on a relationship, but not two loves" he told me. I glared at him again, but he only ignored it.

"I didn't mean _me_, I meant Melinda, do you think she can love two people at the same time?" I asked; Fred let out a loud sigh and looked off.

"Yeah, she has brain power for it. She could mentally make out a list why she loves Draco and why she loves Houston; she could love them both for their reasons and never crisscross" he explained. I wrinkled my nose. "I know what you're thinking, how is that possible; because they're so different. You could do it if you didn't end every thought with 'but I could never hurt Fred again'" he said, his voice way too high pitched as he batted his eyes and cupped his hand together.

"Shut up Weasley" I joked, giving him a good shove, which really did nothing except make him try and poke me.

"Hey, easy on using that name to insult me. Eventually you'll be one too" he said, this time succeeding in poking me because I had stopped moving.

"Oh, um, yeah" I said, trying to quickly get back in my normal mood, but it was already too late; Fred had stopped trying to poke me.

"Do you ever wanna get married?" he asked in a half annoyed, half tired voice. I felt myself blush; I knew this conversation would come up, but I wasn't expecting it to happen now. "So, is that a no?" he pressed. I sighed, if we didn't resolve this now, he'd continue to bring it up.

"Of course I do, just, not now" I said. Fred's light laughter only confirmed what I said was indeed stupid.

"I wasn't thinking of now, I really only meant engagement, like, in the future, I need to know if you see a future with me?" I shifted uncomfortable; I always hated the potential deal-breaker conversation questions.

"Yes" I finally said which was indeed true. I continued, afraid if I stopped talking I'd change my mind. "Yes I do, because I care about you and you mean the world to me and it wouldn't make sense for us to come all this way and not get married" I finished, my words so rushed I was surprised he knew what I was saying.

"Good," he said plainly, a grin plastered to his face.

"Why?" I asked, my curiosity finally coming back to life.

"Just wondering, Melinda and I were talking about weddings. She was saying if I wanted to marry you I'd have to let go of the idea of having a small quick wedding" he explained. I shook my head, he didn't have to let go of that idea at all, but I knew it was too late in telling him.

"Why was Melinda talking about a wedding?" I asked merely to avoid any continuing topic on my potential future wedding.

"She was bored, I got here early, she was already here, we chatted for a bit" he replied with a wave of his hand.

"You two just randomly started chatting about wedding?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Like a professional, he nodded, finished off my butterbeer and went to the front to get more.

"Pst," I heard someone say. I looked around, but saw no one. "Pst" the voice said again. This time, I swirled my neck around so fast I could feel the sharp pain. "Pst" the voice said once more. As I rubbed my neck I looked around again, this time slowly. It took a long minute to figure out Tall Fate was standing a few feet away from my table. I stared at her and she stared at me. But then she grinned as Fred came back over.

"Butterbeer for the lady" he said with a kiss as he sat down and started sipping his drink. I looked back over at where Tall Fate had been standing, and she was still there, which seemed odd considering how most times, unless they were all together, she disappeared. "What's wrong?" he asked placing his hand on my mine. I had to do a double take, there seemed to be a silver shiny ring on his finger, but that was absurd, it wasn't there before. I looked at my own hand and noticed a smaller band, and just below that what looked like—I tilted my hand, as if that would change the view, but it didn't, it was still a rather large engagement ring.

Quickly, I shook my head, realizing it had been too quiet, and then, all at once everything fell back into focus. "Tam?" Fred asked, his voice a little more concerned now. I stared at him blankly for a moment, surely he'd think I had another vision, but it wasn't.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the time being.**

_The Secret is Out_

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied as I casually looked back down at our hands, both of them bare. I let out a sigh of relief and then another sigh of annoyance. I hated being so relieved about the possibility of not being engaged to the guy I was in love with. Hopefully Melinda would knock some sense into me.

"Was it a vision?" he asked, his concern still obvious. I looked at the empty space where Fate had been.

"No" I said disappointedly. "Remember that book we were looking for last year?" I asked. He smiled, though I was certain the only part he remembered was running into a classroom and me falling ontop of him.

"You ended up finding it and then it got destroyed" he said with a nod.

"Yeah, well, Courtney fixed it, like, it was completely put back together, it looked brand new" I started.

"That's great" Fred replied happily but I shook my head.

"Matt burned it. I told him I had it because I thought he'd be pleased about it, he wanted to know about the Fates too. But when I told him, he got all upset about the book, talking about dark magic and how you can't fix Fate, you can't just simply repatch it" I said waving my hand in annoyance. "So, he took it from me and burned it" I explained with a shrug, purposely leaving out the part where Matt drugged me first. As far as Fred was concerned that was his job.

"And the book is gone again?" he asked. I nodded and then shrugged again.

"We don't know what to do, we want that book, but obviously it's not something we're 'supposed to' have. Which kinda makes us want it more" I said.

"See, this was why I was okay with Matt not telling you" Fred said trying to sound serious but I could see the grin.

"Anyway, I should get going, I wanted to talk to Melinda for a bit" I said as I slide to the other side, to get out of the small booth. "Damn…" I hissed as I turned back toward the table, though I knew it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked as he looked over me. "Oh, Charlotte" he said with a laugh as he got up. "I take it she's mad you're not her bestie?" he added. I looked at him curiously. "She's supposed to be a seventh year, but she failed and got held back. Anyway, she was one of the girls that had a crush on me at some point. She was all for our products until I told her I loved you, and then she hated our products and wanted to get them banned and what not. Real sport that one is" he said with a smile as he threw an arm over my shoulder as we started out.

"She put us on high alert, because of that stuff I said about Matt" I said. Fred nodded, but didn't say anything. I started to explain more but once we were outside the quiet rustle of whispers stopped me. "What's going on?" I asked as I stared around at the larger than usual amount of students gathered around. I pushed past two younger students when I noticed a wanted poster that hadn't been there before. Above it was titled Half-Vampire, Half-Wizard and then quickly changed to Half-Vampire, Half-Witch. My stomach dropped to my feet as I watched the picture switch from Courtney to Matt.

I couldn't stop staring at the poster, even as I felt myself being pulled away my eyes were still glued in the direction of the poster, more kids now gathered around. "What happened?" Melinda asked as her and the others appeared from wherever they were coming from.

"Everyone knows" Fred told them, his posture a bit rigid; I didn't blame him, the others were looking at each other a bit nervous too. I had to squint as I looked at the figure walking toward us, it was Matt, but he looked in his typical brooding mood. I started to speak up but my caught sight of another poster, just off to my left. The same one, the picture of Courtney now smirking in our direction.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked from a few feet away from us, abruptly stopping when he noticed how quiet and terrified I assumed we all looked.

"They know Matt, I'm sorry," Fred said again, though he looked more relieved and a little excited than apologetic.

"What?" Matt asked; his voice full of panic as his face filled with worry. Feeling bad, I started to move toward him, but I hadn't even realized Fred was gripping my hand so tightly.

"Matt…" I whispered now quickly playing back the early week's events.

"But how?" Matt asked, still remaining where he was, I even thought his eyes looked a little glossy.

"There he is!" I heard someone say from over by the mass group. I looked over my shoulder at the group of kids looking back at Matt. Regardless how tight Fred's grip was I moved forward, him in tow, toward Matt but Matt shook his head, his face going pale as his eyes darkened.

"Is it true?" one of the girls in the group asked. Matt didn't reply as more students moved cautiously, but quickly toward him; didn't they know never to confront a vampire? I thought to myself; tempted to laugh.

"I can explain, just…stay there, please" he said calmly as a young looking boy, I assumed to a first year, moved toward him anyway.

"I don't think you're bad" the kid said as he scanned over Matt's face. "You like people in our house and you're really nice, vampires just eat people" the kid explained. I held my breath, not knowing how the kid's words would affect Matt. Nor did most of the other students but Matt finally broke his hard expression and gave the light and tired smile; like it took every ounce of him to relax.

"Thank you" he said to the kid as his eyes went a shade lighter.

"Matthew" we heard a new voice call through the crowd, this one I instantly recognized as Professor McGonagall. I wasn't surprised to see Professor Lupin behind her. "Matthew Knacks" she called again as she moved into our group.

"I'm right here" he said as he remained still, but shifted his eyes in her direction, they were still dark, but I could at least tell they were blue.

"Come on, your sister wants to have a word with you, she's up in Dumbledore's office" McGonagall said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, now guiding him through the crowd, toward us.

A lot the kids started to follow but Professor Lupin was already directing them to stay put. "You lot, now" he said pointing at our group. I started to roll my eyes but figured if Lupin actually had anything to say it would be now, when it was important, or in my opinion too late.

Quickly and quietly we made our way to Lupin's office, I shouldn't have looked so surprised to see Draco or George already sitting in chairs. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked, looking at his brother in shock.

"We were here together, Lupin happened to grab me first" George said nodding at his brother. I turned to Draco, waiting to hear his explanation.

"The Bloody Baron was talking about the few posters in the hall, and then Courtney came into our common room in a rage with a poster in her hand; I knew better than to stick around, Snape told me to wait here" he said as he looked around the room and made a face, simply putting on an act.

"So, why are we all here?" Harry asked; though the question wasn't necessary I was indeed glad he had asked.

"All of you are involved, all of you know now" he said glancing at me. I resisted saying anything as he continued talking. "So, let me get this question out of the way…" he started with a heavy sigh. "Did any of you do this?" he asked looking around at us. Fred started laughing first.

"I hate him, I do, but I'm not going to make the fellow pissed by telling everyone" he said with another laugh. I glared at him but he ignored me.

"Not to mention, it would've taken more time to spread those posters about. I mean, I know we can cause a widespread amount of mischief, but this wasn't us" George added in a much more casual and reassuring voice.

"Tammie?" Lupin asked but I shook my head. "I know you—"

"I wouldn't put up posters like that," I said.

"What about the rest of you?" Lupin asked though I wasn't entirely sure he thought my response was satisfying enough.

"We've been getting along fine all year, he knows he can trust me" Draco said plainly without looking at any of us.

"I'm still mad at him, and yeah I told Tammie against his will and against my better judgment due to timing but I wouldn't endanger anyone by telling the rest of the school" Melinda explained. Lupin nodded approvingly, I should have noticed her response would be the most believable; I believed it without doubt.

"I don't care enough to do that, and I know he's a bit embarrassed about it, I have no reason to embarrass him" Ron said then nodded at Hermione but she shook her head.

"I talked to him a few times about people knowing, he seemed a bit concerned, but I told him no one would find out unless he told them, he knew that" she said. "I can't say the same about his sister, but, I don't think she'd expose herself just to get at him" she added, now half thinking aloud.

"I wouldn't do it just because after those dreams last year he knows I can trust him and regardless of his personal situation I would do my best to make sure it remained just that, personal" Harry said looking back at Lupin who nodded.

"Do you really think we'd tell?" I found myself asking.

"No, but, I rather it be one of you than actually realizing we might have a serious case on our hands" he said. I looked around at my friends, thankful they were no longer glaring at me. "Tammie, I'm sure you now understand why you're outburst earlier this week was completely inappropriate but, I don't think anyone could've guessed from that what _they_ were. I just think whoever is behind saw it as an opportunity" he said. Okay, I thought to myself, my comment wasn't what caused this, but it _did_ give someone the idea.

"But who?" Ron asked, wrinkling his nose, but no one answered.

"Have you gotten any news on Burnner?" I asked a few minutes; which brought an obvious tenseness to the group.

"No," Lupin started with a shake of his head. "I don't think she's been around here, I honestly don't see how she'd benefit from this anyway; she wants both Matt and Courtney on her side, doing this would cause the opposite effect.

"But what if she knew it wouldn't make them mad?" I asked.

"How do you mean?" Lupin asked

"Everyone was freaking outside" Melinda quickly said.

"Except that kid" I replied. "If he won't hurt a kid how quickly do you think the fright and angry will disappear from the other students?" I asked her.

"They'll still be mad" she insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, probably trying not to start an argument.

"And they've seen how you and Matt interact" Ron added in quickly as he nodded at me. "If he still acts all rosy and kind to you everyone is going to instantly start feeling safe" he said, which only seemed to irritate Melinda more.

"I'm sorry; shouldn't we be focused on helping him pack?" Fred interrupted; Melinda gave a loud laugh as she smirked over at him.

"He's not being expelled, but it's up to him if he wants to leave" Lupin explained, much to Fred's disappointment.

"But what about the students and their safety" he exclaimed waving a hand.

"We both know the students are safe, after all, they survived you two" Lupin reminded him, trying to lighten the tension but Fred merely grunted and leaned back in annoyance in his chair.

"Can't you talk to him…?" Fred asked at what I assumed to be his last plea.

"You know I can't do that, not _me_, not being what I am. And no, I won't talk to another professor about it either. They deserve to get a good education, they deserve to be in love and they deserve to be out of that house. I'm not taking that away from either of them" Lupin said. His words hung in the air, I could feel Fred's anger steaming off him, and I wished I could have thought of something to help comfort him but I was more than glad Lupin said what he did.

"We should go home, I'm sure mum is gonna be worried" Fred said quietly, though he didn't wait til Lupin excused him and started for the door anyway. Half annoyed, half disappointed I got up and followed him out. He didn't get far, the hallway was pretty crowded due the recent news and Fred had only made it so far as the nearest corner.

"Fred" I called as I finally made my way to him.

"Go ahead, tell me Lupin is right, tell me I have no right to even express my concern, and how hard this must be for Matt" he said, his face fallen.

"I love you Fred Weasley and as angry as I am at you, I admire you for your concern. But, I need you to know and understand that I can protect myself" I told him as slow and sincere as I could so he'd know I meant it but I wasn't trying to be mean. The surprised showed on his face first, making me blush a little. "If you wanna marry me you have to trust me" I added, this time his surprised turned to overwhelming excitement.

"I love you too" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Alright, this chapter explains nothing except for the mere fact people will always be fascinated with vampires (or half-vamps) in this case. SiobhanPhelps: Keep the comments coming; but most of your questions won't be answered til the end of this one or somewhere in the next one (since that will be the last one). I'm working on adding some more to The Guys so I can hurry up and add Matt's in there. I'll see how many chapters I can get out tonight. =)**

_Everyone Loves A Vampire_

"This is ridiculous" I said watching two nearby girls giggle as they looked in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Well, before we get into an argument about that we should indeed leave" Fred said, his voice much more cheerful; I sighed with relief.

"Be safe" I told him with a quick kiss. "Take care of him" I said to George as I gave him an unexpected hug.

"Obviously" he said jokingly as he gave me a squeeze before moving to Melinda. "Take care of her" he said to her nodding at me.

"I'll try" Melinda replied; I could tell she was trying to be annoyed and angry with me by saying it, but as expected George's hug and smile made her anger melt, as least for the moment.

"We'll see you two during break?" he asked.

"Maybe, if this isn't resolved I'm staying here. I need to fix things, I can't let this strain our lives; Burnner already got the pleasure of doing for too many years" I explained to the boys who slowly nodded in unison. "I'll write" I said, though I highly doubted I actually would remember by nightfall.

The twins said goodbye to us again before disappearing back toward the entrance, I assumed they would be going back to Hogsmade and then going home. I skipped dinner and made my way straight to the common room, looking away from anyone who looked as though they were about to talk to me. I saw Charlotte before she saw me and managed to run back down the stairs and catch another staircase just before it started moving. Unfortunately Charlotte still saw me and started calling my name but I pretended I didn't hear her as I continued on my way, no doubt she was now going to start complaining about me.

Matt was sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace when I arrived, it looked to completely empty otherwise. "I didn't tell Matt…" was the only thing I could think to say as I stood a few away from him by the couch.

"I know" he said quietly still looking at the flames. "But I don't blame whoever did. I shouldn't have expected such a secret to be kept for so long" he said with a dry laugh. "Courtney was only mad for a few minutes. I think she too knew we weren't going to stay well hidden for long. Though I must admit, she is taking it better than me" he said with another dry laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I moved about a foot closer.

"Well, as you can imagine, people want to know everything about our personal lives; naturally, Courtney is being more of a sport than me and giving them a show and tell" he said explained, this time not laughing.

"How come you're not down there? They're not scared of you" I reminded him but he shook his head.

"I don't wanna be a spectacle. I hate what I am, I hate _who_ I am" he said, still shaking his head. I bit my lip but walked closer anyway.

"You're still Matt" I assured him with a lazy smile.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just, I thought it would be better if I didn't tell you, I wanted it to be better. Now it's a mess" he said.

"What is?" I asked but again, he merely shook his head. "Matt" I tired but he ignored me and went back to looking at the fire.

"What did your boyfriend have to say?" he asked as I sat in the oversized chair a few away from him.

"The usual, but I told him I could protect myself, and I love him" I said, the image of Fred's face popping up in my mind again. "I want you to be happy Matt, but, I also wanna be happy too" I said, which I hadn't recalled even thinking before. Then again, the situation had changed.

"I thought you were happy?" he replied bitterly.

"I am, but, you know, this thing with us, our bond, maybe it's not such a good idea, and maybe holding things from Melinda isn't a good idea either" I said slowly, as if trying to think of a reason to justify it if I needed to.

"I knew you'd back out of it, I know you still root for them" he said with a strained laugh and smile.

"No, I just, I don't wanna do this anymore, I'm not being fair to her, and I don't want to get in her business with only you and Draco as allies" I explained.

"So you give up?" he asked with a snort, but I quickly shook my head.

"Of course not, I just think it should happen naturally, if she's gonna hate him or part with him then she needs to do on her terms and in her own way, the same goes for if she _does_ pick him" I said.

"Are you gonna tell her then? About why Burnner hasn't come back yet?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment, I didn't like his tone.

"I don't think it matters if I do or don't" I finally said as he shook his head in disappointment and looked away.

"And if she decides to stay with Draco then she's basically damning herself and all her friends for the sake of love" he snapped back.

"People have done much less for love, Matt…" I told him as I stood up, now heading to my room.

"And if Burnner does come back?" he asked in a near whisper as I approached the steps. "You know what she's capable of and you know she's not planning on going easy; she doesn't want you to live" he reminded me.

"I guess we'll get to that situation when it comes up, but, the real question are you gonna be around?" I asked as I put a foot on the stair but before I could go any further Matt was in front of me.

"If it comes to protecting you then yes, you know that" he hissed, inches from my face, my ability to see or say anything instantly fogging. I shook my head, only slightly clearing away the fog.

"It's not just about me, Matt, it never was, I mean my friends too, we protect each other and if you can't do that, then—" I cut myself off because I knew he wasn't listening and therefore wouldn't understand. "We want you around, we just want you around as part of our group, not just me" I decided on saying. We stared at each for a few more seconds but then he walked around and back down the few stairs, not saying a word as he went back to staring at the fireplace.

Halfway through breakfast I thought I was going jam my fork down someone's throat because it seemed that no one would shut up about Matt and Courtney. Ron was the first in our group to give into all the attention, though looking at Hermione we really didn't expect him to last long. Harry was next to crack, though thankfully he only told students the bare minimum. I was sure Matt would've happy had he bothered to show up.

I was almost happy again when Harry reminded me toward the end of breakfast that we had practice but then remembered the snow and cold weather. As we made our way out I caught Courtney giggling with some girls, they must have been new friends judging by their positioning. "Tammie!" she called as she smiled at the girls before coming over to me.

"Listen, if this about my stupid outburst last week—"

"No, it's not, though, I do wanna say I am impressed; Matt could've really hurt you. You need to be careful what you say in front of him, he's not a sweet as he looks, we have those days when our inner genes get really loud" she said casually as she waved at a group of students who were ogling at her. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask how you were liking that book?" she asked.

"Never got a chance to read it; Matt tossed it in the fireplace" I told her as I watched her frown. "I guess he didn't like the idea of you killing me" I replied with a shrug, trying my best not to look like I actually did want the book.

"I wasn't never trying to kill you. Curse you, my god yes; if you opened to any page you would've felt like you were on fire or bloated til you popped" she said with a wave. "I don't remember which I actually used" she added.

"Why do you wanna curse me?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"Because you're the little bitch who stole my brother and brainwashed him to stick to you guys instead of us" she said coldly even though her smile was still plastered to her face.

"I didn't steal anyone," I shouted, but she merely waved a hand.

"I don't have time to explain this to you, I'll only get madder; the fact that you don't even know what you're doing is unforgivable and punishable. Sometimes I just wish Burnner entrusted me with her power and secrets" she said with a snort before walking away.

My conversation with Courtney did nothing to help my game; I missed most of my shots, and passes and twice almost got hit in the face with the Bludger. At the end of practice when Harry asked me about I just shook my head; I didn't feel like explaining it to him. Melinda, who had been watching from the bleachers asked me too but again I shook my head.

Due to the sudden rise of decreasing points and sneaking out after hours the Headmaster put the school on the strict schedule, again. This time though it did little to decrease anything. Thursday night I even caught a female student—I assumed to be a Slytherin—trying to sneak down to the boy's dormitory, only later, when Flitch found the student per Lupin's request did I realize it was Pansy. For the first time in her life she looked absolutely terrified of me; she must have finally realized I was Draco's cousin and not girlfriend. She also must have realized I was going to indeed tell Draco, and the rest of my friends. When I told Melinda the following morning I practically ran down to the other end of the table and ducked as she laughed while drinking her orange juice.

Not everyone was happy about the news, there seemed to be more than half the usual amount of letters, Neville's grandmother mentioned she was concerned, but didn't feel the need to take Neville out of classes, since the nicer of the two vampires were in his house. Another one of a Gryffindor's parents were much less willing to accept Matt was harmless. Matt himself got a good number of letters, a few howlers too, but he opened all of them, not even fazed. His usual fan mail came around dinner, as did Courtney's. I wasn't sure why Matt was still so surprised about it. Even a handful of the Slytherins stopped giving him dirty looks.

Saturday morning I packed my bag to head to library to meet Melinda for a few hours to study. I felt victorious as I thought I had once again avoided Matt, but my victory was short lived as I noticed Matt reading the newspaper on the couch. Knowing I couldn't sneak pass him I went ahead and walked slowly around so he'd just say hello and get it over with. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. I cursed myself, I should've seen it coming, we had managed to avoid talking to each other all week, it was bound to happen soon.

"If this is about last weekend I don't know what you want me to say" I said hoping he'd know I wasn't planning on taking back anything I said.

"It's not, at least not really. I um, I realized how I pushed you guys away, what I said to Melinda at the dance…" he said shaking his head. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I had a whole other conversation planned out, I was going to tell her, but not—" I put my hand up to stop him; I did not need to know he still meant what he said _too_.

"Anyway" I added lowering my hand.

"I hated that I was so mean to her, she was the only person who listened to me, who tried to get me to lay off and when we weren't talking about you or her we talked about me. How I was scared about people finding out. How I would react if it happened, if someone told" I looked at curiously.

"Do you think Melinda told then?" I asked quietly but he shook his head.

"Never, she'd betray me for her friends in a heartbeat but she wouldn't let me lose faith or trust in her; it's her only leverage" he said, trying to add the last bit as more of a joke but only shifted uncomfortably. "She wouldn't tell, I know she wouldn't. I know I don't deserve it, I shouldn't need her help and I know I have you if I really wanted to talk, but, it's different. We think too far out, she's more logical, she'd help logically figure out how to get through this without snapping" he said looking down.

"Do you really feel like you're going to snap?" I asked, scanning his face, but only see the strong, bold and silent Matt I had recently learned to get used to.

"Sometimes" he said looking up again. "But not when I'm with you" he added in a near whisper as he kept his eyes glued on me.

"Maybe you should talk to your sister" I suggested, pulling myself out of a random fantasy. He too came back to attention.

"Courtney?" he asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Or any other family members" I said with a shrug. He continued to look at me in an unsure manner, probably wondering why I even brought her up. "Maybe it's best you don't talk to Melinda, or me, I mean, well, Melinda is ignoring you and I really don't wanna feel like I'm hogging your attention" I said with a roll of the eyes. At these words his body became a little stiff.

"Who told you that?" he asked. I sighed; eventually it was going to come out sooner or later, though I had hoped Courtney would've told him.

"Courtney, she was upset with me, and I understand why, I mean, I know you don't like her and I don't like her, but she's still your sister, Matt" I reminded him with a smile but he only shook his head.

"She cursed the book, didn't she?" he asked, his voice more annoyed now.

"Well, yes, but, you already knew that" I said, though it didn't make him let up on his expression.

"I'll see you later" he said crumbling the newspaper in his hands as he stormed out the common room.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters.**

**Note: Another chapter! Read carefully! **

_You Don't Know the Half of It_

Instinctively I went after to follow him but he was gone by time I stepped outside the portrait. I let out a heavy sigh, went back into the common room to retrieve my bag and started toward the Great Hall where I was to meet Melinda.

I was glad she was still in there, now talking to Andrew and a few other students, I stood a distance away as I watched, they all seemed to be getting along again, though, I could just make out Charlotte's frame a few seats away glaring at them. I still wouldn't have doubted if she were the one who told.

Once Andrew left I felt it was safe enough to move forward. "Hey" I said cheerfully as I walked over to her.

"Oh, hey, I thought maybe you decided you didn't want to study today" she joked as we started for the entrance.

"Nope, just got a bit tied up" I said as we passed a group of Slytherins.

"I hope not with him" she said sourly as she looked over her shoulder at the group of Slytherins now entering the Hall

"Haven't really seen Draco much since we were in Lupin's office, though it would be idealistic to not see the person you're avoiding" I said with a laugh.

"You're avoiding him too!" she said excitedly, both of us now laughing. "I don't mean to avoid him, it's just that I've seen him talking to Matt a few times and, well, I don't like that, so I want to let him know if he wants me to talk to him he has to stop talking to Matt" she explained.

"Yeah, because subtlety has always worked with Draco" I said sarcastically but she just shrugged. "He's gonna think you're mad at him again" I reminded her.

"I'm always mad at him" she said matter-of-factly as we made our way to the library. I watched a group of students rush pass us in excitedly whispered. I had assumed they had been talking to Courtney. I had also wrongly assumed the passing weeks would've give way to improvement; instead it only seemed to encourage students to stalk Matt or Courtney; though it was much less stalking since Courtney didn't seem to mind the attention. "Did I tell you that Courtney cursed me out around the time word got out?" I asked.

"When?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Before I went outside for practice" I told her.

"What did she say?" Melinda asked pulling me from thought.

"That I was hogging her brother" I said with a shrug as I set my bag on the table, Melinda starting to place her down opposite but paused mid-act. I followed her eyes to a few tables away; Matt was sitting by himself reading over the Potions book. I turned back to Melinda. I half wondered how he got up here so quick, I hadn't even noticed him with a bag.

"Do you wanna sit somewhere else?" she asked quietly but I shook my head.

"No, this is fine," I said as I pulled my chair.

"Hey" Matt said a few minutes later, approaching our table with caution. "I know you wanna be left alone, but," he paused and let out a heavy sigh as he looked from me to Melinda. "I think you should tell her" he said now looking only at Melinda. "I know I said no, but now that everyone does know, she ought to know the facts; no more secrets" he explained.

"How much of it is actually fact?" Melinda snorted back, still leaving me clueless. I watched Matt clench and then unclenched his fist as he looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked quietly but Melinda shook her head. "I just wanted to say that, and Tammie," he said now looking back at me but I quickly looked away. "You were right what you said Sunday. And as sorry as I wanna feel, I don't, but I am sorry that I was right about what Courtney did" he said in a near whisper before walking back over to his table.

"What's he talking about?" Melinda asked me at the same time I asked her. I laughed as she shook her head. "You first" she said nodding at me. I sighed before leaning closer to explain my previous Sunday's conversation with Matt, leaving out as much as I could but still trying to give her any 'important' information. Then I quickly and shortly explained the bit about how the book was actually cursed and how it was Courtney. When I finished she just shook her head again.

"I wish I understood what is going on with him; I mean, it's not like he _can't _find someone else" I explained as I glanced over at Matt giving him a double take as I wondered where the sudden crowd of students appeared from. "See" I said with a laugh waving over in Matt's direction.

"Yeah" she said shortly. I glanced back over at her but she only shook her head in annoyance as she looked over at Matt's table.

"I just don't get it…" Melinda hissed a good twenty minutes later for the thousandth time since the rest of the school found out what Matt was. I watched along with her as the students at Matt's table left, only to bring up another group, this time not surprisingly full of only girls. As they approached I watched them giggle and whisper excitingly to each other. I suddenly wondered if he secretly did like all the attention, if anything it had to be an ego boost.

I didn't blame Melinda though, half the reason she told me was so I'd get mad or scared, or both, but yet I was still talking to Matt. She probably assumed it was just me being clueless. But now that the other students knew, even the ones who really understand the danger of vampires and knew better to approach one so willingly and bubbly, but yet here they were. I wondered if Melinda was still hoping somehow she'd be able to get Matt and Courtney kicked out of school or, more likely, they'd volunteer to leave.

As I watched Melinda shake her head again I couldn't help but wish her and Matt were still on speaking terms, but this was the first time the two of them had spoken since the dance. I sighed in disappointment. It couldn't have just been because of the dance mishap or even the aftermath of people finding out he was a vampire, or, as he explained countless time, a half. Maybe it was whatever they were talking about before. Not wishing to bring it up and start an argument I decided to start on a new conversation. "Why can't you two just make up?" I asked, but Melinda shot me a look.

It was the second time I asked since the turn of events but Melinda's opinions still hadn't changed, in fact, I could have sworn she was getting madder about the whole thing. "I know you're upset about people not being upset, but, what would that have done? Why would you want his nightmare to come true? He doesn't wish that on you" I said. Which was true.

"Because he lied to me Tammie" she replied sharply. It was the answer I heard so many times before but I still couldn't believe she'd turn on him just for that. "I know you don't get it, and no, it's honestly not just about the fact that he lied, but how he lied. He practically used me, and you didn't see him the night he said it. You heard him, yes, but you didn't see his expression. It was like I didn't even know him. You don't know how much that hurts" she explained, her voice a little shaky at the end. I looked at her curiously, something Lupin said about two personalities in the back of my mind.

"In class, that day I asked about vampires, Professor Lupin mentioned personalities fighting for dominance" I started to explain, but knew I didn't have to go any further based on Melinda's expression. She knew.

"I didn't want to tell you this" she said as she looked over at Matt's table, which was now completely full. I looked too, he looked content, I could've even swore he was smiling.

"But…" I said, pulling my eyes away from Matt and looking back at Melinda who now how a giant book lying in front of her.

"I'm starting to think if you had a real reason to stay away from Matt you actually might try" she said, a strained smile on her face. I lightly smiled back as I moved my chair over to the other side of the table, now sitting next to her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked I scanned the pages, it was completely devoted to all topic vampire related.

"A Christmas present from Matt, he wanted me to be prepared or whatever" she explained. "But, I don't know anymore, I don't really think I believe some of this stuff, it's extreme" she said now turning the pages. "Here, read this, he explained it to me and Fred a little, but not in this much detail like he should've," she said pointing to the top of the page.

_ Thus, halves were created, not yet full man, not yet living among the dead, but stuck in-between, their fate decided by their own mind. As a half, they possess the powers of their inner breed; they crave the blood that doesn't flow as normal in their own bodies. They have the impulses and instincts and senses beyond any wizard, witch, muggle or monster. Though their body and mind is tied with man, their soul remained chained along with the undead. They can resist the simple necessities that which normal species require, they can sustain from great injury and most fatal potions and spells. Yet, in their never ending supply of power they are cursed with the flaws such that man possess. They have emotions, they can feel pain, they can love, they can fail or win, they can be wrong or right but as warned, to a much greater and ceaseless extent. This greed, as some would label it, can only be stopped by the dormant gene in them. The vampire._

_ The vampire in them can resist emotion, can even stop it, which is partly what makes them unforgiving creatures, they have no emotion. Activating this monster in a muggle is much easier which is why there are very few cases of muggle born halves, Most muggle vampires die, unable to control or fed their inner beast. The vampire wizard—or witch however, is a little more difficult. The full form or vampire persona emerges at the age of eighteen, very few sprouting before then. This is unfortunate because it does give the human time to explore their other opinions, which is why it's best to keep them safely tied to their own species or homes-families._

_ Once a half is fully acknowledged at the age of fourteen or fifteen, it is extremely hard to get the gene to turn off. Though not impossible. If a half has managed, before the emerging of the full form at age eighteen, to find an object, setting or person that is able to truly hold their heart then that person alone and only can help the half—weather knowingly or not—the human switch between their natural exterior and their born interior. Needless to say, feelings have to be at least fifty percent mutual, and there may come a time interactions to maintain the human persona will be in the most extreme and intimate._

I didn't bother reading the rest, I didn't need to. I remained as quiet as I could as I felt Melinda looking at me. Everything suddenly made sense. I looked over at Matt who was now talking to the boy across from him. I couldn't tell if I was angry with him because I never knew or angry because I needed to be or angry because I understood. "You think Matt has an inner breed and is using me to fight it off?" I asked Melinda a slight sting of hurt my voice.

"No, he's not using you, I believe all his feelings for you are real" she said with annoyance. "I don't know much about the inner persona, we haven't really talked about it, I don't know anything about it and that worries me. I don't like that fact that at some point he could be dangerous for you" she said.

"If Fred knew…" I started with a shake of the head.

"I don't think Matt would let himself get to that point. Courtney is pass that point, I believe she's one in the same with her vampire persona, but, if Matt's persona's emerged it would hurt and he can't do that, he can't hurt you" she said as I gulped at her tone, she was more than pissed. I couldn't blame her.

"I'll talk to him" I said simply as if they solved everything.

"No, just, we'll update our group, it's time we got everything out" she said in a reassuring firm tone as she shut the book and nodded.

"Okay" I said in full agreement. "Draco included" I added as she sort of glared at me but slowly and stiffly nodded.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Last chapter for the time being; I know it's only two chapters but it's a lot to take in. This chapter was one of my personal favorites to write. I know nothing about Fate or anything but I love that word and I've watched Hercules one too many times and Greek Mythology stories. Anyway, it all comes down to this. What the Fates actually want. **

_Fated Tale_

"At least everyone knows now" I said for lack of anything else as we packed up to head out for dinner. Melinda nodded in agreement but her mind seemed to still be on other things. I started to say something else as we got into the hallway but I noticed Professor Trelawney staring at us.

"Is that Trelawney?" I asked stupidly.

"I think so," Melinda replied.

"Do you think she's okay?" I whispered as she continued starting at us.

"Is she mad or something?" Melinda. I shook my head.

"I don't think so, but, c'mon, let's go say hi" I said with a shrug as we walked over to her. "Er, hi Professor" I said as we approached her.

"Come with me, you two have a meeting to attend" she said, her smile wide as she beamed down at us. I looked at Melinda who was probably wondering the same thing, but neither of us said anything as we followed her. I assumed we were meeting Dumbledore, but when she turned to go to her Divination class a strange feeling came over me. Panic didn't quite set in until I realized how dim and eerily lit her room was. "Um, Professor?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. "A meeting with who?" I asked as she walked back over to the door to leave.

"Why, Fate of course" she said as if we were supposed to know the whole time. I gulped as I felt my stomach hit my feet as I looked at Melinda who looked just as terrified. Before my mind fully could register enough to realize what was happening, Professor Trelawney left the room shut the door followed by a little click. I had a feeling she had just locked it. Melinda tried the handle first but as expected it did no good. When she looked up to tell me her mouth remained hanging open, her eyes bigger and even more terrified, her face as white as a sheet. I slowly turned, already knowing who to expect.

"Hello dearies" three raspy voices said in perfect unison from under their hooded black cloaks.

"How are you?" Short Fate asked.

"How did Trelawney see you?" Melinda asked as I continued to stare.

"She didn't" Tall Fate replied as she looked from me to Melinda. I wrinkled my eyebrows as I looked back over at Melinda, wondering if she knew their secret but she only shook her head at me.

"Margret Burnner isn't the only one to control what the mind sees" Average Fate said when neither of us said a word.

"You know about Burnner?" I found myself asking stupidly.

"Of course we know" the said in unison. I looked at them in annoyance, I had just gotten used to the twins talking like that. "We only _know_ about her, we can't see her" Short Fate said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melinda asked.

"It means, that we can't see her future" Tall Fate replied. "And no, it's not because she's a Seer, but we do believe she's using those powers to send us some sort of blockage" Tall Fate added.

"Though we had been seeing her future for a while, back when you two were young, it was after that fire that it stopped, wasn't it?" Short Fate asked curiously.

"Ah yes, with Barrass, but no worries, we mean no harm to him—"

"We shouldn't even be talking about him; remember my sisters, our time is limited, we must not distract them" Average Fate said; I had a feeling she was the oldest. The other two nodded and looked back at us.

"Now, come closer, we have a story to tell you" Short Fate said as she beckoned us forward. I looked over at Melinda who didn't move. "Come on, don't be frightened, we just wanna help" she added. "We want you fully understand why we're here, we want you to see our hard work and how it's being ruined" she explained. I didn't bother to look at Melinda again as I finally took a step forward, then another, I could hear Melinda close behind me. "Don't worry, we have no desire to hurt you" Tall Fate said which gave me little comfort.

As soon as we were close enough to them, they disappeared, leaving behind them a greenish colored haze, but before I could ask Melinda they reappeared by the far wall, Tall and Average Fate on one side, Short Fate on the other, in her hands she held a bowl. I looked at it curiously, she hadn't had it before, I thought to myself. "A long time ago, we were given the task to string together lives, to assure goals and meanings, we made sure there were no strays and everyone and everything was patched together nicely. We planned lives before they even began, our happiness only coming when free will intertwined so beautifully."

"Though we have had a few mistakes" Average Fate started; picking up on her sister's story. "We haven't had quite a mess as this" she said nodding at me and then Melinda. "Not that we blame you, it's no fault of yours for wanting to purge the evil that has come to our world, though we could see Margret before the fire, we never saw the true powers of such evil until they started occurring," she explained, sounding truly apologetic about it.

"But now that we have, it is unfortunately too late" Tall Fate started. "But, we do have a way to once again, purge this tainted tree; and even though this task has fallen into your hands, I do warn you, it is nothing more than heartbreaking, no matter which path you choose" she concluded.

"Then why choose a path?" I asked.

"For the sake of everyone else, you don't want the whole community to be tainted. Yes vampires have walked alongside humans for years, but that's all it is, alongside, not with, the wall between humans and vampires has remained strong and sturdy since time began, but now—"

"Thanks to Margret the whole thing is ruined, we got it" I said annoyed.

"Patience!" Average Fate shouted at me, knowing I was really only waiting to hear what they wanted.

"Now, first" Tall Fate said splashing the contents from the bowl on the wall. I stared in amazement. It was like looking at a movie, only much more realistic but at the same time really abstract. I watched as the screen played back parts of our third year; me meeting Fred, our eyes locking, Melinda smiling at Draco, Draco's eyes showing something that even I now I could see in his eyes when he looked at Melinda when he didn't think she was looking. I watched it continued, now playing through our depressions, through breakups, or struggles, our losses, our happiness, our make ups. "As you see, it was always meant to be" Average Fate whispered as I felt butterflies in my stomach as I watched Fred and I interact. I glanced over at Melinda and could see the faintest smile, either she didn't want to remember again or remembering again had finally gotten to her.

"Then Margret came back and focused her attention on the vampires" Tall Fate said as the picture switched to Margret on the first night of school as we sat in the Great Hall, her eyes looking hungrily from Matt to Courtney; the next image played a conversation with Courtney and Margret, Margret obviously trying to win over Courtney's affection, which didn't look to be too hard. She kept commenting on her excellent skills in class and her ability to benefit from situations when others couldn't even see there was something to benefit from. Then it moved to quiet whispers, one of them I instantly recognized from when I first introduced Abby to Melinda. I was almost too slow in gripping the nearby desk when the image came up of Courtney following Abby down a hall, Abby was humming, completely unaware how Courtney looked so deadly. She looked like she did when she killed the owl, the same ruthless in her eyes; the part that caught me off guard was the voiceover, it was Margret, telling her exactly what to do. "Here is when it happened, Margret gave Courtney's life meaning, she told her she could assist her, she could help, and Courtney, naturally being so young, took it, and her first kill of a human who was tied so close with you two led to the running of bad blood in the tree" Average Fate explained. I looked at her questionably, but she only nodded toward the corner of the wall. I hadn't noticed there had been a tree there, what I assumed was the good blood white and the other blood, the bad blood an oily black, was slowly running through the roots, now spacing apart even more.

I shifted my eyes back on the images; it was now playing the part with us outside, attempting to confront Margret, then quickly played through our nightmares but slowed down once it reached Matt's. Again there was a voiceover. My stomach lurched again as I listened to Margret try and get Matt to open up and give in; my eyes widened as I realized she was trying to activate his inner gene, his vampire persona. I was relieved that Matt didn't obey and but sad that it only led to Matt enduring more of her mind torture. "I can help you if you let me" was the last thing she said before we suddenly appeared. Next, Matt twitched and banged his head, at the time I was unsure why, I thought he was okay, but now I saw it, saw the images Margret kept forcing on him, him dying in a fire, him being forced to watch me die, him being killed by Fred and Melinda, all of walking away as he pleaded for forgiveness, him killing us, Burnner killing us, his sister killing us, him as a full vampire, him siding with Burnner. No wonder why he had major trust issues, I thought to myself.

"When she left we thought, maybe it would be okay, maybe Matt would indeed change, we still would like to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all, he seemed to be having a fairly good conversation with Melinda" Average Fate said as it flashed through images of Melinda and Matt constantly talking. "We can't see his future because he doesn't have one. He's a vampire—well, half—but still, as long as the blood of a vampire runs through his veins that's all we're going to see, a vampire, and as such, they don't have futures because they are already dead" she explained. I shrugged, it made enough sense to me. "However, if you two continue on the path you're going down, neither will you either" she said.

This time the images were black and white, clearly this was a future scenario. Melinda with Houston, Me with Matt. "If Melinda remains with Houston her life will be left up to Chance, we have no part in what happens with her future, no control, whatever happens, happens." I tried to ignore the gasp from Melinda as Fate continued talking. "And if you even began to show signs of complete devotion to Matt you'll lead him to conclude—along with the help of his own mind— that you want to be with him and no doubt Fred and you will soon after part ways. I would assume to ensure you didn't return to Fred, Matt would turn you, and then I'm afraid we'd have to kill you to stop the spread" Short Fate said as it now showed our graves, chills running down my spine.

"And if we go back to how things are supposed to be—"

"How _are_ things supposed to be?" Melinda interrupted, though I couldn't tell if she was actually wondering or just needed to say something.

"You're supposed to be with Draco Malfoy and you're supposed to cut all connections with Matthew Knacks" Short Fate said matter-of-factly. "And if you do that…" she splashed more liquid onto the walls. This image too was black and white. Draco looked happier than ever as he went around with Melinda; myself laughing hysterically as I watched Fred unexpected prank Ron. We looked extremely happy and perfectly content. "Unfortunately, because Margret is in this world and will no doubly come back, she will take this to her full advantage" Short Fate said as the image switched to something a bit fuzzy; Margret talking to Matt who looked a mess, more depressed than he already was; as she whispered to him his eyes became darker, his jaw tightened and then, all at once I knew he wasn't Matt anymore. Though I didn't think turning into a vampire was that easy or quick; the next image was him as a vampire and he was mad. "We plan to purge the blood as soon as events settle out, no matter which way" Tall Fate said as I watched Matt sink his teeth into my neck, my own eyes darkening; I could only assume he was turning me, though again, I doubted it was actually that quick.

"But you'll kill her!" Melinda exclaimed, her voice distant and shaking. I could tell she wanted to add more but the next image was me and Draco arguing and then, I was attacking him.

"We believe you'd lash out on Draco before Fred, you wouldn't mean it of course, it's just, these things happen" Tall Fate said as I watched Draco drop to the floor. I looked over at Melinda whose eyes were glossy as her bottom lip trembled. I looked back at image to see if I would attack Melinda next but it already showed her grave. "I believe if you kill Draco, Melinda will leave, for various reasons, she'll go back to Houston and she'll be safe, her fate still in the hands of Chance. Sometimes Chance is good, sometimes it's not, there's never any telling and it's always different for everyone, in every case" Tall Fate explained. The next image was of Courtney falling, a girl next to her falling, then Matt, then me. I assumed this to be the purging—or more correctly—killing the vampires, the bad blood.

"So either way it could end badly?" I asked, my own voice shaking.

"No; if you _completely_ separate yourself from Matt or if you kill Courtney and Margret, then, no, it doesn't have to come to this" she said nodding at the gravesite. "We wish we could do more, but, without knowing Margret's intentions I'm afraid it's left in your hands" she said nodding at me and then Melinda. Neither of us nodded back, I myself couldn't. "We thought perhaps our final step would work, with those posters and exposing the vampires, but as you can see, many people still don't seem to realize how serious of an issue they are" Average Fate said. I would've laughed had I not been distraught.

"We must leave, but now that you have seen your choices—your fates—please, think and make wise decisions." Tall Fate said with a nod. Then, all at once they were gone, the room empty, the wall clear.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Yes those Fates are creepy! Alright, here's the last few chapters! SiobanPhelps thanks for being my buzz kill regarding the guest review. =-P**

_What Now?_

"Melinda, I'm sure that won't happen, we just—" Melinda put a hand to stop me; I should've known, but at the same time, randomly ramblings sometimes seemed better. "We better get out of here" I said instead. Melinda, still not saying a word, not even looking at me nodded as we headed back out.

I half wished everyone else knew what we saw; it would have made it easier to understand my random decline in enthusiasm or willingness to try. Because of Burnner the chances of really being with Fred were less than fifty. I laughed at the thought, now remembering back to the calculator, I hated the irony. Every time I tried pulling Melinda aside she just ignored me. I figured it was because she needed time to really process what happened, what could happen. It surely wasn't easy on her; though I wasn't sure if I should've been empathic or angry that she at least had a reasonable choice, a good long life.

Then again, I figured she didn't want to talk to me because it was predicted that I'd kill my cousin, the guy she was in love with. I couldn't see myself doing that, I couldn't attack Draco, but, as the thought sunk into my mind I _could_ see it happening; if I was fueled with rage against Matt, pain from Fred leaving me, and depression from never seeing or hearing from Melinda and terrified of what I had become Draco would be the first person to try and calm me down. Yes, I could see myself mistakenly lashing out at him.

Toward the end of March, Hermione finally cornered us. I wondered what had taken her so long to decide it was time to talk. Perhaps it was when Ravenclaw lose their first game, Melinda "accidently" letting Draco get the Snitch first or me practically throwing the game after missing every goal I was supposed to make. Though I was a bit happy Slytherin beat Hufflepuff, Draco deserved some happiness before we destroyed his potential future and what he wanted to happen. We were quick to explain to her our encounter with the Fates but told her not to tell anyone else until break. She agreed and spent most of her free time in the library with Melinda. I spent mine either sleeping, studying on the bed or sulking. I wanted to avoid any conversation with anyone.

Thankfully, the time came when we could leave for Easter break; I was one of the first students on the train though I spent most of my time there pretending to sleep. Really was thinking of all the ways I was supposed to tell Fred. _How _was I supposed to tell him? I was going to get to be with the guy I loved and then turned into the only thing he hated and then be killed. How was I supposed to be okay with that? I wondered as the train quietly pushed on, everyone else talking quietly or not at all.

Mrs. Weasley greeted us at the Platform, giving us all tight warm hugs, but not saying too much. She was probably still trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation regarding Matt and Courtney. "How have things been?" she asked when we all gathered into their car.

"Normal" Ron replied. I could tell Mrs. Weasley hadn't been expecting this answer, I wondered if she thought Matt was the kind bloke who saved our lives.

"Oh?" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, Matt is still nice I guess, but I haven't talked to him a lot, Ginny has though" Ron said giving a nod toward his sister.

"We just really talk about classes; I don't think he has a lot friends" she said with a short glance at me. I bit my lip, she didn't look at me harshly or pitiful, but just sort of hoping I'd remember _our _Matt..

"Are you sure that's alright to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked; a little concern in her voice. I didn't blame her, Ginny was the youngest, and only girl of the family, it would be wrong if no one worried. At first I wondered the same thing, but Melinda, who must have overheard several of their conversations only said that Matt was replacing her. She sounded a little annoyed about it, but I wouldn't doubt if there was some hurt in her voice too.

"Mum, he's fine, I think he's mostly just depressed, I don't think depressed vampires hurt anyone" she explained as I felt a twinge of pain.

"The rest of you lot haven't talked to him?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at us through the review mirror.

"Not out of class really" Ron with a short shurg.

"Not that he's not still our friend…" Harry quickly added.

"We're just trying to give him his space to figure things out" Hermione added. Melinda and I nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe that young man doesn't have one other single friend, I mean, just look at him, and since there wasn't a loud uproar of concern from the students you'd think he'd have _more_ friends" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, he has a lot of admirers" Ron said bitterly. I knew the only part of that he was upset with was the fact that Lavender, the only girl besides Hermione who actually had a crush on him, was now completely and only interested in Matt, who returned none of her feelings or looks.

"Did he stay at school?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as we finally neared the house. Hermione nodded, but none of us said anything. "Oh, and just be careful, Percy is visiting for a few days, he's sleep, so don't be too loud" Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled into the driveway. "He found out what Matt and Courtney were; he was really torn up about it, we had to give him a Sleeping Potion" she explained. Again we just looked at each other, and then I remembered Sam. "He obviously thinks it was Matt" Mrs. Weasley added but rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that boy could harm a fly" she said quietly.

"He's a vampire, he could harm anyone!" I stopped at the voice and only had to look so far to see Percy sitting at the kitchen table with the twins.

"Well it wasn't him" Ron said just as annoyed.

"I suppose he told you that" Percy said as he blew his nose. I rolled my eyes as I took in the sight of him, his robe wrinkled, the sound of his stuffed up nose and puffy eyes made him look pathetic; I still didn't understand what exactly he saw in Sam especially when it became clear she wasn't even interested in guys.

"Actually yeah he did, and we believe him" Ron snapped back.

"Stop it, all of you" Mrs. Weasley said. "Percy, go back upstairs if this is going to be too hard for you" she continued as she shooed him away. Percy grumbled something but headed upstairs. I looked down at my watch, I shouldn't have been surprised to see the twins; it was time for them to be home. Just as I was looking over at Fred the door opened and Mr. Weasley strolled in. "Oh, hello, I was hoping you'd all be home" he said cheerfully as he nodded at each of us. "Have any of you seen today's paper?" he asked.

"Is there something special in it?" George asked rising an eyebrow at his father. I looked at Mrs. Weasley but she had suddenly busied herself in dinner.

"Well, they interviewed Courtney, I guess they wanted to know more about halves, since, you know, they aren't really involved with our community" he said passing along the paper. I took a look at it, Courtney's face was plastered just below the heading, I wasn't surprised to see her big innocent smile as she batted her eyelashes and waved.

"I'm making dinner, go on in the next room" Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to us, obviously eager to change the topic. She must have not wanted to start up a conversation with Percy just out of earshot.

"Okay, thanks" Melinda said as she gave me a little shove as we headed into the living room. Mr. Weasley nodded to each of us again as we passed, and when we were all in the living room she closed the door. "We have a lot to discuss" Melinda said once we were all seated. I nodded in agreement as I sat on one side of her on the couch and Hermione the other.

"Firstly," I started, taking a deep breath out, still unsure how they would react to the news. "We talked to the Fates, well, they talked to us, we had this long, drawn out conversation. They reminded us how things started, where we're at now and what's to come" I said, my voice a little rushed.

"And?" George asked, not quite impatient but not quite calmly.

"They want us to leave Matt and Houston alone" I explained as simply and quickly as I could, hoping to lessen the pain I knew Melinda was feeling.

"Okay, I get Matt, but, Houston? Does Fate even know Houston?" Ron asked; Hermione was already rolling her eyes.

"Fate knows everyone" she said impatiently.

"Anyway, they have a certain path they want us to continue; they have a certain guideline. Things are supposed to be a certain way but we keep causing a mess." I explained as Fred shook his head.

"It's not you, it's Matt" he said quickly, still shaking his head.

"Something happened that night we killed Burnner—" Melinda said.

"Yeah, she didn't stay dead" Ginny interrupted. I looked over at her; I hadn't realized she had come in with us. I started to tell ask why she was still here, but I figured it was best if she knew what was going too, she was, after all family.

"No, Fate just said Burnner tripped a wire, found a loophole, figuratively speaking, but Fate couldn't see her future so they don't know what to expect really, which is why they couldn't help us. And vampires don't have futures either" Melinda explained then looked sadly at me. I nodded.

"Halves don't either, at least they're not supposed to" I added. I was indeed sad to be saying it, knowing Matt's life really counted for nothing.

"But that means Matt" Ginny said quietly, a little disappointment and sadness in her voice. I nodded again.

"Technically he can't, he's dead, well, almost; almost undead dead" I tried but Fred shook his head, but thankfully grinned.

"Stop before you hurt yourself love" he said jokingly.

"But because of what Burnner can do, she allowed the undead to cross over to Fate, because Courtney helped her with Abby last year Courtney now believes she has purpose, even if it is just to kill people. And, well, we gave Matt purpose when we let him into our lives" I explained.

"It's not bad that we did that, it was supposed to give him reason to remain human when the time comes, but, now that the whole thing as escalated in the opposite direction and I doubt he'll do anything but turn, and then—"

"Total destruction" George finished as Melinda nodded.

"How did Burnner do this anyway?" Harry asked. I shrugged.

"They don't know" I said bitterly.

"Okay, let's go back; no Matt, good, no Houston, bad, _why_?" Fred asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to be with Houston, I'm supposed to be with Draco; being with Houston is a tainted path, it's there because of the events Burnner laid out; I swayed to Houston because of what Draco did last year" Melinda explained, which was the best explanation I heard since Fate never actually explained why. "So, they want me to be stay on the 'right' path, the good path that will eventually lead to Draco" she finished.

"And if you don't?" Ron asked.

"They cut me out of Fate and leave everything up to chance; uncertain and not clear. They won't be able to help me and I doubt Tammie—or Matt—would have visions of me anymore" she explained. I figured this was stuff she had either researched or figured out herself.

"That's stupid; that's not fair" George replied. _And that's just the good part. _I thought with morbid sarcasm. "And you Tammie, not that I mind getting rid of Matt, but, we all know that's not gonna happen, so, what happens if you can't shake him?" he asked.

"I die," I said as calmly as I could manage. "Either Matt turns me out of angry or turns me to prevent me from being with Fred" I explained as Fred turned pale. "Of course, either way Fate is going to get rid of the vampires, they want to 'purge' everything when events have played out" I explained.

"Let me guess, purge is a fancy word for kill?" George asked, still no humor in his voice as I nodded.

"How thoughtful of them…" Harry said sarcastically.

"Why don't you get thrown to Chance?" Fred asked, finally finding his voice. I looked at Melinda, she was better at explaining this part.

"She's already tainted with the undead. The connection she has with Matt is too deep to be torn out, so, she's stuck with the opinion of going to him willing and then eventually dying or him lashing out and taking her by force and then her dying" Melinda explained. "Unless, she can convince Matt to let go, then, yeah, she could probably get put up for Chance if things still go wrong" she added.

"But let me guess, Fate doesn't see that happening?" I didn't need to nod for them to know Fred was right.

"Why you two, why not all of us, we are all interfering" Ginny said.

"Because Tammie and Melinda were there the night Burnner messed things up, Fate punished everyone that was there" she added as me and Melinda nodded.

"But Barrass was there too" Ron reminded us.

"They said he was fine, they wanted us to focus on one thing at a time."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Harry asked after a good five minutes of silence. I sighed and looked at Melinda; we still had yet to really decide.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Second to last chapter! **

_Stubborn_

"I'm going to talk to Matt, I have to at least try and explain things, maybe he will understand, I mean, I haven't really interacted with him since the news, maybe the space was all he really needs. If he can start to be happy with that than maybe, you know, he'll let go" I suggested with a shrug.

"Anyone, raise your hand if you actually believe that will work" Fred said sarcastically as he looked around to no one's raised hand.

"Oh c'mon, Ginny, he'd understand right, he's been doing better" I said to her to but she only gave me a knowing look.

"And Melinda?" Ron asked, giving her a sideways look.

"I wanna be with Houston" she said. Her words hung in the air as we all stared at her; I figured she'd say that, but somewhere I truly expected to her finally admit what she felt for Draco and go back to him.

"But you don't know what will happen if you do!" George exclaimed.

"My chances are just as slim with him; Draco let me go to save me, I need to do the same to save the rest of you" she said looking around at us.

"Oh come off it" I said quickly, before George could start yelling again. "Besides, you're doing it to save us, _us_, as in Draco too. That means you still feel something, that means Margret will be back anyway, so you might as well go to Draco, one of us has to win here" I added sarcastically.

"So, what, you get to risk your life but I can't risk mine?" she snapped back.

"This isn't a bloody contest!" Fred shouted over us. "You," he said pointing at Melinda, "Go back to Draco and stop being so stubborn and you" he said, now pointing at me but only held his gaze. There was little to be said that hadn't already been said, we both knew it was really up to Matt now.

"Don't worry about me" I said to him, though, at this point_ I_ was worried about me. He merely half glared back as he grumbled in annoyance.

The remainder of break was more painful than I thought it would be. The twins put up a notice they would have their shop opened longer during the day. They didn't come home for lunch and when we all did gather in the living room for conversation only George seemed to interact. I wanted to say I understood, but I wondered if Fred knew it was more painful for me to watch him pull away while I was still clearly attached to him.

Melinda too remained quiet for the most part; she had brought most of her books with her and spent her time studying on the couch along with Hermione. I tried my best to involve myself in the games Ron, Harry and Ginny played but I was only occupied with the minutes until we'd be back at school.

Finally the day, we were ready to go just as the twins were leaving. "Fred" I said quietly as I pulled my coat on, following him out the door.

"Can we please just not talk about this? At least not right now" he said as he shook his head. "Because I know what you're gonna do, you're gonna try being all noble by saving both me and him. Saving me by saving our relationship and saving him by trying to convince him to stay human, but, that means keeping him close, that means you still die without me" he said, his voice breaking.

"Not if means hurting you" I whispered as I leaned in to him as he wrapped his arms around me. "When it comes down to it, I wanna save us, you and me. If I can get Matt to let go I will, but, I rather focus my attention on you, I need you" I said with a sniff as I wiped my eyes on his shirt. He didn't say anything, but I could tell by his uneven breathing he was on the verge of crying. "And if I can't get him to go away then we're gonna find Burnner and fight like hell to bring the bitch down. All of us, together because I'm not letting Fate tear us apart" I told him, my voice still weak.

"Okay" was the only thing he managed to whisper just as everyone started coming out. "Go on, I'll see you after classes are over" he said with a kiss that made me my heart leap and my face fill with blood. "Be safe" he added before taking a deep sigh and disappearing. I started to say bye to George but he was already gone, though judging by Melinda's pink cheeks and little smile I figured he had spent his last few minutes talking to her. "We tell Draco after finals" she said sternly as we started for the car. In no mood to argue I agreed and we quickly set back off on our way to the station.

Back at Hogwarts things remained untouched by only what a few of us had come to terms with. Matt seemed to be in a better mood. I couldn't help but think Matt was indeed happier without me around. I didn't blame him, either way he would be forced to take me, even if he himself couldn't and wouldn't accept it. Sadly, I knew the fact remained that I was going to die mainly because he was so stubborn. Draco too looked a little more content, I was glad he decided to stay at school; I was sure he was thankful for the break from us.

Like she said, Melinda didn't pull me aside until after our last final. As we made our way to the Slytherin common room we spotted Matt. Although he seemed to be in deep conversation with someone we quickly grabbed him and dragged him along. He didn't say word, probably figuring he didn't need to ruin the moment. I was glad to see Draco just outside the entrance to the Slytherin door, I had never gotten the password this year and I doubted it was still pure blood. "We need to talk to you" I told him quietly, as I pulled him aside just a little. He looked over at his friends, and then Melinda and Matt and finally nodded in agreement before walking off with us.

I ran through the story of Fate at full speed, Melinda stopping to inject every now and then. When we finished neither boy looked remotely happy about the possibility they could win. "Fate is crazy; that's not fair" Draco said shaking his head as we finished.

"You know I'd never you turn you, Tammie" Matt said as he uncrossed his arms, his expression hard, though his eyes were a sad blue.

"I know you don't believe you won't, and maybe now you wouldn't, but, later, something could happen…but. Matt," I hesitated, he was still looking at me with a sort of guard up and hard expression. "I need you to do something for me" I said, my heart growing a bit heavier.

"What's that?" he asked coldly; he already knew, he had to.

"I want you to leave; I want you to go home or to whatever vampire school is out there. I want you to be happy with your kind. I know it's hard and I know it hurts, but, once you leave—"

"I come back and supposedly turn you and then we all die" he said sarcastically. "Tammie, I'm not leaving. I told you a thousand times I'm sticking around to protect you" he said.

"That's not _your_ job!" I snapped back at him.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere and I'm_ not_ sorry about it" he hissed back. I felt my eyes stinging again, but quickly wiped away any sign of tears. "Tam" he said, his voice softening just a bit as he took a step toward me.

"Don't, just, stay there" I told him as I walked over to sit down. "I should've known you weren't going to do the right thing, I should've known you weren't gonna let me be happy with Fred" I said with a laugh as I was unable to wipe away the tears before I felt them run down my face. "But if you're not gonna do that, then you're sure as hell going to stay out of my way until we kill Burnner" I told him, my voice shaking. "I don't care what any damn book says about you, I'm not your life saver, I don't want you" I told him coldly as his eyes turned black.

"Melinda," Draco said, realizing this probably his only opportunity to talk. "We can be together…we're supposed to be together…" he said quietly as he moved over to Melinda who was trying her hardest not to show any signs of weakness. "Just, please, let me be with you, I saved you once, I can do it again" he said quietly as he kneeled down to talk to her in a hushed voice. "I've spent my last couple of years protecting you from Burnner; please don't give into her by going off with Houston. I know you love him, but, _please_" he pleaded, his eyes full of every sad emotion I had once hoped I would never see on his face again.

"I do love him…" Melinda replied in a low shaky voice. "Which is why I can't be with you. I can't let you see your efforts to keep me alive fail. So, I'm gonna be with Houston, I'm gonna be with him and you're gonna find—"

"No!" Draco cried out as he grabbed her hand. "I love you and I'm sorry and if you just give one chance, please, we can fight Burnner together, don't do this, not to me, not to your friend" he said waving a hand at me.

"I'm sorry" she whispered back, though I had to strain to hear it. Draco started to say something else but was interrupted by the bell. "Bye Draco" she said as she kissed his forehead as she stood up. "You need to think about what you just saw and reconsider your stance" she said to Matt in an ice like voice.

"I already made up my mind" Matt said darkly as I felt as if someone stabbed me with a hot knife. Melinda shook her head, I was sure she was beyond disappointed but with a heavy sigh left the room.

"Tammie, please?" Draco begged, bringing my attention back to him. "I don't care if I die, just please, make her pick me" he said.

"I care if you die!" I exclaimed, but he glared at me but just shook his head.

"Just go" he said quietly after long minute of silence. I nodded as I started to head out, trying my best not to make eye contact with Matt but he was already in front of the door before I reached it.

"Don't do this, don't this to yourself" he whispered.

"I love Fred, I'm only _helping_ myself" I replied as I tried to move him out of the way but he didn't budge. "Our connection is nothing Matt, it's not love, it's just another sign of power. I don't want power, I want my boyfriend, so, move" I demanded but still, he didn't.

"Matt…" Draco whispered, now sitting at the desk where Melinda had been.

"You don't know what you're doing, it's more dangerous than what you think, there's more to the story" Matt said as he moved aside.

"Well, are you going to tell me or make me guess?" I asked sarcastically as I turned around to face him.

"Be with me and I'll tell you" he said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. I gave a laugh as I shook my head, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Go to hell" I said annoyed as I left the room.

The remaining week of school went unbelievable slow, but I assumed that partly because I wasn't talking to anyone. I skipped the end of the year feast, along with the others, all of us—not including Draco or Matt—joined together outside to enjoy the weather but mostly sat in silence.

A good twenty minutes before the train arrived at the station to drop us off I decided to go off and find Melinda. I still had one final argument to settle. It wasn't difficult finding her because she had been lying on the seat in one of the few empty compartments. "Why did you pick Houston?" I asked as I slid the glass door closed behind me.

"Same reason I told Draco" she told me as she sat up halfway.

"And you think I'm okay with that?" I exclaimed as I plopped down across from her. "I know it's hard, but like the Fates said, if you stick with Draco, you're oaky, you're safe" I reminded her.

"Yeah, but he isn't…" she said quietly looking down at her hands.

"So you honestly think Matt will turn me?" I asked with a little surprise. It wasn't something I had let myself think about, but if Melinda thought he might maybe I should consider what she was saying.

"No," she said, sounding a little annoyed by it. "But Courtney might, if you destroyed her brother I could think of no other punishment she'd want to put on you" she explained.

"Matt wouldn't let her" I quickly replied though I didn't know if I really believed that anymore.

"Okay, honestly?" she started "If I'm with Houston, I'm left up to Chance, fine, who knows what my future holds, but we're together and I'm safe. I love Draco, I do, but, and I can let go like he did for me last year; and" she paused to frown "unlike him I'll have someone else, I'll have Houston. If I'm with Draco, you kill him, he dies, I can't watch him die Tam. I wanna protect him" she explained. I almost laughed at the new irony. She was going to be with Houston for the same reason Draco pushed her away.

"But none of this is written in stone. We still have a chance; Fate said those are our opinions if we _can't_ kill Burnner. I think we can," I reminded her. It was another moment before Melinda looked up, though she didn't looked like she believed we could, she did smile. I sighed with relief as the train pulled into the station. "Now comes the hard part" I said as the train made a full stop. Melinda gave a dry laugh as she pulled down her bags and followed to help me.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.**

**Note: Last chapter! **

_Bring it On_

I held my breath, trying to mentally prepare for the conversation I was about to have with Fred. But as I walked down the stairs I couldn't see any sign of either red head twin. I looked at Melinda, wondering if she too thought they decided not to show up, but I caught Mrs. Weasley's worried expression as she looked off to the side. I followed her gaze but it just lead to the barrier. Then, I saw Ginny running. Followed by Hermione and the others. I leaped off the last step, practically dropping my bags and followed them, Melinda at my heels.

"I'm going to kill you!" I heard Fred shout as George tried to push him back.

"I said I was going to help, that's better than nothing!" Matt shouted back.

"Fred!" I said running over to pull him aside. "Hey, listen, forget him, forget it, that doesn't matter, as long as I got free will none of that matters" I said to him as I finally managed to push him back enough. "Matt, go home!" I shouted at him. I could tell he didn't move because Fred was struggling to break free from his brother and the others were still looking in the opposite direction. Thankfully, Courtney came out.

"C'mon, you can settle things later" she said as she took her brother's arm and dragged him off. "Have a nice summer" she called out cheerfully to the rest of us as they continued walking.

When Fred managed to calm down we went back inside to get our stuff and then headed toward the car, but Melinda said she had other matters to attend to quickly. I looked at her questionably but she gave me a weak smile.

"I'll see you guys in a minute, don't worry" she said as she headed in the only known direction of Diagon Alley. "George, wanna tag along?" she called back as she stopped for a moment. George looked at us, then back to Melinda.

"Go on already" Ron exclaimed giving his brother a good shove. I smiled as I waved at the two of them; at least Melinda still had George, then again she'd always have him, and I couldn't think of a better timing.

"Thank you for your efforts" I said to Fred once we were in the Burrow.

"I almost punched him in the face and threated to kill him and you're thanking me?" he asked, the humor flowing back.

"If you think you can take on a vampire then I know you're ready for this big obstacle coming our way" I replied half-jokingly as we moved into the living room where Mrs. Weasley had set up tea and snacks.

"We just have to be prepared, no matter how dangerous, and I'm sure it will get dangerous and ugly, she doesn't play fair" Hermione reminded us as her and the others joined us. I nodded in agreement just as there was a loud _pop!_ Melinda and George were back.

"Where did you two go?" Ron asked. Melinda smiled as she unraveled whatever paper was in her hands. I had to lean closer to read it.

"With the earnings from the competition and my savings and the funds from my relatives I decided to rent that little house a few miles away from here. I figured if I'm going to be with Houston it might be easier to bring him here to protect him" she explained. Hermione started laughing first, though I couldn't tell if it was out of excitement or shock. I merely shook my head but smiled anyway as I leaned into Fred on the couch. "He'll be happy to meet everyone" she added with a shrug, this time smiling for real. I nodded in agreement; we still had a whole summer to enjoy before waging a war against the vampires and killing Burnner, again.

**Yes, this was an insanely short chapter but that's okay. I'll be sure to make this clear in the next story as well but the facts ending this story are...**

**Courtney is a half completely willing and ready to turn.**

**Matt does NOT want to be a vampire.**

**Burnner messed up Fate (tricked Fate -which is obviously not good).**

**The Fates told the girls to began with because Tammie is a Seer and a good one at that and they believe she can help, she does have potential and they are rooting for Matt to go human.**

**Everyone thinks Matt is just a jerk. ****_Matt _****is not a jerk.**

**It's important what was learned regarding Halves.**

**Someone gets engaged in the next one.**


End file.
